La Noche en tus Ojos
by Sumi Lys
Summary: Historia basada en los '101 Kisses' de Live Journal.
1. Voz

_La noche en tus Ojos._

Autor: _Sumi-Chan_

Fandom: _Pokémon_

Pareja: _Ash/Misty_

Tema: _74 -Voice/Voz (de 101 Besos)_

Disclaimer: _Pokémon es © de Satoshi Tajiri y varias empresas más…No gano nada escribiendo esto, solo un ligero dolor de cabeza y las esperanzas de que esto salga bien._

Spoilers: _Me encantaría decir que sí, que algo de esto sucederá en un futuro pero no, todo es imaginación de mi linda cabecita._

Advertencia: _Por el momento empezará siendo leve, sin peligro de Limes o Lemon (De momento, Ojo!)_

Rating: _Supongo que T_

Nota de autor: _Que puedo decir? Esto nació gracias a Lys y a su reciente colección de '15 Limes' sobre Duplica/Gary. Sinceramente para mi es un completo desafío escribir esta colección de 101 Kisses (las cuales aclaro no saber cuantos haré, tengan por seguro que no serán los 101). _

_Esto va dedicado a todos aquellos fans de esta dulce pareja que aún siguen creyendo -como yo- que ambos acabarán juntos algun día._

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

_Capítulo 1: Voz _

_-Voice-  
_

Tocó el timbre de la casa aún dudando si estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Lo correcto era aquello sin duda, pero temía -y con razón- la reacción que la joven líder de gimnasio tuviera en cuanto lo viera. Hacia seis años que ambos habían separado caminos, y dieciocho meses desde que la hubo visto por última vez. Ni llamadas por teléfono, ni cartas, ni e-mails, ni nada que los ayudara a mantenerse en contacto. Sencillamente y debido a la extensa labor del reciente Maestro Pokémon, la comunicación fue mermando naturalmente hasta llegar a lo que era hoy: un punto muerto.

Un punto que el joven Ketchum ansiaba remediar inmediatamente, soportando con estoica valentía las consecuencias que el largo silencio hubiera traído sobre su persona.

A punto de tocar por segunda vez, la puerta se abrió dándole paso a la muchacha que quería ver. Apreció los cambios tras un vistazo fugaz antes de cubrirse de los gritos, golpes y reprimendas que lloverían sobre su persona tras la larga etapa de ausencia. Pero ella se quedó en el umbral, una mano aún en el picaporte, cabello largo ligeramente más oscuro que su tonalidad natural, piel pálida, ojos grandes, y vestida al descuido: shorts de jeans y una holgada blusa hippie de color blanco.

- ¿Hola?-

Él la miró por encima de sus manos que aún continuaban extendidas en actitud de súplica -Hola-

Misty pareció relajarse al oír su respuesta. Sonrió -Eres entrenador ¿vienes a desafiarme?- dio un pequeño giro hacia la derecha, señalando la entrada del enorme Aquarium Pokémon que quedaba a unos metros de donde ella estaba. En su acción hubo algo extraño, como si aquello hubiera sido ensayado muchas veces -Para desafíos debes dirigirte al gimnasio, esta es la entrada a nuestra casa particular-

Lo que él ya sabía -No, en realidad yo…-

- Pero está bien, por hoy dejaré pasar esta equivocación y acepto el duelo-

Ash notó que no estaba viéndolo directamente a los ojos, por lo que se inclinó un poco hasta quedar en lo que le pareció ser su campo de visión -¿No me reconoces?-

Ella parpadeó algunos segundos -Lo siento, tu voz no me es familiar- dio dos pasos hacia atrás -Pero entra, te llevaré al sector de batallas-

No tuvo tiempo de protestar. De la nada apareció un cachorro rojizo atigrado y literalmente se prendió de la manga de su pantalón, intercambiando gruñidos y ladridos a los tironeos que estaba dándole a la tela.

- ¡Growlithe!- Misty le recriminó entre risas inclinándose hacia este, que seguía haciéndole los honores a su mejor par de jeans. Ella lo sujetó con brazos firmes, pero de todos modos aquello no frenó la antipatía que el animal parecía haber adquirido hacia él -Lamento su comportamiento- sonrió disculpándose, intentando hacerse oír por todo el jaleo que aún continuaba haciendo. Ash lo miraba ceñudo y disgustado -Parece que no le agradas, y es la primera vez que arremete contra alguno de los entrenadores. ¿Ha causado mucho daño?-

El agujero en su pantalón era obvio. Arqueó una ceja -No importa-

- Bueno- acarició con evidente cariño las orejas del cachorro pokémon el cual cesó sus ladridos reemplazándolos por lamidos y grandes meneos de cola hacia la joven -Tenemos un nuevo retador Growlithe, compórtate y llévanos hacia el área de batallas- lo depositó en el suelo con extremo cuidado, este lanzó un último gruñido a modo de advertencia y echó a correr, esperando que su dueña y el desconocido lo siguieran.

Ella había dado tan solo un paso cuando la mano del joven la sujetó-¿De verdad no me reconoces?- preguntó dolido.

- Lo siento, quizás nos hayamos visto antes pero…- parpadeó sus grandes ojos verdes frente a él, pero no podía decir que estuviera viéndolo. Hizo una pausa -Estoy ciega-

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Ash observó a la joven parada firmemente en la tarima cerca de la inmensa piscina olímpica. Sus ojos la observaban y no podía creer que aquella niña tan fuerte y segura de si viviera en una constante burbuja de oscuridad. Recordó la expresión vacía de sus ojos claros cuando tiempo atrás corría la mano frente a su rostro; nada dejó entrever aquellas pupilas, como si nunca hubieran registrado la acción.

- ¿Qué pasa?. ¿Te arrepentiste?- la voz femenina interrumpió sus pensamientos. Se giró a verla otra vez; Growlithe se hallaba echado a sus pies gruñéndole, ella le sonreía -¿Crees que por ser ciega no podré defenderme de ti?-

Él se sonrojó, quizás algo de verdad había en eso solo que realmente no deseaba batallar con ella -No me dijiste como sucedió el accidente-

- Fue hace tiempo- respondió con naturalidad -En esta misma piscina-

Ash observó la extensa masa de agua que se extendía bajo sus pies, y se preguntó como Misty podía contarle aquello con tanta calma. Una expresión dolida apareció en su rostro al caer en la cuenta de algo más -¿Tus amigos lo saben?-

Por un segundo fugaz la sonrisa de sus labios se convirtió en una línea tensa -Claro que lo saben ¿Por qué tantas preguntas?. ¿Quién eres?-

- Soy A-al…-

- ¿Al?- ella ahogó una risita, sus mejillas se sonrojaron -¿A secas?-

- A-alan-

- Tienes un nombre extraño…- volvió a reír -Alan-

Ella terminó de acomodarse bajo la atenta mirada que él le dirigía.

- ¿Qué me dices del chico que viajaba contigo? -arriesgó. La expresión de la joven pelirroja se tensó otra vez - Oriundo de Pallet Town, actual Maestro si no me equivoco…- se mordió el labio.

Ella ladeó la cabeza -Pareces saber muchas cosas sobre mí…-

Ash había olvidad eso, sus mejillas se encendieron - Eres famosa aunque no lo creas… ese tipo de detalles abundan en…-

- Lo sé- lo cortó con un suspiro -Y en cierto modo agradezco que la prensa haya respetado lo del accidente… hubiera sido muy incómodo… Si él hubiera venido a verme sería tan solo por lástima…-

- ¿Él?-

- Ash Ketchum, el chico a quien te referías antes. Actual campeón de la Liga, Maestro Pokémon, y bla bla bla…-

Ash se mordió el labio. Aquí estaba, con su mejor amiga hablando tan livianamente de él como si no existiera -Él no te hubiera tenido lástima, es tu amigo ¿no?-

- Lo es, o… lo era- suspiró -Mira, vagamente lo he visto en este último año. Supongo que debía de estar muy ocupado como para desearle un feliz cumpleaños a su amiga, o para verla siquiera- estaba sonriendo, pero él podía decir que sus rosados labios temblaban -Pero ya no hablemos más del tema, tenemos una batalla pendiente-

- Solo una cosa más- Misty hizo cara -¿Por qué él no lo sabe…?- carraspeó -Con toda la influencia que un Maestro tiene ¿no crees que podría ayudarte a conseguir un tratamiento, alguna operación?. Estoy seguro que le preocupas, y lo demostraría aún más si dejaras que Ash supiera lo que te pasa…-

Misty rió - No quiero que piense que solo lo busco porque lo necesito…- bajó la cabeza -Ash es mucho más feliz sin saberlo, imagina como afectaría a su imagen el saber que tiene una amiga ciega…-

En esta ocasión él hizo cara -¿Pero el resto de tus amigos si está al tanto?-

- Ajá. ¿Empezamos ahora?-

Ash gruñó una afirmación mientras por dentro pensaba que tendría una muy colorida conversación con Tracey, Brock y Gary.

- Bien, un encuentro de tres contra tres. Si me ganas tendrás la medalla cascada, aunque por el sonido de tu voz te me haces un poco grandecito para tu primer viaje pokémon…-

Él sonrió -Eres muy perceptiva-

- Soy ciega, no tonta-

- Muy bien- levantó sus manos en defensa, olvidando que ella no podía verlo. Al parecer ciega o no todavía conservaba aquel carácter endemoniado -Te haré una preposición; si gano tendré tu medalla y una cena contigo…-

- ¿Qué…?-soltó una risita

- Y si pierdo, tú te ganarás un ayudante gratis por una semana…-

- Salvo la parte de ir a cenar contigo, el resto me agrada-

- Tómalo o déjalo-

- Lo tomo- ella rió -Espero que sepas lo que estas haciendo. Tú no me conoces-

- Al contrario- su voz de pronto le pareció extraña -Tú eres quien no me conoce-

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Era sorprendente ver como esa muchacha se desenvolvía, como hablaba, como se movía, con tanta seguridad y destreza, como si en verdad estuviera viendo todo a su alrededor.

Ash no dejaba de admirarla, alimentando ese cariño especial y genuino que su corazón siempre albergó hacia ella. Sentimiento que no había mermado pese a la larga etapa de desencuentros.

A sus ojos ella siempre había sido perfecta, pero ahora era más que eso; era un milagro, algo especial, algo sublime. Y se sorprendió pensando que quería ser _él _el único capaz de cuidarla, de protegerla. Su único dueño.

Le había ganado, y no con facilidad. A pesar de su ceguera, la joven era increíblemente consciente de lo que hacia, de cómo actuar, de cómo desenvolverse y de cual pokémon u ataque utilizar, y estos le obedecían sin dudar, demostrando el cariño y la confianza, que pese a la situación no había variado, sino que se había solidificado.

El malhumor de Growlithe había aumentado con su reciente victoria, al igual que sus ladridos que le indicaban que era mejor no acercarse ni a él ni a su dueña. Siguió observándola con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, ella no parecía molesta sino resignada. Su cabello se había despeinado para ese entonces debido a los constantes tironeos que le daba al saberse derrotada, pero para sus Pokémon nunca hubo retos, o sermones, los felicitó con cariño y devoción, en tanto se disponía a descender de la tarima.

Ash estaba por hacer lo mismo, pensando que papel adoptaría de ahora en más en la charada que él mismo se había obligado a armar. Sin duda _Alan _tenía que ser alguien completamente distinto a _Ash_, no solo en carácter, sino también en personalidad, forma de hablar y demás pequeñeces que ella pudiera asociarlo con su ingenuo y denso _yo._

Se encontraba meditando eso, cuando a su costado oyó un sonoro _splash_, seguido de un agudo grito que quedó ahogado por los ladridos lastimeros de Growlithe. Se giró a tiempo para ver la larga cabellera carmesí de la joven sepultada bajo la inmensa masa aguamarina.

- ¡Misty!- gritó angustiado, y ni siquiera lo pensó, se arrojó a la piscina desde esa altura, sin preocuparse de quitarse los zapatos, o de arruinar su ropa nueva y de marca. Solo alarmado, asustado de la suerte de la pequeña pelirroja que él amaba tanto.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

- ¿Estas bien?- preguntó entre jadeos, flotando fácilmente en el agua gracias a los movimientos de sus pies, los brazos sosteniendo con cariñosa firmeza el cuerpo tembloroso de la chica.

El cabello mojado de Misty se pegaba a sus mejillas, las gotas de agua descendían por sus pestañas como si fueran lágrimas, y sus ojos… Oh sus ojos estaban abiertos desmesuradamente. El verde acuoso de sus pupilas parecía más nítido que nunca, y más frágil también. En conjunto, toda ella parecía frágil, asustada, sus labios turgentes temblaban a medida que intentaba responder con serenidad.

- No vayas a soltarme…- balbuceó sujetando los hombros de él, sin importarle que apenas lo conociera, que fuera alguien del sexo opuesto, que estuvieran en la piscina del gimnasio completamente empapados y que la blusa de ella en esos momentos translucía lo que generalmente debía cubrir, no le importó sentir la fuerza de sus brazos masculinos en torno a su cuerpo, ni su cercanía evidenciada en el halo tibio de su voz que le rebotaba en las mejillas.

¡Y aquella era la primera vez en su vida que estaba cerca de un chico!

- No voy a soltarte, no te preocupes pequeña flor de agua- respondió con suavidad, reprimiendo el impulso de revelarle quien era realmente, que siempre iba a cuidarla como lo hacía en el pasado, que ya no tenía que preocuparse.

Pero no podía hacer eso. Sentía que si Misty lo sabía no iba a perdonárselo nunca. No, primero tenía que ir lentamente, ganarse su confianza con este nuevo _yo_, protegerla desde su lugar, ganarse su intimidad otra vez hasta el punto en el que pudiera decirle la verdad.

Sonrió más animado y le tocó la mejilla con los dedos, de aprensión ella se sujetó más fuerte de su cuello -¿Por qué tienes miedo?. Este lugar siempre ha sido tu ámbito…-

- Lo sé- Misty respiró con nerviosismo, movió sus pies bajo el agua, le inquietaba no tocar fondo -Y no me asusta el no poder ver, me asusta el agua. Me asusta el poder ahogarme, el perderme en esta piscina. Todavía no termino de reponerme al accidente… aquí fue donde perdí la vista…-volvió a tocarle la mejilla indicándole que siguiera -Ni siquiera sé como fue… todos dicen que golpeé mi cabeza con algo, pero no lo recuerdo… Practicaba un clavado, no había nadie… de pronto todo se volvió oscuro, el agua empezó a cubrirme, y yo luchaba por salir, por mover mis brazos…- temblaba- Pero no podía moverme… no podía respirar… Tuve mucho miedo…-

Ash afianzó sus brazos alrededor de ella. Estaba pálida y rígida, sus pupilas se movían inquietas en todas direcciones. Realmente estaba muy asustada.

Pero pese a todo se veía bellísima. Con el agua chorreando de su cabello oscuro y de sus pestañas, sus mejillas y sus labios teñidos de aquel suave rosado natural, su pecho subiendo y bajando de agitación. Sonrió otra vez, aquella era su pequeña pelirroja encerrada en el cuerpo de una mujer.

Inclinó la cabeza y la besó con suavidad. Sus labios estaban fríos, húmedos, y se resistieron un poco antes de suavizarse. El contacto fue leve, y terminó antes de empezar.

Misty se sonrojó, se cubrió la boca con una mano sin querer dejándose caer contra el cuerpo masculino -¿Por qué hiciste eso…?- balbuceó, sus ojos verdes pestañearon frente a él con tanta convicción y nitidez que por un momento Ash creyó que había recuperado la vista.

Pero sus besos no poseían tal magia.

Le quitó la mano de la boca y le acarició los labios con las yemas de los dedos -No tienes idea de lo enloquecedora que te ves en este momento…- se inclinó otra vez, levantando una pequeña brazada de agua a su alrededor -Sencillamente me pareció bien hacerlo…-

Y la besó otra vez, solo que ahora el contacto duró un poco más, y los labios femeninos no solo recibieron, sino que también participaron asiduamente del beso. Temblando y suspirando aquel fue un momento de a dos, y cuando se separaron él sonreía, y ella se encontraba profundamente sonrojada.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Ash con ternura, maravillándose de cuan vulnerable e inocente se veía.

Misty balbuceó algo sin sentido, sus ojos parpadeaban con nerviosismo y se sorprendió a si misma al dejar que él se hiciera cargo de su peso. Con manos trémulas tocó el rostro masculino y sus pupilas se ensanchaban de pánico. Le tocó la nariz, los labios, las mejillas y se detuvo. Luego rió de su propia paranoia y volvió a aferrarse de su cuello.

- Por un momento…-sonrió con tristeza -Creí reconocerte… tus rasgos por un segundo me resultaron familiares…- sus dedos se enroscaron a su cabello -Esto se siente familiar…-

- ¡Misty!-

El grito sonó desde el lado opuesto de la piscina. Tres voces femeninas que corearon aterradas tras ver el espectáculo acuático. Growlithe ladraba a la par, poniendo en manifiesto su disconformidad ante la considerable cantidad de tiempo que llevaban dentro del estanque.

- ¡Misty!-

Ella suspiró -Estoy bien, solo me caí y este solícito joven, Alan, se ha dignado en ayudarme…- dirigió su voz hacia donde había venido el grito.

Ash miró a las tres hermanas mayores de la chica las cuales lo reconocieron tanto como él a ellas. Estas se acercaron al borde y le dirigieron varias miradas burlonas.

- ¿Como que, Alan, eh?- preguntó Lily ocultando una risita.

Intercambió una mirada suplicante con Daisy, la cual asintió resignada poniendo una mano en los hombros de sus hermanas.

- ¿Misty no te he dicho que no debes enfrentarte tú sola a las batallas?- la regañó viendo como Ash tomaba de la cintura a la pelirroja y la dejaba sentada en la orilla. Violet desapareció para luego volver con un par de toallas, cubrió a la muchacha con una de ellas arrodillándose detrás y abrazándola con fuerza.

- Mira lo que hubiera pasado si él no estaba aquí… ¡Como que, esto es peligroso!- intentó mantener su voz firme pese a lo asustada que se sentía -¡No puedes jugar así!-

- Como que, ya Violet- Lily intervino sentándose del otro lado, sujetando las manos de la empapada jovencita -¿Te sientes bien?. ¿Debemos llamar un doctor?-

- No creo que sea necesario- Ash interrumpió finalmente, dando un sencillo salto para salir. Tomó la toalla que Daisy le ofrecía arqueando las cejas -Fue una perdida de equilibrio, ni siquiera tragó agua…-

- Oh si por cierto ¿Alan no?- la rubia no pudo evitar preguntar con una mueca maliciosa -Como que, pareces bastante mayor para estar aquí por una medalla…-

- ¡Es un admirador de nuestra hermanita!- Lily sonrió concediéndole un punto al abochornado muchacho -No lo espantes, Daisy-

- Ya, por favor- Misty intervino apenada, se tocó las mejillas rogando que no las tuviera tan rojas como las sentía -¿Alan sigues aquí?-

- Si- él se aclaró la garganta acercándose hacia ella.

- Ven, te mostraré la salida, debes estar empapado- se cubrió con la toalla en tanto lo esperaba. Oyó el sonido chirriante de sus zapatos mojados y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta, los murmullos de sus hermanas se oían por detrás -Lamento esto, vienes por una medalla y finalizas de rescatador, bombardeado por el interrogatorio del Escuadrón Oficial del Cerulean gym…-

Se detuvieron en la puerta.

Él se rió con ganas - Hey no ha sido para tanto, y tengo una cita contigo no lo olvides- le rozó la mejilla -En cuanto a tus hermanas, son interesantes. Se nota que se preocupan por ti…-

- Es cierto, aunque algunas veces fastidian de tan obsesivas que son…- recordó lo que había dicho antes y replicó sonrojándose -¡No tengo una cita contigo!-

Ash solo se inclinó, tomó su barbilla entre las manos y la besó con suavidad. Sus ojos claros se cerraron ante aquel contacto -Yo creo que si la tienes…- susurró contra su boca, luego abrió la puerta y salió.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

- Como que, parece que alguien está enamorada por segunda vez…- la voz de Lily se oyó a su lado. Misty se había quedado estática en el lugar a pesar de que habían transcurrido varios minutos desde que el joven se hubo marchado. Se cubrió a sí misma con la tela evitando el nervioso estremecimiento del que eran presas sus manos.

- Y ese chico…-pausa- Alan, no parece tan malo…- Daisy se le unió soltando una risita.

- Es cierto, es muy lindo Myst…- Violet le palmeó el hombro -Y pareces gustarle también-

- ¿Parece?. Como que, prácticamente se la comía con la mirada…-

- ¡Ya basta!- Misty exclamó agitando los brazos intentando aplacar los comentarios de sus hermanas y el candente rubor de sus mejillas. Se arrebozó bajo la toalla -Growlithe- el cachorro apareció junto a ella -Vamos a mi habitación, dejemos a este trío de locas-

Echó a caminar confiadamente, vadeando el sector de la piscina. Conocía ese recorrido de memoria por lo que sus pasos eran firmes y seguros. Su silueta rápidamente se perdió de vista tras uno de los innumerables pasillos del gimnasio.

Lily iba a salir por detrás cuando la mano de Daisy la frenó.

Para llegar a la habitación de la más joven de las hermanas había que subir una abrupta escalera, y cada vez que debía hacerlo, las tres muchachas mayores no podían evitar sentir una ola de miedo y preocupación.

-Debemos mostrarle nuestra confianza Lily…-

- Pero…-

- También me preocupa- Violet intervino -Pero si seguimos detrás de ella nunca la vamos a ayudar, lograremos que viva temerosa y alarmada de todo lo que la rodea. Y ese no es su carácter, recuerda que prometimos que haríamos todo lo posible para que su vida volviera a la normalidad. Y dejar que se guíe sola a través de la casa es un buen comienzo…-

- Además está con Growlithe, si algo malo ocurre él nos avisará-

- ¿Confías la salud de nuestra hermanita a un pokémon?- Daisy preguntó escéptica arqueando una ceja.

Lily y Violet voltearon a verla imitando su gesto ceñudo.

- Muy bien, muy bien, claro que confiamos en ese pokémon. Desde que Gary se lo obsequió que no se separa de él-

- Y le ha hecho muy bien, ustedes saben a lo que me refiero…- Lily se cubrió las mejillas con las manos escondiendo lo excitada que se sentía -Hace mucho que no la veía así…-

- Sin duda la visita de…- Violet se cercioró que Misty no estuviera cerca, susurró -Ash le ha sentado de maravilla… ¿han notado el rubor en sus mejillas?-

- Crucemos los dedos, y ayudémosle. Estoy segura que está en sus manos el que nuestra hermanita pueda volver a ver- Lily asintió -Merece una oportunidad ¿no creen?. Se nota que él la quiere mucho…-

- Pero Misty va a enfurecerse cuando sepa la verdad, y lo odiará y nos odiará mucho por esto…- Violet agregó pensativa.

- Apoyo a Lily- la joven rubia añadió con una sonrisa -Ayudemos a Ash, digo a Alan, y hagamos feliz a nuestra hermanita. ¿Estamos de acuerdo?- extendió su mano hacia el centro esperando la aprobación del resto de sus hermanas.

- ¡De acuerdo!- Lily exclamó poniendo la mano sobre la suya.

- Bueno- Violet refunfuñó uniéndose también -Como que, después cuando todo esto explote no digan que no se los advertí…-

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Una joven estaba acostada de lado en una enorme cama con dosel, rodeada de almohadones suaves, reposaba su cabeza sobre uno de ellos, sus ojos verdes estaban entrecerrados mientras intentaba enfocar los recuerdos de esa tarde…

_'Esa voz… Parecía tan segura… tan… ¿familiar? …Tenía algo que me recuerda a alguien…'_ negó suavemente con la cabeza, los mechones todavía húmedos de su cabello le hicieron cosquillas en las mejillas _'Sus brazos eran fuertes, y era tan cálido y tierno…Me sentí tan segura…Supe que no iba a dejarme sola…'_ se mordió el labio inferior _'Dios… ¿estaré…? No, no puede ser… apenas lo conozco y además yo…'_

Se detuvo y de un rápido impulso se sentó. Growlithe se hallaba echado a su lado y al verla soltó un pequeño sollozo que ella ignoró.

Misty sonreía, con los dedos delineó sus labios como él había hecho tiempo atrás, aún podía sentir el suave roce de su boca sobre la suya. Su sonrisa se amplió al igual que el color carmesí de sus mejillas.

_'Esa voz… esa voz…No la voy a olvidar nunca…'_

Se abrazó a si misma y cerró los ojos. Al fin parecía que en la constante oscuridad de su vida alguien había llegado para encender un pequeño foco de luz.

_'Alan…'_

Y su mente dejó escapar una nueva palabra que sus labios reprodujeron sin siquiera pensarlo.

- Ash-

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

_Continuará…_

_Primer tema hecho, que emoción!. Los siguientes temas a desarrollar en el 2do chapie serán: ThreePlumBuns/ Tres panes de ciruela (theme 40) y Green Tea/Té Verde (theme 06) _

_Nos vemos!_

_Sumi Chan_


	2. Té Verde y Tres panes de Ciruela

_La noche en tus Ojos._

Autor: _Sumi-Chan_

Fandom: _Pokémon_

Pareja: _Ash/Misty_

Tema: _06- Green Tea/Té Verde y 40-Three plum buns/ Tres panes de ciruela_

Disclaimer: _Pokémon es © de Satoshi Tajiri y varias empresas más…No gano nada escribiendo esto, solo un ligero dolor de cabeza y las esperanzas de que esto salga bien._

Spoilers: _Me encantaría decir que sí, que algo de esto sucederá en un futuro pero no, todo es imaginación de mi linda cabecita._

Advertencia: _Por el momento empezará siendo leve, sin peligro de Limes o Lemon (De momento, Ojo!)_

Rating: _Supongo que T, aunque en cualquier momento lo cambiaré a M -estén atentos!-_

Nota de autor: _Gracias por los review:)_

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

_Capítulo 2: Té verde y __Tres panes de ciruela_

_-Green Tea and Three Plum Buns-_

- Tracey no vendrá- Brock comentó echándose hacia atrás en su silla, observando a su amigo que iba y venía por la habitación como un tigre enjaulado -En las últimas horas partió hacia las Orange Islands por tiempo indefinido; un problema ligado a su familia, creo-

- ¿A que se debe esta reunión a último momento, Ash?- Gary prosiguió arqueando una ceja ante la expresión asesina del nombrado, quien se detuvo a verlos luego de su caminata por la habitación.

- Ustedes son unos traidores-

Brock despegó la espalda del asiento y se enderezó -¿Perdón?-

Ash se dio la vuelta en esos momentos, sus manos hechas puños a los costados del cuerpo. Toda su expresión reproducía seriedad y enojo.

- ¡Misty está ciega…!. ¡Y ustedes me lo ocultaron!-

- Ah…- Gary meneó la cabeza -Con que ya lo sabes…-

La forma despreocupada en que soltó aquello hizo que al joven de cabello negro se le acabara la paciencia rápidamente, por lo cual se arrojó sobre él para darle -según su razonamiento- un obvio merecido, cuando Brock lo sujetó por detrás.

- Ash cálmate, esta no es la forma de arreglar las cosas- el criador lidió con la fuerza atronadora de los brazos del joven, que demostraba a las claras que ya no era un niño. Le dirigió una última ojeada antes de soltarlo, seguro de que no acometería contra Gary quien solo veía a su alrededor sin inmutarse.

- ¡Ustedes lo sabían, Brock!- Ash se pasó las manos por el cabello -¡Y no me dijeron nada!. ¿Cómo esperas que no esté enojado con algo así…?-

- ¿No se te ocurrió pensar que había una causa poderosa detrás de eso, genio?-

- ¿Una causa?-

- Gary tiene razón, Ash- Brock lo miró significativamente -Misty no quería que te lo dijéramos-

- ¿Qué…?- el aludido se detuvo.

- No sé lo que haya pasado antes entre ustedes, pero Misty pidió específicamente que tú no estuvieras al tanto. Y bueno, no podíamos fallarle…-

- ¡Pero yo también soy su amigo y me preocupo, maldita sea!- el joven recomenzó sus paseos por la habitación -No puedo creer que ustedes me ocultaran esto por tanto tiempo…-

- Era una promesa, y las promesas son para cumplirse por si no lo sabías- Gary lo miró de soslayo arqueando una ceja. Al ver que la expresión del otro volvía a enfurecerse, agregó -¿Pero como te enteraste?-

- Fui a verla…- se pasó la mano por el cabello despeinándoselo -Y cuando no me reconoció… yo… fue terrible…- se encogió recordando la forma en que aquellos ojos verdes parpadeaban vacíos frente a su persona.

- ¿No te reconoció?-Brock preguntó dudoso.

En respuesta Ash solo meneó la cabeza, de repente se sintió incómodo -Tuve… tuve que inventarme una personalidad… así me puso al tanto de lo ocurrido…-

- Vaya que hacía bastante tiempo que no se veían… -Gary murmuró silbando por lo bajo -Va a molestarse mucho cuando sepa que la has tomado por tonta-

- ¡Yo no he hecho eso!- se defendió -Si le decía quien soy, me iba a cerrar la puerta en las narices…-

- Típico de ella-

- ¿Pero que haces aquí de todos modos?- Brock intervino viendo con el ceño fruncido al menor de sus amigos quien se encontraba dándoles la espalda -¿No tendrías que estar en la Liga planeando el siguiente torneo?-

Ash se volvió, soltó un suspiro -Pedí un receso por unos cuantos meses, por eso aproveché para venir aquí, mi deseo era resarcir en lo posible mi amistad con ella…- suspiró otra vez -Y me encuentro con esto…-

- A todos nos ha caído como un balde agua fría- dijo Gary.

Brock solo asintió tristemente con su cabeza.

- Tengo que hacer algo- Ash dijo de pronto, su voz denunciaba los nuevos bríos ante lo que estaba pensando -Conseguiré al mejor oftalmólogo del país, y si aquí no está lo buscaré por el mundo entero. Pagaré el tratamiento, la operación que fuera necesaria… Todo para que ella pueda…-

- Ash- Brock se había puesto de pie en este punto. Le tocó el brazo con comprensión -¿Crees que no lo hemos intentado ya?-

La expresión del nombrado fue de pánico, se deshizo del gesto de su amigo y retrocedió -¿Quieres decir que la situación es irreversible…?-

- No- Gary intervino desde su lugar. Ash lo miró -Es complicado de explicar; médicamente hablando Misty no tiene nada…-

- ¿Cómo?-

- Realmente no se sabe cómo o porqué Misty no puede ver, físicamente no hay nada malo con sus ojos-

- Pero ella…-

- Se golpeó la cabeza al caer, si; aunque lo niega. Igualmente esa lesión no es la causa de esto… Los doctores han dicho que es solo una fase mental, una ceguera del tipo psicosomático -

- No entiendo-

- No hay nada que le impida el ver, solo que no se sabe porque no lo está haciendo- Brock suspiró con tristeza -Los médicos le han dicho que debía tener paciencia, no forzarse y tratar de vivir normalmente-

- Es terrible- Ash se miró las manos -Es terrible todo esto-

- Lo es- Brock le puso la mano en el hombro -Pero que ella recuperará la vista es un hecho, solo tenemos que estar a su lado y ayudarla-

- Desde luego es lo que pienso hacer. Estar a su lado ahora más que nunca…-

Ash había sonado muy vehemente diciendo eso. La expresión de su rostro denotaba tal denuedo y determinación, que Brock sonrió levemente para sí, comprendiendo con algo de tristeza la valentía del joven. Preguntó:

- Ash… ¿Tú aún estás…?- miró receloso a Gary, rogando que su otro amigo entendiera sin necesidad de terminar la frase.

Al parecer el aludido si comprendió porque tanto sus mejillas como sus orejas se llenaron de un candente rubor -Si…- balbuceó -Siempre. Nunca he parado de sentir así…-

- No es necesario hablar en clave delante de mi persona- dijo Gary encogiéndose de hombros -Todo el mundo sabe lo que Ash siente por Misty, salvo ella misma por supuesto. ¿No es algo irónico?-

El bochorno del joven fue aun peor, Brock soltó una pequeña risita, seguido por Gary.

- Vamos Ash no tienes que avergonzarte delante de nosotros que somos tus amigos… -

- No, no es por eso…- balbuceó, de pronto miró sus manos entrelazadas con evidente falso interés -Es que acabo de darme cuenta que estoy metido en tamaño de lío… Y que en cuanto esto se esclarezca, mi relación con Misty será más nula de lo que lo es hoy…-

Los restantes jóvenes se miraron entre sí, antes de tomar asiento otra vez para escuchar la aparente confesión que Ash tenía que hacerles.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

El timbre sonó con aguda insistencia dentro del enorme _Aquarium_, aquella soleada tarde de tardío verano. Misty se apresuró hasta la puerta con suma habilidad. Luego de abrirla, recordó que sus hermanas no estaban en casa, y que le habían prohibido enteramente atender a quien fuera, luego del pequeño accidente del día anterior.

Se detuvo en el umbral agudizando sus oídos, atenta a cualquier sonido involuntario. Solo escuchó una risita que la hizo fruncir el ceño.

- Hola hermosura…- dijo una masculina voz familiar que hizo que sus mejillas se vetearan de un suave rubor.

- Alan- sonrió ella con absoluta convicción, arreglando cualquier arruga invisible de su blusa verde agua. Como todos los días, un ajustado short de jean completaba su acostumbrado atuendo de entre casa.

- Vaya, no me has olvidado- él dijo con alegría.

- Como si fuera tan fácil olvidarte después de…- volvió a sonrojarse, y se mordió levemente el labio inferior.

Ash sonrió con obvio orgullo, alargó sus brazos hasta rodear el pequeño cuerpo de la chica, aplastándola contra su pecho, sus labios quedaron justo a la altura de su oído derecho -Pues no lo intentes…- le susurró, sus dedos de pronto se encontraron hundidos en el cabello suelto, que caía por sus delgados hombros como una cascada. Volvió a sonreír -¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?-

Misty respiró nerviosa, aquella cercanía inmediata por momentos le resultaba familiar y peligrosa, apoyó una mano en su pecho y se enderezó, aún sonrojada -Estoy bien, un poco incómoda aquí abajo, pero bien…-

Ash rió entre dientes y la soltó, ella se alejó un paso arreglando su cabello, como pretexto de esconder su bochorno -Realmente te ves espectacular, ese color le sienta a tus mejillas-

Misty se mordió el labio aún más avergonzada, bajó la cabeza unos segundos, luego la levantó hacia donde había sonado su voz -¿Qué haces aquí?. ¿Vienes por otra medalla?-

- No exactamente, recordé que me debías una cita-

- ¿Una cita?- ella frunció el ceño graciosamente.

- Así es, pero deduje que tus hermanas no te dejarían salir a cenar con un desconocido, por lo tanto decidí venir a verte. Ya sabes, si Mahoma si no va a la montaña…-Misty solo sonrió -Y he traído todo lo necesario para preparar un desayuno e invitártelo-

- ¿Invitarme a desayunar?- esta vez ella rió -¿A las tres de la tarde?-

- Hey ¿Qué tiene de malo?. ¿Dónde está escrito que el desayuno solo debe tomarse a la mañana?-

La joven se cubrió los labios con una mano, sus ojos verdes parpadearon risueños -Es una locura-

- No lo es- Ash se inclinó frente a ella alzando una bolsa mediana a la altura de su nariz -Huele esto-

Misty aspiró el delicioso aroma - Ciruelas… ¿jalea?-

- Nop- le tocó la mejilla con un dedo -Panes de ciruela recién salidos del horno y traídos especialmente para ti-

- Huelen muy bien-

- ¿Entonces?. ¿Me permites el honor de invitarte a desayunar?-

- Lo permito- soltó una risita y finalmente lo dejó entrar, cerrando la puerta tras su espalda.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

- ¿Qué es eso que huele tan extraño?- Misty preguntó frunciendo la nariz. Ambos estaban en la cocina, preparando en conjunto el desayuno; mientras ella se ocupaba de ordenar los bocados en un plato, él preparaba lo que fuera que iban a tomar. Y ella sonreía, por primera vez se sentía a gusto participando en algo que solía ser tan cotidiano, sus hermanas ni siquiera le dejaban acercarse a la cocina por miedo de que se lastimara a si misma.

Sin embargo Alan era diferente. Él de verdad buscaba su ayuda.

Ash se giró a verla -Descúbrelo por ti misma- acercó una taza y se la puso entre las manos, instándole a que la acercara a su rostro. El líquido verdusco denunciaba a las claras lo que era.

- Hierbas…- replicó ella insegura.

Aseguró sus manos sobre las de Misty, sosteniendo la taza, cuidando que no se derrame y acabara quemándose involuntariamente -Té verde-

- Nunca lo he probado-

- Te va a gustar. Te lo aseguro-

Misty acercó su rostro otra vez y aspiró el aroma dulzón, que con el vapor le hacia cosquillas en la nariz, rió. Si hubiera visto la expresión afectuosa de Ash en ese momento sin duda habría estado preparada para lo que él haría a continuación, pero como no lo veía y no estaba preparada, fue tomada completamente por sorpresa cuando los labios de él se unieron sin preámbulo a los suyos en un roce tímido, pero beso al fin.

Soltó un débil jadeo y sus pestañas vibraron en tanto la suave caricia se convertía en algo sabroso y adictivo.

- ¡Ay, quema!- Ash se separó de ella soltando un pequeño aullido.

- ¿Mis labios?- preguntó Misty confundida tocándoselos con su mano libre.

- No- él rió -La taza, el té…- liberó la mano de ella, y las suyas del objeto candente -Mejor poner todo en una bandeja- depositó la desgraciada taza junto a otra idéntica también llena del mismo líquido aceitunado. Se frotó y se sopló las palmas, para luego volver su atención a ella que con su cabeza levantada, pestañeaba esperando el remate de toda esa situación. Le acarició la mejilla, haciéndola retroceder de la sorpresa -Tus labios no queman, calman la ansiedad que siento de besarte…-

- ¡Alan!- se ruborizó completamente, cubriéndose la boca.

Ash se rió, obviando a su mente que le reclamaba a gritos el origen de aquella frase tan cursi. Pero por primera vez se sentía feliz de poder exteriorizarse de ese modo frente a ella, sin sentirse mortificado o incómodo. Pero por el otro, también experimentaba desilusión de que Misty no supiera que era _él _quien en verdad estaba hablándole.

- Y dime hermosura ¿Cuál es tu lugar favorito del gimnasio?-

Misty calmó sus ánimos, se relamió los labios, y ni siquiera necesitó pensar su respuesta -El área de las batallas, donde se encuentra la piscina-

Lo que él siempre supo -Muy bien- preparó todo en una bandeja inmensa; las tazas de porcelana, los platos repletos con los bollos de fruta -Me parece un buen lugar para realizar un picnic-

- ¿Un picnic?- mostró una sonrisa, pero él la abrazó de la cintura y la hizo salir de la cocina.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

- Esto me parece hilarante…- ella comentó sentada sobre un mantel rojo a cuadros, en tanto le daba un mordisco al panecillo entre sus manos, la taza de té verde junto a sus rodillas desnudas.

- ¿Por qué?- le preguntó Ash con obvio interés, saboreando lo que sería su tercera porción de pan.

- Un picnic _de _desayuno, a las tres y media de la tarde, sobre una manta junto a la piscina de un gimnasio pokémon, simulando ser un parque de moda es… hilarante-

- No lo es. Es extravagante, excéntrico. Es salir de la rutina, hacer algo interesante- sonrió y volvió a llenarle la taza -Tú necesitas salir de la rutina, hacer algo _loco_, nuevo…-

Misty se detuvo con la taza camino a sus labios -¿Por qué lo dices?-

- Tus ojos tienen otra luz sentada aquí, el reflejo de la piscina se lee en ellos, en tus cabellos, en el rubor de tus mejillas -ella pestañeó -¿Nunca has hecho esto, verdad?-

- ¿Te refieres a tener un picnic aquí, y desayunar a estas horas?. No, nunca…- se permitió sonreír genuinamente -Pero me gusta, y tienes razón, es salir de esta aburrida rutina…-

- Yo haré eso por ti todos los días, si me lo permites…-

- ¿Por qué querrías preocuparte por mí?- ella preguntó dejando la taza a su lado -¿Qué puedo tener yo de interesante?-

- Creí haber sido demasiado claro en ese aspecto, hermosura- Ash se inclinó lentamente, viendo de cerca los rasgos perfectos de su cara -Me gustas-

Los ojos de Misty se abrieron de golpe, grandes, verdes como dos esmeraldas -¿Por qué…?- susurró.

- Me gusta todo de ti. Tu carácter, tu cabello, tu manera de hablar, el modo en el que tratas y cuidas a tus pokémon, tus ojos, la forma en la que sonríes, tus manos…- no era el personaje quien estaba diciendo aquello. Era _Ash_, derramando literalmente sus sentimientos. Y hasta su voz había dejado de lado ese tono grave y seductor con el que Alan usualmente hablaba, para hacerlo normalmente. Como _Ash _lo haría -Me gusta tu cuerpo… tu boca…-

Misty lo escuchaba impresionada, sus mejillas encendidas, mordiéndose ansiosa el labio. Era la primera vez que un chico le hacia una declaración semejante… Años atrás fantaseaba oír palabras similares de boca de cierto joven de cabello negro que se había largado a probar suerte dentro del mundo Pokémon, pero los años transcurrieron y nada sucedió, y el tiempo que todo lo borra sepultó aquel sueño en lo profundo de su corazón, convirtiéndolo en un simple capricho infantil.

- Pero yo…-balbuceó intentando alejarse de él -No te conozco, no sé quien eres… ni que intenciones traes… Por lo que pienso, puede tratarse de una broma…-

- ¿Crees que esos besos que hemos compartido han sido parte de una broma?- le tomó el mentón impidiéndole que se alejara.

Misty se detuvo, otra vez esa sensación de familiaridad y de peligro se extendió sobre sí ante el obrar brusco del joven. Parpadeó, buscando en su memoria algo que le dijera a que se debía ese súbito ataque de alarma, pero nada halló.

- No lo sé…-

- Si lo sabes- le respondió todavía sosteniendo su rostro entre las grandes manos.

- Yo…- ella parpadeó, sus ojos se hicieron grandes y húmedos -Tú no conoces nada sobre mí…-

- Si te conozco- replicó antes de siquiera pensarlo -Sé que amas el mar y todo lo que tenga que ver con el agua, eres romántica y vulnerable aunque por fuera aparentas ser fuerte y valiente, sé que tienes un carácter difícil de controlar, que pierdes los estribos con facilidad; que eres terca, que le rehuyes a todo lo que pueda asociarte con tus hermanas, y que voluntariamente haces lo contrario para no parecerte a ellas…-

Volvió sus ojos directamente a él, y Ash experimentó otra vez esa sensación de que estaba viéndolo nítidamente -¿Cómo sabes eso?-

Demasiado tarde se dio cuenta de su error, Alan no estaría hablando de eso ya que no la conocía lo suficiente. La dejó ir, retrocediendo en su lugar, en tanto titubeaba buscando alguna excusa que lo cubriera -Te lo dije ayer… eres famosa… como líder de gimnasio, tu vida es _casi _pública…-

- No creo que en las revistas hagan un análisis tan profundo de mi personalidad…- rió levemente -Cielos, dicho así suena terrible. La gente que leyó eso debió de haber pensado que soy algún tipo de monstruo mitológico-

Ash compartió su sonrisa por algunos segundos, aliviado de que ella le hubiera creído -Para mí no pareces un monstruo-

- Tú eres un _casanova_, un _Don Juan_. Personalmente creo que te dedicas a adular a cuanta chica se te cruce en el camino-

- No veo nada de malo en decirle a una mujer lo hermosa que es… Y la mujer que estoy viendo ahora es una digna muestra de ello…- Misty le dio un golpecito juguetón -Y es la única que merece toda mi atención-

- ¡Eres un adulador!. No creo una sola palabra de lo que dices-

Ash por primera vez se sintió avergonzado de su proceder. Aquellas oraciones se expulsaban de su boca sin siquiera pensarlas. En su vida que nunca se imaginó diciendo ese tipo de frases románticas.

- Ahora es mi turno de decir que _tú _no me conoces- dijo él, y se comió el último de los bollos de ciruela.

- Oh, pero puedo decir un par de cosas sobre ti…-

- Adelante- se acostó de lado en la manta viéndola.

- Eres agradable y respetuoso, aunque solo lo eres cuando te conviene; tienes manos grandes y una mirada profunda e intensa, y puedo sentirla prácticamente sobre mí…- la sonrisa de Ash murió lentamente -Eres cortés, correcto y muy solícito… Y un gran entrenado pokémon. Aunque creo que eres demasiado bueno para ser _solo _un entrenador, esa habilidad es más bien conocida en un Maestro…-

Ash se puso pálido.

- Dime si he acertado en algo- Misty sonrió triunfante, alzó sus rodillas y apoyó el mentón en ellas.

- En todo…-balbuceó.

- Lo sabía. Nunca dudes del poder de percepción de una ciega- notó que él estaba demasiado silencioso -¿Qué ocurre?-

- Nada- la miró, los verdes ojos reflejaban la intensa preocupación de la anterior pregunta. ¿Qué acaso no iba a interrogarlo sobre lo que había dicho antes?

- Me gustaría saber más cosas sobre ti, Alan- el leve rubor regresó a sus mejillas -Es que tú sabes mucho sobre mí, y yo…-

- ¿Qué quieres saber?-

- Oh, las cosas habituales: tu nombre completo, cuantos años tienes, como eres físicamente…-

- Claro… las cosas habituales…- dijo en tanto buscaba algo de tiempo para elaborar esas respuestas. Ella lo esperaba con una expresión atenta la cual poco a poco comenzaba a resquebrajarse conforme el silencio se extendía.

- ¿No lo recuerdas?- alzó una ceja acompañando la pregunta.

- Estoy pensando la mejor forma de sintetizarlo…- se excusó aclarándose la garganta -Tengo 22 años, y mi nombre completo es Alan W-westmoreland… -

- ¡Bueno, eso lo explica todo!- bromeó ella -Con ese apellido tan largo no me sorprende que hayas tenido que pensar un poco para recordarlo-

- ¡Te agradecería que me trataras con un poco más de respeto, y que no fueras impertinente!- le increpó con falsa severidad.

- ¿Por qué eres mayor y me llevas dos años?-

- No. Porque soy más alto que tú-

La risa cristalina de Misty terminó por aplacar cualquier rasgo de alarma que pudiera circular en su mente. Se permitió sonreír viendo los ojos de ella brillar con ese fulgor que le era tan familiar.

- Y ahora que hemos establecido que soy una impertinente y que eres más alto que yo. ¿Sería mucho pedir que siguieras hablándome de ti?-

- Eres muy persistente ¿verdad?- pero esa fue una pregunta retórica. La miró entre divertido y admirado al comprobar con cuanta habilidad había vuelto ella a llevar la conversación al tema que le interesaba.

- Quiero conocerte. ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?. Tú puedes verme a tus anchas aquí sentada, sin embargo yo…- se mordió el labio no reprochándole, sino buscando que él comprendiera esa ansiedad femenina que era tan común en las de su sexo.

Ash soltó un suspiro suave y se incorporó tomando las delgadas manos de ella para que también se pusiera de pie.

- ¿Qué…?- Misty preguntó riendo, adivinando a medias lo que intentaba hacer.

- Te daré la oportunidad de _conocerme _físicamente ¿no era lo que querías…?- la hizo detenerse frente a él. Su cuerpo pequeño separado del suyo por tan solo un ínfimo espacio. Tomó las manos de ella en las suyas y las acercó a su rostro.

La incomodidad que ella sentía era inmensa, pero había algo cuidadoso, algo gentil en el modo en que él la sostenía, por alguna razón sabía que Alan no iba a hacerle daño, ni iba a aprovecharse de aquella situación. Se permitió relajarse y disfrutar de las circunstancias como se habían dado.

- Eres más alto que yo…- susurró Misty, el tibio haló de su aliento se perdió en su hombro, entre los pliegues de ropa. Era cierto él era alto, su cabeza le llegaba justo al hueco de su cuello y hombro. Le tocó la cara con cierta vacilación -Tienes pómulos altos, una nariz fina, labios suaves…- se sonrojó al notar donde sus dedos se habían detenido, descendió -Una mandíbula cuadrada, mejillas tibias y pestañas… largas- replicó con cierta sorpresa al rozar sus parpados que vibraron con aquel contacto. Había algo emocionante e infantil en la forma en que los rasgos de él se ubicaban uniformemente en su rostro. Sin embargo no había nada de infantil o inocente en el aroma inquietante que emanaba de aquel cuerpo masculino y al descubrirlo ella experimentó una mezcla de fascinación y de inexplicable alarma.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- Ash preguntó al notar que las manos se habían quedado inmóviles en sus mejillas. Un ligero manto de temor lo embargó. ¿Lo habría reconocido?

- ¿De que color son tus ojos?- interrogó lentamente.

- Castaños-

Asintió con renuencia y se dedicó a hacer la última inspección.

- ¿Y tu cabello es oscuro, verdad?-

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?-

Ella ladeó la cabeza -Lo supongo- tocó los mechones de pelo suelto que caían sobre su frente -Por alguna razón no puedo imaginarte con otro color de cabello-

- El cabello oscuro es un rasgo común en cualquier hombre caucásico…- se escuchó decir en voz baja.

Ella lo dejó ir -Lo sé, y asumo que tú cumples esa ley natural-

- Completamente- respondió con un gran alivio. Se volvió, dando por finalizado el tema cuando la pequeña mano en su hombro lo frenó. Al parecer Misty no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo ir hasta que su curiosidad femenina fuera apaciguada.

Volvió a acercarse a él y deslizó las yemas de los dedos hacia abajo, descendiendo por su cuello, rozando su pecho -Pareces estar en buen estado físico…- sonrió apenada -¿Haces deporte?-

- A veces- Ash contuvo el aliento, el tacto que hasta entonces era explorador, se había convertido de pronto en un movimiento lento y agonizante semejante a una caricia.

- Pectorales bien marcados, vientre chato, abdominales duros…-

La tela de la camiseta se le antojaba fría ante el calor de su cuerpo que palpitaba bajo esta, ella advertía el contraste bajo sus manos; frío, calor. Deslizó los dedos por su pecho una vez más y Ash soltó un gemido, tensando los músculos de su estomago. La sujetó de los brazos impidiéndole que hiciera otro movimiento, Misty alzó su cabeza hacia él, sus ojos grandes y sorprendidos.

- Creo que has ido demasiado lejos esta vez, chiquilla- su voz sonó ronca y profunda.

Pero ella no respondió, siguió con la cabeza en alto, su respiración ligeramente agitada, sus mejillas sonrojadas al igual que sus labios, sus ojos grandes y nítidos como a la espera de que ocurriera algo.

Era una clara invitación él lo sabía…

Se inclinó rozando su sien, su frente con los labios, y descendió, explorando como Misty misma lo había hecho: sus parpados, su nariz; rozó su mejilla sonrojada con besos tibios y fugaces, y pensaba detenerse ahí, pero la boca de ella se alzó, suave y anhelante. Y el beso se produjo.

Los dedos femeninos se clavaron en la tela de su camiseta cuando la caricia explotó en algo más que un simple beso; un sensual encuentro de labios, caricias y suspiros que fue escalando gradualmente. Las manos de él se enredaron en torno a su cintura y la ciñó contra su cuerpo, Misty se arqueó un poco sintiéndose suave y ligera, devolviendo a la diestra perfección todos y cada uno de sus besos. De pronto se interrumpió tocando las mejillas de Ash con dedos temblorosos.

- Dulce…- ella susurró con apenas un hilo de voz, sus ojos cerrados, su respiración rápida y entrecortada, su nariz respingada chocando la de él -Ciruelas…-

Ash rió; un sonido, bajo, sexy, ronco - Tú eres dulce y sabes a ciruelas-

Misty le dio un golpe juguetón y se alejó un poco, todavía manteniéndose dentro del círculo de sus brazos- No entiendo como haces para finalizar siempre en este punto; conmigo en tus brazos… y haciéndome ver ridícula y apenada…-

- ¿Quizás sea por que soy irresistible?- él preguntó con una risita, volviendo a acercarla a su cuerpo, apoyando el mentón entre los rojos cabellos de ella -O porque tú eres irresistible y no puedo resistirme a ti-

- No creo ni uno, ni lo otro…- Misty suspiró, restregó la mejilla contra la camiseta de él - Pero me siento segura contigo…-

- Siempre estarás segura conmigo, voy a protegerte de todo. No dejaré que nada ni _nadie _te haga daño…- replicó en un murmullo.

- No sé si creerte…-

- Más vale que así lo hagas, es un juramento que mantendré de por vida-

Ella rió con suavidad -Hablas como si conocieras el futuro…-

- Lo conozco. Mi futuro es estar contigo… por siempre…-

- Pero yo aún no te he dicho que sí…-

- Tú no, pero tus labios me han dado esa respuesta cuando te besé ayer por primera vez- aseguró sus brazos en torno de ella -Pero esperaré, tengo mucha paciencia y soy muy persistente…- ella volvió a reír -En un par de días me dirás que _sí_, Misty Waterflower-

- Bien, quiero estar ahí para oírlo-

- Oh, lo estarás. Créeme que lo estarás- ladeó la cabeza y observó los restos del picnic -¿Y ahora que tal si tomamos otro té verde?-

- No- ella meneó la cabeza riendo -Yo elegiré que hacer, y no envolverá nada que me haga finalizar en la posición en la que estamos ahora. ¿Harías el favor de soltarme?- él así lo hizo -Y ya que estás tan ansioso de ganar mi… favor. ¿Qué tal si comienzas lavando estas cosas?- señaló hacia donde estaban las tazas y demás -Es una buena forma de probar tu _mucha_ paciencia-

Ash rió entre dientes. Recogió las cosas del suelo y prolijamente las ubicó en la bandeja. Siguió a la joven quien tarareaba, hacia la cocina. La miró con cariño, regodeándose en la forma en que sus caderas se movían graciosamente ante cada paso.

Cerró los ojos por un segundo, permitiéndose sonreír otra vez.

_'Un__ día no muy lejano Myst, estaremos juntos… sin vendas ni secretos…'_

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

_Continuara._

_Segundo y tercer temas hechos!. El 4to tema a desarrollar será: 47-Deceit of the Senses /Engañar los sentidos._

_Gracias por los reviews! A todos! -gracias!_

_Sumi chan _


	3. Engañar los Sentidos

_La noche en tus Ojos._

Autor: _Sumi-Chan/Fleur Noir (lo aclaro porque todavía hay algunos que no saben que ella y yo somos la misma persona) xDDD_

Fandom: _Pokémon_

Pareja: _Ash/Misty_

Tema: _-47 __Deceit __of __the __Senses__ /Engañar los Sentidos._

Disclaimer: _Pokémon es © de ya saben quien. No pregunten. Y no, aunque quisiera, no gano absolutamente nada escribiendo esto!_

Spoilers: _Nada. No he visto pokémon desde que empezó la etapa de Jhoto, mucho antes de que Misty se fuera, solo vi el capitulo del adiós y nada más, así que no me pregunten como va, o que ocurre porque no tengo la más remota idea. Pero Misty no ha vuelto, no? O.o_

Advertencia: _Pues de momento sigue siendo suave, inocente y controlado._

Rating: _Todavía T_

Nota de autor: _La idea de este fic es que haya al menos un beso por capítulo (de ahí lo de los 101 __kisses__). Les aviso para que no se sorprendan al leer ese tipo de escenas en cada parte que subo. Y por cierto, no esperen encontrarse con un beso real/físico en cada chapie, pues la interpretación también abarcará el plano metafórico. Eso es, lo aclaro para que no piensen que me he vuelto más 'cursi' que de costumbre (aunque este fic ha aumentado terriblemente mi azúcar…) sino porque esas son las reglas de Live Journal._

_Díganme si lo estoy haciendo bien, eh:)_

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

_Capítulo __3: Engañar los sentidos_

_-__Deceit __of __the __Senses__-_

Ash se levantó a los tropezones de su cama, se restregó los ojos como acto reflejo mientras caminaba, somnoliento, por el pasillo hacia la puerta de entrada, cuyo timbre sonaba estrepitosamente.

La abrió reprimiendo un bostezo, pero cuando prestó atención a las tres muchachas de rostro conocido que se encontraban allí, todo aquel cansancio y somnolencia desapareció mágicamente.

Frente a su puerta se encontraban las tres hermanas mayores Waterflower.

- Buen día- Daisy habló primera -Como que ¿te despertamos?-

- Al parecer no todos madrugan como nosotras, hermana- Violet agregó sonriendo -¿Podemos pasar?-

Ash la observó fijamente para luego moverse a un costado dándoles paso. Cerró la puerta tras ellas y finalmente preguntó, alarmado.

- ¿Le ocurrió algo a Misty?-

Lily observó la preocupación en el trasfondo de las hermosas pupilas marrones del joven, negó con la cabeza sonriendo.

- No, Ash tranquilo. Como que, solo queríamos hacerte una pequeña visita-

Él se permitió suspirar aliviado. Las tres se quedaron calladas y un incómodo silencio se hizo presente.

- ¿Quieren un café?- preguntó recordando sus modales. Ellas contestaron con negativas -Si no les importa, yo tomaré uno. Mi mañana no empieza hasta que algo de cafeína este corriendo por mis venas. Pónganse cómodas-

Se alejó hacia la cocina estirando los brazos en el trayecto, acomodando los abarrotados músculos de su espalda saldo del poco descanso de la noche anterior.

Mientras ponía la cafetera en funcionamiento, espiaba a sus huéspedes preguntándose que tanto deseaban hablar con él. Las tres muchachas hablaban entre si en susurros y poco de lo que decían llegaba a sus oídos. Y tal vez fueran las pocas horas de sueño que tenía encima, pero de las palabras sueltas que oía no podía relacionarlas a algún tema en concreto.

Volvió al living con su taza llena y se sentó frente a ellas notando por primera vez que estaba descalzo, suspiró desganado ocultando sus pies bajo la mesa ratona.

- ¿Cómo me hallaron?- preguntó con curiosidad dándole un sorbo a su café.

- Llamamos a Lance- Daisy respondió - Él nos dio tu dirección-

- Y como que, fue previsible Ash; mudarte temporalmente a Viridian city- Violet inclinó la cabeza -Además tienes una casa preciosa-

- Gracias, supongo- se apoyó en el respaldo del asiento -Creí que ese tipo de información en la Liga era clasificada…-

- No para nosotras- Lily le hizo un gesto risueño.

- ¿No se lo dijeron a Misty, verdad?- preguntó de golpe abriendo mucho los ojos.

- No- Daisy se puso seria -De eso precisamente queríamos hablarte-

- Las escucho-

- ¿Ash que pretendes con esto?- Violet le retrucó sin vueltas. Ignorando al par de jóvenes que se habían quedado boquiabiertas por su abrupta intromisión -Mintiéndole a nuestra hermanita, haciéndote pasar por otra persona. Jugando con sus sentimientos -él alzó una mano disgustado -Ilusionándola…-

- ¡Yo no estoy jugando con sus sentimientos!- exclamó ofendido. Enfadado de que ellas pensaran de aquel modo -¿Realmente es lo que creen?-

- No tan claramente como lo ilustró Violet -Lily explicó con suavidad -Pero si… es un tema que nos preocupa…-

- Y mucho- agregó Daisy.

- No es mi deseo jugar con los sentimientos de Misty. Nunca lo ha sido y nunca lo será…- suspiró- La situación se escapó de mis manos y antes de que me diera cuenta estaba metido en esto…-

- ¿Por qué no le dices la verdad?- Daisy sugirió.

Él cerró los ojos por un segundo y se mordió el labio -No puedo-

- ¿Por qué no?-

- Es… es difícil de explicar…- giró el contenido de la taza prestándole especial atención -Además… ella me odia…-

- ¡Eso es ridículo!- Lily soltó una risita.

- ¡Ella me ocultó lo que había pasado!. ¡No quería que yo lo sepa!- exclamó -Dijo que yo le tendría lástima y un sinfín de tonterías más… Esa es prueba más que suficiente para saber que me odia…-

- Parece que estás olvidando un pequeño detalle -Violet replicó secamente -Por casi dos años no has venido a verla; nunca la has llamado por teléfono, ni le has enviado una mísera carta… Dime ¿crees que Misty podría decirte algo tan importante, tan íntimo cuando tú no das señales de vida?-

- ¡Ese no es el punto!- le retrucó -¡Soy su amigo, su _mejor _amigo!. ¡Tengo todo el derecho…!-

- ¿Pero y tu silencio?- Daisy insistió -Como que, ponte por un momento en su lugar y dime sino no habrías hecho lo mismo…-

Él miró el café en su taza -Si lo habría hecho-

- ¿Lo ves?. ¿Cómo podría confiarte algo así cuando tú olvidaste por completo que ella existía?-

- ¡Yo no hice tal cosa!- replicó viendo a Violet de mal modo- Yo nunca olvidé ningún detalle que se refiriera a ella… Misty siempre estuvo presente en mis sueños… era el tema recurrente de mis pensamientos…-

- Entonces…- Lily intervino con voz suave y juntando las manos sobre las rodillas -¿Por qué nunca has venido a verla?. ¿Por qué no buscaste un modo de hacerle saber que pensabas en ella, que la echabas de menos?. Estoy segura que hubiera sido muy soportable para Misty…-

- ¿Soportable?- repitió frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Crees que ella lo ha pasado muy bien todo este tiempo?. ¿Piensas que no le afectó tu silencio?- Daisy preguntó con cautela, sabiendo que por sobretodo debía proteger los sentimientos de su hermana -Pienso que hasta el día del accidente Misty tenía la remota esperanza de que aparecieras…-

- Yo… no podía hacerlo…- balbuceó mirando su taza ahora vacía -No podía… Mi vida acababa de dar un giro tremendo… mis emociones se contradecían… lo que sentía me asustaba y…-

- No entiendo que tiene que ver- Violet lo interrumpió con fastidio.

Daisy le puso una mano en el hombro como pidiéndole que suavizara su tono de voz. Sonrió lentamente con aire conocedor, y observó con cierta tristeza a ese joven que había crecido y madurado considerablemente con los años -Como que, te tardaste bastante en aclarar tus sentimientos-

Él alzó la vista primero avergonzado, luego horrorizado de que ella hubiera descubierto la verdadera causa de su larga ausencia.

- Yo no…-

- Como que, es absurdo negarlo a estas alturas, Ash. Está escrito en toda tu cara-

- No…- él inclinó la cabeza, ruborizado. Cuando levantó la vista vio que dos de las jóvenes sonreían dulcemente, la tercera de ellas tenía una mueca dura y en cierta forma agria.

- ¡Eso no amerita lo que está haciendo ahora!- Violet exclamó dirigiéndose a sus hermanas, señalándolo con un dedo. Ash lucía demasiado vulnerable como para prestarle entera atención y defenderse -¿Van a perdonarlo a pesar de que juega con nuestra hermanita?. ¡La engaña y con toda deliberación!. ¡Porque sabe que ella no puede verlo ni protegerse…!-

- Ya Violet- Lily intervino alzando ligeramente la voz -Vinimos aquí para esclarecer el asunto, no para juzgar a Ash…-

- ¡Que rápido te pones de su lado!- resopló y se echó hacia atrás en su asiento, los mechones de su cabellera púrpura se movieron acompañando la acción -El quererla no justifica sus acciones, está mintiéndole, engañándole… Cuando todo esto explote Misty lo tomará de la peor forma… ustedes lo saben…-

- Si- Daisy asintió -Y también sabemos _mucho _de sus emociones como para entender que de momento es lo mejor… Violet ¿no quieres que nuestra hermana recupere la vista?-

- ¡Claro que lo quiero!- cerró los ojos con fuerza -Pero no de está forma, no así… estamos participando en este teatro y obligaremos a que todos también lo hagan…-

- No tienen que hacerlo- Ash intervino, suspiró y se pasó las manos por el cabello -Esto es un error que me ocuparé de enmendarlo. Le diré la verdad…-

- ¡No!- Daisy y Lily exclamaron a coro.

Él las miró arqueando una ceja, la mano a un costado de su cabeza, olvidada -¿Huh…?-

- Lo sentimos pero no puedes echarte atrás ahora- Daisy afirmó lentamente- No cuando vemos el cambio que tu incursión ha traído sobre ella… Sé que es demasiado pronto para afirmar algún progreso, pero estoy segura que los beneficios se verán a corto plazo. No hay más que verla sonreír, u oírla cantando en las mañanas para saber el bien que le estás haciendo… Por favor Ash no te des por vencido…-

- Pero- él se volvió a Violet con una mueca.

- Ella está de acuerdo con nosotras en el fondo- Lily añadió -Es su deber como hermana mayor lo que está hablando, pero desea lo mejor para Misty tanto como nosotros. Y lo mejor eres tú en este momento-

- Creí que no estaban de acuerdo conmigo… al menos es lo que intuí por esta visita…-

- Es cierto- Daisy sonrió y le guiñó el ojo -La verdad no lo estábamos, pero al conocer tus sentimientos _sabemos _que eres incapaz de hacerle daño-

- Yo… por supuesto que no quiero lastimarla… es que…-

- No tienes que dar más explicaciones, Ash- Lily asintió -Como que, te apoyaremos, cuenta con nosotras para ayudarte-

- Yo no estoy completamente de acuerdo- Violet la interrumpió cruzándose de brazos con fastidio. El resto volteó a verla - Sigue sin parecerme bien- al ver que la joven rubia iba a intervenir, replicó a regañadientes - Pero les ayudaré siempre y cuando no implique mentirle a mi hermana, por lo tanto no esperen mucho de mi parte. Y sepan que si Misty me pregunta algo no me quedará más remedio que decirle la verdad…-

- Ella no sospecha de Ash- Lily aclaró -A menos que alguien se lo diga…- la miró significativamente.

- No se lo diré- Violet asintió lentamente y se puso de pie - Ahora será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que me arrepienta-

Lily y Daisy imitaron su acción y se incorporaron también, Ash suspiró en silencio y les hizo un gesto de que se adelantaran, caminó por detrás de ellas hasta la puerta.

- Gracias por habernos aclarado todo Ash- Daisy dijo con simpatía -Es bueno que te hayas sincerado con nosotras-

Él asintió todavía no muy convencido de seguir continuando con aquello, después de todo Violet tenía razón en lo que había dicho. Cuando Misty descubriera que él era el principal actor de aquella farsa ¿cómo reaccionaría?. Era imposible predecir cual sería su acción, aunque considerando su carácter violento…

Se mordió el labio y miró al trío de hermanas Waterflower cuyos rostros permanecían expectantes esperando que dijera algo, y… casi se echó para atrás… la mentira no lo llevaría a ningún lado y aún estaba a tiempo de enmendar aquello, sin duda el enojo de Misty no sería demasiado grande y…

Pero el recuerdo de aquellos ojos verdes rogando por un poco de calor, y el suave sabor de sus labios, de sus besos, pudo más que la propia razón. La amaba. Con todas su fuerzas. Y quería multiplicar por un millón de veces la cantidad de pequeños momentos compartidos con ella.

- ¿Ash?-

Levantó la cabeza al sonido de su nombre, Lily enmarcaba su cabello rosado con las manos, le hizo un gesto -¿Ocurre algo?-

Él sonrió -No nada- abrió la puerta con cortesía -Gracias por la visita, muchachas. Supongo que nos veremos seguido en el futuro-

Las tres devolvieron el saludo y tras varios apretones de manos desaparecieron por la acera rumbo al automóvil azul marino estacionado frente a la casa. Se quedó en el umbral y las observó alejarse hasta que el auto se perdió de vista.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

El sol aún quemaba con fuerza pese a la hora. Los rayos dorados se vislumbraban delineando el contorno de las nubes conforme los primeros trazos del atardecer iban desplegándose.

Ash apretó el paso atravesando el sendero que cruzaba de lado a lado aquel hermoso parque en Viridian City. Inmensos árboles se levantaban a los costados del camino, sus copas se mecían suavemente con la tibia brisa del atardecer, en tanto el césped esmeralda se extendía hasta donde la vista alcanzaba mostrándose suave e invitante para aquellos días de tórrido sol.

Un lago pequeño se vislumbraba a la distancia, el reflejo del agua destellaba gracias al agonizante astro dorado semejante a un gran espejo. Ash sabía que cientos de parejas se congregaban a sus orillas haciendo de aquel lugar su blanco predilecto.

Aquella era como una especie de tradición entre los enamorados; observar los últimos trazos del sol disolverse entre las aguas en tanto se hacían votos de amor, y promesas de esperanza y confianza.

Él caminó hacia allí en el preciso instante en que el sol comenzaba a despedirse, observó el cielo carmesí sobre su cabeza, y reprimió un largo y agonizante suspiro.

Sus ojos se detuvieron en una pareja a corta distancia. Eran jóvenes, quizás de su misma edad o menos, estaban abrazados, muy juntos, cerca de la orilla. Él tenía pelo rubio, pálido casi de color plata, ella largos cabellos negros como ébano.

Ellos comenzaron a besarse y él no pudo despegar su mirada de allí, del movimiento suave y acompasado de sus labios, de sus cuerpos juntos, unidos como un solo ser bajo los últimos trazos de sol agonizante.

No supo que fue lo que lo motivó a observarlos durante tantos minutos, sintiéndose avergonzado por ser testigo de aquel momento de intimidad entre una pareja; como si fuera un espía, o un vehemente que goza con ver ese tipo de situaciones.

Pero él no estaba gozando en absoluto, sentía su pecho contraerse aguijoneado por un ínfimo dolor. Y la pareja continuaba besándose ajena a lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Sus cabeza unidas, sus cabellos también contrastaban entre si mezclados en armonía, rubio y ébano, blanco y negro, como el día y la noche.

Soltó otro suspiro y finalmente cerró los ojos aislándose en su propio mundo ¿porque aquello debía doler tanto?. ¿Por qué la vida tenía que ser tan injusta?

Por primera vez desde que supo de la enfermedad de Misty permitió que sus sentimientos devastaran, que sus sentidos se ensombrecieran dándole paso a la angustia. Sus ojos fabricaron las lágrimas que había negado con anterioridad, y estas corrieron libremente por sus mejillas perdiéndose en el césped sin que a él le importara.

_'¿Por qué debe ocurrirle esto a ella?. ¿Por qué…?. ¿Por qué no estuve ahí para evitarlo?'_

Apretó los párpados con firmeza reprimiendo cualquier sonido involuntario que escapara de su garganta, las lágrimas se reproducían sin control como si no tuvieran fin, como si dentro de él existiera un caudal infinito de tristeza y dolor. Llanto, rabia, ira, furia, enojo hacia las circunstancias, hacia el destino que se había ensañado de tal forma con esa muchacha, pero sobretodo rencor hacia él mismo por no estar presente, por haber desaparecido por tanto tiempo, por interrumpir ese nexo, esa amistad que era tan importante.

¿Pero que hacer?

Su camino estaba decidido de alguna manera, debía mantener esa personalidad, ese teatro y lograr que la joven pelirroja volviera a ser lo que era, ayudarla en lo posible, transmitirle sus sentimientos y como respuesta recibir la reciprocidad de los suyos; de su cariño y su amor sincero.

Sí, esa era la meta. Lograr que Misty sintiera lo que él por ella. ¿Sería tan complicado?.

Una oleada de serenidad lo envolvió brindándole algo de alivio. Su pecho se aflojó, y pudo respirar casi con normalidad. Abrió los ojos y descubrió el leve manto de la noche cubriendo el cielo. Aquel simple hecho trajo calma a su afligido ánimo y se permitió sonreír. Genuinamente. Después de todo, las cosas no estaban echadas a perder, existía un mínimo de esperanza de que aquello acabara en algo bueno. Sus intensiones eran nobles, sinceras.

Buscaría algún modo de revertir la situación, Misty entendería su proceder, y lo perdonaría. Para ese entonces compartirían algo más que una amistad y ella estaba obligada a entender. Era comprensiva por naturaleza pese a su carácter. Y ese rasgo estaba seguro de que no había cambiado con los años.

Aquello se presentaba como un nuevo desafío, un reto de esos a los que no solía huirle cuando joven; y otra vez -como sucedía antaño- se encontró seducido por la ansiedad característica de vencer y obtener el galardón. Ella.

_Misty._

Y ese galardón bien que valía todo el esfuerzo del mundo. Sonrió para sí y observó el cielo ya oscuro sobre su cabeza, las estrellas se mostraban difusas, pero estaban allí coronando el firmamento como otra noche de tardío verano.

Volvió a observar a la pareja y aunque seguían besándose con la misma pasión de antes, ya no sintió ese dolor en el pecho, ni esa punzada molesta de envidia y desazón, al contrario, se sintió extrañamente complacido. Sonrió otra vez y les dio la espalda, rehaciendo el camino hacia su casa.

_'Un día__, un día Myst…' _miró por última vez, y por sobre su hombro a la silueta de los dos amantes _'Nosotros también vendremos aquí y haremos nuestros votos de amor y cariño…'_

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

La enorme ventana rectangular abarcaba casi toda la pared de su habitación. Ubicada estratégicamente frente a la cama no había noche en la que no se fuera a dormir viendo las estrellas casi al alcance de sus manos.

Existieron muchas de esas noches de desvelo, en las que el sueño huía de sus sentidos dejándola melancólica y llena de tristes recuerdos. Suspiraba de pena cuando estos eran tan intensos que la abrumaban, y sus exhalaciones surcaban el aire acompañando el nombre de cierto entrenador Pokémon cuya imagen no podía evocar sin que los ojos se le llenaran de amargas lágrimas.

¡Oh joven amor tan puro e inocente!.

¿Pero donde habían ido a parar esas emociones?

Tan ingenua, tan cándida había sido al creer que quizás sus sentimientos podrían ser correspondidos; pero no Ash había dejado muy en claro lo que significaba para él cuando decidió desaparecer de su vida sin dejar rastro.

Y sin embargo no hubo noche en la que no siguiera pensando en él; a pesar de lo que su razón decía, su corazón seguía esperando, conservando enteros todos aquellos sentimientos. ¡Que tonta había sido!

No fue hasta que sobrevino el accidente en la piscina que fue capaz de exorcizarse de ese amor imposible. Siempre viviendo en una nebulosa de oscuridad ¿Cómo sería posible que Ash pudiera amarla?

_¡Tonta, tonta, tonta!'_ se decía parpadeando sus ojos en aquella sombra constante que ya era parte de su mundo. Día tras día, noche tras noche.

Y aún después, muchos meses después, cuando ya no podía ver seguía conservando esa rutina. Sus ojos abiertos durante la noche, en dirección a la inmensa ventana desnuda, y en su mente imaginando el oscuro cielo de terciopelo y las diminutas estrellas orlando el imponente firmamento que la saludaban en todo su esplendor.

Y ahora, en esa cálida noche mantenía esa posición, su mirada transparente inmóvil, vacía, imperceptible, centrada en el grueso ventanal ubicado frente a su cama, repasando como en un sueño los últimos acontecimientos. La sonrisa tímida, jugando nerviosamente en sus labios de pronto tan purpurinos como sus mejillas.

A pesar de la carencia de uno de sus sentidos, había alcanzado a desarrollar profundadamente aquellos dos que tenían que ver con aquel que estaba ausente; el tacto y el oído. Tenía una excelente memoria para esos pequeños detalles y podía evocar todos los recuerdos como si estuviera viéndolos nítidamente.

Y con Alan ocurría otro tanto. Sus labios sonreían con vergüenza al recrear el último encuentro de ambos, cuando la dejó recorrer su rostro, su cuerpo con las manos, ayudándole a que lo 'conociera' físicamente, y el sonido suave, acompasado, amable y tan masculino de su voz que con solo oírla despertaba cálidos escalofríos en su piel.

Escondió la cara en la almohada ahogando una risilla nerviosa ¿cuando había aprendido a actuar y a coquetear de esa forma?. En su vida que nunca estuvo tan cerca de un chico como para actuar así.

Sacó su pequeña nariz de la almohada y respiró aquel cálido aire nocturno que de pronto se le antojó rico y maravilloso, sus labios seguían sonriendo con frescura acompañando el rubor de sus mejillas, sus ojos reproducían una expresión soñadora y tierna.

_'Alan…'_

Sus sentidos exploraban en toda su magnificencia al reproducir aquel nombre. Se sentía viva y muy feliz de estarlo. ¿Qué importaba que no pudiera ver?. Tenía el resto de sus sentidos consigo, y ellos la habían ayudado a mantenerse a flote en esos ocho meses.

Sonrió otra vez y cerró los ojos preguntándose cuando se encontraría con Alan nuevamente. El sueño llegó naturalmente y se quedó dormida, soñando con unos ojos oscuros y una mano cálida que le acariciaba la mejilla diciéndole frases tiernas.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

_Continuará._

_4to tema hecho! n.n Pido perdón por la tardanza, me había demorado un poco al escribir esto. _

_Sé que me dirán que Misty no está en actitud, lo sé, pero necesito este lado tranquilo y romántico en su personalidad de momento, dejemos que el lado agresivo de su carácter se muestre cuando descubra que su querido Alan no es otro que el desaparecido Ash… _

_Ah! Pido perdón por la considerable cantidad de 'azúcar' en este fic (es demasiada hasta para mí!!) pero este fic se escribe solo, aún así espero que sea de su agrado. Díganmelo, eh?_

_El siguiente tema a desarrollar será: 8-Chrysanthemmus/ Crisantemo._

_Nos vemos!_

_Su-chan_


	4. Crisantemos

_La noche en tus Ojos._

Autor: _Sumi-Chan_

Fandom: _Pokémon_

Pareja: _Ash/Misty_

Tema: _-08 __Chrysanthemums__/ Crisantemos._

Disclaimer: _Pokémon es © de ya saben quien. No pregunten._

Spoilers: _Pues no que yo sepa._

Advertencia:_ Ninguna, a los que no les guste el género, pues que no lo lean._

Rating: _Todavía T_

Nota de autor:_ Me veo en la responsabilidad de escribir esta pequeña nota para recordarles que esta es una historia de ficción, que los personajes no son reales y que por eso se comportan del modo en que lo hacen, donde todo engaño es perfecto y las mentiras parecen encajar como las piezas de un rompecabezas. Dejen de pensar en personas de carne y hueso y recuerden que esta es una historia nacida de mi imaginación, solo denle una oportunidad, si?. Prometo que haré lo posible por no defraudarlos._

_Gracias a todos por los review!!! Son muy amables:)_

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

_Capítulo __4: Crisantemos_

_-__Chrysanthemums__-_

Usualmente se despertaba sola, o con los 'Buenos días' que le deseaba alguna de sus hermanas al hacer su abrupta entrada en la habitación. Pero ese día en especial un hecho extraño la obligó a abandonar el mundo de Morfeo, y la tierra de los sueños para concentrarse en volver a la realidad.

Algo suave recorría su rostro, trazando líneas sutiles e imaginarias. En un primer momento supo que no se trataba de piel humana, sino de algo mucho más delicado, más ligero. Y ese algo se deslizó por sus mejillas y dibujó perfectamente la línea de sus labios. Los cuales entreabrió dejando escapar un leve suspiro.

Parecían los pétalos de una flor, o algo tan suave como eso.

Estos le cosquillearon la nariz y entonces supo que no se había equivocado, el diáfano aroma se extendió por sus sentidos y no pudo evitar sonreír, pese a que estaba somnolienta.

- Una flor…- dijo con voz baja y adormilada.

- Buen trabajo hermosa, y si adivinas que tipo de flor es, hasta podría besarte sin importar que aún fuera temprano y de mañana…-

Reconoció la voz masculina pese a hallarse somnolienta, y como un resorte se sentó en la cama, estirando las sábanas sobre su cuerpo y aferrándolas fuertemente bajo su mentón. El pijama que usaba era demasiado ligero para su gusto, y las tiras de la parte superior solían deslizarse de sus hombros mientras dormía. Aquella mañana no era la excepción.

Avergonzada, esperó que él comentara algo al respecto. Pero este solo se rió, dejando en claro que le divertía aquel claro ataque de timidez.

- Muy bien- dijo después mientras depositaba un ligero beso en la mejilla sonrojada de la joven -Te dejaré para que puedas empezar a cambiarte…-

Misty oyó que sus pasos se alejaban, presumiblemente hacia la puerta, y se apresuró a llamarlo -¿Alan…? - Sus pasos se detuvieron y ella supo que se había girado a verla, con pena aseguró las sábanas bajo su barbilla -Me alegra que estés aquí…-

La sonrisa de Ash fue demasiado inmensa y esperanzada, se aclaró la garganta y contestó como si no le hubiera afectado sus palabras.

- Vaya, vaya. ¿Comienzas a verme irresistible?- soltó una risita que la hizo enrojecer aún más -Pero debo aclararte que no habrá más besos hasta que oficialmente seas mi novia. Lo de antes fue solo una excusa para que te despertaras, así que no te acostumbres-

Ella soltó una pequeña carcajada -Gracias Alan-

- De nada- abrió la puerta y se apoyó en ella -Te espero abajo para desayunar, apresúrate-

Esperó a oír el _click _que indicaba que la puerta se había cerrado, para liberar las sábanas de su cuerpo y dejar que estas descansaran en el colchón. Suspiró de alivio al sentir el familiar aire matutino, y se permitió recrear la escena que había tenido lugar momentos antes.

Vaya forma de despertar… se dijo con una sonrisa tímida, recordando el modo en que Alan acariciaba su rostro con aquel pequeño capullo perfumado, se enderezó en la cama y extendió las manos por las sábanas y las mantas buscándolo. Cuando sus dedos por fin rozaron los pétalos, la acercó presurosa a la nariz e intentó reconocerla.

El aroma era suave y dulce, pero no se asemejaba a ninguna especie de flor que ella conociera.

Soltó un suspiro y tras dejarla entre las mantas, decidió dejar el tema por el momento y buscar algo para ponerse, si no se apuraba en bajar estaba segura de que el joven volvería y la llevaría así como estaba al comedor.

Caminó hasta donde se encontraba su placard, para encontrar la tela de un vestido colgada en donde se suponía debía estar el picaporte para abrirlo.

- ¿Un vestido?- preguntó en voz alta. Eso debía ser tema de alguna de sus hermanas. Siempre obsesionadas con que se viera bien, y se vistiera a la moda.

Repasó la prenda con los dedos intentando reconocer cual era, según sus cálculos debía tratarse de aquel sencillo vestido de verano color amarillo claro que Lily le había obsequiado al cumplir los 19 al menos contaba con la satisfacción de que aquella era una prenda ligeramente larga, y que el escote -algo profundo para su gusto- no enseñaría nada si ella no se movía demasiado. Con un suspiro resignado, se quitó el pijama y se puso la prenda.

Mientras acababa de cepillar su cabello cayó en la cuenta de algo más…

¿Cómo había hecho Alan para entrar al gimnasio?

Sin duda debió pasar primero por la inspección de sus tres hermanas mayores, y conocía de antemano lo fastidiosas que esas muchachas podían llegar a ser. Pero él no se había mostrado abrumado ni molesto en ningún momento, al contrario, parecía de muy buen humor. Frunció la nariz, no quería imaginar que tipo de artilugios había usado el joven para convencer a aquel escuadrón. Y no eran celos, solo… incomodidad.

Con otro suspiro dejó el cepillo en el tocador, y tras acomodar cualquier arruga inexiste en su vestido, se aprestó a salir.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Sus pasos eran seguidos por otros, más pequeños, pero más ruidosos. Se permitió sonreír y detenerse en lo alto de las escaleras, inclinándose para recibir en sus brazos abiertos al cachorro pokémon a quien había dejado de lado un poco desde la aparición de aquel misterioso joven.

- Growlithe- sonrió recibiendo los cariños del pequeño, el cual no cesaba de lamerle la mejilla, feliz de que ella volviera a ser la misma -Lamento haberte descuidado, pero no volverá a ocurrir-

El pokémon respondió a eso con un ladrido espontáneo y grandes meneos de cola. Misty lo depositó en el suelo y lo siguió bajando las escaleras con tranquilidad, atenta a los tironeos suaves que le daba a su vestido, pues esa era su forma de ayudarle a bajar los peldaños y hacerle compañía. Una vez que ya estuvieron abajo, el cachorro la soltó para caminar obedientemente a su lado.

- Y al fin que bajas- sonó la voz de una de sus hermanas.

Misty se giró hacia el sonido, reconociéndola al instante -Violet, buenos días-

- Como que, buenos días- la muchacha la miró de pies a cabeza -Veo que te pusiste el vestido que Daisy te eligió-

Misty asintió -¿Por qué no se quedó para despertarme?- de pronto arqueó las cejas al recordar algo mas -¿Por qué permitieron que Alan entrara en mi habitación mientras dormía?-

- ¿Intentó abusar de ti?-

- ¡Claro que no!-

Violet soltó un suspiro y recordó su promesa de no hablar más de lo necesario, por otro lado ella no estaba a favor de lo que Ash estaba haciendo.

- ¿Cómo que, porque la pregunta?-

- ¡Bueno, ponte en mi lugar; despierto y lo primero que sé al abrir los ojos es que hay un chico viéndome de cerca!- se tocó las mejillas y a su lado Growlithe emitió un ladrido disconforme.

- No parece tan malo- otra de sus hermanas intervino -Vaya forma de despertar, imagino, con un chico atractivo al alcance de la mano-

- Daisy- Misty replicó intentando no mostrarse abochornada -No es gracioso en lo absoluto, la próxima vez no permitan que entre sin antes saber si estoy despierta. Fue muy vergonzoso…-

- ¿Cómo que, próxima vez?- Lily rió uniéndose a la plática - Es decir ¿habrá una próxima vez?. La siguiente vez que te vea despertar será con un anillo de matrimonio de por medio…-

- ¡Excelente idea hermana!-

Misty ladeó la cabeza cerrando los parpados para mantener su vergüenza bajo control -¡No es divertido Daisy!- tomó aire y bajó la voz -Sobretodo no hagan esa clase de chistes delante de él…-

- Alan no está aquí, Myst- Lily añadió con una sonrisa.

- Pero dijo que…-

- Recibió un llamado telefónico y tuvo que irse -Violet explicó con una mueca -Llevaba prisa-

- Oh- la desazón de Misty fue evidente -Ahora que lo pienso… no sé nada de él. No sé cuales son sus ocupaciones, ni… nada-

Daisy y Lily intercambiaron silenciosas miradas de pena e impotencia.

- Como que, tendrás tiempo para saber eso y mucho más- Violet agregó con un forzado tono de voz que sorprendió tremendamente a sus otras dos hermanas.

- Es verdad- Lily dijo, luego se excusó como si de pronto se acordara de algo importante. Misty oyó que se alejaba apresuradamente para volver, riendo y arrancando frases de admiración por parte de Daisy.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó.

- Alan dejó algo para ti-

Lily se acercó y colocó un perfumado e inmenso bouquet entre sus manos, acto seguido growlithe comenzó a gruñir como si presintiera quien las había comprado.

Misty sonrió y acercó el ramo a su rostro, los familiares pétalos le acariciaron las mejillas, al igual que el aroma que se expandió por toda la habitación. Eran parte de la misma flor que había usado para despertarla tiempo atrás.

- Oh…- susurró completamente ruborizada. Nunca había recibido tales atenciones de un chico y se sentía algo tonta por apenarse por algo que en otras chicas era tan común -No puedo verlas, pero imagino que deben ser bellísimas-

- Son hermosas, Myst. Y se ha gastado un dineral en ellas, que no te quepa la menor duda…-

- ¡Lily!-

- ¿Qué?. ¡No todos los días un chico se gasta tanto dinero en crisantemos como estos!-

- ¿Crisantemos?- preguntó ilusionada recordando haber visto alguna especie en una florería cara y haberse quedado extasiada. Después de todo era una flor exótica.

- Si, debe haber como dos docenas de ellos, y en diferentes colores -Daisy dijo sonriendo al notar la mirada empañada en la menor de sus hermanas -Hay varios de color rosa y morado, y de todos los tamaños-

Misty apoyó la mejilla contra el bouquet.

- ¿Deseas que las ponga en agua?- Violet intervino diciéndole con la mirada al resto de las jóvenes que no pensaba perdonar a Ash solo por haber comprado un ramo de flores.

- No- Misty reaccionó -Lo haré yo misma- se dirigió a la cocina siendo seguida por growlithe.

Las jóvenes la observaron, dos de ellas sonreían, la restante intentaba mantener su mueca seria pero estaba perdiendo la batalla y lo sabía.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

- Violet, Alan no te cae bien ¿verdad?-

La aludida se giró hacia su hermana menor ¿en que momento se había sentado junto a ella?.

- ¿Por qué preguntas eso?- interrogó con cautela.

- No he dejado de notar que te refieres a él con desdén y por momentos hasta con sarcasmo-

- Vaya, yo…- nunca se hubiera imaginado que la joven tuviera tal poder de percepción -No es precisamente desdén… es solo que… Bueno, es extraño ver a un chico rondándote y… cuesta acostumbrarse a la idea-

- Haber si entendí- dijo Misty divertida. El pequeño growlithe dormía en sus piernas al parecer olvidando que su tamaño había aumentado terriblemente, y que la mitad de su cuerpo quedaba en el aire, aunque no parecía importarle -¿Es extraño que un chico muestre interés en mí?-

- ¡No fue eso lo que quise decir y lo sabes!- replicó la mayor -Eres una Waterflower después de todo, y si ningún muchacho se ha atrevido a acercarse a ti es porque no sueles salir de estas cuatro paredes, pero por sobretodo es debido a tu carácter. Ningún hombre quiere estar al lado de un Gyarados las 24 horas del día-

- Aha, muy graciosa- le dio un leve golpecito en el brazo -Dime la verdad Violet¿Qué piensas de Alan?-

- Yo…- ella no podía responder a eso. Bastaba ver la expresión ansiosa de Misty, el recuerdo de su rostro sonrojado y feliz mientras arreglaba el bouquet dentro de un florero, la sonrisa constante en sus labios, y simplemente supo que no podría decir nada que echara a tierra eso -No parece ser una mala persona, es un poco extraño pero… confiable-

- ¿Piensas… piensas que yo pueda gustarle realmente?- preguntó deslizando la mano por el suave pelaje del cachorro pokémon, quien ronroneó de gusto.

- Claro que si, Myst. Eres hermosa, madura, inteligente y…-

- …ciega -completó con una sonrisa forzada -Es un hecho que tira a la borda cualquier tipo de relación que pueda tener-

- Vamos, no hables así. Ya sabes lo que dijo el medico-

- Sí, que en el momento menos pensado recuperaré la vista…- suspiró con resignación -Pero los meses pasan y todo se mantiene igual-

- Debes tener fe. Esperanza-

- Es muy fácil para ti decirlo. La vida siempre te ha sonreído por ser hermosa, perfecta y popular. Nunca has tenido un defecto, una mancha, una imperfección-

- Pero tú también podrías ser así si lo quisieras…-

- La vida es mucho que tintes para el cabello, un vestido nuevo, ser bonita y delgada, o cambiar de novio cada semana -replicó -Es más que un labial, o un perfume costoso-

- Nunca te ha gustado nuestra forma de ser. Haces lo contrario para diferenciarte de nosotras-

- Yo las amo Violet, son mi única familia. Y que no me vista como ustedes, no hable y no actúe como ustedes no significa que no las quiera -Misty se apresuró a decir con una sonrisa, extendiendo la mano libre para tomar la de su hermana -Somos diferentes y aunque haya crecido es un hecho que no va a cambiar. Pienso distinto y tengo otras prioridades que el como me veo o como luzco-

- Y nosotras te amamos así como eres. Aunque no podemos dejar de pensar que si te arreglaras un poco más, las cosas serían diferentes… Pero te prometo que a partir de ahora ya no insistiré con eso-

Misty se permitió sonreír, luego agregó - Pero la sociedad actúa así; alaba la belleza y la perfección, condena los defectos, la fealdad y las enfermedades. Me condena a mí por no poder ver, por no poder desenvolverme en las calles, por aturdirme, por perderme-

- ¡Pero no todas las personas son así, Myst!-

Ella soltó una risita -Supongo que estas refiriéndote a Alan ¿cierto?. Él me hace sentir, bien, normal. Como si el perder la vista fuera una gran cosa en lugar de algo tan grave. Yo… estoy empezando a confiar en él, por eso quiero tu consejo de hermana mayor… él me ve así, como soy… ¿No sería capaz de mentirme, verdad…?-

Sus ojos verdes brillaban hermosos bajo las luces de la media tarde que entraban por la ventana. Su mano pequeña había aferrado la suya con fuerza al final de la pregunta. La joven titubeó incómoda.

- Contéstale Violet- dijo una profunda masculina a sus espaldas -¿Le mentiría yo?-

La nombrada giró la cabeza a la par que Misty soltaba su mano y se sonrojaba furiosamente. Growlithe aprovechó el interludio para despertar de su siesta y gruñirle al recién llegado. El rostro de Ash era una extraña mezcla de culpa y ansiedad. La posición de sus manos era casi de súplica, un pedido de ayuda, de amor.

Violet quiso gritar por estar en una situación así. No confiaba en él, y no quería defenderlo… Sin embargo el discurso de Misty, y la expresión suave y enamorada de sus ojos le llegó al corazón.

- Puedes confiar en… Alan, Myst -dijo con suavidad y agregó -Estoy segura que sería incapaz de traicionarte- se volvió a él cuya sonrisa se había ensanchado, y ahora se apoyaba orgulloso, relajado contra la pared ignorando los gruñidos del cachorro, lo señaló con un dedo -En cuanto a ti, hay una pequeña advertencia amistosa que deseo hacerte: una sola lágrima que derrame mi hermana por tu culpa y juro que a la oficial Jenny le será imposible reconocer tu cadáver-

- ¡Violet!-

- Esta bien, esta bien- Ash alzó las manos a la defensiva. Ella parecía de veras disgustada -Relájate Violet, no planeo hacerle nada- se detuvo y meditó por unos instantes con una sonrisa pícara - En realidad si planeo hacerle _algo_, pero ella lo disfrutará plenamente créeme…-

- ¡Hey!- una ruborizada Misty se cubrió los labios.

- Bien, suficiente. No te dejaré a solas con ella en ningún momento…-

- Solo estaba bromeando- Ash se acercó a Misty y le puso las manos en los hombros -¿Tú que crees?-

Growlithe gruñó aún más.

- No me parece gracioso en absoluto- respondió moviendo sus hombros hacia delante así él la soltaba.

- Aw, no te molestes -se inclinó hasta quedar cerca de su oído, y Misty se estremeció al advertir su proximidad y su aliento tibio -Pero de verdad, el día que ose tocarte será porque tú también así lo quieras…-

Ella extendió la mano para darle un golpecito de advertencia, cuando él se la sujetó y la obligó a ponerse de pie. Growlithe no parecía muy feliz con el giro de los acontecimientos, lo habían separado de su dueña y ahora ese sujeto tenía el descaro de acercarse a ella otra vez. Mostró su resentimiento ladrándole y gruñéndole con fuerza, pero el joven lo miraba con una ceja arqueada, algo divertido.

- De modo que ha reaparecido este cachorro ruidoso-

- Se llama Growlithe- replicó ella tironeando para soltarse -¿Violet, puedes llevártelo de aquí?-

- ¡Oh, quieres estar a solas conmigo!-

Volvió a extender la mamo libre para golpearlo otra vez, cuando Ash la sujetó. De modo que ambas manos quedaron prisioneras en las grandes y ásperas de él. Hubo un momentáneo lapso en que Violet luchaba con el cachorro pokémon quien se resistía a abandonar el lugar, pero finalmente se dio por vencido permitiendo que la joven lo llevara.

Misty suspiró con pena. Pobre growlithe, el pequeño solo intentaba protegerla a su manera.

- Hey- oyó que el joven decía con voz suave, dando una leve presión a las manos de ella que aún sostenía.

Misty alzó la cabeza hacia él -¿Qué?-

Este la miró entre divertido y admirado, rápidamente recordó algo que Brock le había dicho cuando estuvo de acuerdo en participar del plan, y que si deseaba que Misty no lo reconociera debía hacer todo lo contrario a lo que Ash usualmente hacía. Por eso volvió a mirarla lentamente, consciente de que ella pudiera sentir su inspección.

- ¿Te he felicitado ya por este vestido, y por como luces hoy?-

- ¿Perdón?- Misty retrocedió, o intentó hacerlo pese a que seguía sujetándola. La acción provocó que sus hombros se contrajeran y que el escote descendiera unos centímetros.

Él se sonrojó, la Misty que conocía _jamás _usaría un vestido, y mucho menos un escote como aquel. Después de todo saltaba a la vista que aquella no era la niña que solía volverlo loco en sus primeros años de viaje Pokémon. Apartó la vista incómodo y se preguntó como haría para seguir interpretando ese papel sin apenarse de lo que decía, o de lo que veía. Entre _Alan _y _Ash _existía un abismo inmenso y sus personalidades eran tan opuestas como el blanco y el negro.

- Decía que te ves perfecta con ese vestido- replicó con voz suave.

- Gracias- murmuró mordiéndose el labio cuando el familiar manto de calor quemó sus mejillas -¿Podrías soltarme ya?-

- ¿Me tienes miedo?- rió con evidente humor.

- Por supuesto que no- contestó con aquel tono de voz que no dejaba dudas -Pero me gusta tener mi propio espacio-

- Está bien- liberó una de sus manos, y se inclinó para besar el dorso de la restante antes de finalmente soltarla.

- ¿Y donde estabas?- preguntó ella alzando la barbilla hacia él, deslizando los dedos por la mano que había acariciado.

- Ah… eso- Ash se sobó el cabello de la nuca -Un llamado de trabajo-

- ¿Y en donde trabajas?-

- En La Liga Pokémon- contestó antes de siquiera pensarlo, luego se tapó la boca maldiciendo el ser tan flojo.

Los ojos de Misty reflejaron su sorpresa, parpadeó -¿En La Liga Pokémon?. Vaya¿haciendo qué?-

- Huh…- tragó con dificultad maldiciéndose otra vez por no pensar ese tipo de detalles con anterioridad.

- ¿Eres un maestro?- siguió ella, sus ojos más verdes y nítidos que nunca -No puedo dejar de recordar nuestra batalla, tienes mucha experiencia para ser un novato…-

- Soy… soy un orientador... -volvió a tragar, no muy consciente de cómo sonaría lo siguiente -Mi trabajo consiste en asesorar a cada maestro antes de las batallas…-

- Waw… No sabía que existía eso…- si hubiera visto la cara del joven sin duda no hubiera acabado esa frase. Suspiró, y el fulgor de sus ojos descendió al caer en la cuenta de algo más -Eso significa que… ¿Lo conoces, cierto?-

- ¿A quién?- dejó de desordenarse el cabello y le prestó atención. Misty se mordía el labio nerviosa.

- A _él_… Al actual maestro…-

- ¿Te refieres a Ash Ketchum?- la pregunta era tan obvia como la respuesta, bastaba ver la expresión asustada en la muchacha -Si… lo conozco- asintió, con apenas un hilo de voz.

- Oh…- ella se encogió de hombros, olvidando su escote. Volvió a morderse el labio -¿Y cómo está?-

Ash suspiró ¿Qué le iba a decir? _'Está viviendo el peor momento de su vida al verte así?'. 'Se siente culpable por no estar a tu lado cuando más lo necesitabas?'_

Pero pese a su expresión sabía que ella no perdería detalle alguno de lo que dijera…

Dentro de todo significaba que muy, muy en el fondo todavía se preocupaba por él.

- Pues… ya lo conoces…-

- Si- se permitió sonreír -Tan hiperactivo y terco como siempre-

Él arqueó una ceja _'¿Terco…?'_

- Solo… no vayas a mencionarle algo sobre mí…-

- No, no te preocupes…- agregó -No hablamos del pasado, solo de temas importantes; como trabajo y estudio pokémon-

- Oh…- la desazón de la joven fue evidente. Ladeó la cabeza escondiendo el dolor que sus palabras produjeron, y Ash se sintió tremendamente estúpido por decirlas. ¡Era la mentira más grande del mundo!. No había día en la que no pensara en ella… ¡Y ella siempre era un tema importante!. ¿Pero como decirlo sin traicionarse?

- Supongo que estaba en lo cierto al admitir que me olvidaría fácil…- rió sin humor, se enderezó las mangas del vestido y se cruzó de brazos.

Él se mordió el labio inferior con tanta fuerza que la saliva le supo a sangre, de pronto su rostro se iluminó al recordar el motivo por el que había vuelto allí. Sonrió recorriendo los pasos que los separaban.

- Escucha, escucha- la tomó de las hombros muy emocionado y la hizo dar un pequeño giro-Tengo una pequeña sorpresa-

- ¿Una sorpresa?-

- Ajá- pero él ya la había soltado y se alejaba -Espera aquí, tengo que traerlo… es decir, si no cansó de esperar y decidió irse…-

- ¿Qué?- Misty solo captó el murmullo de sus últimas palabras, pero lo oyó discutir con alguien a medida que volvía a acercarse a ella. De pronto una pausa, una advertencia entre dientes y el sonido de pequeños pasos que finalizaron cuando algo suave y tibio saltó a sus brazos.

- Pikachup…-

- ¡Pikachu!- Ash gritó, censurando al pequeño roedor antes de que pudiera terminar el familiar apodo, este bajó las orejas con pena, viendo la expresión vacía y desconcertada de la joven. Lanzó un triste _'pika' _y deslizó la nariz fría contra su mejilla.

Misty rió acariciándole la cabeza -¡Tienes un pikachu!-

- Eh… si- le hizo una advertencia al roedor -Quería vert… digo conocerte-

- Oh…- Misty sonrió restando la barbilla entre sus orejas largas y suaves. Casi había olvidado lo que se sentía cargar a un pokémon tan pequeño y adorable -Parece ser muy amistoso-

- Solo con quienes le agrada, y tú le agradas mucho- respondió observándolos con una enorme sonrisa. Ella había olvidado el anterior tema y arrullaba complacida al pequeño, quien ronroneaba de gusto.

- Eres muy hermoso…- Misty le estaba diciendo en tanto le hacia cosquillas bajo el cuello, pikachu miraba a Ash con una mueca maliciosa, sin duda disfrutando de las atenciones de la joven. Alzó la cabeza y refregó la nariz contra su mejilla otra vez, ella rió.

- Pensaba que tu tipo favorito de pokémon eran los acuáticos-

- Si- ella asintió, asegurando al pequeño contra su pecho -Pero también me gustan los pikachu, y mi pequeño Growlithe…-

- Ah… ese cachorro ruidoso- murmuró con un tono despectivo, el roedor alzó sus orejas con curiosidad viendo a su maestro, este solo se encogió de hombros.

- Me lo regaló un amigo una semana después del accidente- explicó, concentrada en acariciar el lomo del animal - Su abuelo tiene una reserva pokémon, y consideró que yo sería una buena opción para cuidarlo. Growlithe tenía tan solo dos semanas de vida cuando me lo trajeron…-

Ash asintió, Misty se mostraba orgullosa de haber criado a aquel regordete cachorro escandaloso. En parte le recordaba a las atenciones que solía darle a Togepi, allá hace tiempo…

_'pika- pikap…-pikachu' _parloteó el ratón observando a los dos humanos.

- Dice que le gustaría conocer a tu perro-

- Oh… eres muy dulce, pequeño- Misty depositó un ligero beso entre las amarillas orejas, y acto seguido frunció los labios emitiendo un pequeño silbido. Segundos después se oyó el jadeo alegre del cachorro que corrió ágilmente hasta detenerse moviendo la cola ante su dueña. Su calma no duró mucho, captó la presencia del intruso y del pequeño pikachu en los brazos de la joven, y empezó a dar saltos alrededor del par ladrando y gruñendo disconforme.

- ¡Ya Growlithe!- ella tuvo que alzar la voz para hacerse oír, pikachu se retorció de sus brazos y de un salto se detuvo frente al cachorro. Con gestos exagerados y moviendo sus bracitos empezó a darle la explicación pertinente que abarcaba unos agudos _'pikas' _y unos desesperados _'chus' _a los cuales el cachorro respondía gruñendo y observando peligrosamente al joven moreno. Finalmente growlithe emitió un aullido derrotado y se acercó a lamer la mejilla roja del roedor. Pikachu soltó un suave suspiro y rió ante las caricias ásperas de su nuevo amigo.

- ¿Qué pasó?- Misty preguntó, desconcertada ante el repentino silencio, sus ojos verdes parpadeaban con ansiedad en tanto se inclinaba buscando a los pequeños.

Ash se acuclilló junto a ella, tomó la delgada mano y la acercó hasta el par -Se han hecho amigos-

- ¡Que bueno!- rió, consciente de que él no la había soltado.

Ash la observó de soslayo y sonrió. Tuvo el repentino impulso de tomarla de la nuca y besarla hasta que se quedara sin aire, pero se contuvo mordiéndose el labio y mirando a los dos pokémon que seguían parloteando entre ellos. De pronto pikachu lo señaló y growlithe lo miró fijo con sus grandes ojos azules, al segundo siguiente se había abalanzado sobre él y estaba lamiéndole la mejilla como si nunca hubiera pasado nada.

- Vaya…- Ash murmuró, aceptando la ofrenda de paz del cachorro, le tocó la cabeza con cariño -Parece que le agrado…-

Misty rió otra vez, sus ojos brillaban en tanto la mano libre de él seguía sosteniendo la suya como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

- ¿Cómo sabías que clase de flores me gustaban?- Misty preguntó tiempo después -mucho tiempo después, ya de noche- mientras acompañaba al joven hasta la puerta.

Ash sonrió de un modo orgulloso -¿De modo que te gustó el bouquet?. Ya estaba esperando que me lo agradecieras-

Ella le dio un golpecito -¿Cómo lo sabías?- insistió echándose el cabello detrás del hombro.

- Lo imaginé. Una flor exótica para una muchacha igual de exótica-

Ella rió inclinando su cara apenada. Luego la elevó hacia él mordiéndose el labio, todavía sonrojada -Son crisantemos-

- Oh, veo que adivinaste. ¿O sea que esperas que te bese, cierto?- Ash preguntó acercándose.

Misty se aplastó contra la pared balbuceando una negativa, en tanto advertía su avance y el contacto de las manos tibias en su cuello. Sus ojos pestañearon en tanto sentía el aroma en este punto familiar del joven. Pero instantáneamente de tocar sus labios -como inconscientemente esperaba- estos alcanzaron su mejilla, casi junto a su oído, en un beso suave y puro. El corazón de la muchacha latió agitado en su garganta cuando los labios masculinos le rozaron el lóbulo del oído al decirle con esa voz ronca y sexy que la mareaba.

- Ya te lo dije en la mañana, hermosa. No más besos reales hasta que me des el sí. Tendrás que conformarte con caricias castas y amistosas- un ligero beso más en la mejilla, y tras llamar a su pequeño roedor, abrió la puerta y salió.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

_Continuará_

_5to tema hecho!. Otra vez pido perdón por la demora, es que a veces mi inspiración se escapa y debo salir tras ella, y tardo varios días -semanas o incluso meses- en encontrarla._

_Bueno, este capítulo me gustó! (en realidad me gustó mucho como Ash/Alan se desenvolvió) espero no haberlos decepcionado y que todavía estén aquí cuando llegue al capitulo 46 (considerando que son 101 temas, estoy siendo muy generosa al decir que solo haré 46, jeje)_

_Espero que hayan entendido mi nota de autor, sé que hay muchas cosas que no cierran en esta historia, detalles extraños que por momentos parecen irreales, por eso recuerden que esto es una ficción y que los personajes -gracias a Dios- no son de carne y hueso, y que actúan de acuerdo a lo que mi imaginación decide._

_Y hablando de fics, les comento que he comenzado a hacer una historia en conjunto con mi amiga MistyIvette (autora de _Decisiones_, y _Your Presence still lingers here_), este nuevo fic consta de dos capítulos en total los cuales ya están listos, y que MistyIvette ira subiendo a la brevedad en su profile. El titulo de la historia es '__ Crashed the Wedding' __y__les ruego -suplico e imploro n.n- que nos apoyen con sus comentarios y reviews._

_Nada más que acotar! Gracias todos por su paciencia y sus reviews, no saben como ayuda el recibir mensajes nuevos todos los días. Son geniales, los adoro!_

_(Próximo tema a desarrollar 44-You're as good… /44-Tú eres tan bueno…)_

_Su chan._

* * *

_La noche en tus ojos, © Sumi Chan_


	5. Eres tan bueno

_La noche en tus Ojos._

Autor: _Sumi-Chan, Su chan, Sumita Chan, Fleur Noir, Kasumi chan, o Nanu (como gusten!)_

Fandom: _Pokémon_

Pareja: _Ash/Misty_

Tema: _-__44-You're as good… /44-Tú eres tan bueno…_

Disclaimer: _Pokémon es © de unos tipos odiosos que contra mi voluntad quitaron a mi adorada Misty de la serie…T.T_

Spoilers: _¿Qué es eso?_

Advertencia:_ La de siempre…_

Rating: _El mismo_

Nota de autor:_ Gracias, gracias y muchas gracias a todos los reviews. Son muy amables!!!_

_Y respondiendo a alguien por ahí, quería decirle que fue adrede que Pikachu apareciera recién ahora… Ya sería demasiado obvio que Ash/Alan se presentara en el 1er chap con el roedor. Después de todo necesita marear a Misty para que no lo asociara con su antiguo 'yo'._

_Respecto a las faltas de ortografía, pido perdón, pero llega un momento en que leo el capítulo tal cantidad de veces que mi vista no alcanza a distinguir los errores. Lo siento. Prometo poner más atención y que ese tipo de detalles no se me escape otra vez. Pero todos podemos equivocarnos, no?_

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

_Capítulo__5: Tú eres tan bueno…_

_-__You're as good-_

El primer mes pasó volando llevándose consigo semanas de arduo calor sofocante, días de lluvia e innumerables horas de una amistad que recién estaba floreciendo.

A pesar de todo, el par disfrutaba plenamente del nuevo compañerismo que se había formado entre ellos. Olvidando las verdaderas intenciones del joven moreno, Misty se permitió abrirse y aceptarlo como confidente; pues cuando no estaba en su plan de conquistador, desplegando su seducción -cierta o no- ante ella, era un gran amigo, una buena persona. Sincero, solícito… casi tan parecido a como solía ser…

_'No, Misty, mejor ni pensarlo…'_ se dijo con decisión la joven pelirroja mientras terminaba de dar de comer a sus pokémons. Era sábado por la tarde, y la quietud del gimnasio a esas horas era tal que la había vuelto melancólica, trayendo recuerdos que quería olvidar _'Lo mejor es no traer recuerdos del pasado al presente…'_

Sin embargo el nombre de cierto entrenador siguió rondando en sus pensamientos a pesar de no habérselo propuesto.

Soltó un suspiro y se secó la frente.

- ¿Calor?- sonó una conocida voz detrás de ella.

Se volvió con una sonrisa de bienvenida -Hola Alan-

- Hey- se acercó a ella -Traje algo de helado-

- Genial- Misty celebró con otra sonrisa -¿Dónde esta tu pikachu?- preguntó al no oírlo brincando hacia ella.

- Disfrutando de un día de campo en… la granja de un… amigo-

- Vaya suerte, Growlithe también está de esas. Mi hermana lo llevó a Pallet Town, a la granja donde nació. Se quedará allí unos cuantos días-

- Oh- él la escuchó con atención, adivinando el lugar donde el ruidoso pokémon estaría. Sonrió con comprensión -¿Lo extrañas, verdad?-

- Mucho. Pero tampoco podía permitir que pasara estos días de terrible calor encerrado en estas cuatro paredes. No hubiese sido justo para él- sacudió la cabeza recriminándose aquella culpa absurda, y dejó el recipiente que contenía la comida de los pokémons a un lado -Acompáñame a la cocina a buscar algo para servir el helado- ella lo cruzó, esperando que la siguiera.

Ese día Misty lucía una remera corta con tirantes de color celeste y un short holgado negro. Estaba descalza y su aroma a lilas le hizo olvidar aquella sofocante tarde de verano por unos cuantos segundos cuando pasó junto a él casi rozándole.

- ¿Vienes?- le preguntó con las manos en las caderas deteniéndose a unos cuantos pasos, al no oírlo.

- Si, si- Ash sonrió para sí y se encaminó hasta ella.

- ¿Qué es lo que te entretiene tanto?-

- Pues tú, claro- ella le hizo una mueca- Debes recordar que mi cuerpo _tiene _algunas reacciones cuando caminas de ese modo, o cuando me sonríes de esa forma…-

- No estoy coqueteando contigo-

- ¿Seguro?- finalmente llegaron a la cocina. Ash dejó el recipiente de helado en la mesada -Pues actúas como si lo hicieras-

- No, aún soy capaz de resistirme a ti- le dijo con tono malicioso. Abrió un mueble a su derecha y extrajo dos copas pequeñas -Cambiando de tema ¿Qué haces aquí?. Ayer dijiste que hoy tendrías que trabajar. ¿Te corrieron por holgazán?-

- Nop- abrió un cajón y sacó dos cucharillas -Debido a mi trabajo puedo tomarme esta clase de… libertades- lo cual era verdad en cierto punto.

- ¿En serio?- Misty abrió los ojos mientras el joven acababa de servir las porciones -¿Y _él _no se enoja contigo por tomarte estas vacaciones?-

- ¿Él?- preguntó haciéndose el desentendido en tanto le entregaba su copa de helado -Espero te guste el chocolate-

Misty asintió -Es mi sabor favorito- Ash se felicitó silenciosamente a sí mismo por recordar aquel rasgo. Ella seguía hablando -Me refiero al maestro-

- Ash Ketchum, di su nombre- Misty bufó con fastidio -¿Por qué habría de decirme algo?-

- Bueno, es algo así como tu jefe ¿no?. ¿Acaso aprueba que su asesor esté tomándose vacaciones cuando se le antoja?-

Ash observó el helado derretirse en su copa -Él confía en mi de algún modo-

- Es demasiado blando- la joven se metió una cucharada completa en la boca, hizo un gesto -Está buenísimo. Delicioso-

- Mmhm- él asintió. Apoyó la copa en la mesada por algunos segundos -Está claro que él te interesa de modo personal, siempre finalizas diciendo su nombre en nuestras conversaciones. Comenzaré a ponerme celoso…-

- ¡No es cierto!- se defendió sonrojándose -Es simple curiosidad-

- Curiosidad por saber de él- protestó el muchacho haciéndose el ofendido. Se inclinó hacia delante para verla mejor -Dime una cosa ¿te interesa?-

- ¡Bueno!. Ash Ketchum fue mi amigo por muchos años y…- se mordió el labio - Claro que me interesa saber de él de vez en cuando-

Los ojos del joven se humedecieron levemente. Se aclaró la garganta para comentar con sequedad, volviendo a su papel -Te gusta-

- ¡Por supuesto que no!-

- No te creo-

Misty se encogió de hombros y continuó comiendo su helado en silencio. A intervalos sentía la intensa mirada del joven sobre sí, y aunque casi se había acostumbrado a ello, esta vez no pudo evitar sentirse incómoda. Empujó la copa vacía al centro de la mesada y se abanicó con una mano en un intento de alivianar ese ambiente incómodo.

- ¿Tienes calor?- le preguntó Ash amigablemente.

- Mucho- apoyó los codos en la mesa y restó la barbilla entre sus dedos cruzados -El día está sofocante, y si en la noche no llueve, mañana será aún peor que hoy…-

- Podríamos aprovechar la piscina y…-

- ¡No!-

Ash la miró con sorpresa -¿No?. Pero si es un excelente día para nadar…- entrecerró los ojos -¿Acaso tienes miedo de lo que pueda llegar a hacerte si te veo en bikini?-

- Por supuesto que no- sacudió la cabeza y luego se mordió el labio -Es que…-

- ¿Qué…?- la animó inclinándose hacia ella viéndola fijo.

Misty suspiró una y otra vez.

- ¿No me tienes confianza?- prosiguió él con suavidad. Ella volvió a suspirar.

- Luego del accidente descubrí que la piscina me causa terror… sé que es tonto, considerando que soy la líder de gimnasio y mi pasión son los pokémon de agua y…-

Ash dejó de oírla y recordó aquel primer día, cuando la hubo salvado tras la batalla. El grito de miedo que brotó de su garganta tras la caída en la pileta, la forma en que sus ojos refulgían vulnerables en tanto se aferraba a él, como si el agua que la rodeaba fuera un monstruo dispuesto a tragársela.

- Estar cerca de la piscina me aterra- finalizó -Después de todo, fue el lugar del accidente…-

- Oye- él le tomó la mano con simpatía. Misty casi dio un salto hacia atrás -Es normal que eso te asuste…-

- ¡No es normal!- lo interrumpió -¡Yo soy una entrenadora de pokémon acuáticos y la líder de gimnasio!. ¡Toda la vida la pasé cerca de esta piscina…!- su voz bajó unos cuantos decibeles -Es… es completamente vergonzoso…-

- Hey, hey shhh…- susurró dando una suave presión a la mano pequeña que aún sostenía -Escucha hermosa, es el pánico natural que asocia ese lugar al accidente que sufriste, y por ende todas esas sensaciones desagradables hacen que revivas una y otra vez aquel incidente. No es nada bochornoso o repulsivo- sonrió -De a poco debes reacostumbrarte a estar dentro de la piscina, es un lugar familiar para ti y eso te ayudará…-

- ¿Tú crees?-

- Lo creo y confío en ti-

- ¿A pesar de que no pueda ver crees que pueda desenvolverme dentro del agua como antes?-

- Lo creo- se inclinó y le rozó los párpados con los pulgares -Esta es solo una fase. Muy pronto podrás ver de nuevo-

- Si…- asintió sin pensar dejándose llevar por las caricias en su rostro -Y podré conocerte a ti-

Ash se detuvo -¿Conocerme a mí?- susurró. Los ojos de Misty estaban fijos en él con tanta nitidez como si lo viera.

- Tengo un bosquejo en mi mente de cómo te imagino, y me gustaría saber si le he acertado en algo…-

La distancia entre ellos era mínima y bastaba con que él se inclinara un poco más para que sus labios alcanzaran los de ella. Lo cual estaba por hacer, cuando el sonido del timbre se oyó quebrando la atmósfera íntima que flotaba entre ambos.

- El timbre…- murmuró Misty echándose hacia atrás con tanto vigor que por poco se tambalea.

Ash la sujetó de los hombros -¿Algún retador?-

- O una visita-

La observó alejarse hacia la entrada principal, para luego oír voces amistosas en el recibidor. Estudió con curiosidad el mármol impecable de la mesada preguntándose si debía esperarla allí o simplemente indagar quien había llegado.

Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, oyó la voz de Misty llamándolo desde la habitación contigua.

_'Así que voy a conocer al misterioso invitado…'_

Con esas palabras en mente y una sonrisa débil -pero sonrisa al fin- se obligó a caminar hacia aquel lugar.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

- Hacía mucho que no pasabas a visitarnos… Si hasta parecía que te habías olvidado de Daisy…-

- ¡Oye!. Si por mí fuera pasaría todo el tiempo aquí… Pero soy un hombre ocupado y lo sabes. Aunque… siempre dispongo de un poco de tiempo para ver a mi cuñada favorita-

- Si claro-

- Es cierto Myst, pero dime ¿Dónde está ese endiablado cachorro del cual no te despegas ni un segundo?. No lo he oído desde mi llegada ¿es que finalmente has decidido deshacerte de él?-

- ¡Por supuesto que no!. Pobre Growlithe- exclamó horrorizada -Lily decidió llevarlo a la granja del profesor Oak, hacía mucho calor para él aquí… pobrecillo-

- Sigo insistiendo en que deberías botarlo- rió al ver la cara de espanto de ella - Era una broma. Ahora cuéntame; ¿cómo has estado?-

- Bien-

- Hum… esa sonrisa y ese rubor en las mejillas… ¿llegué en un mal momento?-

- ¡No estoy ruborizada!-

- Ahora si lo estás… cuéntame quien es-

- ¿Quién es quien?-

- El responsable de que tus mejillas parezcan un par de tomates maduros-

- ¡Tracey!-

- Perdón- Ash abrió la puerta en ese momento introduciéndose en la habitación donde la conversación estaba llevándose a cabo. Apenas fijó su atención en el visitante y lo reconoció se puso tan pálido como un papel.

- Ah Alan- Misty sonrió haciéndole una pequeña seña para que se aproximara -Quiero presentarte a mi amigo Tracey; Tracey, él es Alan….-

- ¿Alan?- la duda del joven observador no se hizo esperar. Miró de pies a cabeza al recién llegado arqueando una ceja -¿Qué clase de brom…?-

Ash se adelantó con rapidez hacia él, indicándole con un silencioso gesto que mantuviera el resto de la oración en su boca -Es un placer conocerte- le dijo con suavidad, a la par que con su mano le indicaba que cooperara sin hacer preguntas.

Tracey frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, abrió la boca para decir algo, cuando la suave voz de Misty se oyó mitigándolo.

- ¿Qué ocurre Trace?. Por favor has uso de tu educación y saluda-

Ash le sonrió con ironía al tiempo que llevaba su dedo índice a los labios indicándole silencio.

- El placer es todo mío… _Alan_-

Misty sonrió ante la respuesta y se volvió hacia donde suponía estaba Alan aún de pie -Siéntate- le ordenó con cariño -Quiero que conozcas a mi amigo- obviamente no notó el sarcasmo con que el par tomó la palabra 'conozcas' -En poco tiempo formará parte de la familia…- Ash lo miró con curiosidad -Mi hermana Daisy y él van a casarse…-

- ¡Felicidades!- exclamó él con obvio sentimiento, olvidando que no felicitarías con tanta efusividad a alguien a quien acabas de conocer.

- Gracias- Tracey replicó con los dientes apretados.

Pero Misty sonrió genuinamente ante la efusividad del joven, y si le pareció extraña, sencillamente no lo demostró. Siguió desarrollando temas para que sus invitados entraran en confianza; al menos Alan participaba asiduamente de la conversación, en cambio Tracey contestaba a regañadientes o usando monosílabos.

- ¿Desean tomar algo?- preguntó la joven de pronto -Creo que aún queda algo de helado ¿cierto Alan?-

- Si- el joven respondió a la par que Misty se ponía de pie con obvia intención -No, espera- replicó tomándola del brazo con suavidad -Creo que tu cuñado y yo podemos ocuparnos de eso, tú ya has trabajado demasiado…-

- Pero- ella parpadeó confundida.

Ash se volvió a Tracey -¿Te molestaría ayudarme?-

El joven observador hizo un leve movimiento de cabeza y tras ponerse de pie, se acercó hasta donde la muchacha aún seguía de pie, y con cariño la tomó de los hombros obligándola a que se sentara -Tu amigo _Alan _tiene razón, deja que él y yo nos ocupemos de esto-

- Muy bien- asintió encantada y se acomodó en su asiento.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

- Bien señor _Alan _¿quieres explicarme como harás para librarte de esta?-

- ¿Puedes hablar en voz baja?- Ash le recriminó a su amigo mientras tomaba el pote de helado y servía intentando hacer el mayor ruido posible para opacar el subido tono del otro joven -Ya tengo suficiente con mi conciencia como para oírte también a ti…-

- Así de negra la tendrás…- Tracey suspiró y se apoyó en la mesada viéndolo con el entrecejo fruncido -Aún no puedo creer que el resto de los chicos se hayan prestado para participar de esta farsa… De ti podía esperar cualquier cosa, pero de Brock y Gary… Y de Lily, Violet y Daisy…-

- Violet no está de acuerdo- Ash se detuvo por unos segundos. Lo miró -¿Por qué no puedes confiar en mí?. ¿Crees que sería capaz de lastimarla?-

- ¿Tengo que contestarte?- respondió con ironía.

- Pensé que estarías de mi lado…-

- ¡Por Dios, Ash!- el nombrado levantó horrorizado la mano y observó la puerta cerrada con cautela -¡Estás engañándola abiertamente!. Ya hasta pareces disfrutarlo ¿cierto?. ¿Es una especie de venganza por como te ha tratado en el pasado?-

Ash dejó las copas servidas en la mesada, se frotó las manos con un repasador y volvió a mirar la puerta que -gracias a Dios- continuaba cerrada -Puedes bajar la voz, lo último que necesito es que se entere-

- Lo tendrías bien merecido, créeme. Enfrentar su ira para que llegaras a entender lo que…-

- Yo la quiero…- lo interrumpió Ash con apenas un hilo de voz -La quiero de verdad…-

Tracey alzó la vista al oír aquello. El joven tenía su atención puesta en una gota de chocolate que resbalaba de la copa hacia la mesada. Se estaba mordiendo el labio.

- ¿En serio?-

- ¿Mentiría con algo así?- se encogió de hombros -Cuando la vi así, ciega, frente a mí, aquel día que vine de visita, sentí una amargura horrible; una bronca y una impotencia que nunca experimenté en mi vida… Entonces supe que todos aquellos sentimientos que ella siempre me inspiró habían evolucionado en algo fuerte… Supe que tenía que hacer algo, cuidarla de algún modo, claro. Pero siendo Ash dejó bien en claro que no dejaría que me le acerque…-

- Sus razones tiene ¿las has oído?-

- Y las comprendo y las acepto. Tiene toda la razón, pero me gustaría que también conociera las mías, yo también tuve mis motivos en esa larga etapa de silencio-

- De todos modos me sigue pareciendo terrible ¡juegas con sus sentimientos!. ¿Qué no lo entiendes?-

- ¿Qué harías tú en mi lugar si Daisy se encontrara en una situación similar, y siendo Tracey no puedes acercarte a ella?. ¿No buscarías también un modo de estar junto a ella, valiéndote de cualquier medio?-

- No intentes ponerme a tu altura. Yo no soy como tú, y no justifico lo que haces-

Ash se alborotó el cabello frustrado, suspiró -Entiendo que no apruebes lo que estoy haciendo, pero… ¿puedo contar al menos con tu silencio?-

Tracey no respondió inmediatamente, se volvió a mirar la puerta cerrada a sus espaldas, recordando las mejillas sonrojadas, y el brillo azur en los ojos de Misty. Su expresión serena y reposada que hacia mucho no veía… ¿todo eso era a causa de Ash y su teatro?

El nombrado acabó de acomodar las tres copas de helado casi derretido en una bandeja y la tomó hábilmente en sus manos.

- Te ayudaré Ash- el joven lo miró con asombro -Lo hago por Misty, pero por favor no hagas que en el futuro me arrepienta de esto-

- Haré lo posible por no decepcionar a ninguno de ustedes, pero más que nada por no decepcionarla a ella. La amo, Tracey, y te juro que no haría nada para lastimarla…-

- Quiero creerte, Ash. De veras, quiero creerte-

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

- Se tardaron demasiado- Misty comentó cuando los oyó llegar otra vez.

- Estuvimos hablando un poco- Ash respondió acomodando la bandeja en una mesa que estaba junto a ellos -Él es observador pokémon y tiene algo que ver con mi trabajo-

- Tiene mucho que ver- ella asintió.

- Y se nota que tu amigo sabe mucho sobre Pokémons- Tracey comentó a lo que ella volvió a asentir enérgicamente.

Ash comenzó a servir las copas - Oh olvidé las cucharas- se excusó y poniéndose de pie, volvió a salir.

- ¿Myst?-

La joven se volvió ante su nombre, notando el tono inquieto en la voz del observador.

- ¿Qué ocurre Trace?-

- ¿Te sientes a gusto con él?-

Misty frunció el ceño ante la pregunta- ¿Te refieres a Alan?- el joven profirió una afirmación -Es una buena persona, al menos en este tiempo me lo ha demostrado…-

- Es lo que creí- Tracey murmuró entre dientes -Es muy bueno…-

Misty abrió los ojos ante su última frase, se enderezó en la silla y juntó las manos sobre sus rodillas desnudas -¿Sabes Trace?. Hay momentos en los que siento que conozco a Alan de toda la vida; hay veces que me asombran las similitudes y la familiaridad que existe entre nosotros… Es extraño-

- No tanto-

- ¿Eh?-

Los sonidos de pasos impidieron que el joven se explayara, Ash apareció otra vez con los cubiertos en las manos.

- Ya debe estar derretido- comentó con cierta pena mientras extendía las cucharas a los dos jóvenes. Notó el silencio que flotaba en el ambiente y supo que debían de estar hablando de él. Resistió la oleada de pánico que brotó en su pecho y se apaciguó diciendo que Tracey no lo delataría, no ahora que tenía su palabra de no hacerlo.

- No importa, me gusta el helado aunque esté derretido- añadió Misty con simpatía.

Ash rió con cierto alivio. La actitud de la jovencita era exacta a la de siempre, y eso lo tranquilizó. Mientras Misty siguiera en su papel amable y dulce, no había nada que temer.

Al menos de momento.

Y el talante del observador Pokémon distaba de ser ceñudo y rígido como al principio, ahora se veía más relajado y tranquilo. Observaba con suma atención la expresión de Misty, y parecía a gusto con lo que sus gestos le decían.

El resto del día siguió, caluroso para el trío, pero aliviado en cierta forma por varias jarras de limonada fría, paños de agua y cientos de temas de conversación amena. Los temas eran variados, y en cierta forma, Tracey se esforzaba por mantener la identidad de Ash bajo las sombras, pero sus preguntas y respuestas iban y venían poniendo en evidencia cuanto extrañaba al viejo grupo de amigos, y cuan placentero le resultaba hallarse reunidos con ellos aunque sea de aquella forma.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

- Bueno, creo que ha sido suficiente visita por hoy- Tracey se incorporó de su asiento y se estiró haciendo que los huesos de su espalda crujieran de disgusto.

- ¿No vas a esperar a Daisy?- preguntó Misty con una ceja arqueada.

- No. Hoy he venido a verte a ti, a ella puedo visitarla cualquier otro día- rió -Solo, no le avises que vine por aquí o se enfadará-

Ash rió con disimulo. Sabía del cariño del joven investigador hacia la mayor de las hermanas Waterflower, pero le resultaba imposible imaginárselos juntos como una pareja. Y era algo que le gustaría ver.

- ¿Tú ya te vas?- la pregunta de Tracey esta vez estaba dirigida a Ash.

Este volteó a mirar a la joven pelirroja, cuyos ojos brillaban febrilmente por las luces artificiales de la piscina. Sacudió la cabeza con decisión -Aún no. Creo que me quedaré unos minutos más si a ella no le molesta-

- No me molesta- se apresuró a agregar con una sonrisa girando su rostro hacia él.

Tracey soltó un pequeño suspiro antes de desarmar su gesto en una sonrisa suave y comprensiva -Claro, entonces solo acompáñenme hasta la salida-

El trío se dirigió en silencio hasta la puerta de entrada, una vez allí se detuvieron.

- Gracias por venir Trace- Misty le extendió las manos -Sabes que me encantan tus visitas-

- A mí también- besó con cariño las palmas de la joven -Y me alegra mucho ver un cambio favorable en tu estado de ánimo-

- Huh…bien…- se sonrojó con suavidad a la par que él le devolvía las manos.

- Supongo que estas insinuando que yo soy el responsable de dicho cambio- Ash adoptó su papel con facilidad, rodeó los hombros de la joven pelirroja con gesto posesivo y afirmó su mejilla contra el cabello de ella.

- Puede ser- Tracey asintió viéndolos; el rostro apenado de Misty, la sonrisa ancha y genuina de Ash… -Eres muy bueno- replicó antes de siquiera pensarlo -Realmente muy bueno-

- ¿Eh?- Misty se mordió el labio.

El rostro de Ash se desarmó en un gesto confuso que logró apaciguar, besó la mejilla sonrojada de la joven y añadió finalmente entendiendo -No tan bueno para ella, pero te juro que haré el intento-

Tracey meneó la cabeza y sonrió -Nos veremos pronto. Cuídense-

- Tú también Trace-

Las pisadas del observador se hicieron más débiles hasta que no se oyeron más, Misty soltó un suave suspiro y sintió el peso del brazo ajeno sobre su hombro, para su sorpresa eso no la incomodó.

- ¿Ya está fuera de vista?- preguntó.

- Si-

Retrocedió algunos pasos junto a él y advirtió que este cerraba la puerta por ella, como todo un caballero. El aire tibio y sofocante del gimnasio le llegó a la nariz, y sin embargo eso tampoco la molestó. El brazo del joven seguía rodeando con suave firmeza sus hombros.

- ¿Sabes?- oyó que él decía en un susurro -Me gusta mucho la posición en la que estamos… Y ya ha pasado un mes… ¿sigues teniéndome la misma desconfianza que a un principio?-

Misty sacudió la cabeza imperceptiblemente ¡Como podía estar hablando de algo así en un momento como ese!.

- No…- contesto luego de una pausa larguísima en la que sus mejillas ascendían a distintos tonos de rojo -No desconfío de ti, pero… tampoco me fío de lo que haces-

- Una respuesta muy digna de ti- Ash sonrió viéndola de soslayo; su perfil suave y perfecto, sus ojos abiertos, fijos, conscientes de que estaba observándola -Pero sabes que no me conformo solo con eso…- Misty bajó la cabeza -Tú sabes lo que quiero, hermosa-

- Alan…-

- Pero yo esperaré, tengo todo el tiempo y la paciencia del mundo para hacerlo- alzó la mano que sostenía su hombro y tomándola de la barbilla la acercó hacia él, sus labios se aplastaron a su mejilla en un beso tibio y ansioso -Sé que aún no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti, pero estoy haciendo el intento…-

Los ojos de Misty se humedecieron.

- Muy pronto hermosa, estoy seguro… hasta entonces, y como dije la vez anterior- se separó y la tomó de las manos -No más besos- ella soltó una risita -Nos veremos en un par de días ¿está bien?, como sabes mi jefe es un ogro -alzó una de sus oscuras cejas en ironía -Y no deseo darle motivos para que me corra del trabajo-

- Está bien- en su voz aún había rastros de risa -Cuídate de _él_, no sé si ha cambiado, pero en la antigüedad solía tener un carácter bastante desagradable…-

Ash volvió a alzar las cejas y se mordió el labio para no reírse a carcajadas _'Creo que te equivocas de persona, Misty…'_

- Entonces será hasta un par de días- le dio otra beso en la mejilla -La próxima vez podemos pasar el día dentro de la piscina…-

- ¿Qué?. ¿Estas loco?. ¡No pienso meterme a la piscina contigo ni con ningún otro!- Misty exclamó retrocediendo y tomándose las mejillas con las manos.

- Está bien, está bien. Solo era una idea- levantó las manos otra vez olvidando que no podía verlo. Soltó un respingo y abrió la puerta mirándola largamente. Otra vez esa tentación de tomar su barbilla en las manos y besarla se hizo presente, apretó los puños, y retrocedió hasta salir del gimnasio. Allí se detuvo -Adiós hermosa-

- Adiós Alan-

Misty oyó los pasos que se alejaban, y la suave sonrisa que contenían sus labios lentamente se fue disolviendo hasta convertirse en un gesto confuso y melancólico. ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba?. ¿Verdaderamente estaba cayendo ante las atenciones de un joven que apenas conocía?.

_'No…'_ su corazón le recriminó _'Una sola persona fue capaz de adueñarse de mí…Y aunque ese sujeto haya desaparecido sin dejar rastros, ningún otro tendrá esa suerte…'_

Cerró la puerta, y dejó caer la espalda contra esta. Sus ojos se cerraron por inercia. Algo dentro suyo le decía que en un tiempo más su corazón reconsideraría sus palabras.

Quien sabe, y quizás ese momento no se encontraba tan lejano…

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

_Continuará_

_6to tema hecho!!!. Otra vez pido perdón por tardarme tanto en actualizar. Mi musa inspiradora parecía haberse tomado unas laaaargas vacaciones y se negaba a cooperar cada vez que le decía que debía seguir el fic T.T_

_En fin, gracias a todos por sus reviews! -son muy, muy amables n.n-_

_Por cierto visiten mi blog!!! -es muy bueno hacerse propaganda! xD allí tengo algunos one shots que aún no he subido aquí, y algunas ideas de fics que en algún momento desarrollaré._

_El próximo tema a desarrollar será 86-Ola de calor…- no sé donde puse el original en ingles!!! T.T-_

_Su Chan._

_La noche en tus ojos, © Sumi Chan_


	6. Ola de Calor

_La noche en tus Ojos._

Autor: _Ya conocen todos mis apodos, no pregunten xD_

Fandom: _Pokémon_

Pareja: _Ash/Misty_

Tema: _-86- Heat Wave/ 86- Ola de calor _

Disclaimer: _Pokémon es © de una empresa cuyos directivos no tienen corazón_

Spoilers: _¿Perdón? xD_

Advertencia:_ No gastaré saliva en repetirlo una vez más, pero este capítulo… como decirlo? Salió más 'candente' de lo que me hubiera propuesto…_

Rating: _Estoy seriamente pensando en cambiarlo a M. No quiero que nadie se sienta ofendido por lo que pueda llegar a leer aquí._

Música que escuché para escribir este capítulo: _'Lo grande que es perdonar' de Vico C_

Días que me llevó escribir este capítulo: _Increíblemente 1 día y medio!! -es mi máximo record!-_

Nota de autor:_ Hay algo que debo aclarar ya que varias preguntas me llegaron al respecto. ¡Sirena Misty y yo __NO__ somos la misma persona!. Oigan, esta bien que tenga dos nombres en , este de Sumi Lys, y el de Fleur Noir, pero no he pensado en tener un 3er nombre!!. Además imagino que para Sirena debe ser algo incómodo que la confundan/relacionen conmigo; no he leído mucho de sus historias, pero por lo poco que he visto, es OBVIO que ambas tenemos un modo de escribir completamente diferente. Mientras ella desarrolla en sus fics el humor, la acción y la aventura; yo me manejo con el drama y el angst. ¡Siempre he sido una Drama Queen! -o por lo menos desde que escribo hace un total 6 años aquí -. Nunca he escrito un fic con humor -eso se lo dejo a Lys! Pues yo soy un desastre!xD - así que no veo de que modo pueden conectarme a ella._

_Nada más que decir… __¡Piensen como debe sentirse Sirena!. Es bastante… embarazoso que los fics de uno se los adjudiquen a otro. Realmente pónganse en mi lugar y en el de ella_

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

_Capítulo 6: Ola de calor_

_- Heat Wave-_

- Vamos sostente de mí sin miedo-

- Eso es fácil decirlo. ¿Por qué no te pones tú en mi lugar?-

Ash rió inadvertidamente y aseguró las manos con cautela sobre su pequeña cintura. El agua que los rodeaba hizo un leve vaivén ante su acción, arrancando una débil exclamación de los labios de la joven.

- No vuelvas a hacer eso- le retó aferrándose a sus brazos inadvertidamente.

- Creo que lo que te impide moverte con propiedad es que llevas demasiada ropa encima- Ash agregó con picardía, ladeando la cabeza para ver el efecto de sus palabras. Como lo suponía ella se sonrojó.

- Ya me imaginaba que en cualquier momento saldrías con un comentario como ese- le dio un golpe en el pecho perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo sobre él. Sintió el calor de sus muslos contra las rodillas y la firmeza de su cuerpo que evitaba que cayera de bruces en el agua -No vayas a soltarme…- le imploró, todavía tratando de mantener algo de dignidad pese a la precaria posición en la que se encontraba.

- Has dicho eso desde que estamos aquí, créeme que oiré esa frase hasta en sueños- la tomó nuevamente de la cintura y la incorporó. Los ojos de ella parpadeaban fijos en la nada -Aquí estarás segura pequeña sirena- bromeó, y su acción provocó otra vaivén, esta vez la ola pasó rozándole los hombros.

- ¡Dios!- exclamó Misty por lo bajo, moviendo las piernas con suavidad. El no tocar el fondo de la piscina era algo que la aterraba tanto como el hecho de no poder orientarse dentro del agua.

- Muy bien- Ash afloró la presión en su cintura -Eso te ayudará a flotar-

- ¡No me sueltes!- desistió de su intento y de un salto se colgó a su cuello, apoyando la barbilla en su hombro húmedo. No pareció importarle el hecho de que el joven se encontrara desnudo de la cintura para arriba, pues como toda persona normal se había puesto un short de baño para estar dentro de la pileta. Al contrario de ella que lucía una remera holgada, cuyo borde flotaba a su alrededor, y un pescador de jean que obviamente dificultaba el movimiento de sus piernas.

- Esto no está progresando nada -oyó que él decía sobre su cabeza -No es que me moleste que me abraces así, pero no estamos logrando que tu miedo al agua se desvanezca…-

- ¿Vas a soltarme?-

Ash sonrió con ternura, deslizó los dedos entre el cabello húmedo de la chica y se prometió firmemente a sí mismo que _nunca _le haría daño. Que siempre estaría ahí para protegerla.

- No voy a soltarte. Ven conmigo- aseguró un brazo en su cintura y comenzó a moverse hacia la derecha. Misty dio un grito y se aferró aún más a él, advertir que el agua se ondulaba peligrosamente a su alrededor era más de lo que podía soportar -Estás ahogándome- le dijo él en broma y siguió moviéndose con destreza por varios segundos más que a ella le parecieron eternos. Finalmente se detuvo -Ya estamos a salvo pequeña sirena- la alejó de sí y la soltó. Ella sofocó una exclamación de temor al hallarse sin la protección de sus brazos, cuando descubrió que sus pies tocaban fondo. El agua le llegaba hasta la cintura.

- Estamos en la orilla- dijo por fin, sintiéndose más tranquila ahora que podía orientarse.

- Exacto. Permíteme- tomó el borde de la remera femenina y sin contemplaciones se la quitó de un práctico gesto, por encima de la cabeza.

Misty ahogó un grito de terror y se cubrió a si misma con los brazos.

-¿COMO TE ATREVES?- Bramó, sus mejillas casi imitando el color de sus cabellos. Su pecho agitado subía y bajaba tras la protección de sus manos, pero la fina tela del soutien se dejaba ver con precisión.

- Te dije que debías ponerte algo cómodo para nadar- le advirtió con seriedad. Deslizó las manos por sus caderas y le desprendió el jean.

- No por favor, no…-las manos de ella evitaron que siguiera. Alzó la mirada, sus ojos lucían grandes y húmedos. Había temor en esa suplica, temor y vergüenza.

- Escucha- Ash le tocó la mejilla con ternura -No voy a hacerte daño ¿entiendes?. Quiero que estés más cómoda para nadar, porque yo no voy a irme de aquí hasta que tu problema dentro de la piscina sea resuelto…-

Misty asintió con suavidad. Tomó la mano que descansaba en su mejilla y la llevó a sus labios besando tentativamente sus dedos.

Ash tuvo que poner toda su fuerza de control para no sucumbir al deseo que aquella inocente jovencita estaba inspirándole. Cerró los ojos refrenándose, y se concentró en terminar de bajar el cierre. El pantalón inmediatamente resbaló ante la presión, pero antes de que se deslizara por sus caderas, la levantó de la cintura y la sentó en el borde de la piscina. Misty parpadeó aún más sorprendida.

- ¿Qué…?-

- Quítatelo tú- le dijo y se dio la vuelta sumergiéndose en las azules aguas.

Misty oía el sonido del vaivén y supo que la había dejado contar con aquella pequeña intimidad. Sin titubeos deslizó las mangas del mojado jean hacia abajo y con cierta dificultad -ya que se había pegado a sus extremidades- logró quitárselo y agarrarlo antes que de sus pies cayera dentro de la piscina. Se tocó las piernas con aprensión, considerando que clase de ropa interior traía puesta. Pero lo cierto es que esta se asemejaba a un traje de baño de dos piezas, de un sencillo color celeste pastel ribeteado con puntilla blanca.

- Ya- dijo en voz alta intento asimilar el bochorno. Revisó inadvertidamente los breteles del soutien, antes de saltar dentro de la piscina escondiendo el temor de lo desconocido, pero prefiriendo mil veces ahogarse en el agua que dejar que él la viera así. Al menos el líquido con su movimiento tendía a esconder esos detalles… o por lo menos quería pensar eso.

El rostro de Ash se volvió completamente carmesí al verla. En eso seguía siendo el mismo inmaduro de siempre, solo Misty Waterflower podía lograr abochornarlo de aquel modo. Pero lo cierto era que aquella muchacha era toda una seductora, y más aún vistiendo de aquella forma. Su silueta era completamente visible en el líquido transparente; su cintura, la curva perfecta de su cadera, sus piernas delgadas y estilizadas, y hasta la frágil contextura de sus hombros y brazos…

- ¿Alan?-

Él reaccionó y se acercó con expresión titubeante, logrando esconder su propio pudor al representar su papel -¿Ya estás lista?- preguntó con indolencia. Como para que ella entendiera que su cuerpo le era indiferente.

- Si, ya terminé- Misty se sintió algo tonta por sus temores. Era obvio que Alan había visto decenas de cuerpos femeninos y el suyo no había logrado causarle demasiada impresión. Sin embargo en vez de sentirse aliviada por eso, experimentó una curiosa mezcla de sorpresa y desilusión.

- Bueno, intentaremos algo nuevo esta vez- la tomó de la mano y la jaló hacia él pero sin tocarla- Te llevaré de la mano hasta lo profundo y tú intentaras mantenerte a flote-

- ¡Pero…!- eso era peor que hallarse semidesnuda ante él.

- Solías hacer eso y mucho más. Ya es hora de que te pruebes a ti misma- fue la respuesta dicha en un tono que indicaba que no había marcha atrás.

Misty asintió a regañadientes, mientras advertía que sus pies se movían pisando el áspero fondo, pronto llegó el momento en el que estos se movían intentando mantenerse firmes pero la presión del agua los impulsaba hacia arriba, como si estuviera caminando en el aire. Movió su mano libre en una brazada suave y ligera que no alborotó en demasía su inestable entorno, acompañó el movimiento de su brazo con sus pies en un aleteo delicado y sincronizado que de alguna manera la ayudó a mantenerse en equilibrio.

Ash la observaba de soslayo, estudiando la determinación que anidaba en sus pupilas vacías, y el valor en sus labios fruncidos. Parecía completamente dispuesta a evitar que el terror la paralizara una vez más, en lugar de eso se obligaba a enfrentar el problema de raíz. Él se sentía orgulloso de eso. De ella.

El suelo hacia rato que había dejado de sentirse bajo sus pies, y aunque al principio eso la había asustado, no dejó que el joven junto a ella lo notara. Movía rítmicamente sus pies, sus piernas, acoplándose a los movimientos del agua, que como olas lentas acariciaban su cuerpo. Su miedo aún subsistía, pero comenzaba a evaporarse conforme encontraba menos dificultad en desplazarse entre las azules aguas. Había aflojado la presión en la mano de Alan, aunque no se animaba a soltarse completamente. Continuó dando brazadas suaves, recordando los momentos felices que pasó dentro de esa piscina, en compañía de los pokémon, nadando o preparándose para alguno de los actos que sus hermanas realizaban en el pasado. Sintió aquella familiaridad innata que el agua siempre le provocó. Aquella sensación natural de que se hallaba en su elemento, en su entorno. De que se hallaba en _casa._ Envuelta en algo que nunca podría hacerle daño, porque conocía las corrientes de aquel líquido de memoria, tanto como conocía la palma de su mano. Tan concentrada estaba en esa sensación de libertad que no se percató de que Alan la había soltado, dejando que ella se mantuviera a flote por si sola.

Dio unas cuantas brazadas más, cuando finalmente se percató que sus manos estaban libres y se desplazaban con firmeza. Titubeó de inmediato al hallarse sola y pegó un salto certero hacia donde él estaba y se colgó de su cuello antes de que pudiera hundirse.

- ¡Alan!. ¿Por qué me dejaste sola?- preguntó centrando sus pupilas verdes en él como si lo viera. Su pecho subiendo y bajando de agitación y temor, sin reparar en como se rozaban los cuerpos de ambos al absorber el aliento.

- ¿Te has dado cuenta de lo que has hecho?- le preguntó él pasando por alto el susto infantil de la muchacha.

- ¡Casi muero por tu culpa!-

- No exageres. ¡Estabas manteniéndote a flote tú sola!- exclamó sonriendo -Y tuve que soltarte porque por un momento sentí la mano metida en un torniquete que no dejaba circular mi sangre…-

- Mentiroso- farfulló ella también sonriendo. Su pecho se elevó y por un momento chocó contra el de él. Estaba sosteniéndola de la cintura -Fue estupendo…-

- Y lo hiciste tú sola-

- Con tu ayuda- alzó la cabeza sabiendo que él la estaba viendo y le dedicó una sonrisa -Gracias Alan-

- De nada…- sonrió con picardía y de un práctico movimiento la soltó alejándose imperceptiblemente de su lado.

Misty ahogó un gritito inicial de sorpresa y miedo, antes de mover sus pies y manos sincronizadamente. Aspiró pequeñas bocanadas de aire ordenando tranquilizarse, y nadó con suavidad hacia donde imaginaba intuitivamente que él se hallaba, se permitió sumergirse unos segundos para peinar su cabello con las manos antes de aparecer frente al joven.

- Definitivamente estoy pensando que quieres matarme-

- Lo has hecho muy bien, estoy tremendamente orgulloso de ti- se impulsó hacia ella creando una abrupta corriente ficticia que le rozó los hombros y la barbilla, sin embargo esta vez Misty no lanzó ninguna exclamación de temor, pese a que el movimiento la asustó. Ash la tomó de la cintura como al principio y la acercó hasta sí, de modo que las piernas de ambos se chocaron. Sin embargo aquella no era una acción para abochornarla sino para que confiara en él. El muslo firme y fuerte se ubicó entre las rodillas temblorosas de ella -Relájate, yo te sujeto pequeña sirena-

Lentamente dejó caer su peso encima de él. Algo dentro de ella le decía que aquel era un proceder íntimo, vergonzante. Pero se negó a darle más oído. Solo sabía que estaba cansada de tanto esfuerzo y esa situación -íntima o no- ayudaba a que se serenara.

- ¿Te sientes bien?-

Misty suspiró -Si- meneó la cabeza -Nunca imaginé que enfrentar los miedos drenara de tal forma la fuerza de tu cuerpo. Me siento como si hubiera nadado kilómetros y kilómetros en el mar-

- Estabas bajo mucha presión. Mañana ya no lo sentirás así-

Ella asintió y por un momento su cabello mojado le hizo cosquillas a él en el pecho. Eso evidenciaba la poca distancia que había entre ambos -Gracias otra vez Alan, de no ser por ti, viviría con este miedo toda mi vida-

- Es merito tuyo- le tocó la nariz -Ahora voy a soltarte, y quiero que nades hasta la orilla ¿crees que puedas guiarte?-

Misty se mordió el labio, luego asintió con determinación. En pocos segundos se encontró sola, clamó rápidamente a su autocontrol y sus miembros comenzaron a moverse con suavidad y gracia.

Ash la observaba desde el otro lado, fascinado de la soltura con que ella nadaba. Su cabello rojo flotaba tras su cuerpo y se desplazaba con tanta facilidad que costaba creer que esa chica fuera ciega. Más bien parecía una pequeña sirena; de esas que en la mitología enamoraban y hechizaban a los marineros con su belleza y su voz.

Ash se sentía así. De alguna manera hechizado con su fuerza, con su gracia. Con todo. Nadó hasta la joven y le apareció por detrás, afirmándose en el suelo de la piscina. Estaban en la parte playa. La abrazó así, apoyando las manos en su estomago y la cabeza en su hombro.

Misty sintió su presencia inmediatamente, el agua de los cabellos de él se deslizaba en gotas tibias sobre su cuerpo, y le cosquilleaban la nuca. Todo eso le parecía extremadamente sensual y vivo. Ella se sentía viva y consciente de todo lo que la rodeaba aunque no podía verlo.

Ash no habló, apretó los dedos contra el estomago plano de ella y trazó un suave circulo en su piel. Sus labios tibios buscaron la curvatura de su hombro y se hundieron allí, en su piel suave, como un sediento en busca del preciado manantial.

Misty contuvo el estremecimiento de su cuerpo. Las sensaciones se agolparon por millones en su mente ordenándole miles de cosas distintas. Pero ella no podía pensar con claridad. Se sentía mareada y eufórica.

Los labios de él subieron a su cuello y se deleitaron en esa nueva porción de piel. Ella no decía nada, era vulnerable a sus caricias y se dejaba hacer al movimiento de sus labios. Sin embargo Ash no se animó a tocar su rostro, se concentró en recorrer su cuello y hombros con una voracidad que era propia de un vampiro. Ella mantenía los ojos cerrados, y la cabeza ligeramente echada hacia atrás. La boca masculina se explayaba en su camino sin titubear, reconociendo la piel que, como sustancia adictiva, tentaba a probar más y más de su sabor. Aquellas caricias se complementaban con las de sus dedos y los movimientos lentos que trazaba en su estomago. Y no supo que era lo que la estremecía más; si los besos hambrientos en su cuello, o las caricias suaves que sus dedos imprimían; pero lo cierto era que se sentía maleable al contacto de su cuerpo, sus sentidos respondían a lo que estaba ocurriendo, no podía negarlo.

Un suave suspiro escapó de su boca al advertir un nuevo ritmo en esas caricias, y entonces supo que las manos de Alan la afectaban más de lo que deseaba. Quizás porque las yemas de sus dedos delineaban inexperiencia, tanto como la que ella misma sentía.

Y esos besos que imprimía a su piel _-porque sus dedos sabían besar más que su boca-_ era lo más exquisito que hubiera probado.

- Alan…- suspiró recostando la cabeza contra su hombro, sintiendo el pecho masculino tras su espalda. Y la palabra fue más un ruego que otra cosa.

Él depositó un último beso junto a su oído, y sus manos la aseguraron contra su cuerpo. Supo inmediatamente a lo que ella se refería y se ordenó serenarse.

- Creo que entiendes…- replicó en un tono de voz que en nada se asemejaba a la suya, fuera actuación o no. Estaba ronca y baja.

Misty asintió -Por favor, son muchas cosas de golpe…-

- Lo sé, pero lo que te he dicho es en serio. Creo que no puedes negar lo que está ocurriendo-

- Si- volvió a asentir con humildad y se giró. No le importó que él viera su rostro ferozmente sonrojado y la expresión lánguida que ignoraba bañaba sus pupilas. Una sensación desconocida recorría todo su cuerpo. Una sensación de deseo.

- Salgamos de aquí- Ash disolvió el problema antes de que fuera más embarazoso para ambos. La tomó de la cintura y de un hábil movimiento la dejó sentada en el borde de la piscina.

Misty escuchó sus movimientos y supo que también había salido, tiempo después algo suave y cálido se apoyó en sus hombros. Le agradeció girando la cabeza hacia donde suponía debía de estar él secándose -Gracias Alan-

Como respuesta él le tiró de un mechón de cabello y se sentó a su lado -La próxima vez podemos pasar el día en la playa ¿te gustaría?-

- ¿Con este calor?-

El frunció el ceño -Es lo ideal para disfrutar del mar- observó la aprensión que de repente inundó sus ojos y entendió. Volvió a darle un tirón de cabello -No tienes de que temer, te juré que no dejaría que nada te hiciera daño. Creo que te lo he demostrado bien…-

- Lo sé- se mordió el labio -No es que no confíe en ti Alan, pero es que hace tanto que no salgo de estas cuatro paredes que…-

- No te preocupes- esta vez le tocó la mejilla con el reverso de la mano -Haré hasta lo imposible para que vuelvas a ser la misma de antes…-

Quizás Misty no entendió el significado total de sus palabras, o él no se dio cuenta de cuanto revelaba con eso, pero la joven se giró a él y se echó en sus brazos en un gesto que parecía tremendamente familiar.

Ninguno lo vio desde otro punto de vista más que de un simple gesto de necesidad y afecto. Ash la envolvió en un abrazo y contra su cabello susurró que no tendría nada de que preocuparse…

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

_Continuará…_

_7mo tema hecho!. Otra vez pido perdón por tardarme tanto en actualizar!. No tengo excusa, no tengo excusa, lo sé!._

_Gracias a todos por sus reviews, y gracias a todos los que leen esta historia y no dejan comentarios. Anímense a hacerlo, me encantaría conocerlos y escuchar sus opiniones n.n_

_Bueno, los próximos temas a desarrollar serán: 41- Chill, 80- Place and 24- Daybreak/ 41- Frío, 80- Lugar y 24- Amanecer._

_Cuídense!_

_Su Chan_

_Pd: Visiten mi blog!! Strawberry n.n_

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

_La noche en tus ojos, © Sumi Chan_


	7. Amanecer en un Frío Lugar

_La noche en tus Ojos._

_-Maldito Patito Feo por robarse mi idea!! xD-_

Autor: _La mejor escritora que existe y pueda existir en todo el universo xDD (si, le he vendido los derechos a 'Ella' porque estoy corta de dinero…xD)_

Fandom: _Avatar… digo, Pokémon. _

Pareja: _Ash/Misty._

Tema:_ 41- Chill, 80- Place and 24- Daybreak_ _/ 41 Frío, 80 Lugar y 24 Amanecer_

Disclaimer: _Pokémon es © de unos tipos que no se toman el pequeño trabajo de cuestionar a sus fans de lo que quieren…_

Spoilers: _Esto ocurriría a baldazos si pudiera comprar con mi pequeño sueldo los derechos de Nintendo y Pokémon._

Advertencia:_ A quien no le guste esto, pues que no lo lea… -Dios! Cuantas veces he dicho eso en estos años?. Perdí la cuenta, y ya estoy harta de pelear…-_

Rating: _Cuando ocurra algo que lo amerite lo pasaré a M. Soy bien consciente de que no he roto ninguna regla -todavía…-. Pero gracias a quien se tomó el trabajo de recordármelo._

Música que escuché para escribir este capítulo: _Entre otras cosas innombrables -como oír a mi querido hermanito cantando…- 'Buscando Lío', 'Viento Recio', 'Universo Cuatro' y 'Aguas profundas' -de Rescate, Puerto Seguro, Kiosco y Rey de Reyes worship respectivamente- Sí, tengo un gusto muy variado y extraño._

Días que me llevó escribir este capítulo: _Más de mes y medio!, Tuve muchas cosas entre manos; trabajo, estudio y actualizar el blog._

Nota de autor: _Este capítulo lo dedico a una personita que quiero mucho, y que en este momento necesita mucho apoyo y comprensión. Ella es una gran escritora, una excelente persona y una gran, gran amiga. Esto es para ti Blue. Te quiero mucho, amiga y estoy contigo!._

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

_Capítulo 7:__ Amanecer en un Frío Lugar_

Misty refunfuñó bajo el cepillo que una de sus hermanas pretendía pasar por su cabello enredado. Deseó estar en su cama tibia durmiendo y no prepararse para salir de excursión a las cinco de la madrugada. Reprimió un bostezo y se movió cual muñeca de trapo bajo las manos de Lily.

- Voltéate Myst- le recomendó con una sonrisa girándola hacia la derecha.

- Tengo sueño- respondió bostezando otra vez y refregándose los ojos como una niña pequeña.

Se oyeron unos pasos ligeros y la pelirroja adivinó que era otra de sus hermanas portando pantuflas en los pies. ¿Por qué ninguna de ellas estaba de mal humor por interrumpir su acostumbrado 'sueño de belleza'?

- Acomodé el desayuno y el almuerzo en la canasta, tal como me lo pediste Lily-

Era la voz de Daisy, y sonaba tan acostumbrada y suave. Sin rastros de mal humor o… sueño. A su lado, la joven que la peinaba respondió afirmativamente con un suave murmullo.

- ¿Llevas traje de baño?-

- Lo tiene puesto- Lily respondió alisando con cariño los cabellos rebeldes de Misty.

Esta solo reprimió un gemido -No tengo cabeza para pensar en trajes de baño o en comida, como toda persona normal estoy pensando en lo tibia y reconfortante que está mi cama, y en como anhelo seguir durmiendo-

Daisy le dio unas palmaditas en los hombros -Él ya está aquí, esperando abajo. No creo que quieras darle el placer de ver como haces berrinche igual que una niña pequeña ¿no?-

Las palabras hicieron el mágico efecto. Misty se enderezó y se cubrió la cabeza con la capucha de la camperita tipo canguro que llevaba puesta. Detrás de ella Lily y Daisy intercambiaron breves sonrisas triunfales.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

- ¿Vas a cambiar esa cara?- Ash decía dirigiéndose a Violet, quien estaba cruzada de brazos. Una larga bata rosada sobre el pijama celeste. Tenía el cabello recogido a un costado y lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Tenías que sacarla de la casa a estas horas?-

- A Lily y a Daisy les pareció una idea encantadora- respondió encogiéndose de hombros -Además será un día hermoso-

- Lo dudo. Está fresco allá afuera-

- Estás comportándote como una vieja gruñona- rió él, pero el ceño de la joven de cabello violeta se hizo más profundo, probando su disgusto.

- Ya está todo listo- anunció Daisy saliendo de la cocina y dirigiéndose hacia ellos con una canasta en la mano. También llevaba pijamas y una larga bata de toalla encima, junto a las pantuflas en forma de Corsola.

- ¿Qué tienes ahí?- preguntó Ash con interés.

- Lily preparó un desayuno completo, y unos sándwiches ligeros para el almuerzo. También hay frutas, una botella de gaseosa y otra de agua mineral…-

- No tenían que preocuparse tanto- dijo algo avergonzado -Podría llevarla a algún lugar para almorzar, no soy tan tacaño…-

- Por las dudas- Lily escondió una risita mientras descendía las escaleras. De las tres jóvenes mayores era la única que estaba medianamente vestida. Un pantalón de algodón azul y una camiseta larga y angosta de color verde agua. Llevaba pantuflas rosadas en los pies.

- ¿Dónde está ella?- preguntó él siguiendo a su impaciencia. Lily descendió y se quedó a su lado apretando las manos en concentración.

- Aquí estoy- dijo finalmente una voz seria, algo somnolienta.

Ash alzó la vista hacia lo alto de la escalera y allí estaba Misty_._ Tenía una chaquetita deportiva gris estilo canguro -con capucha-, de largo ideal y entallada. Unos shorts de jean y en los pies unas zapatillas _Converse _tipo botitas de color blanco. Mantenía la vista al frente mostrando su cara limpia y fresca.

Ash reprimió el impuso de adelantarse a ayudarla y la observó bajar con seguridad, sin mostrar ni un solo atisbo de titubeo. Seguida del infaltable cachorro Pokémon que venía bostezando, pero que al reconocerlo se lanzó a una frenética carrera hasta su encuentro.

Él se inclinó a recibir los cariñosos saludos de growlithe, y le tocó la cabeza suave en tanto oía las últimas recomendaciones que las jóvenes le daban a la pelirroja.

- Solo preocúpate en divertirte-

- Y pasarla genial- dijo Lily sumándose a lo antedicho por Daisy.

- Y si _él_ intenta hacerte algo…-

- ¡Violet!- Daisy exclamó horrorizada, Ash se incorporó y se aproximó al grupo sonriendo fríamente.

- No planeo hacerle nada, muchachas. Al menos no hoy…-

- ¡Oye!- Misty se giró hacia el sonido de su voz -Si intenta hacerme algo lo golpearé hasta dejarlo inconsciente-

- Así se habla Myst- Violet sonrió arqueando una ceja en su dirección.

Ash la ignoró y se volvió a la joven pelirroja que sonreía con aire triunfal.

- No me has saludado, _mademoiselle_. Comienzo a sentirme desolado…-

- Oh si, lo noto desolado señor- le extendió la mano que él tomó con suave firmeza -Buenos días, gracias por sacarme de mi casa antes del amanecer y por alborotar a toda mi familia con un capricho suyo-

Ash rió brevemente -Supongo que podría hacer algo por ti para… remediar esta situación…-

- Podríamos llevar a growlithe. Si intentas sobrepasarte conmigo… bueno, digamos que growlithe está entrenado y sabe con exactitud _donde _atacarte-

- Ouch, créeme que sabré cuidar de mis partes nobles- él rió mirando al cachorro pokémon que estaba sentado a sus pies y movía graciosamente la cola a la espera de una orden. El aspecto que ofrecía aquella bola de pelo marrón haciendo chasquear la lengua y con sus ojos azules abiertos y brillosos, era de todo menos la de un animal enfurecido y dispuesto a atacarlo.

Pero por su bien, se guardó de comentarlo.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

- Aún no me has dicho a donde planeas llevarme. Por lo que a mí me parece puede tratarse de una especie de secuestro, y del cual mis hermanas consintieron con total claridad y estando plenamente conscientes…-

Ash la miró de soslayo y prorrumpió en una pequeña carcajada por su comentario. Movió la palanca de cambio de su vehículo y agregó:

- ¿Realmente lo crees?-

- Es una pregunta retórica ¿verdad?-

Él volvió a sonreír pensativo. Por el espejo retrovisor observó al cachorro pokémon echado sobre todo su asiento trasero. Estaba dormido.

- Ese bicho llenará de pelos el tapizado de mi auto-

- Lo tienes bien merecido por secuestrarme-

- No estoy secuestrándote, solo te llevo de paseo a un lugar-

- ¿Dónde?-

- Ya lo sabrás…- él observó que el cielo comenzaba a teñirse de colores claros en el lejano horizonte. A pesar de todo aún hacía frío -Está amaneciendo-

- ¡Fantástico!. Normalmente suelo estar durmiendo a esta hora- murmuró con ironía, se acomodó en el asiento y se cruzó de piernas.

- Debíamos aprovechar esta salida antes que los días se vuelvan más cortos-

- ¿Y para qué?. De cualquier forma yo no puedo verlos…-

Había un tono de suave melancolía en su voz. Ash se giró en su lugar y le tocó la mejilla con los nudillos -Yo lo describiré para ti-

Misty se hizo para atrás ante el inusual contacto. La piel de él estaba anormalmente tibia y se sentía familiar contra su cara.

- ¿Qué es lo que describirás?- preguntó luego de tragar saliva varias veces. Pero él no contestó. De pronto notó que el vehiculo aminoraba la marcha y daba un giro cerrado hacia la derecha y seguía avanzando con igual lentitud. Un olor familiar inundó sus sentidos. Uno que hacía años no sentía.

Algo similar a sal, humedad y arena.

A mar.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

- Con cuidado- él decía tomándole ambas manos con lentitud y ayudándole a bajar del vehiculo -Sería más practico si te quitaras las zapatillas…-

Ni bien acabó de decir eso, el calzado de ella se hundió en lo que consideró sería arena húmeda. El viento salino le dio de lleno en la cara quitándole la capucha de la cabeza y desplegando su cabello suelto en todas direcciones. Sintió que sus piernas flaqueaban.

- Hace frío…- murmuró juntando las manos contra su pecho en un intento de darse calor. A su lado oyó que growlithe daba saltitos y emitía ladridos cortos manifestando su entusiasmo ante el inmenso escenario. Algo suave se colocó sobre sus hombros brindándole un poco de protección contra el viento. Una chaqueta amplia y larga que olía a café recién hecho.

- Ya te acostumbraras- él la rodeó con un brazo y la obligó a caminar en línea recta.

- ¿Alan?- Misty intentó poner un alto a la caminata. Era extraño moverse sin saber a donde ir -¿A dónde me llevas?- hizo todo lo posible para que su voz no denotara pánico.

- ¿Aún no te acostumbras a confiar en mí?-

- No es eso… es solo que…- hizo una pausa esperando que entendiera lo aterrorizante que era desplazarse en un lugar que no le era familiar.

Él lo entendió. La acercó cariñosamente a su cuerpo y contestó:

- Confía en mí…-

A medida que sus pasos seguían acercándose a donde fuera que él deseaba llevarla, Misty sintió que el olor salino se hacía casi irrespirable, el viento húmedo golpeaba contra su cara y sus zapatillas chocaban con un suelo que parecía estar empantanado. Pero por sobre todo eso, escuchó un sonido único, sublime. Un sonido que la emocionó hasta las lágrimas; el sordo rugir de las olas al golpear contra la arena, contra la playa.

El sonido del mar.

Apretó los puños contra su pecho ordenándose no echarse a llorar como una niña pequeña. Ash lo advirtió y sonrió tiernamente.

- Creo que ahora si podrías quitarte las zapatillas…-

Ni siquiera se dejó repetir la orden. Usándolo a él como apoyo, se dobló en dos y se desanudó los cordones, arrojando sus hermosas _Converse _lejos en la arena, demostrando claramente que no le importaba donde -o como- cayesen, o la suerte desafortunada que corrieran.

La arena húmeda se materializó inmediatamente en la mejor de las caricias al hundirse con suavidad bajo el peso de sus talones. Descalza y muy emocionada se dejó guiar, caminando trémulamente hacia el frente en un trayecto que le pareció eterno, hasta que el sonido sublime del mar se hizo palpable, y el líquido ansiado le besó los pies una y otra vez. Una pequeña ola la envolvió hasta los tobillos y tuvo que reprimir un grito de sorpresa mientras se abrazaba al brazo del joven.

- ¡Está condenadamente fría!- exclamó riendo a pesar de que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Profundizó su agarre y lo oyó reír de igual forma -Gracias Alan…- otra ola la envolvió arrancándole otra exclamación, esta vez el agua le llegó a la altura de las pantorrillas -No vayas a soltarme…-

Ash prorrumpió en otra carcajada y contra su cabello le susurró que no planeaba hacerlo.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

- Cuando llegue el mediodía ya no sentirás frío- Ash decía minutos después mientras yacía sentado junto a ella en una manta de colores echada a un costado de la playa que aún continuaba desierta.

- Para ti es fácil decirlo, puedo apostar a que tienes pantalones largos- Misty le tocó la pierna con naturalidad encontrándose con la tela áspera de un jean -¿Lo ves?-

- Es una bermuda-la corrigió él -Yo planeo darme una zambullida en el mar cuando el sol caliente más fuerte, y tú me acompañarás…-

- ¿Qué yo que?- prosiguió Misty horrorizada y se arrebozó bajo la chaqueta poniendo juntas sus piernas desnudas.

- No es más complicado que nadar en la piscina, lo cual tú ya haces muy bien-

- ¡Debes estar bromeando!- replicó -Nadar en una piscina no se parece en absoluto a hacerlo en el océano…- él no dijo nada durante los segundos que corrieron. Misty se enderezó -¿Qué ocurre que estás tan callado?-

- El sol está saliendo del mar…-

- Pensé que ya había amanecido… Es lo que dijiste antes-

- Dije que comenzaba a amanecer-

- Es mas o menos lo mismo-

- No, no lo es- replicó con tozudez. Miró el cielo que comenzaba a despertar- El sol está saliendo del mar, y su luz hace que el cielo a su alrededor se tiñe del color de tus cabellos…- él dijo mirándola pensativo. Misty se tocó los mechones de su pelo con aprensión -¿Recuerdas cual es su color, no es cierto?-

- Si…- se detuvo insegura y volvió la cabeza hacia el cielo cuyos matices seguían acentuándose en los tonos de naranjas y rojos -Nunca nadie comparó mi cabello con el color del amanecer…-

Ash hizo una mueca. Volvió a mirar el cielo y siguió hablando con suavidad -El sol parece una inmensa esfera dorada y el mar en el horizonte parece incendiarse debido a su reflejo… El firmamento sigue destilando llamas color cobre, aunque el carmesí predomina…- Misty lo escuchaba con la vista fija al frente como si también viera lo que el joven describía -Pero poco a poco el rojo comienza a extinguirse a medida que el sol se levanta de las aguas, el naranja hace su aparición otra vez, pero en un tono más pastel; luego predominarán los rosados y los lilas, hasta que el cielo se apague completamente y tome el color azul del mar…- la miró y notó que ella había cerrado sus parpados -¿Hey?- le tocó el hombro con suavidad.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir cosas tan bonitas…?- abrió los ojos y se giró a él.

- Solo describo lo que veo- se inclinó y le tocó el cabello -Con esta luz tu pelo se asemeja a fuego-

Misty rió ocultando el rubor que le oscureció las mejillas -No sabía que tenías inclinaciones de poeta, dime; ¿tomaste clases con John Keats?-

- ¿Quién?- preguntó arqueando las cejas.

Volvió a reír -Olvídalo-

- Ya está, ya acabó. Es un espectáculo tan hermoso y solo dura unos pocos minutos. Es increíble- Ash prosiguió pensativo observando el cielo.

- ¿Hablas del amanecer?-

- Si- la miró, consciente de que ella podía sentir la intensidad de sus ojos - Es una de las cosas más bellas de la naturaleza después de ti…-

Misty rió. Sabía que aquel comentario lo había dicho tan solo para incomodarla - Realmente tomaste clases con Keat- meneó la cabeza -¿No te cansas de decir tantas cursilerías?. ¿O a tu anterior novia no le molestaba?-

Era una sutil forma de saber más detalles de él. En el poco tiempo que se conocían nunca habían hablado de cosas íntimas y personales.

Él se guardó la respuesta por algunos segundos. La realidad era que no había existido nadie a quien pudiera catalogar bajo el término 'novia', solo del tipo de relaciones fugaces y muy separadas entre sí. Algunas lo consideraban huraño, aumentando el aura de fascinación que ejercía en el sexo femenino.

- A mi anterior novia no le molestaba, al contrario- mintió -Decía que a las mujeres les agradaba que les dieran cumplidos todo el tiempo-

Misty frunció el ceño, ligeramente disgustada con la respuesta -A mi no me agradaban los cumplidos-

- Tal vez porque tu anterior novio no sabía dártelos…- Ash dejó la contestación en el aire. Era una jugada precisa para averiguar parte de su vida pasada sin hacer la pregunta directamente.

- No tuve novio- dijo con franqueza. Un suave tinte rojo en sus mejillas. Parecía avergonzada -Mis hermanas solían decir que a ningún chico le agradaría salir con alguien cuyo carácter sobrepasa al de un Gyarados…-

Ash se sintió internamente aliviado -Tus hermanas solo decían eso para fastidiarte-

- No. Realmente era de temer…- confesó -Soy algo dominante e independiente… Bueno, lo era antes del accidente-

- Pero supongo que has tenido un gran amor ¿no es cierto?. Las mujeres se asemejan en ese sentido- preguntó intentando sonar casual.

En lugar de responder inmediatamente, Misty se arrebozó bajo la chaqueta, volvió a alzar las rodillas y apoyó la barbilla en ellas reprimiendo un suspiro.

- Lo tuve…-

Ash sintió que el aire se desplazaba lentamente de sus pulmones. Esperó en silencio que siguiera.

- ¿Dónde está growlithe?- preguntó ella en cambio ladeando la cabeza.

Él siguió viéndola fijo por varios segundos más hasta que se percató que sutilmente había cambiado de tema. Recorrió la vista por sus alrededores y descubrió al cachorro marrón haciendo hoyos en la arena, cerca del oleaje. Cada vez que la marea subía besando la playa, el hoyo del cachorro se llenaba de arena y agua quedando perfectamente sellado. Pero el animalito no estaba enfadado de seguir esa rutina tonta; una y otra vez sus extremidades se hundían en la arena húmeda para crear un nuevo agujero que a los pocos segundos estaba lleno.

- Está jugando. Al parecer, por ser un pokémon de fuego, no le importa mojarse…- miró el cielo. Debían ser cerca de las siete y treinta -¿Te gustaría desayunar?-

Misty asintió. El anterior tema todavía le rondaba por la cabeza. Eso y el hecho de que Alan había tenido una antigua novia… Por un momento se acordó del episodio dentro de la piscina; que él no hizo ningún comentario al verla semi desnuda dentro del agua…

Volvió a abrazarse a las rodillas y por un momento se sintió triste y desilusionada.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Eran cerca de las once.

Ash podía afirmarlo por el suave calor del sol, y porque el viento frío matinal, había sido reemplazado por una brisa tibia y cosquilleante.

- Te dije que conforme lleguemos al mediodía la temperatura subirá- él levantó el rostro hacia el sol, recibiendo su tibia caricia. Todavía estaban echados en la manta. La playa a su alrededor comenzaba lentamente a poblarse. Hasta el pequeño growlithe disfrutaba del descanso, echado junto a Misty dormitaba graciosamente.

- Debo reconocer que estabas en lo cierto- Misty le confió a regañadientes. Había dejado de cubrirse con la chaqueta y estaba acostada de lado, de cara a él, sus piernas eran un espectáculo muy delicioso para el joven maestro, quien obedientemente se guardó de comentárselo. ¿Se daba cuenta ella de lo que exquisitamente sensual que era?

- Y la playa se ha llenado de gente. Sería un verdadero milagro que después pudiéramos zambullirnos sin perder nuestro lugar…-

- Yo no planeo zambullirme en ningún lado, puedo cuidar las cosas tranquilamente- Misty suspiró. De pronto se sentía tan a gusto en aquel lugar…

Ash rió de costado -Nos meteremos al mar los dos. Ambos. Tú y yo. Misty y A-Alan- se maldijo a si mismo -O sea, nosotros-

Ella se incorporó un poco -Es la primera vez que me llamas por mi nombre. Normalmente sueles ponerme sobrenombres extraños…- se mordió el labio. Sin quererlo le gustó como sonaba la voz del joven al nombrarla.

Ash se inclinó y le sopló con suavidad en la mejilla. Era un gesto íntimo, con la única finalidad de transmitirle lo que internamente ella sabía. Lo que venía sospechando desde hacía meses atrás…

Misty no se movió. Recibió el aliento tibio del joven e imaginó que era un beso. Uno de aquellos besos que le había dado en el pasado. Cerró los ojos inconscientemente, olvidando que no estaba bien tener ese tipo de pensamientos. Que internamente se había propuesto no caer ante cualquiera fuera su técnica para enamorarla.

Pero lo cierto era que… ya estaba enamorada.

¿Realmente?. ¿Realmente se había enamorado de ese joven misterioso y seductor?. De ese joven que sabía amar con sus manos, sus palabras y sus labios…

Violentamente se incorporó, y lo hizo de un modo tan brusco que hasta el pequeño growlithe se despertó de su siesta. ¡No!. ¡No podía ser cierto!. _'¿Y Ash?' _Su corazón preguntó angustiado. _'Ash… Ash es un espejismo. Un recuerdo que flota en el mar de mis antiguas memorias…'_

- ¿Te encuentras bien?- él le preguntó al notar el pánico en el rostro de la muchacha. Los labios le temblaban y sus ojos lucían un verde claro y fantasmal. Alcanzó la canasta que habían llevado y le dio la botella de agua.

Ella tomó un sorbo por inercia y le devolvió el envase -Estoy bien, solo algo aturdida… ¿podríamos dar una caminata de reconocimiento?-

- Claro, no tienes que pedirlo-

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Misty sonreía genuinamente mientras oía a growlithe corretear junto a ella, ladrándole incansablemente a las olas que iban y venían mojándole los pies.

- ¿Mejor?- la voz masculina, tan familiar para este entonces, le preguntó dándole un suave apretón a su brazo.

Ella se giró y le dedicó una sonrisa amplia -Si, gracias-

- Veo que aún tienes problemas para hablar de tu pasado- dijo Ash con suavidad

La sonrisa de los labios femeninos se borró -Hay muchas cosas que desearía olvidar… muchos rostros y… sentimientos- suspiró -A veces desearía haber perdido la memoria en lugar de quedar ciega. La amnesia tiene más beneficios…-

Él la miró seriamente -No estarás hablando en serio ¿cierto?-

Misty meditó por unos segundos mientras sentía como sus pies desnudos se hundían en la arena húmeda -Supongo que no. A pesar de todo lo que diga hay cosas que realmente _no _deseo olvidar…-

Volvió a mirarla de costado no muy seguro de que le hubiera gustado esa respuesta. Decía mucho pero a la vez no decía nada. Suspiró en silencio.

- Eres una chica muy misteriosa…-

- No- Misty le sonrió y le tocó la mano con ese don especial que hacia que hiciera las cosas tan bien y con tanto sentimiento como si lo viera -Pero cuando esté completamente segura de mi misma, prometo que te contaré todo-

- ¿Todo?. ¿Incluso tu amistad y tu distanciamiento de -ya-sabes-quien?- Ash rió entre dientes ante el nombre que ella le había puesto.

Las mejillas de Misty se colorearon apenas, se mordió el labio -Sí, te hablaré de Ash y del vinculo que nos une…- luego se corrigió con una mirada triste -Quiero decir, del vinculo que me une a él-

Ash la observó de soslayo de nuevo, pero Misty estaba concentrada en recibir el sol en su rostro, cerraba los ojos y respiraba con naturalidad. Su cabello se sacudía en todas direcciones como una bandera, y se veía tan tranquila y feliz que decidió guardar sus cuestionamientos para analizarlos mas tarde, cuando estuviera a solas.

- ¿Qué te parece si nos metemos en el mar?. Aún tenemos tiempo de sobra, podemos darnos una zambullida antes de comer-

- ¡No!- Misty rió sacudiendo las manos frente a él.

- ¿Por qué no?. El clima está perfecto- le puso la mano en el brazo como para urgirla a decidir -Hay muchas personas nadando, y la marea parece mansa y tranquila- luego añadió mientras la acercaba en gesto protector- Growlithe y yo estaremos siempre cerca de ti, no te dejaremos sola. Te lo prometo-

- De todas formas. No- replicó ella sacudiendo la cabeza con tozudez -No y no-

Ash la observó sintiéndose algo exasperado -Eres terca-

- Piensa lo que quieras- Misty se encogió de hombros saboreando esa pequeña victoria, y la satisfacción de haber irritado al joven con su decisión. Sin embargo al segundo siguiente se sintió alzada en vilo -¡Ah!. ¿Qué haces…?- gritó al sentir que el cabello le cubría la cara y sus piernas se sacudían en el aire.

- Tú te lo buscaste. ¿Sabes que detesto a las personas caprichosas?- Ash comentó en tono seco mientras avanzaba hacia el frente -Y ahora no hagas un ridículo más grande, porque tengo grandes deseos de azotarte el trasero para ver si puedo infiltrarte algo de sentido común- su voz adquirió un tono engañosamente suave -Así que para evitarnos tan penosa circunstancia, sugiero que te calmes y te quedes quieta…-

- Maldito abusador- replicó Misty entre dientes, aunque por dentro tenía grandes deseos de reír. Sintió que él le palpaba el estómago y el pecho, y volvió a gritar indignada -¡Oye!-

Pero no estaba aprovechándose de la situación, solo le quitaba la chaqueta, para sin duda arrojarla a su suerte en la playa.

- Deja de comportarte como una niña mimada- le dijo con esa voz otra vez engañosamente suave.

Él también debió de quitarse la remera que tenía puesta, arrojándola hacia atrás, pues de pronto su piel se rozó con más piel desnuda. Había algo extraño e inquietante en la sensación que la embargaba cada vez que su cuerpo chocaba con el de él. Pero Misty se guardó de comentar algo, agradecía tener puesta la bikini debajo y rogaba que los breteles de dicha prenda estuvieran en orden. Alan siguió caminando y muy pronto percibió el sonido del oleaje a su alrededor así como el fuerte olor a yodo y a salitre. Algunas gotas de agua le rozaron la cara y le erizaron la piel.

- Bien, ya estamos a una profundidad considerable- oyó que él decía y le entró un terror terrible al sentir que comenzaba a bajarla. Antes de darse cuenta había vuelto a sujetarse a sus brazos -¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó el joven con evidente humor en su voz.

Continuó bajándola a pesar de sus esfuerzos, y al sentir el agua a la altura de sus rodillas profirió un pequeño grito: ¡además estaba fría!. Cuando sus pies finalmente se enterraron en la arena, el agua le llegaba a los muslos.

- ¿Alan?- musitó en un jadeo apretándole el brazo.

- ¿Qué?- parecía disfrutar con el terror de ella.

- Nada- Misty tomó aire y se guardó los gritos que ahogaban su garganta cada vez que una ola la empujaba.

Ash la agarró de la cintura y la aproximó a su cuerpo. La corriente le mojó los shorts que no se había quitado arráncale otra exclamación asustada.

- Relájate, y piensa que estás en la piscina del gimnasio-

- ¡Eso es una completa ridiculez!. Sé demasiado bien que esta _no _es la piscina de mi casa- le retrucó exasperada.

- Lo dije para que te tranquilices-

Misty refunfuñó algo entre dientes. La corriente la empujó hacia atrás y él la sujetó con mayor fuerza haciendo que se pusiera tiesa.

- Relájate- le reiteró con voz alegre -Mira, hasta Growlithe está aquí para apoyarte-

Sus palabras fueron acompañadas por suaves ladridos y un pequeño tirón a la tela de su short.

- No, Growlithe- Misty tocó la cabeza húmeda del cachorro con aprensión. Este le lamió la mano y ladró -Es peligroso que estés aquí…-

- ¿Qué no entiendes que lo hace porque quiere acompañarte?- Ash sonrió observando con respeto como el pequeño se desenvolvía con plena facilidad dentro del agua. No todos los días podías ver a un pokémon de fuego sintiéndose tan a gusto dentro del elemento que podía llegar a ser su perdición. Pero por otro lado, aquello debía estar dentro de su naturaleza y del ámbito en el que había sido criado -Lo haces muy bien, pequeño-

Sus palabras fueron saludadas por otro par de ladridos y sonoros movimientos de agua. El cachorro se acercó a la muchacha con facilidad; le lamió la pierna y volvió a tironearle del short.

- Está bien- musitó Misty con suavidad, pero estaba terriblemente tiesa y muy asustada.

Ash movió la pierna dentro de las de ella y le dio un suave empujón haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y se apoyara en él -Debes aprender a confiar en mí. ¿Realmente crees que sería capaz de dejarte librada a tu suerte aquí?-

- No lo sé. Estoy muy asustada-

- No tienes que decirlo, me doy cuenta perfectamente. Pero el agua es parte de tu naturaleza ¿lo olvidas?-

- Claro que no-

- Entonces no tienes que tener miedo. Concéntrate, y serás capaz de advertir las corrientes de agua para esquivarlas como si las vieras- le tocó los hombros con suavidad, redondeándoselos con los dedos y ella apoyó la espalda contra su pecho intentando tranquilizarse.

El agua estaba tan quieta como las del estanque en su casa, así que intentó relajarse. Realmente estaba haciendo una montaña de un grano de arena… Si se ponía demasiado frenética le resultaría imposible advertir las vibraciones que el líquido imprimía sobre la arena arcillosa bajo sus pies, esas ondulaciones imperceptibles para cualquiera, claras como el día para ella; le avisaba de los vaivenes de las olas como si las estuviera viendo acercarse.

Sintió el movimiento cada vez más acelerado bajo sus piernas, y una sensación de vacío se formó en la boca de su estómago.

- ¡Salta!- le gritó Ash riendo al mismo tiempo que ella advertía con plena seguridad la ola de agua y la saltaba como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

Misty rió también y volviéndose abrazó al joven enredando los brazos tras su cuello -¡Pude hacerlo!. ¡Pude hacerlo!-

Al principio Ash no entendió a lo que se refería y le devolvió el gesto solo por inercia. Pero mientras ella seguía repitiendo la frase contra su cuello, él lentamente la comprendió. Sus brazos se ajustaron aún más a su pequeña forma y susurró contra su oído.

- Tenía plena confianza en que lo harías-

La frase la llenó de un orgullo que no podía explicar; como si de repente necesitara hacer algo para llamar su atención…

_'¿Estoy tratando de impresionarlo?'_ se preguntó sonrojada. Pero la idea fue rápidamente olvidada al sentir la imperceptible corriente avisadora bajo sus pies, se preparó mentalmente al tiempo que le decía con voz rápida.

- ¡Salta Alan!-

Y ambos así lo hicieron.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

- ¡Esto es maravilloso!- Misty exclamó agitando los brazos con entusiasmo, lo cual ocasionó que le arrojara agua su acompañante, que no estaba preparado para el ataque y acabó mojado y ofendido -Gracias por traerme Alan-

- Vaya forma de agradecer- farfulló él echándose el cabello hacia atrás, frescas gotas le corrieron por el rostro. Misty sonreía de forma maliciosa, disfrutando que estaba aprovechándose de su situación para mojarlo, pues sabía que él era demasiado caballeroso para devolverle la acción.

La marea les llegaba a ambos a la altura de la cintura, el agua era tan cristalina que Ash podía ver como los pequeños pies se movían buscando un terreno sólido y liso, además lo hacía con tanta soltura y seguridad, que nadie catalogaría de invidente a esa muchacha.

- Veo que ya no tienes miedo de ahogarte- le dijo observando como el potente sol arrancaba destellos de su cabello húmedo.

- Nop- Misty meneó la cabeza, miles de gotas volaron en todas direcciones con esa acción. Revisó otra vez los breteles de su bikini negro, advirtiendo sonrojada que sus movimientos eran minuciosamente observados _'Lo hace adrede' _

Quizás no lo sabía, pero su cuerpo había crecido considerablemente desde que Ash la hubo visto por última vez, y sobre todo porque aquella prenda ínfima invitaba a imaginar más de lo que escondía. Pero él, tan caballeroso como era no iba a decírselo.

- El agua está deliciosa- comentó Misty otra vez, y giró sobre sus talones para recibir las caricias del sol en su rostro. No se había puesto bloqueador solar y sabía que tarde en la noche, lo lamentaría. Su piel apenas tenía un suave tono moreno, completamente acorde al color de su pelo y ojos -¿Alan?- preguntó al notar que no le había dicho nada.

A su alrededor se oyó el sonido de un chapuzón, y el vaivén de las olas la obligó a afirmar los pies en la arena arcillosa. Luego sintió un leve tirón en su pie derecho, que rápidamente se convirtió en una garra que la levantó, haciéndole perder el equilibrio e inclinándola hacia atrás -¡Ahhh!-

- Me la debías- Ash dijo burlón, saliendo del agua, mientras se peinaba el cabello con los dedos.

Misty conservó su escaso equilibrio agitando las manos, todavía él le agarraba el pie -No es justo, ¡harás que me ahogue!-

- Ni por un momento creo eso, eres perfectamente capaz de nadar sin problemas-

- Bien Sherlock- Misty agitó las manos en el aire -¡No puedo hacerlo si tú me detienes de esta forma!-

Él volvió a sonreír y la soltó haciendo que ella cayera hacia atrás con un sonoro _splash_ -Listo-

Misty se incorporó, peinándose el cabello, y echándolo tras sus hombros. Gotas caían raudamente por toda su cara, parpadeó evitándolas -Eres un…- se abalanzó sobre él dispuesto a golpearlo, pero en el último instante acabó abrazándolo con fuerza.

Ash retrocedió conmovido, pero instantáneamente devolvió el gesto. Ella estaba riendo quietamente.

- No sé como lo haces…- murmuró contra su cuello -Ayudarme a enfrentar mis miedos…-

- No soy yo- le respondió también en un murmullo suave -Eres tú-

Misty asintió, su cabello le hizo cosquillas a él en la nuca -Pero tú confías en mí, aún cuando yo no lo hago…-

Ash sonrió cerrando los ojos -Siempre confiaré en ti- su mano se aseguró con suavidad a su cintura. Su piel estaba húmeda y era muy suave -Siempre…-

- Gracias- Misty le devolvió la sonrisa y se alejó, sonrojada de haberse echado en sus brazos tan gratuitamente. Se corrió el cabello mojado de la cara y añadió cambiando drásticamente de tema -Me quitaré el short, está tan mojado que no puedo caminar, ni nadar, ni…-

- ¡¿Qué?!. ¡Claro que no!- la miró como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

Estando mojada, la diminuta prenda de jean se adhería a sus curvadas caderas como una segunda piel; y si aún así atraía la atención masculina, no quería imaginarse que pasaría si solo se quedaba vistiendo el conjunto de traje de baño.

- Era solo una broma- Misty soltó una carcajada -Por nada del mundo aceptaré a quedarme medio desnuda delante de ti y de gente que no conozco-

- ¡Ja…!- Ash la agarró del brazo y la hizo adelantarse unos cuantos pasos. La marea subió algunos centímetros de su cintura. La corriente se deslizó rápidamente bajo sus pies, y Misty estuvo perfectamente preparada antes que él gritara -¡Salta!-

La ola se diluyó envolviéndola en algo parecido a un abrazo, pero eso no le causó el más mínimo temor. Estaba rodeada de aquel elemento natural que atesoraba ante todo; aquel elemento que era tan familiar y amigable como el aire que respiraba. Misty cerró los ojos con confianza sintiendo el calor del sol en su rostro, y se preparó para saltar otra ola rápida.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

El sol se reflejaba como fuego liquido en esas aguas espejadas antes de empezar a desaparecer. El cielo se reproducía por entero llenándose de colores vivos que duraban solo unos pocos segundos. El espectáculo era tan hermoso y sublime como el del amanecer… pero nadie estaba poniendo atención a eso.

Por alguna extraña razón, a la hora del atardecer el mar está sereno y calmo. Y sus aguas tibias e invitantes…

Eso lo sabían las personas que continuaban en la playa, pero especialmente aquel par que estaba alejado de la muchedumbre, y adentrado en las tibias aguas. Conforme los colores variaban y se apagaban en el cielo, las siluetas de ambos iban convirtiéndose en una sola; tal vez por lo juntos que estaban, o por la posición comprometedora que mantenían.

Estaban uno frente a otro. Juntos, próximos, cercanos. Como un par de amantes.

La luz seguía variando en el cielo, pero ella no lo notaba. Ella era ajena a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, salvo al hombre que esperaba pacientemente que algo ocurriera. Algo que rompiera el molde, algo que fuera más a allá de lo que había.

Y la acción sucedió. Aquel movimiento suave, preciso, que cambió para siempre la historia de aquel par de amigos, de desconocidos.

Un beso.

Un beso que fue dado por ella. Por _ella._ Sus labios hambrientos dominando aquella boca masculina con un ahínco y una sensualidad innata que ignoraba poseer. Un clamor de caricias desesperadas, de rendición, de no pelear más contra un destino cruel. El beso redentor, de aceptación. El suspiro llegó a sus gargantas al mismo tiempo, un canto unido, único.

Así como la luz suave, precisa, y familiar que hirió raudamente las pupilas de ella al abrir con suavidad los ojos…

La luz tortuosa, agonizante del atardecer…

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

_Nota:_

_Gracias por la paciencia y los reviews! -GRACIAS y más GRACIAS! - son muy amables y de todo corazón se los agradezco._

_El próximo tema a desarrollar será 55- Impulse/ 55-Impulso._

_Cuídense y nos vemos en el prox chap n.n_

_Sumi Chan_


	8. Impulso

_La noche en tus Ojos._

Autor: _Yooo_

Fandom: _Pokeshipper 4va!_

Pareja: _Ash/Misty._

Tema:_55- Impulse/ 55-Impulso._

Disclaimer: _Pokémon es © de un grupo de inversionistas cuyo único objetivo es llenarse los bolsillos de –nuestros- billetes u.u_

Spoilers: _Ya quisiera…_

Advertencia:_ Pues lo de siempre… ya me conocen ^^_

Rating: _De momento T –Ya llegará el momento en que lo cambie a M-_

Música que escuché para escribir este capítulo: _With Everything by Hillsong United (L)_

Días que me llevó escribir este capítulo: _3 meses..._

Nota de autor: _La verdad no sé cuanto ha pasado desde que tomé este fic, pero bueno; aquí estoy resuelta a seguir el hilo de la historia. Deséenme suerte! :)_

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

_Capitulo 8: Impulso_

_- Dime Misty ¿Puedes ver la luz?-_

_- Veo un resplandor difuso…-_

_- Intenta seguirlo con tus pupilas…- se oyó un sonido metálico -¿Puedes hacerlo…?-_

_- Lo estoy intentando…-_

La joven estaba semi-acostada en la sala del gimnasio. Tenía la cabeza apoyada en uno de los almohadones azules y los ojos cerrados denunciaban a leguas las lágrimas que pendían de sus pestañas.

Había llorado mucho. Tenía la nariz levemente roja, y estaba terriblemente pálida.

_- Misty lo siento…- la voz suave, pero firme del doctor se abrió paso entre sus __oídos, haciéndola dolorosamente consciente de su primera fase. Entró a negar frenéticamente con la cabeza, mientras la voz firme del facultativo proseguía -… la luz que creíste ver fue solo un espejismo de tu mente…-_

_- Pero…-_

_- Es la quinta vez que hago esto, y tus pupilas no consiguen seguir la luz de mi linterna de bolsillo. Permanecen estáticas sin moverse siquiera…- habló con toda la suavidad posible –Lo siento Misty…-_

_Las lágrimas se acumularon sin misericordia en sus ojos yertos y comenzaron a descender por sus mejillas sin que hiciera un mínimo esfuerzo de evitarlas__._

_Las manos en sus hombros, las cuales estuvieron allí ancladas todo el tiempo sin que ella lo notase, __comenzaron lentamente a moverse en un gesto cariñoso y confortante, redondeando sus hombros rígidos e intentando quitar la tensión acumulada._

_Misty__ lentamente se giró en su lugar, hasta que los brazos la rodearon por completo, y se permitió refugiarse en el pecho de aquel ser que como un pilar le brindaba contención. Sus ojos vertieron infinitas lágrimas y sus labios dejaron escapar toda la ansiedad y la desilusión contenida en desesperados sollozos. No le importó que el médico la oyera llorar a rienda suelta, ni tampoco le importó quebrarse frente a Alan. Por primera vez entre esos firmes brazos que la cuidaban y la mecían con ternura, se sentía absolutamente libre para exteriorizar sus emociones…_

- Misty…-

La aludida levantó la cabeza del almohadón en el que se había sepultado. Reconoció la angustiosa voz de su hermana Daisy.

- ¿Qué quieres?- preguntó a su vez sin ocuparse de esconder el llanto en su voz.

- Ya no puedes estar así, hermanita- la joven rubia se acercó hasta sentarse en un extremo del mismo sillón en el que ella estaba. Acarició con cariño el cabello enmarañado de Misty y agregó con simpatía –Si sigues llorando vas a deshidratarte-

- No me importa-

Daisy rió quietamente y volvió a tocar la cabeza encrespada de su hermana –Myst, no debes dejar que esto te sobrepase –acomodó la cortina de cabello rojo para poder ver la cara de la afligida muchacha –No quiero sonar como un disco rayado, pero… no debes de perder las esperanzas, el doctor dijo que…-

- Que todo estaba perfectamente normal conmigo, y que de un momento a otro puedo recuperar la vista- la interrumpió la joven pelirroja con voz robótica. Soltó un suspiro y se secó rápidamente una lágrima que escapaba cuesta abajo por su mejilla –Estoy harta de que siempre diga lo mismo… y que no haya ningún cambio-

- Debes estar tranquila…-

- ¡Estoy harta de estar tranquila!- exclamó con voz ahogada, y ante la acción varias lágrimas volvieron a escapar de sus ojos. Se las secó torpemente –Ya me cansé Daisy, me cansé de _esperar…_Y… yo estoy segura de que vi algo… -

- Myst…- Daisy intentó intervenir sabiendo a donde llevaría todo eso.

- Tú tampoco me crees ¿verdad?- la joven pelirroja finalmente se sentó y se acomodó el cabello a un lado. Sus ojos seguían igual de irritados –Nadie lo hace…-

- Claro que te creo, cariño- Daisy escogió cuidadosamente sus palabras antes de seguir hablando –Pero tal vez la ansiedad de la espera hizo que tú imaginaras algo que en realidad no…-

- ¡Yo estoy segura de lo que vi!- la interrumpió con la voz angustiada y en cierta forma, vencida –No imaginé los rayos del sol bañando el mar, ni tampoco el color del cielo… ni…- aquí se detuvo. Había visto la imagen fugaz de un rostro moreno y masculino, inclinado sobre ella, cuyos cabellos oscuros se bañaban con la luz del sol agonizante. Pero esa escena duró menos de un segundo, y no alcanzó a imprimirse lo suficiente en su cerebro como para examinarla más detalladamente. Y luego ese escenario que fue capaz de vislumbrar solo por un mínimo instante, se engulló en esa negra realidad que la rodeaba. Alan había decido llevarla con urgencia al oftalmólogo, y luego lo demás había sido historia. El doctor había certificado una y mil veces que en sus ojos no había habido cambios ¿Y si había visto algo por un instante, como se explicaba que ahora ya no estuviera viéndolo?. Él había adjudicado todo eso a una ansiedad excesiva producto de su ansiada esperanza de volver a ver. ¿Su mente realmente era capaz de recrear una escena tan detalladamente?

- Misty, cariño- Daisy la sacudió con suavidad. Había notado como se desarrollaba la pelea interna a través de sus grandes ojos y los gestos imperceptibles que oscurecieron levemente su semblante –Cálmate, todo va a estar bien-

- No me hables como si me hubiera vuelto loca Days- le replicó ya con su usual tono de voz. Se aclaró la garganta con suavidad –Voy a seguir defendiendo lo que digo, aunque ustedes no me crean-

- ¿Por qué sacas conclusiones apresuradas?. Nosotras estamos de tu lado-

- No lo parece-

- Estamos… _estoy _contigo hermanita- la joven rubia dijo con aire conciliador. Revolvió con cariño la cabellera enmarañada de Misty y estampó un pequeño beso en su mejilla –Te creemos y sabemos que pronto todo va ser como antes… mientras tanto, tómalo con calma. De momento quiero que descanses, lo necesitas…-

- Y también tienes que comer algo. No has probado bocado desde ayer-

Misty reconoció la voz de otra de sus hermanas, y se sorprendió de no haberlas oído entrar. ¿Tan atenta había estado a su conversación con Daisy que no se había percatado de ella?

- No tengo apetito Violet- le respondió girando la cabeza hacia donde había provenido su voz.

- Debes comer algo jovencita. A Alan no va a gustarle una muchachita delgada y desnutrida que se desmaye con facilidad…-

El tonto cometario hizo que se sonrojara como una colegiala. Se tocó las mejillas antes de censurar a la hermana restante que había hecho acto de presencia –Deja de decir esas estupideces Lily- las tres muchachas restantes rieron quietamente. Con eso su voz había regresado a la normalidad, y su energía junto a su personalidad habían vuelto a ser las de antes –Quizás pueda comerme un emparedado pequeño… y un vaso de jugo de naranja…- murmuró con falso aire vencido.

Con eso, el trío de hermanas mayores tras abrazar a la joven se dispusieron a revolotear por todo el gimnasio, felices de que la pequeña de las hermanas sensacionales hubiera recuperado parte de su jovialidad natural, y sirviéndole como si ella fuera una pequeña princesa, sin pensar que años anteriores jamás hubieran considerado que actuarían como un trío de criadas sin omitir la más mínima queja.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Mientras daba pequeñas mordidas al emparedado que Lily le había llevado, se permitía recordar detalles de lo ocurrido el día anterior. Habían sido muchas emociones en un periodo de tiempo relativamente corto; ansiedad, escepticismo, incredulidad, alegría… esperanza. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue el comportamiento extraño de Alan.

Se había quedado mudo cuando le oyó decir que estaba viendo. Lo había sentido temblar, y hasta había sido capaz de experimentar su ¿miedo?. Cierto era que obró con rapidez llevándola al hospital -aún con su traje de baño húmedo, y portando arena hasta en las zapatillas- sin omitir palabra. Pero él había estado callado durante todo el viaje, mientras ella no hacia otra cosa más que mantener los ojos cerrados y rogar que todo estuviera bien.

Podía asegurar con absoluta certeza que algo había cambiado en el muchacho. Su silencio, el hecho de que repentinamente se pusiera nervioso y de que prácticamente pudiera _oler _su miedo, su inseguridad… No le encontraba una explicación lógica a su cambio, pero por el momento tampoco quería ahondar en el tema. Había mucho por lo cual preocuparse… Por ejemplo… lo había besado.

¡Lo había besado!

Patéticamente no recordaba como había llegado a ese punto -reconocía que debía de haber estado muy eufórica para besarlo tan gratuitamente…- ¡Ella! Que era la virtud en persona, y que _nunca _perdía los estribos… Cierto que en los últimos tiempos le costaba mucho mostrarse ajena a sus variados intentos de conquista, pero finalmente había caído ante tanta galantería.

Suspiró con lentitud y un pequeño rubor cubrió sus mejillas. Inconscientemente se acomodó su cabello a un lado, y se comió lo que quedaba del sándwich. Volvió a suspirar.

- Tus hermanas tenían razón… ¡estas hecha un desastre!-

Misty pegó un salto ante la intrusa voz masculina, y maldijo internamente que aquel trío de hermanas locas lo hubieran dejado entrar sin avisarle.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Alan?- prácticamente le ladró, acomodando o intentando darle una forma decente a su cabello enredado. Acomodó su ropa, que no era otra cosa que su pijama viejo, y se tocó la cara borrando cualquier rastro de comida.

- Vine a ver como estabas- dijo él lentamente. Observó sus pies descalzos y el desorden en su cabellera roja y la encontró inocente y exquisitamente deseable. Sonrió ante su razonamiento. Se acercó y le tocó la frente -Tu hermana Daisy me llamó diciendo que no te sentías bien…-

- ¿Days te llamó?- Misty retrocedió sonrojada ante su contacto. Luego arqueó una ceja -No sabía que mis hermanas te habían dado nuestro número telefónico…-

- Ah… si- Ash tosió ante su propia estupidez. Era cierto que la joven rubia lo había llamado. Pero se suponía que él no debía decirlo -Estaba preocupada por ti-

- Ela siempre arma un lío de un grano de arena-

Ash se sentó frente a ella y volvió a observarla: como se temía la muchacha había pasado gran parte del tiempo llorando, sus ojos aún enrojecidos daban evidente cuenta de ello; y el hecho de que todavía vistiera piyamas hablaba de su estado anímico actual y las ganas que tenía de -obviamente- no hacer nada. Se mordió el labio recriminándose el no haber venido antes a verla. Pero lo cierto era que había tenido mucho con su propia paranoia y el temor real de que ella finalmente pudiera verlo, y así desenmascararlo… Y el desenlace hubiera sido terrible. Su mente se encargó de materializar cada diferente reacción de Misty al reconocerlo, y ninguno de esos posibles futuros había sido prometedor para él y para su posible relación…

- Te has quedado callado-

El joven reaccionó ante su tono de voz. Misty tenia la barbilla apoyada entre las manos y estaba con su rostro vuelto hacia él, sus ojos grandes y expectantes lucían como esmeralda liquida.

- Disculpa- balbuceó y se desordenó el cabello. -¿Cómo te sientes?-

- Tuve días mejores-

- Lo entiendo…- respondió en un murmullo -¿Qué tal si hacemos algo ahora?-

- No tengo ganas de nada- con eso, la joven volvió a recostarse en el sillón con los ojos quietos en el techo. Pero rápidamente giró la cabeza al oír pisadas aceleradas y de repente se sintió alzada en vilo por un par de conocidos brazos -¡Oye!. ¿Qué crees que haces?- exclamó más sorprendida que enojada.

- Estoy aquí para pasar el resto del día contigo, así que: subirás a tu habitación, acomodarás tu cabello que parece un nido de spearows, te pondrás algo medianamente decente y luego saldremos de este encierro y haremos algo divertido que rompa con esta rutina y con tu cara triste…- esto último lo dijo depositándola en el suelo y rozando su mejilla con los nudillos -No es agradable verte así-

Misty refunfuñó algo entre dientes, pero pese a todo se alejó de mala gana rumbo a su habitación. Y mientras subía las escaleras, de a un escalón por vez, no pudo evitar la pequeña sonrisa que como una intrusa se formó en sus rosados labios.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Había pasado una hora desde que estaba abajo esperándola. Miraba el reloj una y otra vez y ni señales de ella. ¿Se habría dormido?. Suspiró y se acercó a uno de los ventanales que daba a la calle: el día moría sin remedio y el sol agonizaba en un cielo que poco a poco comenzaba a tornarse púrpura. La tarde ya casi se había perdido.

- Lamento la espera. Mi cabello era un desastre…- ella descendió la escalera con una sonrisa tranquila. Vestía unos jeans gastados y una camisola amplia de verano. El cabello recogido en una cola alta de cabello -¿Sigues aquí o ya te has ido?- preguntó caminando en línea recta a donde él se hallaba.

- Me fui- bromeó Ash y soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver su semblante más relajado. Las mejillas de la joven estaban tenuemente sonrojadas debido al reciente baño. Realmente este había servido para animarla un poco. Con gusto esperaría otra hora más con tal de verla así.

- Y bien… ¿Qué tienes en mente?- preguntó ella deteniéndose frente a él con precisión.

- Esa es una pregunta muy vaga… a decir verdad tengo muchas ideas en mente, y ejem… todas te incluyen a ti en diferentes situaciones y escenarios… Pero algo me dice que no serán de tu agrado…- respondió con acento pícaro.

- ¡Por supuesto que no!-el rubor regresó a las mejillas de ella al exclamar airosa.

Ash solo se rió. En realidad no había mentido en lo que le había dicho. Imaginaba muchas cosas con ella; situaciones diarias y normales, no de doble sentido como le había hecho creer. Pero el papel que desempeñaba era mayor que sus expectativas. Se acercó y le tomó la mano con suavidad, aunque ya estaba completamente acostumbrado a hacerlo, cada vez que sus dedos rodeaban los de Misty seguía sintiendo la misma corriente eléctrica que le corría por la columna.

- Saldremos a pasear un rato ¿te parece?-

- También podríamos quedarnos aquí-

- Eso es aburrido, y no pedí el día libre al testarudo de mi _jefe _para quedarme aquí anclado entre estas cuatro paredes…- él refunfuñó.

- ¡Vaya! que _él _se haya dignado a hacer algo así es…- Misty movió su mano libre ilustrando lo que quería decir -Es _Waw_…-

Se aclaró la garganta -El señor Ketchum no es tan malo que como tú dices que es…-

- Tú siempre _tan _defendiéndolo…- Misty suspiró - ¿Entonces que?. ¿Nos quedaremos todo el día a hablar del maravilloso Maestro Pokémon o haremos algo productivo?-

- Y volvemos a las ideas que tengo en mente…- añadió sonriendo al notar que ella le daba un golpecito juguetón en el brazo.

- Le avisaré a mis hermanas que saldré contigo.

- Ya lo saben, es más fue su idea y hasta me dieron plena autorización para salir del gimnasio-

- ¿Por qué no me sorprende?- ella rió entre dientes y echó a andar aferrando la mano que aún sostenía.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

- Yo voto por hacer algo fuera de lo común… como esa vez que desayunamos a la tarde a la orilla de la piscina en el gimnasio…- Ash comentó mientras caminaban por una vereda de la concurrida Cerulean City. Misty iba a la par tomada de su brazo. Por decirlo de alguna manera, era la primera vez que se aventuraban a salir del gimnasio a pie.

- ¿Cuál es el punto de hacer algo así?- preguntó ella girando el rostro hacia él. Sus ojos lucían realmente hermosos bajo la luz mortecina de la tarde.

- El punto es levantarte el ánimo. Has estado muy triste y decepcionada- dijo con seriedad -A tus hermanas y a mí nos preocupas mucho, y sabemos que cualquier rasgo depresivo puede frenar el proceso de recuperación. El doctor dijo que debías estar tranquila…-

Misty lo escuchó con la cabeza semi inclinada -Lo sé. Es que… a veces… me frustro. Pero no quiero preocupar a las muchachas, ni a ti…- suspiró y sonrió -Lo siento-

Ash se detuvo al oírla. Sabía que aquello le estaba costando sobremanera. Le tocó la cabeza con cariño -Eres una de las personas más valientes que conozco-

Aquello la hizo reír levemente, pues no era el tipo de cumplidos que solía recibir de su parte. Siguieron caminando hasta que la brisa temprana de la noche agitó su cabello con suavidad. Se permitió cerrar los ojos aislándose momentáneamente del ruido que la rodeaba. De pronto se sintió mucho mejor, y reconoció que fue acertada la decisión de salir a caminar con él.

Hicieron otro par de cuadras en silencio. La estación de trenes estaba cerca de allí, Misty podía decirlo por el sonido intermitente que le cosquilleaba los oídos. Ambos se detuvieron en mutuo acuerdo en una de las entradas.

- Tengo una idea; podemos comprar boletos de tren y tomar cualquiera al azar para ver a donde nos lleva- sugirió Ash con una sonrisa -Sería divertido-

Misty meneó la cabeza.

- ¿No lo crees divertido?. Entonces podemos alquilar una bicicleta doble y recorrer el ala sur de la ciudad, cerca de la playa y…-

- No- ella volvió a replicar moviendo la cabeza.

- ¿Qué tal alquilar un globo aerostático y ver las estrellas?- más gestos negativos -¿O conseguir un bote y salir a pescar?. La noche está especial para ello-

- ¿Por qué te empeñas en decir locuras como esas?- Misty le preguntó riéndose. Levantó una mano y la puso en su hombro cerciorándose de que estuviera de frente a él. Curioso, el joven siguió cada uno de sus movimientos.

- Ya te lo dije. Hagamos algo que nunca hayas hecho antes- volvió a explicarle con cierto cansancio, pero ella volvió a reír con suavidad meneando la cabeza en otra clara negativa -También podemos patinar sobre hielo, montar a caballo en el parque, subirnos a la montaña rusa…Saltar de un helicóptero en paracaíd…-

Pero Misty lo frenó esta vez colocando con precisión una mano sobre su boca. Ash la miró sonrojado, mientras su mente seguía bullendo ideas de cosas que podrían hacer juntos para que ella pudiera sentirse bien y olvidar que casi estuvo a punto de recuperar la vista.

- Ya entendí lo que quieres decir- respondió la joven sin borrar la hermosa sonrisa que quedaba tan bien en sus labios. El eco de un nuevo ferrocarril que entraba a la estación se oyó mientras recapitulaba lo que estaba intentando expresarle. Se acercó más a él gracias a la brisa nocturna que los envolvió, su cabello volvió a alborotarse -Y déjame decirte que _sí _hay algo fuera de lo normal que deseo hacer…-

Ash abrió los ojos con sorpresa preguntándose que sería, y dispuesto a cumplir cualquier cosa que ella pidiera. Intentó preguntar, pero las palabras se sepultaron entre los dedos que seguían manteniendo presa su boca. En cámara lenta observó como Misty se ponía en puntas de pie y acercaba su rostro al suyo. El rubor de sus mejillas ascendía hasta casi tomar el color de su cabello, y ni hablar de lo abochornado que estaba él. Los párpados de ella vibraron antes de cerrarse, y en el último instante -momento glorioso que para siempre iba a quedarse grabado en su memoria- ella quitó la mano de su boca y reemplazó el contacto con sus propios labios.

Misty seguía en puntas de pie, cuando Ash alcanzó su cintura con ambos brazos y la unía a su cuerpo con una necesidad que iba más allá de las palabras, en tanto volvía a besarla una y otra vez con desesperación. No era Alan el que saciaba su hambre con esos besos voraces. No. Era Ash. Él mismo, el que se permitía disfrutar de esas caricias que parecía que nunca terminarían de saciar su sed y su hambre de ella.

Sin embargo el momento fue fácilmente manejable, y de a poco la intensidad fue descendiendo hasta que finalmente se alejaron unos pocos centímetros. Ash se rehusó a dejarla ir de si, y siguió abrazándola a su cuerpo en tanto su respiración volvía a ser normal. Los rojos labios de Misty temblaban debido al beso y sus ojos lucían desmesuradamente abiertos absortos en él. El rubor de sus mejillas jamás le pareció más adorable que en aquel momento, y entendía que su rostro debía estar igual de ruborizado. No le importó.

Misty sonrió, y para él eso fue más que suficiente. La joven había seguido un impulso y no se arrepentía. Luego de esos besos estaba repleta de maravillosa adrenalina y saboreaba la sensación de sentirse más viva que nunca. Suspiró con placer y se preparó para seguir con otro impulso.

- Si tú también lo deseas, quiero que intentemos algo juntos a partir de ahor…-

Ash no necesitó más palabras. Riendo, sepultó el resto de la oración de Misty en su boca. Y al beso anterior le siguieron varios más en tanto soltaba riendo, su respuesta afirmativa.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

_Nota:_

_Las 3:00 am, no esperen una nota muy elaborada, la realidad es que debería de estar durmiendo! Bueno, un capitulo corto, pero capitulo al fin -para que nadie se queje-_

_Perdón por la demora! No tengo excusa, no tengo excusa… Pero la verdad es que me cuesta seguir el hilo de este fic u.u_

_El próximo tema a desarrollar será… -momento que busco mi ayuda memoria…- se las debo porque no la encuentro por ningún lado!_

_Prometo actualizar entre octubre/noviembre para compensarlos! Gracias por tantos reviews y mails, no saben cuanto alegran mi día!_

_Cuidense!_

_Sumi Chan ^^_


	9. Caminando en el Aire

_La noche en tus Ojos._

Autor: _Me_

Fandom: _Pokeshipper 4va!_

Pareja: _Ash/Misty._

Tema:_18- Walking on Air/ 18- Caminando en el Aire_

Disclaimer: _Pokémon es © de un grupo de depravados sin corazón_

Spoilers: _Oh si! Esto ocurrirá en algún futuro lejano cuando compre los derechos de la serie ^^U_

Advertencia:_ Pues lo de siempre… ya me conocen ^^_

Rating: _De momento T –Ya llegará el momento en que lo cambie a M-_

Música que escuché para escribir este capítulo: _Going Under by Evanescense_

Días que me llevó escribir este capítulo: 3 meses… u.u

Nota de autor: _Bueno le prometi a alguien que intentaria tener esto listo para los primeros 15 días de octubre, haré el soberano esfuerzo de que así sea…_

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

_Capitulo 9: Caminando el Aire_

_-Walking on Air-_

El auto se estacionó con presteza frente a la entrada particular del gimnasio de Cerulean City. Ash apagó el motor y murmuró con calma en tanto se giraba hacia la joven sentada cómodamente a su lado: -Ya llegamos-

- ¿Ya?- preguntó Misty a su vez incorporándose. Soltó un suspiro -El viaje ha sido extremadamente corto -rió -¿Acaso temes que mis hermanas se enojen contigo por la hora en la que me traes a casa?-

- En realidad no, señorita- le contestó viendo como ella sonreía en la penumbra -Es temprano, aún no pasan de las once de la noche…-

- Y además ellas no están aquí, ya te lo dije-

Ash compartió su sonrisa y luego descendió del vehiculo y lo rodeó para ayudarle a descender. La tomó gentilmente de la mano y la escoltó hasta la puerta de entrada. Silenciosamente agradeció la poca iluminación allí reinante, nunca se había fijado en eso, pero la tenue oscuridad que los rodeaba ayudaba a crear un clima más íntimo. Sonrió con picardía viendo a la muchacha que caminaba despreocupadamente a su lado.

- Gracias Alan- Misty le susurró apoyando la espalda en la pared del inmenso edificio que constituía su hogar, pero volviéndose hasta quedar frente a él y sin soltar su mano -La pasé muy bien-

- Yo también- le respondió con sinceridad. Y era cierto, para él era un sueño compartir con ella pequeños momentos como aquel.

Misty sonrió y bajó levemente la cabeza, estaba ruborizada y visiblemente nerviosa. Igual que él.

- Buenas noch…-

Pero las palabras quedaron sepultadas en el fondo de su garganta, cuando los labios de Ash encontraron los de ella en un beso hambriento. Usando la pared a su espalda como sostén, envolvió los brazos en torno a su cintura y dio plena libertad a lo que había querido hacer desde que la vio descender de la escalera, horas atrás vistiendo aquel pálido vestido de verano. Y Misty se dejaba llevar sumisamente por ese tortuoso mar de sensaciones; él tenía las manos enterradas en su cabello, al parecer sin percatarse del desastre que estaba causando a su peinado, concentrado en besar una y otra vez esa boca que retribuía a todos sus besos con igual ansiedad, amparados por la penumbra íntima que los rodeaba.

Y el momento glorioso hubiera seguido, de no ser por la luz encandiladora que se encendió sobre ellos, y la puerta que se abrió, seguido de la tosesilla indiscreta y exagerada.

- ¡Ejem, ejem!. Como que, aquí está ocurriendo algo que escapaba a mi conocimiento…-

A regañadientes se separó de la joven pelirroja, y se dedicó a mirar con cara de pocos amigos a Violet que estaba de brazos cruzados parada en el umbral, detrás de ella distinguió a Daisy y a Lily quienes reían discretamente.

- ¡Violet!- Misty exclamó roja como su cabello, su voz afectada y los ojos brillantes -¡Se supone que ustedes no estaban esta noche!-

- Eso no te da derecho a salir por ahí sin mi permiso y hacer demostraciones de ese tipo en la entrada de nuestra casa… Este es un hogar decente, y tenemos una reputación que cuidar- miró a su hermana de pies a cabeza, notando su cabello arruinado, sus mejillas rojas, sus labios hinchados, su vestido… todavía correcto, y sin más tomó a la apenada muchacha del brazo y prácticamente la arrastró hasta ubicarla detrás de ella.

- ¡Violet!- volvió a protestar Misty aún mas sonrojada que antes. Lily salió en su ayuda y la abrazó cariñosamente de los hombros. A su lado Daisy se apoyó en la pared, pero estaba sonriendo tenuemente, al contrario de su hermana de cabello púrpura que seguía con su actitud de enojo, los brazos en jarra.

El muchacho dio un paso hacia el frente pero la aludida le cerró el paso -Creo que tienes mucho que explicar _As_-Alan…- le recriminó, estaba tan nerviosa que por poco y se traiciona. Le bastó ver como los ojos castaños del joven se abrieron de espanto para darse cuenta de que podía terminar toda la farsa con una sola palabra. Alzó el mentón en un gesto que era muy similar a Misty -Habla, estamos esperando…-

- No así, Violet- finalmente Daisy intervino despegándose de la pared y acercándose al par hasta ubicarse junto a Ash -Creo que es muy obvio lo que ocurre aquí, y sí estoy algo molesta de que no nos lo dijera…- Misty supo que eso estaba dirigida a ella y bajó la cabeza -Como que, los niños aquí presentes se han puesto de novios a nuestras espaldas… y por eso realizan sus cosas en la clandestinidad…-

- ¡Oye…!- él intentó intervenir, notando que por primera vez el calor le subía a la cara, pues las dos hermanas mayores lo estaban observando con una sonrisita cómplice.

- ¡Eso es genial, Myst!- Lily exclamó afianzando los brazos en torno a la jovencita que había vuelto a ponerse roja como su cabello. Besó su mejilla - Nuestra pequeña hermanita crece con mucha rapidez-

- Deja de avergonzarla, Lil- Daisy rió a su vez. Se adelantó y palmeó el hombro de Ash -Bien hecho jovencito…-

- De todos modos hay unas cuantas recomendaciones que deseo hacerte al respecto- Violet rompió con la atmósfera relajada y volvió a plantarse ante el joven con el ceño fruncido - Nunca más vuelv…-

- Ya Violet, el papel de carcelera no te queda- Daisy la interrumpió tomándola del brazo y arrastrándola consigo -Dejemos a los tortolitos solos para que se despidan-

- Estoy de acuerdo- Lily sonrió y tras susurrar algo en el oído de su hermana menor, se metió dentro de la casa junto a las dos jóvenes mayores, dejando sola a la avergonzada pareja.

La puerta se cerró en un santiamén, resignando como único testigo a la luz encendida de la galería _-¡Tienen cinco minutos!- _se oyó una aguda voz desde adentro semejante a la de Daisy.

Misty se cubrió las mejillas con las manos antes de extenderlas hasta él, sonriendo con obvio bochorno -Lo siento-

- No tienes porque disculparte- Ash tomó sus manos y de un rápido gesto la abrazó contra su cuerpo. La molesta luz encima de ellos era demasiado delatadora, veía las sombras que se movían tras las ventanas, observando lo que hacían. Le pareció una ridícula ofensa a su intimidad.

- Mis hermanas se han pasado esta vez- Misty susurró contra su pecho.

- Supongo que es lo que merecemos por no haberlas puesto al corriente- acarició su cabello suelto y le tocó la mejilla -Será mejor que me vaya, no considero lógico que estemos dando más espectáculos…-

Ella rió entre dientes, antes de sentir como las manos masculinas tomaban su rostro con delicadeza y esos labios que estaba empezando a conocer sellaban los suyos en una larga y tierna caricia. Todavía seguía aferrada a él cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse.

- Te veo mañana- rió Ash notando la cara impaciente de Violet -Buenas noches-

- Buenas noches Alan- Misty se separó de él y caminó de buena gana hacia su casa pasando a sus hermanas, ignorando sus gritos de felicitaciones y dirigiéndose conocedoramente hacia el piso de arriba donde estaba su habitación.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

- ¿Piensas tenernos con esta intriga por más tiempo?- exclamó Daisy al día siguiente mientras estaban todas desayunando en la amplia cocina del gimnasio.

Misty no se dio por aludida, rió por lo bajo y se concentró en morder su tostada repleta de mermelada de ciruela. Le encantaba hacerse la desentendida, y desde la noche anterior no habían cesado los interrogantes. Al momento había logrado evadirlos con absoluto éxito, pero sospechaba que ya no podría pasarlos por alto.

- ¡Por amor de Dios, Misty!- Lily prosiguió alzando las manos en el aire, al parecer olvidando que ella no podía verla -¿Hace cuanto que están saliendo?-

Solo Violet estaba sentada con el ceño fruncido, mirando a su risueña hermana menor que estaba muy concentrada en continuar desayunando, desoyendo por completo a las otras dos.

Misty volvió a reír quietamente -Hace exactamente tres semanas-

- ¿¡Tres semanas!. ¡Como que, y recién ahora nos pones al corriente!- Daisy exclamó dejando la taza estrepitosamente sobre la mesa, salpicando el mantel con café en el transcurso -No puedo creerlo…-

- Lo tuvieron _muy _bien guardado- Lily comentó mirando con desaprobación las manchas que su hermana mayor había dejado en el impecable mantel. Se volvió a ella haciendo un gesto de disgusto -¡Mira lo que haces Daisy!-

- Lo siento… Si ella no lo hubiera soltado tan de repente… y no puedo creer que no nos hayamos dado cuenta…-

- Obviamente salían en secreto-

- ¿No creen que eso es romántico?- Lily suspiró.

- No lo es. Solo los que son prófugos de la ley hacen ese tipo de cosas. Si se ven a escondidas es porque uno de los dos tiene algo que ocultar…- Daisy le tiró un mechón de cabello a Violet haciendo que se callara inmediatamente. Muy ofendida se quedó viendo a su hermana con cara de pocos amigos -¿Qué?. Solo digo lo que pienso-

Misty parpadeó confundida, oyendo los sonidos extraños a su alrededor y los quejidos de Violet. Estuvo a punto de preguntar que ocurría cuando la voz de Lily la desvió momentáneamente de eso - ¿Y porque esperaste tanto para contárnoslo?. ¿Alan te pidió que no nos dijeras nada?-

Misty rió sacudiendo la cabeza -No, no. Supongo que así se dieron las cosas… fue tan sorpresivo…- no pudo evitar que una pequeña carcajada escapara de sus labios -Aunque él siempre ha sido muy persistente-

- Ya conoces el dicho; persevera y triunfarás- terció Daisy -¿Y como te sientes al respecto?-

- ¿Cómo me siento?- preguntó ella consciente de que no se había puesto a meditar en eso.

- Si. ¿Eres feliz?-

Misty guardó silencio un par de segundos. No había considerado eso. Sentía algo muy agradable cuando estaba con Alan, una sensación de cosquillas cuando él la abrazaba contra su cuerpo… y cuando la besaba ¡Dios! parecía que sus piernas se convertían en gelatina. Estaba con él y se olvidaba de todo, hasta de que era ciega… Alan tenia algo que la hacia sentir especial.

- Me siento muy bien- respondió al fin con una hermosa sonrisa.

A su alrededor se formó un cómodo silencio. Para las hermanas era notable la evolución de la jovencita. El color perlado de su piel, el suave rubor constante en sus mejillas, y el brillo de sus ojos: eran cambios que saltaban a simple vista. Pero el humor suave y tranquilo; su sonrisa fresca y el tono siempre alegre de su voz era algo que iba renovándose paulatinamente. El hecho de que pusiera más empeño a la hora de arreglarse hablaba de que se sentía cómoda con su cuerpo pese a su incapacidad para ver. Misty realmente estaba feliz. Y si ella era feliz, sus hermanas también lo eran aunque sonara escéptico.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy?-preguntó Violet dejando la taza vacía en la mesa, mientras las otras dos se ponían de pie y recogían todo para lavar.

- No lo sé- replicó Misty acomodándose en la silla, cuando desde algún lugar de la casa se oyó el sonido intermitente del teléfono, luego pasos rápidos que desaparecieron e intuyó que alguna de sus hermanas había ido a contestar -Daisy comentó algo de renovar mi guardarropas e ir de Shopping…- suspiró con fastidio y se cruzó de brazos -Espero que no sea hoy-

Violet se permitió reír, sabía por experiencia cuan densa y molesta podía llegar a ser la joven rubia cuando se trataba de ropa, moda y demás -Vamos, no puede ser tan malo-

Nuevos pasos volvieron a oírse, Lily entro a la cocina con el teléfono en la mano y una gran sonrisa en los labios -Como que, es para ti, Myst-

- Oh, ¿Para mi?- se sorprendió mientras tomaba el tubo con curiosidad. Lo llevó a su oído -¿Hola?-

- _Buenos días, hermosa_- se oyó una voz profunda del otro lado.

- Alan- ella se sonrojó -Buen día-

- _Igual para ti. ¿Cómo estas?-_

- Muy bien-

- _Me alegra oírlo. Escucha tengo algo que proponerte…_-

Misty advirtió que no había movimientos a su alrededor: o bien sus hermanas se habían marchado para darle privacidad, o bien se habían quedado en silencio para oír lo que decía. Obviamente las muy chusmas seguían allí. Se aclaró la garganta y se puso de pie sonriendo malignamente -Dame un segundo Alan, salgo de esta habitación para hablar más tranquilamente contigo, porque hay mucha gente aquí espiando…- Las jóvenes restantes dejaron escapar varios gruñidos de disconformidad conforme ella salía de la cocina.

Se oyó una gloriosa carcajada del otro lado de la línea. Misty volvió a sonrojarse. Le encantaba oírlo reír. Ella siguió caminando, pasando con precisión varias habitaciones hasta que finalmente encontró una de su agrado. La calma rodeaba toda la atmósfera cuando se sentó en el piso con el receptáculo telefónico pegado junto a su oído.

- Me agrada que me llames…- le confesó agradeciendo que él no pudiera verla, el bochorno que sentía era fácilmente visible en su rostro.

_- A mi me gusta hacerlo…-_ le respondió él en el mismo tono suave, como si le compartiera un secreto _-Si me fuera posible te llamaría constantemente, pero entonces tú me odiarías-_

- Jamás podría odiarte Alan-

Una larga pausa se formó. Obviamente Ash se había quedado pasmado tras esa frase. Una frase que quería creer con desesperación.

_- Algún día podría fallarte, lo sabes ¿verdad…?. Entonces me odiarías…- _atinó a decir con la voz apretada.

- ¿Porqué dices eso?- interrogó Misty a su vez, riendo -¿Planeas hacer algo así?-

_- No. Nunca- _se apresuró a contestar con emoción _-Jamás haría algo para lastimarte, pero quizás alg…-_

- Entonces no hablemos de eso- le interrumpió. Sintió como él aguantaba la respiración del otro lado -Dime…-

_- ¿Qué?-_

- Porqué me llamaste- rió otra vez mordiéndose el labio.

_- Te extraño__...-_

Se sintió enrojecer aún más. Él tenía el don para volverla fácilmente vulnerable -También yo…- le confesó en un susurro.

Un suspiro de alivio se escuchó del otro lado, seguido de una risilla alegre _-De todos modos no fue por eso por lo cual quería hablar contigo. Salgamos esta tarde-_

- ¡Pero Alan, ya hemos salido ayer!. Y antes de ayer, y antes de antes de ayer, y antes, y antes, y antes…- replicó frunciendo el ceño con divertido bochorno -Hemos salido todos los días desde que…- se detuvo mordiéndose el labio.

_- ¿Desde qué…?- _le siguió él, la sonrisa legible en su voz.

- Desde que somos novios- la palabra le quemó los labios como uno de aquellos besos ardorosos que el joven le daba. Se sintió extremadamente tímida diciendo eso. A su paladar aún sonaba extraño ese término. _Novios. _Y no era porque Alan hiciera algo malo, al contrario el joven era extremadamente tierno, afectuoso y respetuoso con ella; había sobrepasado sus expectativas con creces. Pero quizás ella guardaba otros recuerdos en lo profundo de su corazón, y ya era hora de despegarse de ellos de una vez y para siempre.

_- Con sobrada razón- _siguió diciendo la profunda voz masculina del otro lado _- Quiero estar contigo, quiero pasar todo mi tiempo libre contigo ¿Qué tiene de malo el que quiera estar con mi novia?-_

Misty se dio felizmente por vencida -También quiero estar contigo-

_- Paso por ti a la tarde- _finalizó Ash.

Misty volvió a sonreír y asintió, olvidando que él no podía verla -Te estaré esperando-

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

El día había sido terriblemente agotador para la pobre jovencita. Primero; a Daisy se le ocurrió llevarla de Shopping por todas las tiendas más populares de la región de Khanto y renovar _todo _su guardarropa. Segundo; Lily la llevó a un _coiffeur _para que le arreglaran el cabello, donde ella declaró una y otra vez que no quería que se lo recortaran, ni que le dieran forma con las tijeras. Pese a todo logró salirse medianamente con la suya. Luego de eso Violet insistió en que fueran a un _Spa_. Misty en su vida que había puesto un pie en un establecimiento de belleza como aquel, ni si quiera había soñado con algo así. Pero al final de la jornada tuvo que reconocer que no la había pasado tan mal, y que le había gustado. Su piel se estaba más suave, y toda ella parecía flotar de lo liviana y grácil que se sentía.

- Como que, no fue tan malo después de todo ¿cierto?- Daisy le preguntó mientras estaban en su habitación acomodando el sin número de cajas y bolsas que habían traído. Lily sacaba la ropa y los calzados para luego acomodarlos en el placard de la joven

- No estoy acostumbrada a esto…- respondió Misty desde su cama, parpadeando mientras oía los comentarios alegres de sus hermanas al ir guardando las prendas. Obviamente coincidían en el buen gusto que habían tenido a la hora de escoger las cosas para ella -Nunca pensé que ustedes compartirían conmigo algo así…-

Lily dejó las prendas que tenía en las manos sobre la cama y se sentó junto a Misty, la abrazó -Tú eres una de nosotras- la tomó de los hombros -Sé que en el pasado quizás hayamos sido un poco injustas contigo, pero eres nuestra hermana. Y queremos compartir todo contigo…-

- ¡No voy a modelar con ustedes si es lo que piensan!- exclamó a modo de advertencia.

- Como que, rayos Misty eres aguafiestas- murmuró Daisy con acento ofendido. De pronto observó la hora en el reloj en su muñeca y exclamó -¡Vamos muchachas!. Debemos vestir a nuestra hermanita, Alan no tardará en llegar-

- Yo puedo sola- protestó.

Pero fue en vano.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Ash siempre había sido impaciente por naturaleza. El tener que esperar, por más mínimo que fuera, resultaba como una tortura para él.

Su paciencia debió de haber dado frutos cuando toda aquella charada comenzó, pero en realidad la ansiedad lo consumía lentamente. Ver a Misty así; ciega, sin reconocerlo, aunque ahora ya estuviera mucho mejor, lo llenaba de una desazón que sumado a su ansiedad parecía carcomerlo por dentro.

En resumen, ahora que finalmente salía con la chica de sus sueños sus preocupaciones no habían acabado. Seguía igual de impaciente en el amplio estudio del gimnasio, esperando que su flamante novia se reuniera con él. Y la charla -o la falta de esta, gracias a Violet- no estaba ayudando en absoluto.

Ahora que lo pensaba, le gustaba más la clandestinidad que había gozado con ella antes de que el trío de hermanas los descubrieran. Cuando salían riendo, tomados de la mano, sin que a ella le importara mucho su aspecto actual.

- Lamento la demora…- dijo la voz que Ash conocía a la perfección. Y se giró, dispuesto a recriminarle la espera, pero el reproche se perdió cuando sus ojos la encontraron.

Y se quedó estático viendo como aquella visión de mujer se acercaba a él. Trató en vano de descubrir a la grácil jovencita que conocía en aquella monumental pelirroja de largo y lacio cabello, vestida sensualmente de azul, cuyos _stilettos _realzaban el exquisito bronceado de sus piernas. Y le sonreía seductoramente.

- ¿Alan?- preguntó ella deteniéndose y parpadeando confundida.

Él cerró la boca, que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que la había abierto desmesuradamente e intentó hilvanar alguna frase coherente -Hey…- atinó a decir, su boca se sentía seca -Te ves… _waw_…-

Misty asintió - Gracias…- apretó las manos y bajó la cabeza. Se sentía tímida y nerviosa.

- ¿Cómo que, solo eso vas a decirle?- Preguntó Daisy que venía riendo. Se ubicó detrás de la joven mirándola con orgullo casi maternal -Misty se ve preciosa-

- Preciosísima- agregó Lily que apareció por el otro lado-¿No lo crees así, Alan?. Days y yo nos encargamos de todo…-

El pobre muchacho asintió varias veces sin quitar la vista de su novia. No era ningún tonto, pero se sentía cohibido ante la vista de las tres mujeres mayores como para poder actuar normalmente. Dentro suyo deseaba estar con su adorada pelirroja a solas, y demostrarle de otras muchas formas que tan hermosa se veía… el solo pensamiento le hizo sonrojarse atrozmente. Se suponía que era _Alan _y no _Ash _el que pensara ese tipo de cosas. Sacudió nerviosamente la cabeza para volver en sí.

- Huh, te traje estas flores…- de pronto recordó el casi arruinado bouquet de tulipanes amarillos que llevaba bajo el brazo. Finalmente rompió con su propia paranoia y se acercó hasta Misty quien se había quedado parada en el centro de la habitación. Le puso las flores en las manos, y ella sonrió agradecida.

- Gracias Alan…-

- Dámelas Myst, me ocuparé de ponerlas en agua- Lily se las arrebató pasando por alto sus protestas y se alejó rumbo a la cocina.

- Ya váyanse- Daisy empujó a la joven hacia Ash -Que se diviertan mucho -le guiñó el ojo al abochornado muchacho que había tomado con reverencia casi religiosa la mano de su novia.

- No la traigas muy tarde- fue todo lo que dijo Violet que no había hecho más que observar a la pareja con el ceño fruncido y su usual cara de pocos amigos.

- No le hagas caso- Daisy volvió a guiñarle el ojo -Solo ocúpense de divertirse, y Myst….-la nombrada se volvió a ella expectante -No hagas nada que yo no haría…-

Misty se puso tan roja como su cabello, apretó levemente la mano del joven como indicándole que la sacara de allí, y este no se hizo esperar, en menos de un segundo se hallaban fuera, respirando el aire fresco y vigorizante del atardecer.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Una molesta ola de silencio se había extendido sobre ellos. El vehiculo se desplazaba a una velocidad normal sobre la transitada carretera, Alan había cerrado las ventanas para que el viento nocturno no arruinara su peinado, ella se lo había agradecido con una nerviosa sonrisa, esperando que dijera algo más al respecto, pero él no había vuelto a hablar. Se mantenía silencioso, ni siquiera se movía, y ni siquiera la miraba…

Misty se mordió el labio, probando el _lip gloss _de frutilla que Daisy había insistido en ponerle. Se apretó las manos en la falda sintiéndose incómoda y algo humillada. Pasaron como veinte minutos más en igual silencio, donde su confundida mente no dejaba de trajinar. Ella bajó la cabeza considerando lo obvio.

- ¿Me veo muy ridícula?- preguntó de golpe con voz mortificada.

Ash se giró a verla con asombro. Sorprendido que le preguntara algo así. Se aclaró la garganta buscando su voz -¿Por qué me preguntas eso?-

- Dime la verdad- le reclamó todavía sin levantar la cabeza -No me has dicho una sola palabra… Aún estamos a tiempo puedo volver a casa y cambiarme…-

Ash la oyó con escepticismo. Giró sus ojos hacia ella mirándola como si no la entendiera. Observó el camino y buscó un lugar tranquilo donde estacionarse. Misty esperó pacientemente todavía sin atreverse a levantar la cabeza. Él estacionó con habilidad y apagó el motor. Corrió las manos por su negro cabello antes de girarse a la joven, miró su cabeza inclinada preguntándose que había querido decir con lo anterior. Estaba terriblemente inquieto.

Tomó su rostro entre las manos volviéndolo a él -¿Porqué me preguntas eso?-

Misty parpadeó, de pronto sus ojos se pusieron extrañamente más húmedos -¿Me veo muy ridícula así vestida?-

- ¡Claro que no!- tuvo ganas de reír, pero se contuvo al ver la inusual seriedad en ella. Se dio cuenta de que podía herirla fácilmente si aquello se salía de control.

- Entonces…- la joven se mordió el labio, y su voz descendió una octava -¿Por qué no me has dicho… que me veo bonita…?-

Ash soltó un suspiro. El rostro de ella lucía expectante y compungido. Acercó los labios hasta los de la muchacha -Me pones nervioso…- le confesó.

- ¿Por qué…?-

- Esta noche estás tan hermosa que me vuelvo torpe…-

- No tienes que mentirme para que me sienta bien-

- No estoy mintiendo- le replicó sorprendido. Le tocó la mejilla y ella se estremeció a su contacto -Lo digo de verdad…-

Misty se alzó unos centímetros y su boca halló la de él envolviéndolo en un beso suave que duró lo que un suspiro. Sus labios aún se rozaban cuando ella añadió en otro susurro -Creí que te avergonzabas de mí…-

- Jamás me avergonzaría de ti-

- Es que… has estado muy callado-

Ash sonrió contra sus labios, tenía los ojos abiertos viendo los de Misty que parpadearon expectantes -No tienes idea de lo enloquecedoramente hermosa que te ves, ¿verdad?-

Se sonrojó.

- Eres preciosa…- la besó con la misma suavidad. El _lip gloss_ sabor frutilla se le antojó un inocente afrodisíaco -Perfecta…- con manos temblorosas le rodeó la cintura acercándola a su cuerpo, la seda de su vestido era tan liviana que casi podía sentir la tibia piel que latía debajo -Esta noche vas a volverme loco…- gruñó contra su boca. Y entonces sus labios se abrieron lentamente a él haciéndose cada vez más carnosos, más exquisitos, más prolongados, más profundos y adictivos. Sus besos de pronto dejaron de ser cautos para convertirse en descontrol. Sensaciones abiertas que empezaban a volverse inmanejables.

Era la primera vez que compartían un momento de tal intimidad. Donde ella se declaraba completamente subyugada por la tormentosa pasión que compartían. Donde los suspiros se fundían con el sonido de sus besos, sus manos se acariciaban sin pudor. Y donde sus lenguas se encontraban danzando y acariciándose mutuamente sin importar el tiempo, ni el lugar.

Pronto él se obligo a imponer un freno a sus caricias y a su cuerpo, estaba entusiasmándose demasiado y no quería violar el voto confianza que ella tenía para con él, pues no era eso lo que había planeado. Fue bajando el vigor hasta un último roce que la hizo gemir con suavidad. Terminaron ambos jadeando, sus frentes unidas, sus ojos cerrados, y sus respiraciones luchando por volver a la normalidad.

Ash tomó la mano de ella y la llevó hacia su corazón que latía desbocado -¿Te das cuenta de cómo me afectas?- su voz sonó baja y ronca. Era increíble entender como podía afectarse tanto con unos cuantos besos robados.

- Si…- Misty asintió, tenía los labios enrojecidos e hinchados: el brillo labial se había borrado por completo, pero no parecía importarle. Mantuvo la mano en el pecho de su novio sintiendo su pulso acelerado. Estaba sorprendida por lo que acababa de suceder. Había sido caóticamente emocionante y ardoroso. Casi no se había reconocido a si misma dentro de tantas sensaciones placenteras. Responder a su tacto con igual fervor, dejar que la acariciara con tanta libertad y renuencia, oírse a si misma gimiendo cuando exploraba su boca sin restricción... Por un momento deseó que él no hubiera puesto fin a aquello.

- Alan- habló de pronto con la voz igual de trémula -¿Te arrepientes…?-

- No- tomó la mano de ella, la que descansaba en su pecho y la sostuvo entre las suyas -Pero no quiero hacerte daño, y tampoco quiero que pienses que me aprovecho de ti…-

Ella meneó la cabeza y lo abrazó. Ya estaba prácticamente sobre él cuando lo rodeó del cuello, uniendo su cuerpo al suyo. No dijo nada, se contentaba con poder estar junto a Alan en una situación así.

Los minutos fueron transcurriendo, y entonces de a poco fueron recuperándose, serenándose, cuando se separaron, ya volvían a sentirse dueños de si mismos otra vez.

- ¿A dónde iremos?- preguntó la joven con voz normal volviendo a su asiento y acomodándose el vestido.

- A cenar a un lugar fabuloso que me recomendaron - sonrojado, Ash le tocó el cabello suelto, gracias a sus inquietas manos ahora lucía deliciosamente despeinado -Además necesitamos un buen lugar donde puedas lucir tu vestido…-

- Daisy insistió en ponérmelo- se excusó volviendo a sentirse incómoda.

- Está perfecto, y luce aún más perfecto en ti…- sonrió Ash y se acercó a besarla una última vez antes de volver a ponerse en marcha.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

El lugar que había elegido se encontraba en pleno centro de Viridian City. El lujoso restaurante estaba ubicado en uno de los sectores más populares de la ciudad. Ash notó que todas las miradas se posaron en ellos apenas traspasaron las puertas, él había exigido absoluta discreción. No quería sentirse acorralado por si algún fan desquiciado lo reconocía y echaba a todo perder, así que había solicitado de antemano le reservaran una mesa bien apartada, y que se mantuviera en secreto su identidad.

Sin embargo, las miradas no dejaban de seguirlos pese a que se adentraban a uno de los lugares reservados como el _vip_. Y actuando a modo de defensa, aferró el brazo en torno a la cintura de su novia y la apegó cuidadosamente a su cuerpo mientras caminaban, ignorando todos aquellos ojos que hurgaban en ella y cuchicheaban descaradamente. Obviamente los habían reconocido a ambos, pero de momento aquello no era importante. Lo importante era la velada que había mandado preparar expresamente para ella, y que la disfrutara al máximo.

Agradeció con generosidad al gerente del lugar que nadie les molestara. Y cuando las horas transcurrieron y la noche avanzaba, supo que realmente el servicio se merecía aquel jugoso cheque que dejó a modo de propina sobre la bandeja plateada. El personal del _resto _se había comportado con absoluta reserva y simpatía. Tratando con amabilidad a Misty, y haciéndola sentir cómoda. Trayéndole platos exquisitos, vino de primera marca, y coronando todo el favor con un postre de chocolate hecho exclusivamente para ella.

Misty estaba feliz. Su sonrisa jamás desapareció de sus labios durante toda la velada.

Y aún cuando la llevó de la mano hacia la pista de baile, y la encerró contra su cuerpo meciéndose armoniosamente al compás de la música, ella mantenía la sonrisa intacta en sus labios entreabiertos, la mirada brillante, y el rubor adorable que bañaba sus mejillas. Se movía con suavidad, como si ambos flotaran entre el resto de parejas que también copaban la pista. La estaba pasando de maravilla. Pese a que luego le confesó que no sabía bailar, que nunca lo había hecho, y que jamás había estado en un lugar como ese. Pero aún así seguía sonriendo de aquel modo cristalino que hacia que el estómago de Ash se llenara de cosquillas.

Solo que tiempo después averiguó porque estaba tan contenta… Misty nunca tomaba vino.

Y al parecer esa noche había probado más de lo permitido.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Estar cerca del océano de noche era algo que había tomado por costumbre cuando todavía se encontraba viajando. En ese entonces, no sabía porque se sentía más calmado cuando oía el sonido del mar… El bramido imponente de las aguas constituía un bálsamo para el afligido joven; tanto para él, como para esa inquietud extraña que solía carcomerlo por las noches. Esa soledad dolorosa que parecía evaporarse cuando sus pies pisaban las arenas de alguna playa, y sus pulmones así como sus oídos se llenaban de mar.

Aquello lo apaciguaba. Era como un arrullo, música a sus oídos. Era la calma para su corazón galopante, y para su alma incierta. Tardó muchos años en comprender el porqué de su abatimiento, y el porqué de esa medicina. Pero todo tenía un nombre: Misty.

Su incertidumbre hacia ella. Su falta de seguridad respecto a la amistad que compartían. El hecho de que ya no la viera tanto como antes. El sentimiento de inquietud, de desazón y de contrariedad que lo atacaba cada vez que alguien decía su nombre. El pensar en la muchacha a cada momento del día… era insostenible. Y no entendía. Se llenaba de terror, de sentimientos confusos y contradictorios. Y entonces solo el mar parecía aquietarlo. Había una unión inexorable entre el océano y Misty. Entre ella y el agua, su elemento favorito; el rasgo que la caracterizaba, que la hacia fuerte y maleable al mismo tiempo.

Quizás fue ahí, en alguna de esas playas cuando realizó con pánico lo que sentía hacia su amiga. Tal vez fue frente a esos mares tempestuosos que supo que tenía que volver a declararle su amor. Sortear el vallado de larga ausencia y enfrentarse al destino que quería escribir.

Ash sonrió ahora, recordando todo eso mientras el aire salino le daba en la cara. Sus ojos se saciaron con la vista de aquel océano nocturno que allí abajo lamía las rocas y despeinaba la arena de la playa. Estaban en una especie de mirador, casi como un balcón gigante labrado en piedra viva. A sus pies la inmensa masa de agua era un reflejo oscuro del cielo estrellado. Por él un segundo, desvió sus ojos hacia el costado: a la celestial criatura que lo acompañaba. Estaba abrazada a su cuerpo, con los párpados cerrados y la nariz pequeña en alto, llenando sus pulmones de mar, lo más posible. Sus labios entreabiertos, coloreados con aquella hermosa sonrisa despreocupada.

- Me encanta esto- dijo ella girando su rostro hacia él todavía con los ojos cerrados.

- Lo sé-

- ¿Cómo?- mantuvo su previa posición. Rió.

- Ya te lo dije en un comienzo. Sé todo sobre ti-

- Huh… Ahora que lo pienso… es sospechoso que conozcas tantas cosas de mí…- soltó una risa franca y desinhibida - En lo que a mí concierne, tú puedes ser un psicópata encubierto que anda tras mis pasos…-

- ¡Dios mío! Verdaderamente no crees en eso, ¿cierto?- Ash arqueó una ceja viéndola de costado.

Ella mantuvo el silencio por unos segundos, luego volvió a reírse. Su cuerpo se aflojó contra el del joven -A veces pienso que te conozco de años… Por eso siento esta tranquilidad cuando estas aquí…-

Él observó el océano oscuro en silencio. Afianzó su abrazo sobre la joven, de modo que los labios de ella le quedaron cerca del cuello. La oyó suspirar antes de que su voz le hiciera cosquillas -Gracias por una noche tan maravillosa-

- Aún no termina- replicó él.

- Lo sé, solo estoy siendo precavida- ella se incorporó un poco alzando la cabeza -Alan llévame a la playa…-

- No. Aquí estamos bien- contestó seriamente -Allí abajo hace demasiado frío y no has traído un abrigo adecuado-

- ¿Lo dices en serio?- Misty soltó una carcajada -¡Pero si es una noche preciosa!. Y ni siquiera necesito un abrigo…-

Empezó tirar de su brazo hacia el costado, donde estaba la escalera de piedra que conducía la playa. Lo hacia con extrema convicción como si estuviera viendo el escenario que los rodeaba.

Finalmente Ash se dio por vencido y de mala gana asumió la responsabilidad de escoltarla hasta abajo, hasta el mar real. Misty reía quietamente, pegada a su cuerpo, mientras bajaba las escaleras. El sonido bramante era cada vez más cercano, lo percibía en el aire: el aroma salino y húmedo, el viento que despeinaba aún más su cabello, como aquella primera vez que tuvo el encuentro con aquel gigantesco amigo al que había olvidado por miedo, y que gracias al joven que caminaba a su lado ahora se había reconciliado. De pronto pareció darse cuenta que el trayecto llegaba a su fin, pues lo soltó y se largo corriendo por la arena, sin importarle sus zapatos de tacón.

Ash ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de frenarla, Misty corría dando tumbos en dirección al mar oscuro, entre el sonido de las olas, el viento le traía el eco de su risa libre y desinhibida. De pronto la vio tropezarse y caer sentada en la playa, los zapatos lejos de si. Él se precipitó corriendo, su andar pesado y lento. Pero ella estaba bien. Seguía tal y como el golpe la había agarrado, el cabello desordenado le cubría el rostro pero estaba muerta de risa, sus pies sucios y el vestido levantado y cubierto de más arena al igual que sus manos. Se arrodilló a su lado, y le echó el pelo hacia atrás despejándole la cara.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?- observó sus piernas, y sus manos meticulosamente. Ella no cesaba de reír- ¿Te has golpeado muy fuerte?-

- No…- Misty sacudió la cabeza, y apoyándose en él logró ponerse de pie. Ni siquiera se sacudió el polvo, volvió a correr en dirección hacia donde oía que el mar se encontraba. Ash hizo un ademán de detenerla pero ella fue más rápida. Así que solo se limitó a verla andar. Oyó sus gritos de emoción conforme el mar helado besaba sus piernas.

Ash caminó sobre la arena recogiendo sus zapatos, y viéndola con ternura. Ella disfrutaba de eso; completamente despreocupada alzaba las manos sobre su cabeza y reía, mientras el viento la despeinaba, y el agua lamía el ruedo de su vestido al parecer sin importarle.

- ¡Regresa aquí!- exclamó Ash haciendo bocina con las manos. Ella giró la cabeza hacia él y le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa. Parecía verlo con nitidez, y él se quedó inmóvil volviendo a sentir un miedo atroz como le había ocurrido aquella vez que también estuvieron allí, en la playa. Mantuvo el aire varios segundos, hasta que estuvo consciente de que había sido solo figuración suya. Rompió a caminar hacia ella en tanto se quitaba la chaqueta. Una vez que estuvo a su lado, colocó la prenda en sus hombros. Rápidamente puso una mano bajo sus piernas, la otra en su cintura y la alzó volviendo sobre sus pasos.

- Estas loca ¿lo sabías?- le dijo en el oído, advirtiendo que tenia parte del vestido empapado y que su piel, sus brazos y piernas estaban fríos. Sus labios temblaban lentamente, pero seguían curvados con risa.

- Es divertido -le contestó aferrándose a su cuello -Tú eres aburrido-

- ¿Con que yo soy aburrido, eh?- murmuró peligrosamente y dio un giro sobre si, al parecer olvidando que la arena era pesada, y él dificultoso para mantener el equilibrio, por lo que trastabilló con sus propios pies, y terminaron sentados abruptamente en el suelo. Misty seguía riendo pese a todo, sus mejillas rojas y sus ojos brillantes. Él no cesaba de mirarla. - ¿Cuánto has bebido esta noche?- le preguntó por fin.

- No estoy acostumbrada a tomar alcohol- le respondió -Pero ha sido divertido-

- Todo te parece divertido ¿no es cierto?-

- Todo, excepto tú…-

- A tus hermanas tampoco les parecerá muy divertido- razonó.

- Ella son igual de aburridas que tú- rió -Eres un aguafiestas-

- ¿Yo?-

- Si… Eres igual que… _él_. Siempre queriendo imponer su voluntad-

El joven mantuvo el silencio por unos segundos oyendo el sonido imponente del mar a sus espaldas- Igual que él; igual a Ash ketchum ¿cierto?-

- ¡Si!- Misty asintió fervorosamente y rió con suavidad -A veces tu modo de actuar se asemeja a él… O al recuerdo que tengo de él-

Él sentía que el rostro le quemaba en aquella penumbra. La pregunta que estaba punto de formular le ardía en lo más profundo y le develaría su mayor duda. Y su mayor error también. Misty había apoyado la cabeza en su pecho, estaba quieta y silenciosa -Dime…- empezó con suavidad -¿Lo amabas…?. ¿Amabas a Ash ketchum…?-

Ella volvió la cabeza hacia el sonido de su voz y le sostuvo los ojos con extrema convicción -Si… Estaba loca y profundamente enamorada de él… hasta que llegaste tú. Fue mi primer amor, y mi primera decepción también. Pero él nunca sintió lo mismo por mí…- sonrió débilmente.

Ash se quedó estático, con los ojos abiertos como platos, en tanto su cerebro intentaba asimilar toda esa información. Sentía alegría y rabia a la vez. Pudo haber tenido todo lo que deseaba con solo arriesgarse, pero también creía que sus sentimientos nunca serían correspondidos. Tuvo ganas de gritar, de golpear algo; o de que alguien lo golpeara por ser tan estupido. Había dejado pasar tanto tiempo, y había tenido miedo. Miedo de reconocer lo que esa muchacha significaba para su existencia entera.

- ¿Alan…?- ella había sentido como su respiración se había agitado, al igual que su cambio de ánimo. Apoyó una mano sobre su pecho, cerca de donde le latía aceleradamente el corazón.

La miró.

Misty lo había amado. A él. Estaba enamorada de él… De pronto, aquello encendió una pequeña luz de esperanza en su cerebro. Acercó los labios al oído de la joven y susurró por primera vez su nombre, usando su voz normal.

- Misty…-

Ella giró la cabeza en dirección opuesta a su voz, dejando parte de su cuello al descubierto, era una invitación y Ash no lo dudó. Inclinándose besó su garganta con una voracidad nueva en él. Sentía que su recién descubierto amor por su otro _yo _alimentaba algo dentro de sí, de algún modo fortalecía la confianza en si mismo. Le daba vida a _su _vida. La noticia había alterado sus emociones, había llevado a la superficie sus sentimientos. Y nutría sus ganas de continuar con esa actuación hasta las últimas consecuencias. Aquella ficción no parecía tan irreal mientras supiera que ella lo amaba. Después de todo Misty quería a la misma persona, pese a que pensara que eran diferentes.

Sus besos descendieron a sus hombros casi sin haberse dado cuenta, ella seguía su ritmo febrilmente dándole absoluta libertad… y con eso ya no fue consciente de su cuerpo, ni de su cabeza.

Misty lo amaba. Eso era lo único que flotaba en su mente, mientras la recostaba en la arena, volcaba su peso sobre ella y continuaba besándola sin titubeo. La joven había aprendido a responderle con absoluta rapidez. Notaba su personalidad innata en la forma en la que devolvía sus besos, en como sus brazos lo atraían a su cuerpo, o en los sonidos suaves que emitía.

Todo en ella seguía fiel a su personalidad. Delicada, inocente… pero con el toque justo de audacia y seducción. Era perfecta.

Y él estaba a punto de quebrar esa perfección.

Ese pensamiento pareció despertarlo de su ardoroso letargo, y se obligó a considerar lo que sucedía. Estaba tomando provecho de una joven inexperta en cuestión de sentimientos, y estaba drogándola, en todo el sentido de la palabra, con sensaciones que para ella eran desconocidas, y asombrosas. Y sin sentir un ápice de culpabilidad por sus acciones.

En este punto se detuvo asqueado de si mismo. Él no era así. Ni Ash, ni Alan podrían actuar de esa forma. Quería hacer feliz a Misty… Pero ¿estaba haciéndola feliz? .¿O solo buscaba su satisfacción personal?. Con vergüenza se dio cuenta que hasta el momento, aquello desencadenaba en su propia satisfacción. Observó el pequeño cuerpo debajo del suyo. Ella se veía igual de hermosa y seductora, aún con su cabello desparramado en la arena, sus mejillas encendidas, y sus labios color rubí, tan húmedos e inflamados de besos ardientes. Su cuerpo se sentía maleable, y tibio, y luchaba por recomponerse tanto como él, pese a que sus ojos parpadeaban con lujuria e interrogación ante su brusco frenar.

- ¿Alan…?- hasta su voz salió inestable. Y Ash tuvo que tragar en seco para despegarse por completo de ella.

Con delicadeza la tomó de la cintura y la sentó. La sostuvo contra su cuerpo el tiempo suficiente hasta que él mismo logró serenarse.

- Lo siento- le dijo con voz ronca, tomando aire -No quiero que pienses que deseo aprovecharme de ti…-

- Yo… no sé muy bien lo que estoy haciendo…- le confesó con lentitud- Soy… nueva en todo esto, y quizás no… no pueda… no sé como… Y tal vez tú…-

- Eres perfecta- la interrumpió con firmeza -Demasiado perfecta- se acercó a su oído -Y te deseo. Te deseo como no tienes idea…- Misty se estremeció ante sus palabras -Pero vamos demasiado rápido, y no quiero que así sean las cosas… ¿Entiendes?-

Misty asintió y se aferró a él, ocultando la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello. Luego de unos segundos, se puso de pie con ella en brazos, y se alejó de la playa. Oía el sonido del mar rugir a sus espaldas, despidiéndose de ellos. El lugar seguía igual de desierto.

- ¿El haber bebido vino contribuye a que haya actuado así…?- preguntó Misty de pronto mientras se alejaban por la escalera labrada en piedra.

Ash la miró arqueando una ceja, luego rió con suavidad -No tienes idea de cuanto-

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Pasó el tiempo, y el otoño se hizo presente con toda magnitud, vistiendo los árboles de marrón y dorado. El clima se hizo agradable pese a que las noches llegaban más temprano, y los amaneceres cada vez eran más tardíos.

Misty amaba esa estación del año. En otro tiempo el otoño siempre había sido su época favorita. Y ahora que su vida había dado un giro, lo amaba todavía más. Había pasado más de un año desde el accidente y sin embargo se sentía bien. Pese a que todavía seguía ciega, y su diagnóstico seguía siendo el mismo, había algo que la llenaba de vida y entusiasmo: su relación con Alan.

Hacía casi dos meses que salía con él, y en este punto no podía imaginar su vida sin la compañía constante de aquel joven, sin sus palabras de apoyo… o sin esos besos hambrientos.

Estar con él se volvió algo sustancial y necesario. Era como caminar en el aire. No había un solo día que no estuvieran juntos. Ya sea saliendo, o simplemente haciéndole compañía en el gimnasio, Alan siempre estaba presente en su vida.

Y esa vida era algo a lo que se había acostumbrado con absoluta facilidad.

Atrás quedaba la decepción por su primer amor. Ya ni se acordaba de Ash ketchum, y cuando lo hacía era solo para referirse a él con cierta añoranza y humor, para molestar a su novio en cuanta situaciones con su jefe lo requirieran. Atrás quedaba también su fallido intento de recuperar la vista. Quizás porque ahora comprendía que guardar ansias e inquietudes, no ayudaba al proceso lento de sus ojos. Y ella quería ver. Pero también había aprendido a esperar.

Sus hermanas estaban felices y aliviadas ante su crecimiento. Nadie dudaba que la muchacha hubiera madurado mucho en todo ese período. Los cambios saltaban a la vista. Alan había hecho un trabajo excelente.

Ahora sonrió ante su propio recuerdo. Cerrando los ojos, suspiró. Era una tarde perfecta para regodearse en reminiscencias que valieran la pena.

- Myst…-

De pronto la aludida sintió el susurro en su oído, junto a los familiares brazos que se cerraron en torno a su cintura, y se recriminó el no haberlo oído entrar.

- Alan- sonrió volviéndose hacia él y besando sin preámbulo sus labios. Con el correr de los días había roto con su propia vergüenza y paranoia, el joven recibía con entusiasmo sus muestras de afecto.

Ash prolongó un poco más el beso sosteniendo la cabeza de ella, negándose a dejarla ir hasta que la oyó suspirar contra su boca -Te extrañé- replicó uniendo su frente, viéndola sonreír.

- Nos vimos ayer- rió suavemente ante el uso de su propio eufemismo y lo abrazó con fuerza. Vaya que había perdido el pudor de estar junto a él.

- No importa, igual te extraño…- rodeó su cuerpo susurrando las palabras contra su rojo cabello. Volvió a oírla reír -¿Qué hacías allí parada contra la ventana? Llevaba más de diez minutos allí y no me has oído en ningún momento-

Misty se alejó un poco de él, no lo suficiente para romper el contacto, pero si lo necesario para enfrentarlo. ¿Cómo explicarle que pensaba en él, y en las maravillas que había hecho en su vida?. ¿Cómo decirle que ocupaba un lugar importante en su corazón, y que había desplazado a su primer amor, el cual siempre creyó que era irreemplazable y único…?. ¿Cómo agradecerle la calma y la serenidad que había traído en lo que a su enfermedad se refería?. O lo que era aún mayor… ¿Cómo agradecerle el que le enseñara a amarlo, a perder el miedo cuando estaba junto a él, a aceptarse tal y como era?.

- Pensaba…- respondió Misty. En sus labios volvió a reproducirse otra hermosa sonrisa.

- ¿En que pensabas?-

- No en qué, en quien…- prosiguió de modo juguetón.

- Oh…- Ash la apretó contra su cuerpo. Consciente de que estaba coqueteando con su novia -Dime en quien pensabas…-

Misty rió inocentemente y negó con la cabeza.

- Pensabas en mí- dijo el joven con voz ronca, la vista clavada en sus labios, y sin preocuparse en que ella lo notara.

La muchacha se adelantó a su acción y lo besó. Y aquello pareció tan natural. Su boca era natural y adictiva. Todo en él brindaba esa sensación de familiaridad. Ella lo conocía de memoria. Probaba sus labios con tanta voracidad que por momentos lo igualaba.

El sonido de pasos ruidosos y la tosesilla molesta y exagerada que sonó junto a ellos, rompió con la atmósfera cargada de conocida electricidad y a regañadientes ambos se separaron.

- Creo haberles advertido que este es un lugar decente, diariamente concurrido por personas conservadoras, y que está absolutamente prohibido dar espectáculos de esta naturaleza…-

Misty rodó los ojos hacia un costado. Y Ash miró con desgano a Violet. Ni un ápice de arrepentimiento se reflejaba en sus ojos oscuros. Mantuvo a su novia muy cerca de si mientras respondía con igual voz.

- No estábamos haciendo nada malo, cuñadita…-

Violet arqueó una ceja furibunda. Odiaba cuando Ash la llamaba así. Si fuera por ella le quitaría la máscara con deleite con tal de borrar la odiosa sonrisa de su cara. Pero luego pensaba en Misty, y todo afán de venganza quedaba en el olvido, al menos por el momento.

- Ya no hay entrenadores a esta hora- dijo Misty con calma -El gimnasio está fuera de actividad en la tarde, así que somos libres de hacer cuanta demostración se nos ocurra…-

Violet frunció los labios, y apretó la mandíbula. Aborrecía que Misty adoptara el papel de rebelde, desafiándola abiertamente. Eso era algo que debía atribuírselo a él, por supuesto.

- No me hables así- le respondió -Soy tu hermana mayor, y tengo la obligación de…-

- Hacerte feliz- la interrumpió Daisy apareciendo a su lado con una sonrisa apoyando la mano en su hombro. Violet adoptó un aire ofendido e irritado -Todos queremos hacerte feliz, hermanita-

- No va a ser muy feliz cuando todo esto se salga de las manos- finalizó la agraviada joven tras quitar la mano de su hombro, dar media vuelta y desaparecer de allí a paso rápido y enojoso.

Un silencio incómodo se hizo presente tras la partida de Violet, donde Ash y Daisy conservaban la quietud, y se observaban con espanto.

- ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?- Misty preguntó abriendo los ojos. Girándose a su novio en un primer momento, luego hacia donde había oído a su hermana. Su verde miraba reproduciendo la cuestión.

- No le des importancia- le dijo Daisy -Ya sabes como es Violet…-

- Pero…- insistió.

- No le des importancia- reiteró esta vez Ash reafirmando el abrazo sobre ella. Misty volvió su atención a él -Tu hermana está celosa de nosotros, y busca cualquier pretexto para sabotearnos-

- ¡Eso no es cierto!- rió la joven pelirroja -¿O en verdad crees que Violet esté celosa de nosotros?-

- No le veo otro motivo… Tal vez esté necesitada de un _buen _novio…-

- ¡Alan!- lo censuró Misty riendo, dándole un golpe en el pecho.

- Ya detente ahí, señor sabelotodo- lo cortó Daisy con una risita que intentaba evitar -Me veo en la obligación de salir a defender la honra de mi hermana… Y tal vez estés en lo cierto, pero eso es algo que ella nunca te concedería-

- ¿Lo ves? Hasta Daisy piensa igual que yo…-

- Si ustedes no estuvieran dando tantos espectáculos constantes en todo tiempo y cualquier lugar…- prosiguió la joven rubia, notando con deleite como ambos se sonrojaban -… ¡Dios! ¿Les cuesta tanto mantener las manos quietas y las bocas cerradas?- la vergüenza fue aún peor para la pareja.

- No exageres Days- murmuró Misty alejándose en mutuo acuerdo de su novio. Sus mejillas tan rojas como su cabello que en esta ocasión estaba suelto.

- Entonces aprendan a controlarse- finalizó la joven rubia riendo ante el obvio bochorno de la pareja querida. Pero era algo que no podía, ni quería dejarlo pasar por alto. Rió para sus adentros mientras se alejaba de aquel escenario rumbo a su oficina, ese día la esperaba una larga cita con los libros de la contabilidad

El silencio se apoderó rápidamente de la situación. Un silencio incómodo y pesado. Allá afuera había caído la tarde, y esta avanzaba con absoluta prisa. De un momento a otro llegaría la noche.

Ash maldijo silenciosamente a su cuñada rubia conforme el tiempo transcurría y la quietud seguía fiel entre ambos. Misty estaba unos pasos de si, pero su rostro lucía tan avergonzado que tenía miedo de acercarse. Levantó la cabeza y susurró -Lo siento, Myst…-

Ella se giró hacia su voz, recorriendo con precisión los pasos que los separaban. Sin pudor lo rodeó con sus brazos -No tienes que disculparte Alan. En todo caso soy tan culpable como tú…- sonrió.

Él le toco la mejilla con los dedos, se mordió el labio negando el impuso de besarla por ser tan comprensiva. ¿Cómo sería posible controlarse cuando estaba frente a la mujer que era su adicción?. Lo que decía Daisy era verdad. Al menos por parte de él lo era. Sabía que cada día le costaba un poco más frenarse ante ella. Y al mismo tiempo Misty aprendía a volcar su amor con tanto ardor y devoción, que era natural que en algún momento algo se saliera de curso.

Pero Misty no tenía miedo de sus sentimientos, ni de sus acciones, por lo que selló su audacia besando febrilmente a su novio. Pegó su cuerpo al del joven notando su titubeo a la hora de responder. Pero ella también había aprendido a seducir, y por eso se permitió ahondar las caricias de su boca; y el camino de sus manos, que dejaron de ser tímidas para ser seguras y precisas.

Para ella aquello tenía sabor a algo pasado. No era la primera vez que la intensidad del momento los desbordaba. Desconocía cuando o como había empezado, pero coincidía misteriosamente con el viaje a la playa tiempo atrás. Misty no recordaba mucho de aquel hecho. Sabía que había despertado con el cabello lleno de arena, un resfrío precoz y un horrible dolor de cabeza que tenía gusto a resaca. Alan nunca quiso despejar sus dudas por más que se lo rogara. Pero desde ese día algo parecía haberse roto entre ambos, o al menos en ella; era como si la adrenalina de sus besos revelara a la mujer seductora y apasionada que estaba dentro de si.

La respuesta a sus caricias no tardó en llegar. Las manos de él asieron posesivamente su cuerpo, y la obligaron a moverse, hasta que su espalda chocó con una pared. No le importó cual era, tan solo se dejó llevar por el rumbo de sus besos y el tacto familiar de sus dedos. Se oyó gemir con suavidad cuando todo se hizo más profundo. Él también lo hizo. A eso le siguieron más besos ardientes y caricias que rayaban lo atrevido.

El ímpetu del momento llegó a un punto cumbre, como si de repente todo fuera posible, y Misty con suavidad se alejó unos segundos de sus labios para tomar aire, e intentar hilvanar en palabras algo que le estaba quemado por dentro. Apoyó la frente contra la de su novio, oyéndolo luchar por serenarse. Su pecho chocó con el de él al aspirar una larga bocanada de aire. Seguían igual de juntos pese a todo.

- Alan…- susurró con la voz inestable y afectada. Notó como los ojos hambrientos la miraron, y otra vez volvía a sorprenderse del gran magnetismo que ejercía sobre ella. Tomó otra bocanada de aire y dejó escapar el resto -Te amo…-

Ash la observó varios segundos, sintiendo como la frase entera se abría paso por todo de su cuerpo, renovándolo. Rejuveneciendo su sangre, sus células, sus huesos. Se permitió reír con suavidad, hasta que su risa derivó en más besos que la joven recibió gustosa y tan risueña como él. Luego tomándola de la cintura la hizo girar varias veces por toda la habitación, hasta que finalmente la detuvo frente a si, sus pies apenas tocando el suelo.

- También te amo, Myst…-

Y ver como los ojos verdes de la joven se llenaban parcialmente de lágrimas, y la sonrisa temblaba en sus labios antes de besarlo con ardor, fue el premio mayor a su constancia. A estas alturas ya no le importaba mantener las formas. Misty lo amaba. Se lo había dicho a él, y solo eso era suficiente.

De momento ya no le importaba si todo se salía de control. Ahora que estaba seguro de su amor, podía estar con ella sin pensar que estaba aprovechándose de la situación.

Y de pronto las palabras que le había dicho a Violet tiempo atrás cuando todavía no eran novios, flotaron limpiamente en su memoria.

_- __Pero de verdad, el día que ose tocarte será porque tú también así lo quieras…-_

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

_Nota:_

_Perdón por tardarme tanto! Se que le prometí a alguien que tendría esto listo para Octubre, pero de verdad que me resultó imposible terminarlo. La falta de inspiración, y de tiempo frenaban que me sentara a darle un final digno a este capitulo. Pero bueno, los he compensado con un capítulo extra large, y una dosis alta de miel y romance, jajaja! -asumo que supondrán a donde acarreará todo esto…-_

_En fin, llevo días sin dormir por terminar esto, si hay algun error pido perdón, pero mi beta reader ha estado desaparecida ¬¬ así que lo corregiré luego cuando ella aparezca._

_El próximo tema a desarrollar será 92- Jealousy/ Celos._

_Les deseo a todos Feliz navidad, y un Próspero Año Nuevo! Si Dios quiere los estaré viendo en Enero con una actualización de este fic! ^^_

_Gracias por tantos reviews, REALMENTE, realmente no tienen idea de cuanto alegran mi vida! Gracias por tanto cariño, los adoro!_

_Sum Sum chan xD_

_-Musica que escucho mientras escribo esto: *No te digo adiós* by Teen Angels (Casi Angeles…) Si, no sé que ha ocurrido conmigo! xD_


	10. Exactamente así Celos

_La noche en tus Ojos._

Autor: _Sum Sum Chan_

Fandom: _Pokeshipper 4va!_

Pareja: _Ash/Misty._

Tema:_ 92- Jealousy/Celos y 36- Just Like This/Como esto, exactamente así._

Disclaimer: _Pokémon es © de un grupo de idiotas sin sentimientos u.u_

Spoilers: _T_T_

Advertencia:_ Ninguna… a quien no le guste lo cursi que NO lo lea. Gracias!_

Rating: _Aún faltan unos cuantos capítulos para que lo pase a M xD_

Música que escuché para escribir este capítulo: _Matthias replaces Judas by Showbread ( sii, soy cristiana y esta es la música que escucho n_n) Al que le guste variar de música de vez en cuando le recomiendo que escuche este tema que aparte es bellísimo (L)_

Días que me llevó escribir este capítulo: _Como cuatro meses! Creo que esa es la respuesta_

Nota de autor: _La verdad, estoy bastante floja con este fic, pero quiero que recuerden algo: NO voy a abandonar esta historia! Así que descuiden, aunque me cueste otros 5 años, tengan por seguro que la terminaré! ^^_

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

_Capitulo 10: Exactamente así… Celos._

_- Just like this… Jealousy-_

_LIME, LIME, LIME! Ok, después no digan que no se los advertí u.u_

- ¿De en serio vas a quedarte a pasar la noche en su casa?- Lily preguntó poniendo la taza de café humeante frente a su hermana menor. Corría una fresca tarde de octubre. Aún así, el clima dentro del gimnasio era agradable y tibio.

Misty tomó la taza y la acercó a sus labios. Rió nerviosa antes de beber un sorbo -Supongo que si-

- ¿Supones? La joven de cabello rosa se sentó frente a ella -¿Ya le respondiste?-

- Si. Después de todo fue mi idea- Misty sostuvo la taza y se calentó las manos -Solo que no pensé que su invitación llegara tan pronto…-

Lily soltó una risita -De seguro debe de estar muy ansioso ¿verdad?-

La joven dejó el pocillo sobre la mesa para ocultar su reciente rubor -Es la primera vez que iré a su casa…-

Algo en su voz y en la expresión azarosa de su rostro hizo que la hermana mayor se obligara a hacer siguiente pregunta:

- ¿Quiere decir que ustedes nunca…?-

- ¡Lily!-

- ¿Qué?- la aludida soltó una risa traviesa -Yo creí que con tanto…- se aclaró la garganta -Tanto besuqueo, tanta sesión de _Making Out_,ustedes ya…-

Misty no respondió. Se terminó el café de un solo trago para luego sepultar la cabeza entre los brazos. Su largo cabello rojo se desplegó sobre la mesa.

- Vamos hermanita- Lily dijo con simpatía -¿Realmente quieres ir a su casa?. Porque si no es así yo puedo hablar con él y explicarle. No debes sentirte presionada-

- Yo… Sí lo quiero- respondió con tímida convicción pese a sus mejillas sonrojadas.

- Como que, entonces, tranquila- le sonrió dándole un leve apretón a su hombro -No tienes que estar nerviosa. Nada ocurrirá sino quieres que ocurra-

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Estaba sentada en el suelo de su habitación, la espalda apoyada contra el filo de su cama. A su lado estaba un bolso de mano a media llenar. Diversas prendas se encontraban dobladas prolijamente a sus pies, que Daisy en persona había seleccionado. Ella debía elegir cual llevar a su pronta noche de pernoctada

Tocó la superficie de una camisola; era de color negro, regalo reciente de Violet. Corrió la mano sobre otras prendas reconociéndolas al tacto: un suéter largo color violeta. Un vestido de mangas tres cuarto de color gris. Un jean azul. Otra camisola blanca. Optó por las camisas y el jean. Guardó las prendas con cuidado, dejando las restantes sobre su cama ya hecha. Cerró el cierre del bolso oyendo unos pasos que se detuvieron en la puerta. Se giró al tiempo que oía la voz seca de Violet.

- ¿Así que vas a ir a su casa?-

Aunque la había oído llegar no pudo evitar sobresaltarse ante la pregunta -Vi- la llamó cariñosamente.

- ¿Vas a ir a su casa, Myst?- reiteró adentrándose a la habitación.

La nombrada dejó caer los hombros -Si-

Transcurrieron varios segundos hasta que la hermana mayor finalmente habló -Oh. Genial- se sentó en el suelo frente a ella.

- Vi, no te enojes conmigo-

- No estoy enojada contigo. Después de todo haces lo cualquier muchacha a tu edad haría; pasar la noche en casa de su novio ¿cierto?-

Con bochorno, la joven asintió mordiéndose el labio. Le extrañaba la atmósfera calma que flotaba entre ellas. Que Violet hiciera las preguntas con tanta serenidad era algo que la inquietaba.

- Así que… ¿a que hora viene él a buscarte?-

- La verdad no lo sé… no me ha dicho nada de eso…-respondió abrazando sus piernas.

Violet sonrió maliciosamente, pese a que su voz salió normal -Es que en la noche Daisy planea ir a Pallet Town a visitar a Tracey, y se llevará el auto…- hizo una pausa como esperando que Misty entendiera -Sería necesario que él pudiera venir a buscarte, nos dejaría tranquilas a nosotras… Además no me gustaría que viajaras sola en un taxi ¿lo entiendes?-

- Si, pero ¿Cómo?-

- Puedes comunicarte con Alan y convenir un horario- la mayor se puso de pie y comenzó a acercarse hacia la puerta.

- Vi, espera-

Ella se detuvo en el umbral con la misma sonrisa maliciosa en los labios -¿Si?. ¿Qué ocurre Myst?-

- No tengo modo de comunicarme con él- replicó la muchacha con preocupación.

- ¿No tienes su teléfono?- le preguntó la joven de cabello púrpura con curiosidad.

- Bueno… no- Misty le contestó dándose cuenta que su novio nunca le había dado un modo de localizarlo, ya que era siempre él quien la buscaba a ella. Desconocía su teléfono, su dirección, su correo electrónico. Y si no fuera por su insistencia de conocer su casa, sin duda ese dato también seguiría en el anonimato.

- Podrías llamar a la oficina de la Liga Pokémon y comunicarte con su departamento hasta dar con él…-le sugirió Violet con inocencia.

- Tendría que hablar con Ash ketchum- reconoció la pelirroja de pronto. Pero su rostro ni su voz parecieron inmutarse por eso.

- ¿Es ese algún tipo de problema?-

Misty sonrió -Claro que no. Será… pintoresco hablar con él-

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

El flamante Maestro pokémon estaba completamente abocado en terminar temprano su trabajo, y así disfrutar algo de tiempo extra con su novia.

Decir que no desbordaba de entusiasmo ante la perspectiva de compartir una noche con la linda pelirroja sería mentir. Y si a eso había que sumarle el condimento extra de que ambos estarían completamente solos…

Ash hizo una pausa en su trajín y se permitió sonreír. Su pecho se llenó de oxigeno y de algo parecido a la ¿felicidad?. Se sentía pleno, eufórico.

- _Maestro Ketchum_- sonó la voz de su secretaria por el intercomunicador.

Él se aproximó al escritorio -¿Si, Leah?-

- _Tiene una llamada…_-

- Bueno. La tomaré ¿Quién es?-

- _No lo sé, señor. Es una dama...-_

El joven se quedó pensando por unos segundos, luego añadió -Está bien, gracias Leah- se sentó en su sillón de respaldo alto y espero a que la llamada entrara a su teléfono particular. Segundos después el aparato empezó a timbrar. Atendió al segundo llamado.

- Hola- contestó con voz casual.

_- ¿Ash Ketchum?- _le respondió del otro lado una joven voz femenina.

- Si, él habla- dijo mientras fruncía el ceño intentando entender porque el timbre de voz se le hacia extrañamente familiar -¿Con quien tengo el gusto?-

_- Misty Waterflower-_

Ash se quedó estático, para luego levantarse con violencia -¿Misty…?-

_- Vaya Ketchum, parece que te he tomado por sorpresa-_

Un nudo se formó en su estómago -¿Qué haces llamado aquí…?- su voz se convirtió en un susurro. Miles de ideas catastróficas comenzaron a darle vueltas por la cabeza… ¿Lo habría descubierto?. ¿El maldito ardid del que era parte había llegado a su fin…?

_- En realidad me hubiera evitado el desagradable trago de tener que hablar contigo-_ siguió diciendo ella en ese frío tono impersonal _-Pero necesito encontrar a tu Orientador-_

- ¿M-mi orientador…?- prosiguió Ash sin entender.

_- Si, tu orientador. Le dije lo mismo a la secretaria que tienes, y me dio a entender que no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que le estaba hablando…-_

- Ah si- le interrumpió el joven poniendo los pies sobre la tierra. Volvió a sentarse algo más calmado -¿Y porque quieres hablar con Alan?-

_- Es un asunto de carácter íntimo…- _le respondió tajantemente y él decidió no insistir.

- Entonces Misty ¿Cómo has estado?. Hace tiempo que no sabia nada de ti… ¿Cómo están las cosas en el gimnasio?- añadió intentando sonar casual al mismo tiempo que intentaba que su cerebro despertara de su aletargamiento.

_- ¿Intentas ser amigable, Ketchum?. Actuar con diplomacia no borra el hecho de que desapareciste por dos años. Y muchas cosas pasaron en ese transcurso…-_

- No intento ser diplomático. Solíamos ser amigos y…-

_- Tú lo dijiste, solíamos ser amigos: tiempo pasado. ¿Ahora puedes comunicarme con Alan por favor?_- lo cortó ella con ese tono de voz que evidenciaba que estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

- Él… él no se encuentra aquí en este momento. Pidió permiso para retirarse temprano diciendo que tenía obligaciones importantes que cumplir…- manifestó en su mejor tono neutral.

Misty se mantuvo en silencio por unos cuantos segundos. Él se tuvo que morder la lengua para no seguir interrogándola. Moría por saber cual era su reacción, lo que ella sentía al hablar con él. ¿De verdad lo odiaba tanto como su voz lo indicaba?

- ¿Asumo que tú eras la obligación importante que Westmoreland tenía que cumplir…?-

_- No asumas algo que no te incumbe-_

- Está bien- soltó un suspiro derrotado.

_- Entonces… ¿serías tan amable y me facilitarías su número de móvil o el teléfono de su casa?-_

Aquella pregunta lo sacó de balance -¿Su número?-

_- Sí, idiota. Necesito un modo de dar con él-_

- Lo siento mucho Misty, pero sabes perfectamente que no puedo dar datos personales de quienes trabajan aquí, eso es algo confidencial…- oyó que ella farfullaba algo inentendible -Pero quizás pueda darle un recado de tu parte… ¿Hace mucho que conoces a Alan?-

_- ¿Qué te importa?- _fue la terminante respuesta que recibió del otro lado _-¿Y sabes que, Ketchum? ¡Piérdete!- _y sin más dio por finalizada la conversación.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Misty se encontraba aún con el aparato en la mano y soltaba maldiciones entre dientes cuando Violet volvió a entrar a la habitación. Sonrió triunfante imaginando la cara desencajada del destinatario de esa llamada cuando reconoció a la joven pelirroja que estaba hablándole del otro lado.

- ¿Y?. ¿Hablaste con Alan?- preguntó sentándose junto a su hermana.

Misty alzó la cabeza frunciendo el ceño -No-

- ¿Y eso?.¿Con quien hablabas entonces?-

Le siguió una leve pausa de silencio donde la jovencita intentaba entender las emociones confusas que la obligaron a responder con igual tono desdeñoso:

- Con el idiota de Ash-

Violet volvió a sonreír, el gesto adusto de la menor de las Waterflower mostraba un desprecio que era absoluto.

- ¿Ash Ketchum?-

- ¿Conoces otro idiota con ese nombre?-

Violet reprimió una risita irónica e intentó que esta no se transmitiera a sus palabras -Vaya Misty, pareces molesta-

- ¿Molesta?- repitió la nombrada con incredulidad mientras meneaba la cabeza -No estoy molesta, ha sido muy… interesante hablar con ese imbécil…-

- ¿Y que te dijo?-

- ¿Puedes creer que ese idiota se negó a darme alguna información de Alan?. ¿Argumentando que esos eran detalles 'de estricta confidencialidad' en la Liga…?-

- Pero es cierto Myst…- Violet iba a agregar algo más cuando el teléfono empezó a sonar entre las manos de la joven pelirroja, y esta se sobresaltó de tal modo que lo dejó llamar dos veces antes de dignarse a responder.

- Hola-

_- Hey-_

- ¿Alan?-

_- Si, Myst. Me enteré por mi jefe que estabas intentado ubicarme…_

- El idiota de Ketchum se negó a darme tu número telefónico- replicó ella molesta mientras volvía a fruncir el ceño con rabia -Y debía hablar contigo con urgencia…-

Del otro lado hubo un corto período de silencio _-Dime-_

El tono íntimo y familiar que él usó para decir esa única palabra logró que todo el enojo de ella se apaciguara mágicamente. Sonrió con timidez -Es que… quería saber si vendrías por mí-

_- Claro que iré por ti- _rió él levemente _-Ese era mi plan original. Por eso terminé mis obligaciones temprano, para poder pasar a recogerte… No tenías que preocuparte por eso-_

- Lo siento- Misty se mordió el labio sintiéndose algo tonta por provocar todo ese infantil alboroto -Es que pensé que…-

_- ¿Iba a dejarte plantada?-_

- Inténtalo y juro que entenderás porque dicen que me parezco a Gyarados…-

Se oyó una ligera risa _- ¿Entonces ya estás lista?-_

- Casi. Me faltan un par de detalles tontos-

_- Olvídalos, o termínalos aquí en mi casa-_

Misty se sonrojó toda -Eh… bueno-

_- Una pregunta-_

- ¿Si?-

_- ¿Cómo se te ocurrió llamar a mi jefe para dar conmigo…?_

- Ah, esa fue idea de Violet-

_- ¿En serio?-_

- Si, ya que no tenía modo de encontrarte, y ella estaba preocupada de que te olvidaras de venir a buscarme, sugirió que llamara a la Liga y que pidiera hablar contigo…- respondió Misty casualmente oyendo que a su hermana mayor le había dado un súbito ataque de tos.

_- Ya veo. En una hora paso por ti. Espérame-_

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Sesenta minutos habían transcurrido y puntualmente Ash estaba tocando a la puerta del gimnasio dispuesto a recoger a su novia. Daisy fue quien le abrió sonriendo con picardía -¿Cómo que, ahora si puedo llamarte cuñadito?- arqueó una ceja -Si mal no recuerdo antes solías odiar que te llamara así…-

- ¿Será porque antes era un idiota sin remedio?- respondió siguiendo a la joven al living recibidor.

- Por lo menos coincidimos en algo…- Daisy le indicó que se sentara -Entonces… ¿vas a llevarte a mi hermanita pequeña a pasar la noche contigo?-

La forma acusadora con la que lo miró hizo que el pobre muchacho se ruborizara como un adolescente -¿Por qué siento que le buscas el transfondo pervertido a todo esto?-

- La invitación es pervertida por donde la mires-

Ash suspiró.

- Llegas a tocarle un _pelo _a mi hermana y juro que a la oficial Jenny le será imposible contar las marcas de puñal en tu espalda…- dijo otra vez femenina en tono terminante.

El joven se giró rápidamente reconociendo quien era -Tú-

- ¿Por qué ese gesto molesto?-

- ¿Acaso debe agradecer lo que hiciste Violet?-

- Desde mi punto de vista te he brindado una valiosa ayuda para que te acerques a ella usando tu real yo… Y eso deberías agradecerme-

Él se cruzó de brazos girando la cabeza muy enojado -No veo porque habría de hacerlo. No fue para nada divertido…-

- Como que, ¿qué es lo que no fue divertido?- preguntó Lily con una risita entrando a la habitación en compañía de Misty.

- Nada- contestó el joven ágilmente poniéndose de pie.

Misty sonrió al escuchar su voz y se aproximó hasta él extendiéndole las manos que este tomó con obvia ternura.

- Hola- le saludó algo insegura de si debía besarlo o no frente a sus hermanas.

Ash solucionó el asunto dándole un casto beso en la mejilla -¿Estas lista?- le preguntó con suavidad.

- Si- ella asintió.

- Genial- la dejó ir tomando una de sus manos en tanto se giraba para enfrentarse a la barrera infranqueable que de pronto representaban las tres hermanas Sensacionales que con brazos cruzados y rostros impasibles lo esperaban alineadas perfectamente ante la puerta.

Ash arqueó las cejas con escepticismo - ¿Qué?- preguntó con sospecha.

- Como que, no pienses que te dejaremos salir de aquí con _nuestra _hermana así sin más…- habló Daisy con una sonrisa perversa en sus labios.

- Como que, antes unas pequeñas advertencias al respecto…- siguió diciendo Lily con igual gesto malicioso.

Ash se giró a Violet esperando que ella también expusiera su infantil protesta y se opusiera a que Misty se fuera con él. Pero la muchacha se mantuvo seria, sus ojos relampagueantes mirándolo.

- ¿Muchachas…?- Misty preguntó deteniéndose también junto a su novio, un mudo gesto de incertidumbre escrito en todo su semblante.

- Ante todo quiero que entiendas que es la primera vez que nuestra hermana pasa la noche fuera de esta casa…-

- ¡Daisy!- protestó la aludida sonrojándose sin remedio -¡Hablas como si tuviera ocho años, y tengo veintiuno por si no lo recuerdas!. Y debo recordarte que estuve fuera de casa como seis años debido a mi viaje pokémon…-

- Estamos hablando de otra cosa- aclaró Lily sin quitar los ojos de Ash que había volteado la vista con aburrimiento -No sabemos si su casa está preparada para cobijarte, es peligroso que te muevas en un ámbito que no conoces, y queremos estar seguras de que nada malo va a ocurriste…-

- Mi casa está acondicionada perfectamente, y además no planeo despegarme de ella ni a sol ni a sombra- replicó él en tono semi cortante.

- Ahí está el otro punto de la cuestión que queríamos discutir contigo…- Daisy bajó unos cuantos decibeles en su voz y Misty supo que lo que vendría a continuación le haría pasar el bochorno más grande de la historia.

Así que soltando la mano de su novio se acercó a las tres mujeres a sabiendas -Ya no se preocupen por mí. Soy una mujer adulta, capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones. A los diez años tuve la oportunidad de elegir lo que quería hacer, y hoy reclamo esa misma libertad de elección. Esto es lo que yo elijo…- se giró hacia donde el joven estaba y lo señaló -Él es lo que elijo hoy-

- Pero Myst-

Ash se acercó hacia ella y la rodeó de la cintura. Le besó la sien viendo que las hermanas mayores se habían quedado mudas para empezar a cuchichear entre ellas. Sorpresivamente Violet fue la primera en moverse de la entrada. Él arqueó una ceja ante ese gesto silencioso.

- Pero Vi…- murmuró Lily no pudiendo creer lo que la otra muchacha estuviera haciendo.

- Nuestra hermana ha pedido tener la misma libertad que le dimos a los diez años, no podemos pretender ahora lo que no hicimos a esa edad. Ella ha declarado que es una mujer adulta, y que quiere manejar las riendas de su vida. Con esto demuestra que está más que preparada para enfrentar los golpes que pueda darse al crecer…-

Misty asintió ya con más tranquilidad.

- De acuerdo, como que, si es lo que realmente quieres. Vete con él, a su casa, y deja a tus viejas hermanas solteronas que pasarán la noche a solas…- protestó Lily con aire ofendido haciendo que la menor de la familia se deshiciera en risitas.

- ¿No sentirás algo de culpa al dejar a tus hermanas en una fría noche como esta?- prosiguió Daisy acercándose ya para abrazar a la jovencita.

- No, ni un poco-

- Espero que sepas a donde te metes, Myst- aventuró Lily en su oído - Directo a la boca del lobo, y ya ahí no podemos ayudarte…-

La nombrada volvió a reír esta vez sonrojándose.

- Creo que está plenamente consciente de eso Lil… ¿Y quien puede culparla de querer meterse a la cueva de un lobo como este?-

Más risas siguieron a la acotación de Daisy, pero Violet se mantenía casi alejada del grupo viendo que las mejillas del susodicho _lobo _casi imitaban el color de cabello de su hermana. De pronto alzó la voz para que todos pudieran oírla cuando declaró seriamente:

- También espero que esté más que preparada cuando su corazón se rompa en pedazos-

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

'_¿Por qué Violet dijo eso…?' _la mente de Misty daba vueltas en lo mismo. Hacía tiempo que estaba de camino al hogar de su novio. Y el silencio dentro del vehiculo era palpable. Alan mismo se mantenía dentro de esa quietud extraña y ella no quería romperla.

Pero las palabras de Violet le daban vueltas de una forma tortuosa y siniestra. Lo había dicho a sabiendas. Afirmándolo. Como si supiera que eso ocurriría en algún momento. Sin embargo la voz de su corazón opinaba que debía dejar esos asuntos a su razonamiento; cuando pudiera analizarlos a solas, y a sus anchas. Se suponía que en ese momento debía disfrutar… Ya habría tiempo más tarde para preocuparse por frases a medias…

- ¿Estas despierta?- sonó de pronto la profunda voz de barítono.

Ella se giró - Lo estoy-

- Ya hemos llegado- murmuró al tiempo que el vehículo se detenía. Luego escuchó que la puerta del lado del conductor se abría y se cerraba, unos segundos después oyó el mismo sonido y la voz del joven que se materializó a su lado y le tomaba la mano -Déjame ayudarte a bajar, con cuidado…-

El joven enlazó la pequeña mano a su brazo para guiarla mientras caminaban. Ella no pudo evitar contar los pasos, como siempre hacía, cuando estaba en un lugar nuevo. Contó treinta hasta que se detuvieron, presumiblemente en la entrada, ya que a continuación oyó el sonido de llaves y luego una puerta que se abría.

- Adelante- le susurró en el oído urgiéndola con el brazo que la sostenía de la cintura para que entrase.

- Huele a vainilla- arriesgó insegura la muchacha tras dar algunos pasos ciegos y deteniéndose de golpe.

Él cerró la puerta y volvió a reunirse con ella -¿A vainilla?-

- Si- Misty asintió apretándose las manos en un gesto nervioso.

- Tranquilízate- le redondeó los hombros con suavidad a la par que volvía a susurrar en su oído -Puedes caminar con tranquilidad hasta familiarizarte con la casa, he alejado de aquí todos aquellos objetos que consideré pudieran lastimarte…-

- Está bien- ella asintió, más sin embargo se quedó inmóvil, incapaz de moverse pese a que tenía el consentimiento de hacerlo.

_- ¡Pikachu!- _se oyó de pronto seguido de unas alegres y pequeñas pisadas que finalizaron en el momento exacto en el que algo suave y tibio aterrizó en su pecho.

- Hola pequeño Pikachu- le saludó con cariño mientras sentía la respuesta en las caricias que el ratón eléctrico le hacía en la mejilla con su fría nariz -Hacía mucho que no me visitabas-

_- Pika-pikachu… pikap…-_fue la respuesta en tanto el pequeño roedor miraba a su maestro con una mueca irónica que rallaba en lo malicioso.

- ¿Qué dijo?- preguntó la muchacha con desconcierto volviéndose a su novio.

- Que ha sido por mi culpa…- confesó Ash avergonzado tocándose la nuca.

- Oh- Misty rió entre dientes y aseguró al pequeño pokémon contra su pecho. Como respuesta este apoyó la cabeza entre su cuello y hombro, feliz de estar con el otro ser humano a quien adoraba.

- Dame tus cosas, las acomodaré en el cuarto de huéspedes- dijo Ash tomando de su brazo el bolso. Ella se volvió entonces, la incertidumbre del no saber donde estaba era leíble en todo su rostro -Tranquila- la confortó volviendo a rodear su talle -Te ayudaré a hacer el reconocimiento de todo este lugar. Quiero que lo conozcas como la palma de tu mano, y que en un futuro no muy lejano sea tu segundo hogar…-

Como toda respuesta, Misty asintió a la par que un delicioso rubor acentuaba el color de sus mejillas.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

- Tienes una casa muy espaciosa…- aventuró la joven caminando los veinte pasos exactos hasta donde se encontraba el living, y dejándose caer con absoluta gracia y despreocupación sobre el mullido sofá de tres cuerpos.

- Es una casa enorme- replicó él sentándose a su lado- Llena de espacios abiertos que necesitan un toque femenino…-

Misty sonrió de lado -¿Me estas proponiendo que decore tu casa?-

- ¿Por qué no?. En algún momento vivirás aquí conmigo, y debes hallarte cómoda-

Eso lo dijo con tanta convicción y soberbia que Misty no pudo evitar reír y darle un golpe de advertencia en el brazo.

Ash sujetó la mano violenta y atrajo con facilidad a la muchacha contra él -¿Tienes hambre?-

- Un poco-

- ¿Qué tal si te acomodas bien en tu habitación mientras yo me encargo de la cena?-

- ¿Tú?. ¿Vas a hacer la cena?- fue la respuesta entre risas.

- A comparación de _algunas_ yo sé cocinar-

Aquello dio en el blanco que esperaba, la muchacha soltó un bufido liberando la mano que aún tenia cautiva y le propinó varios golpes inofensivos. A cambio de eso, él la cargó sobre su hombro y se puso fácilmente de pie pese a sus protestas. Pesaba muy poco y la travesía por la escalera hasta el piso de arriba hubiera sido rápida y serena si Misty no se hubiese empecinado en moverse y patalear como una niña pequeña.

- Aquí estamos- dijo él sentando a su preciosa carga sobre la cama, junto al bolso que tiempo antes había llevado.

Misty se acomodó el cabello, que gracias al _viajecito_, flotaba alrededor de su cabeza como una nube de frizz -¡Mira lo que has hecho con mi pelo!- protestó en forma desgraciada, sus mejillas rojas de bochorno mientras intentaba acomodarlo con sus manos sin resultado.

- Tú estabas burlándote de mi y de mis intenciones de preparar una cena decente…- le contraatacó de modo infantil -Además tu cabello se ve bien…-

- No es cierto… y tú me atacaste a mí primero. Tienes suerte de que no pueda ver donde estas porque…-

- ¿Por qué?- le preguntó él palmeándole la cabeza con suavidad. Ella se volvió enfurecida y le asestó un golpe que él esquivó con facilidad.

- ¡Odio cuando haces eso!-

- ¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Ash a la par que le tiraba de un mechón de cabello.

Misty volvió a alzar la mano en su dirección y otra vez solo golpeó al vacío. Bufó enojada e infló sus mejillas en un gesto adorable -Odio cuando haces eso y te aprovechas de que no pueda verte-

Ash solo se rió, y esta vez volvió a acercarse a la joven y le sujetó ambas manos evitando cualquier golpe involuntario, tiró de ella con suavidad hasta que sus húmedos labios entreabiertos chocaron con los suyos. Sintió que ella se relaja con el beso y que un estremecimiento le corría por el cuerpo. Soltó sus manos y estas le rodearon el cuello en tanto la caricia se extendía y el abrazo de ambos se hacía cada vez más estrecho.

- Estaba extrañando eso…- confesó ella a pocos centímetros de su boca, aún manteniendo la intensidad del momento.

- También yo- respondió depositando un beso corto en la punta de su nariz, luego se incorporó -Me encargaré de la cena, mientras tú terminas de instalarte aquí. Puedes darte una ducha, cambiarte de ropa, lo que quieras mientras no salgas de aquí y te aventures a bajar por la escalera tú sola. Espera a que regrese por ti ¿de acuerdo?-

Misty arqueó las cejas -Quieres que me sienta a gusto y me mantienes presa dentro de esta jaula de oro-

- Enviaré a Pikachu para que te haga compañía, ¿esta bien?. Pero que no se te ocurra bajar-

Ella asintió a regañadientes sentándose más cómodamente en la cama -Alan- lo llamó oyendo que sus pasos se alejaban de ella.

- ¿Si?- abrió la hermosa puerta de madera y se volvió a mirarla.

- ¿Tú donde dormirás?-

Él sonrió como supiera un secreto que ella no -En mi _propia_ habitación, por supuesto. ¿Por qué?-

- Porque no quiero tener que pensar un plan para defenderme de tus avances cuando intente dormir…-

- ¡Tranquila!- se rió en voz alta -Ahora siéntete a gusto mientras yo me encargo de la cena. Te dejaré boquiabierta con el menú, ya lo verás-

Cerró la puerta tras eso, y la joven reprimió una risita tras la palma de su mano. Luego se levanto y caminó hasta el umbral sin tropezarse con nada, se dio la vuelta y recomenzó su caminata de reconocimiento hasta el otro extremo de la cama, en el camino encontró un escritorio bastante grande, y en la pared un ventanal cubierto con suaves cortinas.

'_Es una habitación muy grande' _razonó con cierta sorpresa. Y era muy espaciosa. Ella intuía que el joven había quitado todos los muebles a su paso para que no se lastimara. Sonrió ante el gesto.

Unos pequeños rasguños se oyeron en la puerta seguido un alegre canturreo-_¡Pi-pikachu!_-

- Pasa - Misty sonrió oyendo al pequeño animalito que corrió hasta reunirse con ella. Aferró un borde de la camisola negra que tenía puesta y la guió hasta la cama con ternura -Gracias Pikachu- le acarició la cabeza -Él te envió a cuidarme, ¿cierto?-

_- Pi!-_

- Vaya- sonrió mientras abría su bolso y tocaba las prendas de ahí adentro reconociéndolas. Sacó el piyama sencillo que había elegido llevar -¿Puedes indicarme donde está el baño?-

El roedor no se hizo esperar, se bajó de su lugar junto a ella y tomando el extremo de su ropa la guió hasta una puerta escondida la cual abrió sin mucho esfuerzo.

- _Pikachuu!-_

- Gracias- Misty dejó las prendas en el borde del lavabo mientras caminaba con cuidado familiarizándose con el lugar. Este era tan grande y vasto como el resto de las habitaciones que había conocido. Siguió andando a tientas hasta que sus rodillas golpearon con algo frío que hizo que se tambaleara.

_- ¡Pika!- _fue la advertencia del pokémon el cual se le acercó con rapidez y preocupación.

- Estoy bien, estoy bien- le respondió agachándose y examinando con que se había chocado. Era la superficie de una bañera de mármol. Sus dedos la recorrieron: era larga, suave y fría. Sonrió con decisión en tanto se incorporaba -Creo que voy a darme un baño-

Pikachu la miró bajando las orejas -_¿Chu?-_

- ¿Podrías dejarme a solas unos minutos por favor?. No va ocurrirme nada, pequeño, descuida- se volvió y tanteó la pared hasta que dio con las llaves de agua las cuales abrió con cuidado. Al cabo de unos minutos el vapor inundó todo el lugar, al igual que un suave perfume a limón. Al parecer Misty se las había ingeniado para encontrar las sales de baño, y echar la de su preferencia dentro de la tina.

El roedor soltó un pesado suspiro y se alejó del baño, no sin antes mirar a la joven con preocupación. Ash había sido muy específico cuando le dijo que vigilara que no hiciera alguna locura… Y el bañarse en un sitio que desconocía entraba en la categoría de locura ¿cierto?. Cierto.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Ash probó la salsa de tomate que estaba cocinando, y al mismo tiempo vigilaba que los spaghetti no se pasaran de su tiempo de cocción. Se secó las manos con el delantal de cocina que usaba y volvió al comedor donde ya había puesto la mesa. Supervisó que los platos estuvieran bien alineados, y que el aroma a vainilla -que a propósito había colocado- condimentara el ambiente con su suave fragancia.

_- ¡Pikapiii!. ¡Pikapiiiii…!-_ se oía desesperadamente el chillido del ratoncillo a medida que bajaba las escaleras y su voz parecía retumbar por toda la casa.

Ash cruzó la sala a grandes pasos y encontró a su pokémon al pie de los escalones -¿Qué rayos te pasa Pikachu?- le gritó de igual modo -¿Quieres que me descubra?-

El pequeño roedor adoptó un aire ofendido, empequeñeció los ojos y consideró el riesgo de electrocutar a su maestro con alguno de sus ataques. Luego lo pensó bien, gastar energía en el despistado humano acarrearía otra clase de problemas que dilatarían lo más importante. Y él no había bajado a eso. Empezó a sacudir sus manitos y sus pequeños gritos se hicieron mas estridentes en tanto trataba de explicar con rapidez: - _Pikapiii, Pikachu… pika-pika Pikachupi…¡ Pikachupi, pika…!_ -

- ¿Qué le pasó Misty?- él olvidó su anterior enojo y se inclinó ante su pokémon.

_- Pikachupiii… pikachupi…- _seguía repitiendo este con sus orejas bajas -_Pikachupi pipipikachu pika-pika…-_

- ¿Qué se le ocurrió hacer que…?-

Ni siquiera esperó a que el pequeño le contestara, y ni se acordó de lo que estaba cocinando, a paso veloz subió de a dos escalones por vez imaginando horribles accidentes que la muchacha podría haber sufrido al intentar salir de la bañera traicionera. ¿Cuántas veces él mismo se había dado uno o varios resbalones en esa tina?. Se le heló la sangre al atar cabos y darse cuenta de que no sabría que hacer si a esa criatura le pasaba algo…

Abrió la puerta de la habitación y se lanzó como un loco hacia el baño, empujó la hoja de madera sin ceremonia alguna para encontrarse a la muchacha, perfectamente compuesta frente a él, desnuda de la cintura para arriba, quien al oírlo entrar soltó un grito de alarma y se volvió, dándole una muy agradable visión de su espalda.

- ¡Pervertido insolente!- le gritó apretando la tela de su piyama contra su pecho intentando cubrirse.

- Myst lo siento- comenzó Ash retrocediendo de la escena sin quitar los ojos de la tentadora porción de piel pálida que alcanzaba a vislumbrar entre las largas hebras de cabello. La atractiva desnudez de su cintura que invitaba sus manos a recorrer y comprobar con el tacto que no se hubiera hecho daño…

- ¿Qué haces aquí?. Existe algo que se llama privacidad, ¿sabes?-volvió a gritarle toda mortificada.

La voz histérica de la jovencita lo volvió a la tierra. Se tranquilizó al verla bien y entera, y que ninguno de esos horribles accidentes que pasaron por su cabeza se hubiera hecho real. Se le acercó y sin previo aviso la rodeo con sus brazos, pero no en una acción sensual, como ella pensó en un primer momento. No, tan solo fue para sentir su cuerpo pequeño contra el suyo y relajarse al darse cuenta que ella estaba bien.

- Pikachu me dijo que insististe en darte una ducha, y esta tina es muy traicionera… creí que te había pasado algo-

- Pero tú me sugeriste…-

- Lo sé- apretó los labios contra su cabello húmedo -Pero supuse que me avisarías a mí. Abajó hay un baño más seguro, y hubiera preferido que te ducharas en él…-

- No sabía-

- Lo sé, solo quería cerciorarme de que te encontrabas bien-

Misty asintió. Tocó con sus dedos las manos que se habían anclado a su cintura y que en ningún momento hicieron ademán de ascender por las colinas de su cuerpo -¿Puedo terminar de vestirme…?- preguntó inocentemente.

- Claro, perdona- Ash la soltó y salió del baño cerrando la puerta tras de si. Minutos después ella volvió a salir con su piyama compuesto por un short y remera de tirantes de color blanco, su cabello peinado y toda ella oliendo deliciosamente a limón.

- Súbete a mi espalda- le dijo acercándosele.

- ¿Qué?- retrocedió avergonzada.

- Así bajaremos más rápido, vamos-

De mala gana colocó una mano en su hombro y de un saltó enlazó sus delgadas piernas a su cintura, y los brazos a su cuello. Él le sonrió aferrando su peso y se dispuso a salir de la habitación.

- Espero que te guste el spaghetti pasado y la salsa quemada…-

Como única respuesta Misty rió con ganas.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

- No sabe tan mal- comentó Misty con una sonrisa.

- Por supuesto que no, la salsa casi se quema y la pasta está incomible- respondió el joven con acento lastimero observando los fideos pegoteados de su plato que casi parecían una pelota de golf. Soltó un suspiro -Lo siento-

- No te disculpes, para mí está estupendo-

- Eres una gran mentirosa…-

- Créeme cuando te digo que he comido cosas peores…-

- ¿Cómo las que tú cocinas?-

En respuesta la muchacha infló las mejillas en ese gesto que él encontraba deliciosamente atractivo -No. Me refiero a que cuando estaba en mi viaje pokémon no siempre comía comida sana…-

- Si Brock llega a enterarse que catalogaste de 'Comida poco sana' a los manjares que él solía realizar, sin duda se enfadaría y se ofendería mucho…-

- ¡Cómo conoces a Brock, y cómo sabes que me refería a él?- le preguntó la joven de pronto alzando dubitativa una ceja.

Ash bajó los brazos que había cruzado tras su cabeza, la tranquilidad había huido de su semblante. Los ojos de ella estaban clavados en él con aterradora convicción.

- ¿Alan?-

Él no supo que decir, había bajado la guardia demasiado rápido y su cerebro parecía estar de huelga. Finalmente dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

- Ash habla mucho él, de ti… de su viaje pokémon. Y lo he visto un par de veces cuando ha ido a visitarlo a la oficina... Además es un criador muy reconocido y respetado… y…-

- Es cierto- le interrumpió -Olvidé que prácticamente conoces todo mi entorno. Aunque no quiera admitirlo tenemos muchos conocidos en común-

- Mas o menos…- dijo tratando de explicar lo inexplicable -El nexo entre nosotros no es otro que Ash Ketchum…-

- Y después dices que soy yo quien siempre lo trae a colación en nuestras conversaciones…- rió ella.

- No puedo evitar notar que ya no estás tan molesta cada vez que lo nombras…- comentó el joven corriendo su plato hacia un lado y viendo si la expresión de la joven había cambiado al oírlo.

- No, ya no me molesta. Él obviamente es muy feliz con su nueva vida…- alargó la mano sobre la mesa y rozó los dedos trémulos de su novio -Yo también lo soy ahora-

Sin embargo Ash no sonrió -¿Y que sentiste hoy cuando hablaste con él?-

Misty arqueó las cejas -¿Por qué me preguntas eso?-

- Simple curiosidad…-

La muchacha se enderezó en el asiento soltando la mano de su novio, su expresión varió de pronto pero él no supo identificar cual era la nueva emoción que ahora bañaba su semblante.

- La verdad no sé que fue lo que sentí-

- Pero…-

- Estaba demasiado enojada porque no quería brindarme información sobre ti que no me detuve a pensar que era lo que estaba sintiendo al hablar con él…-

- Sin embargo _algo _debe de haberte pasado por la cabeza- prosiguió el joven.

Misty se quedó pensativa algunos segundos, y Ash notó el momento exacto en que sus ojos adquirieron un aire soñador, los labios femeninos se curvaron en una hermosa sonrisa de reconocimiento, la cual rápidamente varió a desconcierto, luego a culpa y finalmente a enojo. Sus ojos se ensombrecieron, y su respuesta fue corta y seca.

- Como dije no hubo nada-

Ash sentía la duda carcomiéndole por dentro. El cambio de actitud en la muchacha había sido abrupto, notable, como si ella se hubiera enojado de pronto consigo misma. Sabía que estaba guardando información de él, lo leía en la línea tensa que se habían vuelto sus labios.

- ¿Estas molesta?- se aventuró a preguntar.

Ella pareció reaccionar ante eso, parpadeó y sonrió como si su anterior emoción nunca hubiera hecho mella en su semblante -Por supuesto que no ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

Esta vez él no respondió -¿Te apetece un postre?- dijo en cambio -Te aseguro que esta vez intentaré que no se queme ni se pase-

- Me encantaría- sonrió.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Se encontraba en la cocina sirviendo helado en dos copas de cristal, a su lado Pikachu estaba observándolo con las orejas caídas -¿Qué ocurre amigo?- cuestionó en voz baja.

_- Pikachupi…-_

El muchacho entendió todo sin necesidad de que se lo expresara de otra forma -Sé que es duro para ti verla así, para mí también lo es pero debemos, _debes_, brindarle todo tu apoyo…-

- _Pi-_

Terminó de servir las copas y se volvió a mirar a su pequeño compañero -Entiendo que la extrañas, y que anhelas comportarte con Misty como siempre, pero entiende Pikachu: de momento eso no puede ser-

_- ¡Pika!- _fue la aguda respuesta en tanto el roedor meneaba la cabeza con disgusto.

- Prometiste que me ayudarías-

_- Pika-pikachu, Pikapi pipika Pikachupi!-_

- Ya hemos hablado de eso, Pikachu. ¡No puedo decirle que soy yo!- exclamó con exasperación y se volvió para tomar las copas antes que el helado se derritiera.

El pequeño roedor rasgó los ojos, se plantó ante su maestro con una pequeña sonrisa que hizo retroceder al humano.

- ¿Qué diablos te pasa ahora?-

_- Pikapi pi pikachuchu Pikachupi… pika…-_

Ash se quedó observando a su amigo como si este se hubiera vuelto loco de repente -¿Cómo voy a estar celoso de mi mismo?- bufó con fastidio -La verdad comienzo a pensar que no eres tan inteligente como siempre pensé…-

_- ¡Pika!-_

- No, no estoy mintiendo. No hay forma de que eso que dices sea cierto…- depositó las copas sobre la mesada y se giró enfrentándolo -Ahora ¿puedes bajar la voz?-

_- Pikachu, pipikachu Pikapi pikachuchu pi Pikapi pikachu Pikaa…-_

Él se quedó con la boca abierta, para finalmente empezar a negar con su cabeza -Que no. Que no estoy celoso de mi mismo…- suspiró- Y si siempre suelto mi nombre en nuestras conversaciones es porque quiero saber si ella aún me recuerda, y si…- se detuvo. El pequeño roedor sonrió maliciosamente al ver que algo de todo lo que había dicho daba en el blanco -A veces es frustrante estar cerca de Misty y no poder ser yo…- murmuró al fin, su voz descendió una octava -Quizás tenga miedo de que este personaje se trague el recuerdo que ella tiene de mí… y no puedo evitarlo. Y pese a que me gusta ser quien soy ahora, siento que mi real _yo_ grita de desesperación porque una extraña fantasía ha ocupado su lugar… Y créeme Pikachu se siente horrible-

En respuesta el ratón abrazó las piernas de su maestro murmurando un débil _Pikapi_ y sonriéndole con simpatía.

- Gracias amigo, aunque no lo creas, después de todo si tenías razón. Pensaba que te referías a que Alan estaba celoso de Ash…pero es al revés: yo estoy celoso de este personaje al que ella parece adorar con locura…- rió sin mucho humor -¿No es confuso e irónico en cierta forma?-

Unos pasos trémulos hicieron que la charla se detuviera.

- ¿Alan?- sonó la voz suave de la joven tras ellos.

El que ella dijera su nombre inventado constituyó un doloroso recordatorio de lo que le había confesado a su pokémon.

- Aquí estoy…- contestó en un susurro ronco y la tomó de la mano para evitar que se chocara con la mesada.

- Te tardabas mucho-

- Si, lo siento. Cuestiones hogareñas. Pero aquí está el helado, de chocolate como te gusta-

- Gracias, Alan - Misty tomó la copa y acercándose a él depositó un beso en su mejilla.

Pikachu miró toda la escena atrás de ellos, y al oírla no pudo evitar soltar un triste suspiro y que sus orejas volvieran a bajarse de decepción.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

El reloj marcaba la medianoche. Las luces de la planta baja estaban apagadas a excepción de una solitaria luz en la cocina donde el pequeño roedor dormía una ligera siesta en un edredón para brindarles algo de tiempo a solas a la pareja, pero no el suficiente ya que planeaba estar con ellos más tarde.

En la habitación de arriba una luz dorada brindaba comodidad junto a la suave melodía que flotaba en el ambiente.

Misty estaba sentada al estilo indio sobre el colchón. Tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba muy concentrada en tararear la canción que sonaba del equipo ubicado en el escritorio. Ash estaba acostado a su lado con los brazos bajo su cabeza, con la vista fija en el techo escuchando también.

- Adoro esta canción…- dijo ella sonriendo con los ojos aún cerrados.

- Lo supuse…- respondió- A mi también me gusta-

- Tenemos un gusto musical muy similar al parecer…-

- Ajá…-

La canción volvió a repetirse una cuarta y una quinta vez. Ambos se mantuvieron silenciosos en tanto el sonido flotaba envolviéndolos. Entonces ella entreabrió los labios y se unió al coro -_My heart is all I have to give to you, so weak and so unworthy…-_cantó con esa voz dulce que Ash no sabia que tenía, y que trepaba sin esfuerzo sobre las notas bajas del interprete reverberando en cada rincón de la habitación -_…For you have loved me forever…_-

Esperó a que la melodía muriera en su voz para preguntar con admiración- ¿Hay algo que no sepas hacer bien?-.

Misty pareció volver en si y recordar el lugar en el que estaba. Rió -Por supuesto, muchas cosas. No puedo ver, por ejemplo-

Pasó ese último comentario por alto y abrazó a la muchacha contra su pecho -No sabía que cantabas así-

- No es para tanto…- se sonrojó ella secretamente halagada por el cumplido.

Ash descansó el mentón en su hombro notando que había vuelto a cerrar los ojos -¿Tienes sueño?-

Misty sacudió la cabeza -Aún no ¿Qué hora es?-

- Pasa de medianoche…-

- Quizás _tú_ debas de ir considerando retirarte a tu habitación-

- ¿Estas echándome?- le preguntó juguetonamente -Pero sucede que ya estoy en ella…-

Misty arqueó las cejas confundida -Dijiste que esta era la habitación de huéspedes…-

- Y lo es, claro- sonrió con superioridad -Pero también es _mi _habitación-

Misty se sonrojó toda luego de atar cabos y entender a donde apuntaba él con eso -¡Pervertido!- exclamó empujándolo lejos de si y logrando que cayera de espaldas sobre el colchón.

- ¡Oye!- se quejó el maltrecho muchacho desde el otro lado de la cama -Lo hice por tu bien, porque no quería que durmieras en una habitación desconocida para ti y que involuntariamente pudieras hacerte daño…-

- Oh…- Misty se mordió el labio súbitamente entendiendo.

- Y además mi cama es lo suficientemente grande para albergarnos a los dos, así que no corres ningún peligro-

Ella suspiró lentamente y le tendió la mano -Lo siento, has tomado muchas medidas para preservar mi seguridad y no he hecho nada más que molestarte- le sonrió débilmente -No era necesario que lo hicieras…-

- Si lo era. Quiero cuidarte- le confesó.

Eso hizo que otra vez una gama de rubores se extendiera por las mejillas de la joven. Asintió con timidez -Gracias-

Él no pudo resistir la tentación que Misty ofrecía sentada inocentemente, con las manos sobre las rodillas desnudas, su cabello cayendo hacia atrás como un río de fuego, y sus ojos cerrados, totalmente concentrada en la nueva melodía que el stereo empezaba a reproducir. Sería un completo desperdicio dejar pasar ese momento sin hacer algo. Así que se sentó junto a ella y tomándola de la cintura la acomodó para que quedara frente a él, la sorpresa parpadeaba en las pupilas verdes de la joven ante su acción.

- ¿Qué haces?-

Sin embargo Ash no la soltó. Se aproximó a su rostro -Me gusta que estés aquí-

La sonrisa que asomó a sus labios traicionó el bochorno de sus mejillas. Asintió tímidamente -A mí me gusta estar aquí-

- ¿Aunque eso signifique que tengas que compartir la habitación y la cama conmigo?-

Esta vez Misty soltó una risita afectada y le dio un golpecito en el hombro, pero no retiró la mano -Confío en que sabrás comportarte…-

- Haré el intento-

La risa de ella cesó en ese instante. El silencio se hizo cargo de la situación, en tanto la melodía flotaba en el ambiente alimentando el súbito deseo que ardía en ellos. La cercanía se volvió necesidad, y antes de que cayeran en cuenta, habían sucumbido al ruego torturante de una caricia en común.

El beso empezó con lentitud, era un simple roce de labios, una degustación suave del sabor que ambos conocían. Pero cuando la pequeña mano de ella trepó de su hombro hasta su cuello, y sus largos dedos se enredaron a su pelo, Ash supo que estaba perdido. La verdad era que había estado perdido desde antes de empezar. El hambre que sentía por ella; ese deseo torturante que le roía las entrañas por tocarla, por sentirla, por saciarse, terminó por desbordarlo. Afirmó la mano que tenía en su cintura y la atrajo más a su cuerpo. Ante la acción, las rodillas de Misty chocaron contra las suyas, así que deslizó la mano libre por su costado buscando una posición más cómoda para ambos.

En cuestión de segundos el beso escaló en intensidad: ya no era un simple roce inaugural, de pronto eso se había convertido en un nudo ardiente. Suspiros y placer, una danza armoniosa y la vez desesperada donde sus lenguas se fundían para luego buscarse con ahínco, acompañándose de caricias tímidas y tentativas que delineaban el sabor de lo que estaba prohibido, ansiedad por perderse dentro de ese mar de voluptuosas sensaciones, pero también el miedo de sobrepasar los límites y llegar a un punto crítico donde ya no hubiera retorno…

Sin embargo todos esos pensamientos perdieron validez cuando las manos de Misty hicieron un sendero tímido por su espalda obligándolo a recargar su peso sobre ella. No supo en que momento habían caído sobre la cama, y tampoco le importó saber cuando su propia mano había dejado de estar inmóvil para acariciar y recorrer la pálida piel expuesta que el piyama dejaba al descubierto, mientras la restante se perdía en su cabello.

Ella también retribuía a las caricias que recibía, lo besaba con esa extraña mezcla de inexperiencia cándida y de instintiva sensualidad que lo enloquecía. Y parecía dispuesta a seguirlo a donde fuera, sin reparar en causas y consecuencias. No demostraba pudor alguno ante el avance atrevido de él. Como dos piezas de un rompecabezas que acaban de encajar, las palmas masculinas se sentían tan cómodas, tan familiares contra su piel que eso no podía estar mal. Toda clase de sensaciones la recorrían de arriba a abajo, pero ni el temor ni la vergüenza estaban entre ellas, todo lo contrario, se sentía viva, hermosa, y cuidada como una pieza de arte de incalculable valor.

Nada parecía empañar el horizonte feliz de ambos amantes. Parecían completamente abocados a esa noche de amor tranquilo, dándole libre albedrío a sus acciones.

Misty le besó la mejilla y llevó los labios a su oído soltando la única verdad que podía poner fin a su frágil burbuja.

- Alan…-

Y entonces todo pareció romperse a su alrededor, como el sonido de un cristal quebrándose en cámara lenta. La cordura regresó al cuerpo de Ash dándole una cruel bofetada a sus emociones, que de pronto se habían convertido en hielo. Toda la situación volvió a su eje, menos él que se encontraba perdido, atrapado en esa ridícula farsa que acababa de cobrar su primera victima. Aquella era una mentira; en esa realidad él no era Ash, él era Alan, un simple personaje al que le daba vida con unas miserables dotes histriónicas. Esa verdad fue suficiente para romper el contacto que mantenía con ella; con cuidado retiró las manos de su cuerpo y se separó. Tras hacerlo notó la renuencia en los ojos verdes aún oscurecidos por el deseo, el desconcierto seguido de preocupación en esos labios temblorosos que hicieron una muda pregunta. El temor al rechazo fue completamente legible en el semblante femenino, por lo que Ash esbozó una débil media sonrisa y acarició tentativamente la mejilla de la joven.

- ¿Por qué te detienes…?- le preguntó Misty en un susurro aún afectado.

Él meneó la cabeza al parecer olvidando que no podía verlo.

- No fue para eso que te traje…- contestó luego de una larga pausa.

Ella pareció reaccionar tras oírlo. Se acomodó en la cama y volvió los tirantes del piyama a su lugar. El rubor de sus mejillas ascendió al notar cuan revuelta tenía la ropa.

- Lo siento…- murmuró al fin mordiéndose los labios. Los cuales estaban húmedos e hinchados a causa de tantos besos hambrientos.

Él volvió a sonreír, y se amoldó al otro lado del lecho dejando un espacio ínfimo entre ellos -No tienes que disculparte Myst, en todo caso soy yo quien debe ofrecerte una disculpa por…- tomó aire- Llevar todo a este punto-

El silencio volvió a tomar forma entre ambos en tanto una nueva canción se reproducía llenando el ambiente. Ninguno habló por un buen espacio de tiempo, Ash se acostó de espaldas con los brazos bajo la cabeza, observando el techo y sintiéndose en extremo culpable y molesto consigo mismo por no saber como ponerle freno a sus sentimientos. Pero aquello era tan imposible como intentar tapar el sol con un dedo.

Misty por otro lado estaba confusa y dolida, en alguna parte de su cabeza entendía que lo ocurrido allí debía tener un significado vergonzoso para ella, pero vergüenza era lo último que sentía.

- ¿Quieres que me vaya?. Puedo solicitar un taxi o que alguna de mis hermanas venga por mí…- murmuró en el mismo tono inerte con el que había hablado antes.

Ash se giró a verla -¿Quieres irte?-

- Yo no, pero parece que tú si...-intentó por todos los medios que la mortificación que sentía no se transmitiera a su voz -Solo porque casi hemos llegado a _hacerlo_… pues, te comportas como si hubiéramos cometido el peor de los errores, y… ni siquiera pareces tener en cuenta lo que siento y…-

No la dejó terminar, rompiendo con su propia paranoia acortó la distancia que él mismo se había autoimpuesto, rodeó el pequeño cuerpo de la muchacha con sus brazos y la atrajo hacia su pecho -Discúlpame. Aunque no lo creas, soy tan nuevo como tú en esta cuestión, y como te dije antes no quiero que pienses que fragüé todo solo para tener una noche de sexo contigo... Sucede que me gustas _mucho _y en determinados momentos no puedo controlar lo que me provocas… Tampoco quiero que pienses que en dichas ocasiones intento aprovecharme de ti. Solo intento protegerte-

- ¿Entonces no estas molesto conmigo?- alzó la barbilla al hacer la pregunta, su mano alcanzó la suya.

- ¿Por qué habría de estar enojado contigo?- rió en cambio, sintiéndose ya más tranquilo al pisar un terreno seguro. Ella había aceptado otra vez el calor de su cuerpo y eso traía calma y serenidad a la escena.

Misty se encogió de hombros como respuesta a su pregunta.

- ¿Tú estás molesta conmigo?- ella meneó la cabeza en clara negativa -Genial, porque tampoco quiero que te vayas… aunque estoy considerando que quizás _si _deba dormir en otra habitación…-

- ¿Aún te preocupas por ser el guardián de mi honra?-

- No exactamente…-

La caricia lenta que le dio por el costado de su cuerpo, encendió el apagado rubor de sus mejillas -¡Pervertido!-

- Te dije que me cuesta controlar el efecto que tienes sobre mí, y no es mi culpa que seas tan bonita…- le revolvió el cabello creando una atmósfera más relajada entre ambos.

- ¿Alan?-

Él la miró unos cuantos instantes antes de responder -¿Mmmm…?-

- Gracias por todo esto...-

Ash sonrió, en parte quería quitarle gravedad al asunto. Le cubrió los labios con una mano -Eres la primera mujer que agradece a su novio el que no le saltara encima… Y es curioso, no todos los días alguien me agradece el que haya intentado protegerlo de _mi _mismo…-

Misty soltó una pequeña carcajada ante la absurda situación. En eso, unos arañazos se oyeron del otro lado de la puerta acompañados de una pequeña voz aguda.

_- ¿Pikapika, pikachuchuu?-_

Ash se levantó de la cama riendo, Misty volteó el rostro en su dirección y se sentó oyendo que el joven abría.

- Sí, estamos _decentes,_ y sí puedes entrar Pikachu…-

El pequeño roedor entró a la habitación arqueando una ceja tras mirar a su maestro, sonrió sutilmente al ver el cabello desgreñado de Misty pero no hizo acotación alguna, y de un salto corrió a sentarse en su regazo. Desde allí volvió a observarlo a él con esa odiosa mueca ladina.

- ¿Por qué le dices eso a tu pokémon?- intervino la muchacha acurrucando al roedor que feliz se dejaba hacer pese a las ojeadas asesinas de su amo.

- ¿El que?-

- Andar insinuándole la posibilidad de que no estemos decentes…-

- Él fue quien preguntó…- se defendió alzando las manos.

Pero Pikachu ya había logrado cautivar a la invitada con sus caricias y ni siquiera lo había escuchado. Contaba con toda su atención para envidia de Ash, quien de pronto se encontró excluido de la charla. Así que el joven tras cerrar la puerta que había quedado abierta tras la entrada del pokémon, volvió a ocupar su lugar en el lecho, no sin antes estar molesto por la nueva compañía. Y no se molestó en ocultarlo.

- Puedes dormir aquí Pikachu. Pondré una manta en el suelo…- le estaba diciendo pese a que ninguno le estaba poniendo atención.

- ¿Cómo lo vas a poner a dormir en el suelo?. ¡Pobrecillo!- Misty salió en su defensa acurrucando al pequeño contra su pecho, sin duda si hubiera visto la cara maliciosa que este le dedicó a su maestro no hubiera dicho eso, pero como no lo veía, dirigió un puchero hacia su novio afirmando -Malvado y sin corazón…-

Este resopló farfullando algo inentendible entre dientes.

_- Pikachu pikapipi pikaa…-_

- ¿Qué?. Ah no, por supuesto que no…-

Pikachu sonrió de ese modo endiablado que le ponía los pelos de punta, y refregó su nariz contra la mejilla de Misty -_Pika!-_

- ¿Qué está diciendo?- preguntó ella parpadeando ante las largas pausas de silencio.

- El maldito roedor quiere salirse con la suya…- murmuró entre dientes. Ella le pegó suavemente en el brazo presionándolo -Dice que quiere dormir aquí. Contigo. Porque…-

- ¿Por qué?-

Ash se cruzó de brazos mirando a su compañero con las cejas arqueadas -Porque quiere cuidarte de mí, y porque planea dormir entre medio de nosotros. Para evitar, según él, algún acoso de mi parte…-

Misty soltó unas sonoras carcajadas, y al parecer no se había molestado en absoluto, como Ash pensó erróneamente. Alzó más cómodamente a Pikachu y depositó un largo beso de cariño entre sus orejas suaves -Eres una cosita muy tierna, amiguito. Y claro que acepto dormir contigo…-

Aquella fue la gota que colmó el vaso para el pobre maestro. Eso y la sonrisa malévola cargada de intención que le dedicó el atorrante de su pokémon.

Con el mando a distancia apagó el stereo, y se amoldó al lecho. Iba a preguntar sobre la luz, pero los otros dos parecían muy conectados entre si; el traicionero de Pikachu estaba hecho un ovillo mientras Misty lo arropaba hablándole en susurros. Fiel a su palabra, éste estaba alojado cómodamente en el medio, y lo que era aún peor: el ínfimo espacio que le habían dejado para dormir parecía una burla a su metro noventa de estatura.

- Buenas noches Alan, buenas noches pequeño Pikachu que tengan dulces sueños…- sonó la voz adormilada de la muchacha desde el otro lado.

_- Pika pika-_

- Buenas noches - respondió él.

La calma lo envolvió, llevando a sus oídos el ritmo acompasado de la respiración de sus dos compañeros. Los minutos seguían transcurriendo mientras él adivinaba las sombras que corrían creando formas en el techo. Supo que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que intentara siquiera dormir algo.

Y para su mala suerte tuvo razón.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Misty despertó en algún momento de la noche, tenía frío, así que se giró en su lugar alargando la mano esperando encontrar el suave pelaje del pokémon, pero su tacto se encontró con una sorpresa al descubrir cálida piel humana. Sin pensarlo rodó hasta el par de brazos que mágicamente entre sueños la envolvieron. El cuerpo dormido del muchacho le brindó abrigo, y el sonido de su corazón latiendo constituyó la canción de cuna más tierna que hubo oído jamás. Con una sonrisa de satisfacción hizo almohada de uno de sus varoniles hombros, y sin dudar se entrego a los brazos de Morfeo y a las delicias de un sueño tranquilo y reconfortante.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

El sol molesto que le dio en la cara aguó su idea de dormir hasta tarde. Pasose una mano por la frente, súbitamente de mal humor por ser despertado tan temprano. Intentó moverse hacia el lado contrario a la ventana, pero he aquí que un peso extra en su pecho se lo impedía. Medio se incorporó dispuesto a gritarle a Pikachu por su osadía de dormirse encima de él, pero cual fue su sorpresa al hallar a la muchacha pelirroja completamente dormida y abrazada a su cuerpo.

El grato espectáculo sin duda borró todo rastro de mal humor de su semblante. Con ternura se preguntó en que momento de la noche había sucedido tal milagro. Debía reconocer que estuvo tan profundamente dormido que ni se enteró cuando aquello sucedió, y que debía darle las gracias a cierto ratón amarillo por regalarle tan gustoso despertar.

Intentó incorporarse otra vez, pero la osadía de la muchacha realmente lo había tomado por sorpresa: sus piernas estaban plenamente enlazadas a las suyas, capturando una de sus rodillas entre los muslos. Se sonrojó, pues si se movía tan solo un poco más la situación se tornaría muy vergonzosa para uno de los dos.

Con cuidado despego los brazos de la joven de su cuerpo, ella suspiró entre sueños pero no se despertó. Lo complicado vendría a continuación cuando intentara liberar sus piernas de aquella deliciosa y tibia prisión.

Luego de varios intentos, en los que pensó que Misty se despertaría, finalmente logró salir de la cama, volviendo a arropar a la muchacha, para luego encaminarse al baño para su aseo diario, y luego a la cocina para preparar un sabroso desayuno para ambos.

Estaba de muy buen humor cuando abrió la puerta de la nombrada habitación y encontró a su pokémon comiendo galletas sobre la mesa. En vez de sermonearlo -como siempre hacía cuando lo pillaba en situaciones similares- corrió a abrazarlo, apretándolo sin consideración.

-¡Gracias Pikachu!- exclamó alegremente sin importar que estaba camino de asfixiar al pequeño quien movía sus manitas para librarse. Finalmente lo soltó sosteniéndolo en el aire frente a él.

_- ¿Pikapi?-_ éste ladeó la cabeza con una mueca de interrogación plagada en su simpático semblante.

- Y yo que creía que no me querías…- siguió diciendo el muchacho mientras lo depositaba con cuidado sobre la mesa y volvía a darle el paquete de galletas que en su desconcierto Pikachu había soltado.

_- Chu…-_ murmuró el roedor observando a su maestro con una mueca extraña mientras este se disponía a preparar el desayuno.

Pero lo cierto era que había desaparecido del escenario la noche anterior por miedo a morir aplastado bajo el inminente peso de Ash que persistía en arrinconarlo. Además de que dormir en el medio de ambos humanos fue lo más estupido que se le pudiera haber ocurrido; si no moría aprisionado por el joven, sin duda hubiera terminado asfixiado por los brazos de Misty -sin que ella se diera cuenta, claro- porque la joven era bastante inquieta en sus sueños.

'_Humanos…'_ pensó el pequeño ratón mientras volvía a sus galletas _'¿Quién los entiende?'_

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Se desesperó con suavidad alzando los brazos sobre su cabeza. El cabello enmarañado le cubría la mitad de la cara pero a ella pareció no importarle. Se sentó en el colchón y reprimió un nuevo bostezo, mientras corría las mantas hacia un lado y se preparaba para salir.

En eso la puerta se abrió -Buenos días bella dormilona-

Misty sonrió al reconocer la voz -Buenos días Alan- se acomodó el cabello, y esta vez como que no le importó si el caótico orden de su ropa revelaba lo que no debía revelar.

- Tus hermanas no han cesado de llamar para saber como estás, y si has sobrevivido a la primera noche fuera de tu casa…-

Ella bufó con fastidio -Pesadas…-

- Entonces ¿dormiste bien?-

Se sonrojó -Perfectamente-

La sonrisa de él se amplió aún más -Genial. Yo también dormí muy bien…- se aclaró la garganta -¿Desayunamos?-

- Quisiera mudarme de ropa antes-

- Por supuesto, en veinte minutos regreso por ti ¿esta bien?- se acercó a su novia y la abrazó. Sus labios le rozaron el oído cuando le susurró con picardía -Fue muy placentero el despertar y encontrarme abrazado a ti… Sin embargo acabo de llegar a la conclusión de que tú eres más pervertida que yo…-

Esa frase devino en una serie de golpes juguetones y coloridos improperios que aumentaron las risas masculinas. Finalmente tras besar la mejilla tibia de Misty, Ash dejó la habitación para que su novia pudiera cambiarse y asearse con suma tranquilidad.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

- ¿Entonces hoy no tienes que ir a trabajar?- preguntaba Misty mientras mordía con placer una tostada repleta de mermelada de ciruelas.

- No- contestó el joven con orgullo.

Desde el otro lado de la mesa Pikachu lo observó rasgando los ojos.

- Vaya, ya quisiera yo tener todas esas libertades que tú te tomas-

- Tú también puedes hacerlo si quieres. Me basta con hacer unas cuantas llamadas, mover unos contactos y hablar con…-

- No- Misty rió

- ¿Eh?-

- Me gusta mi trabajo. Amo ser líder de gimnasio, aunque en este último tiempo me haya tomado una especie de 'licencia' por tiempo indefinido, intento en lo posible mantener un ritmo de trabajo. Confío en que cuando me mejore, volveré a ocupar mi puesto en su totalidad-

- Pero tus hermanas te son de ayuda ¿o no?- preguntó Ash confundido.

Misty volvió a reír. Ya eran varias veces que lo hacía esa mañana. - Mis hermanas…- tomó una pausa -Supongo que no puedo quejarme, de buenas a primeras se tuvieron que hacer cargo de todo, y dejar su trabajo de modelo para estar al pendiente de mí…- entonces añadió pensativa -Sería un alivio para ellas si yo volviera a ser como antes…-

- No he oído que se quejen ante todo lo que hacen ahora-

- Desde luego que no. Han aprendido a valorar el gimnasio que es el único patrimonio que nos dejaron nuestros padres. Pero todos sabemos que ellas no nacieron para hacerle frente a ese estilo de vida… -

Él se quedó en silencio ante eso -¿Y cual sería _tu_ estilo de vida?-

- Vaya… mi propio estilo de vida…- sus ojos adoptaron un aire soñador y mágico -Supongo que estar constantemente de viaje, descubriendo lugares nuevos, gente nueva y nuevas especies de pokémon. Soy una aventurera por naturaleza que le gusta pasar la noche bajo las estrellas. Con el cielo como único techo, al abrigo de una buena fogata y en compañía de los mejores amigos… Dios, creo que extraño mucho todo eso…-

Ash no pudo evitar el nudo de emoción que se le formó en la garganta -No creo que ese sea un buen ritmo de vida para una mujer…-

- Todos dicen eso- rió -Pero así fue como pase gran parte de mi niñez y de mi adolescencia. Y créeme, no estuvo tan mal-

- Te creo-

- Los primeros días que estuve en el gimnasio fueron una pesadilla para mi, era como sentirme presa de una obligación. Mis pies anhelaban salir y recorrer nuevas regiones…- sonrió con tristeza -Pero finalmente me acostumbré a vivir rodeada dentro de esas cuatro paredes-

- ¿Si tuvieras la oportunidad… saldrías de viaje otra vez…?-

Ella se quedó en silencio, sus ojos se oscurecieron por un segundo -No. Ya he crecido, y mis mejores amigos…tienen otras obligaciones que van más allá de solo viajar por el mundo…-

- Sin embargo, podríamos ser solo tú y yo- alargó la mano y rodeó la de ella.

_- Pika!-_

-… Y Pikachu- se apresuró a corregir.

Misty tuvo una sensación de _déjà vu_ ante eso. Pero su mente se negó a darle más espacio pese a la débil luz de alarma que se encendió en alguna parte de su cerebro. No quería asociar viejas sensaciones con nuevos sentimientos, pese a que de algún modo se parecían. Y mucho.

- Supongo que ¿Por qué no?- respondió finalmente con una sonrisa que a Ash le pareció extraña.

- Genial- soltó la mano de ella y atendió a su desayuno. Volvió a servirse otra taza de café. Misty estaba haciéndole cariños a Pikachu, el cual estaba cómodamente instalado entre sus brazos. Al ver la esa escena desarrollándose se aventuró a preguntar lo que para él era una obviedad -Se te dan muy bien los pokémon ¿cierto?-

- Siempre ha sido así…- explicó -Y además extraño mucho a mi Growlithe…-

El joven rió -Pobre cachorro, ¿Cuándo piensas finalmente traerlo de regreso al gimnasio?. ¿O harás que se quede en la granja del profesor otra temporada más?-

- No, ya quiero tenerlo conmigo, pero aún no logro convencer a alguna de mis hermanas para que vaya por él…- se mordió el labio volviendo su rostro hacia su novio -Alan…-

Él ya veía en que desembocaría todo eso -No suelo ir muy seguido a Pallet Town…-

- ¿Cómo sabes que iba a pedirte eso, y… cómo sabes que la granja del profesor Oak se encuentra allí?- preguntó ella abriendo los ojos con sorpresa.

Pikachu lo miró sonriente con esa odiosa mueca altanera.

- Yo… huh, lo supuse… Y, conozco a su nieto; Gary Oak viene muy seguido por el edificio…-

- ¿También conoces a Gary?. Vaya… Entonces, ¿sería capaz de darme el gusto y traer a Growlithe de regreso a casa?- adhirió un puchero muy efectivo a su ruego, en tanto parpadeaba sus largas pestañas en su dirección.

Ash reprimió una risita. La verdad era que hacía mucho que no iba a su pueblo natal. Antes solía ir todos los fines de semana, pero desde que sus compromisos dentro de la Liga se multiplicaron, apenas hallaba tiempo para visitar a su madre. Últimamente solía hablarle por teléfono, y él sabia que eso no bastaba. Hacerle una visita estaría bien pues añoraba su trato maternal y su deliciosa comida casera, pero… no quería meter a la dama en el teatro que estaba montando. Deliah no se lo perdonaría nunca, y tampoco aprobaría lo que estaba haciendo. Además, no quería que por culpa de él Misty y su madre se distanciaran, sabía lo mucho que ambas se querían. Para la noble señora, la muchacha pelirroja siempre guardó un lugar muy especial en su corazón.

- Ya veremos…- dijo en cambio.

Misty se encogió de hombros soltando un triste suspiro.

Ash iba a decirle que en verdad era broma, con gusto recorrería el mundo entero en busca del odioso cachorro pokémon si con eso sonreiría por siempre, pero en ese momento sonó el teléfono desde la habitación contigua y él se apresuró a atender disculpándose por dejarla sola.

Misty se dedicó a terminar su desayuno con presteza. Depositó la taza finalmente vacía sobre la madera y se giró al pokémon que estaba dándole golpecitos en el brazo para atraer su atención.

- ¿Qué ocurre Pikachu?-

_- Pikaaa- _abrazó a la muchacha con ternura, abarcando una porción de su pecho con sus manitas. Esa era su forma de demostrarle parte del gran cariño que le profesaba. De todas las compañeras y amigas de su maestro, esa joven pelirroja siempre fue su predilecta. ¿Pero como hacérselo notar sin ser más evidente de lo que ya era?

- Gracias pequeño…- le dijo ella sonriéndole en tanto lo tomaba en sus brazos y lo alzaba ubicándolo frente a su rostro -¡Muchas gracias!- reiteró y su voz se convirtió en un susurro casi inaudible -Por lo que hiciste…-

_- ¿Pi?- _como le sucedió anteriormente con el joven, el ratón meneó la cabeza con un gran signo de pregunta escrito en todo su semblante.

- Por dejarme sola con… con él…-le confesó como si el pokémon no la hubiera entendido.

Este sonrió con picardía -_Pikachu…-_ sin duda si Misty hubiera visto la cara maliciosa que puso, hubiera razonado todo y hubiera obrado de otra manera. Porque era la misma sonrisa perversa que le regalaba a su maestro cuando estaba tramando algo y disfrutando plenamente del resultado.

Y después decían que él no tenía una mente astuta y maquiavélica…

- Tus hermanas…- Ash apareció por el recodo de la puerta con el teléfono pegado al oído -Quieren hablar contigo…-

- Vaya…- Misty tomó el aparato y se alejó hacia una esquina de la cocina para contar con algo de privacidad.

Ash se volvió hacia su pokémon que seguía con esa sonrisita sutil que le ponía los pelos de punta -¿Y tú?-

Pikachu alzó una ceja acompañando el gesto confiado y perverso que le dirigía expresamente a su amo. Meneó la cabeza como negando la pregunta y replicó. _- Pikachu, Pikapii…-_

El aludido retrocedió. Nada bueno podía suceder cuando su pequeño amigo ponía _esa _cara acompañando _esa _sonrisa…

- ¿Qué te propones Pikachu…?-

Pero el pequeño en lugar de responder, se bajó de un salto de la mesa y se alejó de la escena hacia el resto de la casa, dejando por ese mínimo instante a que la pareja volviera a gozar de algo de intimidad… mientras él ponía su plan en marcha.

'_Humanos…'_

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

_Nota:_

_(Antes que nada un agradecimiento super especial a Rie Huzumaki Haruno por su ayuda en el 'lime' la pobre muchacha escribió como 3 escenas de esas esperando que alguna me ayudara a inspirarme! Gracias Rie! Por tu paciencia, tu talento, y por ser siempre mi beta reader ^^)_

_Bueno quiero pedir perdón y más perdón por tardarme tantooo en actualizar este fic! De veras que lo siento mucho, pongo todo mi esfuerzo para seguirlo pero tanto mi inspiración como mi imaginación parece huir de mí cada vez que me siento frente a mi compu u.u_ _También empecé a trabajar otra vez (el año pasado me había tomado un 'año sabático' se suponía que para actualizar más seguido, pero no dio resultado). No estoy diciendo que dejaré este fic, no! Sino que creo que me tomaré el doble de tiempo para actualizar… -más todavía?- _

_Tampoco quiero dar fechas porque nunca termino cumpliéndolas… -como esta que dije que actualizaría en Enero y… Miren! Recién lo hago en Mayo…-_

_Bueno ahora me dedicaré a responder los reviews que Uds tan amistosamente me han enviado. Solo me resta decirles Gracias! Por tomarse ese tiempo de leer y comentar ^^_

_Palin Monet__: Como siempre, es un enorme placer leer tu review! Me encantan todos los análisis que haces de cada capitulo. Gracias por leerme, y fíjate que hice caso a tu sugerencia en este chap, y Misty ha tenido sus cinco minutos de charla con el Ash original xD Por cierto, lo que me dices servirá para futuras escenas en el fic._

_Original:__ Aquí he puesto un fragmento de Lime, espero que haya sido de tu agrado. Y claro Ashy tiene su nivel de hormonas por las nubes, y nuestra pelirroja favorita no es de mucha ayuda jaja_

_PikaGirl-AAML:__ Gracias por tan bonitas palabras. De veras aprecio mucho tu review, y el que sigas mi historia desde siempre! Gracias _

_Rie Uzumaki Haruno__: Como siempre es un placer encontrar un review de su persona, no tiene idea de la ayuda valiosa que ha sido usted para la realización de este capítulo. Realmente le doy las gracias y me quito el sombrero ante usted ^^_

_Enika__: Gracias querida amiga por ser fiel a cada chap y dejar tu mensaje. No sabes como lo agradezco!_

_Lagrima de Luna__: Gracias por tu mensaje, y no te preocupes falta cada vez menos para que Misty recupere la vista… a lo sumos 3 o 4 capítulos, pero este es un secreto xD (Tú tambien vuelve a escribir algo niña!)_

_Vale:__ Gracias por tu review, de veras ^^ Y si, me gustado mcho esa cancion de los TA xD Espero que no te moleste la miel de este fic, es que no me doy cuenta cuan melosa puedo llegar a ser._

_MistyBell__: Si, la historia avanza a paso de tortuga, pero avanza. Espero no haberte decepcionado con esta nueva entrega_

_MistyKet:__ Actualiza tu ABC y el resto de tus historias! Vale? No seas floja ¬¬_

_P.J__: Aunque me tome unos 10 años más créeme que lo terminaré! :P_

_Amber Su__: Gracias por tan bonito mensaje (tantos halagos me sonrojan)Y es cierto, cuando una historia es nuestra favorita se vuelve adictivo esperar la actualización… -a mí tambien me pasa jaja- Espero te haya gustado este capítulo_

_Kioko Chan__: Gracias por tu mensaje, de verdad me da gusto que te tomes el trabajo de leer todo esto (es mucho lo sé u.u) y que luego me escribas. De veras lo agradezco mucho ^^_

_Bueno el próximo tema a desarrollar será 23-Wish/Deseo. Los veo pronto -espero!- gracias por leerme, y perdón otra vez por la tardanza y por el azúcar excesiva… pero créanme! Soy así xDDD_

_Se cuidan si? Háganlo, no como yo que estoy a dieta y lo que menos hago es cumplirla :P_

_Sum Sum Chan_


	11. Deseo

_La noche en tus Ojos._

Autor_: Sumi Chan_

Fandom: _Pokeshipper 4va!_

Pareja: _Ash/Misty._

Tema:_ 23- Wish/Deseo_

Disclaimer: _Pokémon es © de un montón de personas que solo tienen caca en su cerebro y que aún no traen de regreso a mi amada Misty :(_

Spoilers: _What?_

Advertencia:_ Sorry no entiendo xD_

Rating: _Creo que faltan como 2 capitulos para que lo pase a M, o quizás solo suavizaré las 'escenas fuertes'_

Música que escuché para escribir este capítulo: _La discografía de Glee (L) temas como 'The time of my Life' 'Dancing Queen' 'Somebody to love' 'Somewhere over the rainbow' Y en las últimas 10 hojas ¡Corre! De Jessie y Joy_

Días que me llevó escribir este capítulo: _Aún no comienzo u.u (y una vez que comencé más de 1 semana y media O.o)_

Nota de autor: _1 año y más sin actualizar! ¡Perdón! (si es que alguien sigue leyendo esto, claro u.u)_

_- Rie Uzumaki Haruno gracias por tu colaboración, tu ayuda y todo lo que hiciste por mí en este fic! Gracias!_

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

_Capitulo 10: Deseo_

_- Wish...-_

El vehículo marchaba alegremente bajo el tibio sol de otoño, casi invierno. La carretera que otrora cruzaba cientos de kilómetros de territorio virgen, se encontraba ahora levemente poblada, no al extremo por supuesto. Después de todo Pallet aún conservaba ese aire tranquilo y reposado propio de un pueblo familiar. Pero sí había prosperado desde la última vez que el joven de cabello negro lo hubiera visitado por última vez.

Ahora el joven bajó un poco la ventanilla de su lado, y dejó que el aire fresco le refrescara un poco las ideas. Por centésima vez se preguntaba porqué estaba realizando _ese _viaje. La leve respiración que se oyó a su lado le recordó el porqué: Misty. Misty de alguna manera tan suya, lo había convencido para que hicieran esa pequeña travesía que bien podía costarle _todo_. Y todo se refería a _todo_…

La muchacha lo había convencido sin que se diera cuenta, y ahora se encontraba atrapado en un callejón sin salida. Tenía el horrible presentimiento que nada bueno saldría de ese paseo, y lo más probable fuera que se quedara sin novia, y sin madre. Pues no había forma de salir airoso de esa situación sin perder a alguna de las dos, o a ambas si la situación empeoraba. Y tenía la horrible sensación de que eso sería lo que pasaría.

- ¿Estas ahí?- preguntó en voz baja, su celular pegado al oído, tras cerciorarse que su acompañante continuara profundamente dormida.

_- Por supuesto que estoy aquí, Romeo- _contestó una voz masculina con acento irónico del otro lado de la línea _- ¿Qué harías si no estuviera aquí, verdad?. Soy el único que puede salvarte de esta…_

- Si, gracias por recordármelo Gary- respondió el joven entre dientes -Solo llamaba para decirte que en media hora estaremos llegando…

_- Aquí los espero, no iré a ninguna parte._

Ash cortó la comunicación con un gruñido. El sentido del humor del joven investigador le resultaba chocante y odioso. Sobretodo si persistía en sobresalir en momentos pocos oportunos, como aquel. Se concentró en el camino que seguía, su mente profundamente nublada de pensamientos oscuros y funestos.

- ¿Falta mucho?- preguntó una voz levemente adormecida que casi lo hizo saltar del asiento.

Con cautela giró la cabeza para observarla. Misty estaba sentada en el asiento del copiloto, estaba refregándose los ojos, antes de que estos parpadearan en su dirección.

- Aún faltan unos kilómetros- respondió con rapidez.

Ella asintió tras oírlo, se acomodó en el lugar -¿Con quien hablabas?

- ¿Me has oído?- prosiguió él con alarma, volviendo un segundo la vista hacia ella, para luego centrarla en la carretera que tenía al frente.

- Por supuesto que pude oírte, estoy aquí a tu costado- rió con evidente gracia.

- Es cierto, lo olvidé. Hablaba con el nieto del profesor Oak.

- Si lo sé, solo estaba cerciorándome- sonrió con un brillo peculiar en los ojos.

- ¿Estabas probándome si mentía?

Ella rió con suavidad -Quizás…

Ash seguía mirándola de costado con obvio espanto -¿Quién te está metiendo ideas extrañas en la cabeza?

- Nadie. Solo actúo gracias a mi naturaleza. Y sabes que odio la mentira…

Él tragó lentamente, su rostro pálido -No quiero imaginar que harás si descubres que estoy mintiéndote en algo…- murmuró con tono lúgubre- Es decir, si de verdad estoy haciéndolo…

- Ni siquiera lo imagines, sobrepasará todo lo que pienses- le respondió con acento juguetón pese a que el joven seguía igual de pálido y temeroso.

Ash decidió no responder a eso. Guardó silencio y se dedicó a seguir conduciendo el trayecto que le quedaba hasta el laboratorio del profesor Oak. Los carteles al costado de la ruta indicaban que faltaba poco para llegar, y de algún modo necesitaba terminar rápido con todo esa absurda situación. Tuviera un buen final o no.

- ¿Pikachu aún sigue dormido?- prosiguió la muchacha con voz suave notando que su novio persistía en alargar la pausa entre ambos, y sin razón aparente.

- Creo que…- comenzó Ash espiando por su espejo retrovisor.

- ¡Pika!- sonó la alegre vocecilla del roedor, para luego trepar por el asiento de la chica y aterrizar confiadamente en sus rodillas.

Ella lo cobijó junto a su pecho como si fuera un muñeco de felpa.

- No estaba dormido, pero guardaba silencio al notar que tú si lo estabas- explicó él con un suspiro, algo más aliviado al notar que la carretera se desviaba en un camino corto y familiar que desembocaría en un edificio rodeado de varias hectáreas verdes. Edificio que conocía muy bien.

Solo que la tranquilidad le duró poco. Desde el laboratorio bien sabía que se podía ver el jardín de su casa…

- ¿Ya llegamos?

Él asintió con un gesto de cabeza, luego recordando que ella no podía verlo contestó con voz brusca y carente de emoción. El terror que sentía pudo más con su aparente calma.

- Llegamos.

- Genial, estoy deseosa de ver a mi Growlithe. Hace meses que no lo veo, debe estar inmenso- continuaba la muchacha platicando alegremente, ajena al estado de su novio.

- Espero que tanta travesía valga la pena…- comentó entre dientes el susodicho mientras conducía el último trayecto y entraba a la propiedad que a pesar de los años se mantenía intacta. Encontró donde estacionar justo debajo de los árboles que rodeaban la entrada. Detuvo el vehiculo tras soltar un tenue suspiro de resignación, y se dispuso a descender sin mayor preámbulo. Rodeó el auto y abrió la puerta del lado del acompañante para que Misty descendiera.

- Con cuidado- susurró mientras la tomaba del brazo con suavidad. Ella seguía aferrada a Pikachu quien miraba a su maestro con una mueca seria.

- Hace frío aquí- murmuró la muchacha palpando que la bufanda le cubriera el cuello con la mano libre. Una correntada de viento, el cual soplaba bastante a campo abierto, le despeinó el cabello suelto.

- Por eso te dije que te abrigaras bien para venir- le respondió Ash subiéndole el cierre y las solapas de la chaqueta con gesto serio. Pikachu aprovechó el momento para descender de los brazos de Misty y recorrer el lugar que por años conocía.

- Así que finalmente llegaron- comentó tras ellos una conocida voz masculina con acento altanero.

Ash se volvió a tiempo de ver a su viejo rival y amigo. No lo veía en persona desde aquella última reunión que tuvo con Brock. Y pese a todo pronóstico había aceptado ayudarle en lo que le hiciera falta.

- ¡Gary!- Misty exclamó con jovialidad, deshaciéndose del agarre posesivo de su novio para saludar al joven profesor.

- Hey pelirroja, tanto tiempo- contestó el aludido rodeando con un abrazo cerrado la cintura de la muchacha disfrutando la mirada severa de Ash.

- Deja de llamarme así, tengo nombre lo sabes- protestó infantilmente la chica dándole un golpe de advertencia para que la soltara.

- Pues yo creo que el nombre te va muy bien, _red_- le tiró un mechón de cabello antes de enfrentar al serio muchacho que la precedía -¿Así que este es tu famoso noviecito?

- ¿Famoso?

- Si, no hables _red_. Es un placer A-as…

- ¡Alan!- exclamó el nombrado resistiendo el impulso de borrar la estupida sonrisita del rostro del profesor con un golpe.

- Pero si ya se conocen -rió Misty -Los oí hablar durante el viaje…

- La verdad eres muy inteligente pelirroja, pero en ocasiones parece que te olvidas de pensar ¿cierto?- volvió a darle otro tirón de cabello, pese a que ella no entendió lo que quiso decirle, y le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa burlona.

- ¿Dónde esta mi Growlithe?-preguntó en cambio, dando unos pasos sobre la alfombra de césped verde que los rodeaba.

- Ahh, ese cachorro pokémon nos ha traído más de un dolor de cabeza… Pero por ahí debe andar, ¿Por qué no vas a buscarlo?

- ¿Puedo?

- Claro, ve. Cuanto antes lo encuentres, más rápido podrás llevártelo y la paz regresará a la reserva pokémon del abuelo.

Misty volvió a reír dándole otra serie de golpes a modo de advertencia y prosiguió con su caminata inicial, completamente segura de si misma, pese a su novio que se adelantó alarmado de que se moviera en un lugar abierto y desconocido para ella.

- Déjala- sentenció Gary deteniéndolo con un gesto -Conoce este lugar mejor que tú o yo.

Ash se detuvo muy serio considerando sus palabras, antes de darle un golpe a puño cerrado en el hombro derecho, que desestabilizó al joven profesor -Eso es por hacerte el gracioso.

- No tienes sentido del humor- contestó Gary sobándose el hombro con una sonrisa sarcástica. Misty se encontraba lejos de ellos así que podía hablar con toda claridad -Acepté ayudarte en esto, descuida. Pero debes saber que en algún momento algo o alguien va a decirle la verdad, y eso será inevitable.

- Lo tengo bien presente, descuida- afirmó agriamente -Pero ese momento no será hoy.

- Si tú lo dices…

Gary caminó de él y se acercó al costado del campo donde varios pokémon corrían y pastaban en el césped. Misty se encontraba más allá de ellos, sentada en el suelo a la sombra de un árbol enorme, rodeada de Pikachu y de su cachorro quien había ido a su encuentro tras reconocerla al instante.

- ¿Que sabes de mi madre?- prosiguió Ash uniéndose a él, observando el amplio paraje.

- No la he visto. Dudo que venga, el abuelo no está así que no tiene razón para aparecerse por aquí.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Ash poniéndose algo incómodo. Como siempre le pasaba cuando alguien mencionaba que era muy extraña la relación que mantenían su madre y el profesor Oak. Aunque a él no le concernía.

Gary revoleó los ojos y suspiró con impaciencia -Nada.

Ash lo miró de mala gana y se adelantó varios pasos acercándose a donde estaba su novia - Ya que tienes a Growlithe, ¿Por qué no vamos volviendo?. Si salimos ahora con suerte llegaremos antes de que caiga la noche…- anunció alzando la voz, haciendo bocina con las manos.

El cachorro al oírlo dejó a su dueña y se acercó a grandes zancadas a saludar al otro ser que también consideraba como su amo. Poco le faltó para derribar al joven; el pequeño animalejo había aumentado considerablemente de tamaño y era algo bruto. Aunque con la muchacha era en extremo suave y tranquilo, como si supiera de antemano con quien podía jugar por igual.

- ¿Volver? ¿Ya?- protestó Misty -Pero si acabamos de llegar, y aún no he visto al profesor Oak, además Gary ha dicho que podemos quedarnos a almorzar…

El aludido sonrió con inocencia al maestro quien seguía con cara de pocos amigos el infantil reclamo de su novia. ¿Por qué persistía en arruinar su plan de un día tranquilo y sin mayores sobresaltos?

- Si, Alan. Pueden quedarse el tiempo que quieran. Hace mucho que no veía a _red _no pretenderás llevártela así como así, ¿verdad?.

- ¿Por favor?

Y Misty lo secundaba.

- Está bien- finalizó con aire vencido -Pero solo un par de horas, no quiero que volvamos muy tarde.

Pero ellos ya no lo oían, se encontraban metros allá caminando bajo el frío sol de invierno, recorriendo el campo en compañía de los pequeños pokémon, y del brazo como los grandes amigos que todavía eran.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Gary había insistido en cocinar. Se le daba muy bien de hecho. No tanto como Brock, obviamente, pero se defendía. Al menos no había quemado la comida, y esta había sido deliciosa.

Habían disfrutado de un buen momento de esparcimiento tras el almuerzo, bueno todos menos Ash quien obviamente se encontraba con un semblante serio, casi como de tragedia, mirando como los otros dos conversaban alegremente excluyéndolo de la charla. Hasta Pikachu se había alejado de él tras intentar cambiarle el humor, pero de un momento a otro había desaparecido de la sala junto con el cachorro. El joven se acomodó en su asiento prestando atención a lo que los otros dos decían, para buscar una forma de interrumpir amigablemente y exponer su idea de irse. Con su novia. A un lugar seguro que no era ese.

- ¿Así que aún estás soltero?- comentaba Misty con una risita malévola -¿O es que todavía sigues pensando que no hay una mujer lo suficientemente buena para ti?

Ash arqueó una ceja ante ese cuestionamiento extraño.

- La había, bien lo sabes _red_, pero resulta que ella se enroló con un sujeto aburrido… Y no creas que no he intentado acercarme a ella, pero no sé, por momentos me parece que esta ciega o algo…

- ¡Oye!- Misty le reclamó sacándole la lengua.

- Si es verdad, nunca tomaste en serio mis intentos de conquistarte, pero resulta que viene un fulano como este -señaló al joven de cabello negro que no le quitaba la vista de encima- Y aceptas salir con él como si nada… ¿Cómo crees que ha quedado mi corazón desde entonces?

Las cejas de Ash se habían arqueado de tal modo que ahora estaban juntas en el medio de su frente.

Ella seguía riendo -Deja de jugar esos juegos conmigo, nunca pertenecería al harén ese que tienes.

- Serías la reina de ese harén tan solo si quisieras.

- Pues no lo quiero- la muchacha agarró la mano de Ash que reposaba solemnemente sobre la mesa y la sujetó entre las suyas -Ya tengo quien vele por mí.

- Le doy mi más sentido pésame- rió palmeándole el hombro al silencioso joven cuyo rostro estaba serio e inescrutable como piedra.

- ¿Qué fue todo eso?- preguntó a propósito mientras se negaba a soltar la pequeña mano de su novia.

- Es un pequeño juego entre nosotros- explicó Misty corriendo su silla hasta la del muchacho, reposando su cabeza en el hombro de este.

- No me causa mucha gracia…

- Me doy cuenta, y tu actitud ceñuda me recuerda a alguien ¿sabes Alan?. A un niñato tonto, denso y malhumorado cuyo único objetivo en la vida era ser el mejor en todo, tal vez tú… ¿lo conozcas?

- ¡Claro que lo conoce, es su jefe!.

- En serio- Gary se volvió, mirándolo con una mueca irónica -¿El famoso Maestro pokémon Ash Ketchum es tu superior? ¡Vaya!

- No veo que tenga de extraño- habló el joven moreno finalmente, conteniéndose.

- Por supuesto que no tiene nada de extraño… yo solo decía que…

- ¿Porqué mejor no vamos volviendo?- interrumpió, incómodo Ash poniéndose de pie y haciendo que su novia hiciera lo mismo -Tengo múltiples obligaciones que cumplir en el día de mañana.

- ¡Pero aún no he visto al profesor Oak! Y…

- Otro día podemos volver, quizás en primavera, o en el verano…

- ¿Cuándo todo se solucione, verdad?- le siseó Gary con una risita ganándose un codazo por parte de su invitado. Gracias a Dios Misty ni siquiera lo había oído.

- Pero…

- Es oficial, nos vamos. Ya. En este instante- Ash dijo con un tono de voz firme, moviéndose de su lugar y arrastrando a su novia con él.

- Está bien- Misty proclamó ofendida. Se soltó con gesto caprichoso -Iré a buscar a Growlithe.

- Bien, te esperaré afuera. Junto al auto.

Pero la muchacha ni lo oyó, se había perdido por el pasillo rumbo a la puerta trasera que conducía al patio. Y estaba molesta.

- No deberías ser tan cruel con ella-murmuró Gary en voz baja -Ni tan sobreprotector, Misty debe aprender a cuidarse sola.

Ash le miró con una ceja arqueada. Mentalmente contó hasta diez para no dar rienda suelta a la furia que sentía -¿Cruel?. No es mi problema que tú consideres crueldad el hecho de que quiera llevármela de aquí y preservarla lo más que pueda de una catástrofe inminente.

- Es tu catástrofe si mal no recuerdas, ese es _tu _problema, no el de ella. ¿Y sabes que es lo peor de todo esto? Estás escudándote en Misty para no enfrentar el desastre, porque bien sabes que al venir aquí todo, todo, podría escurrirse de tus manos…

Ash abrió la boca para responder pero se quedó mudo. Debía reconocer que Gary llevaba razón, aunque no quisiera admitirlo.

- No tengo porque discutir este tipo de cosas contigo- dijo en cambio en tono inerte -Y algo que deberías recordar para la próxima ocasión; mantén tus razonamientos para ti mismo, el resto no tiene porque escucharte.

- ¡Ash no puedes seguir evadiéndote de la realidad!. ¿Cuánto tiempo más crees que aguantará todo esto?. No se va a dilatar para siempre como quisieras, deberías aprovechar el tiempo para decirle la verdad. Habla ahora, mañana puede ser tarde…

El joven se dio la vuelta y se alejó murmurando entre dientes -Mejor cállate Gary.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

La muchacha se encontraba caminando bajo el sol de media tarde. El viento frío revoleaba el follaje de los pocos árboles que aún se encontraban cubiertos, junto a su cabello. Su cabello largo que ese día llevaba suelto danzaba alegremente con la pequeña corriente de aire, azotándole la cara y las mejillas. Se lo sujetó con las manos, mientras seguía caminando en línea recta por ese camino que apenas conocía. Si, lo cierto era que se había extraviado del sendero correcto, no supo cuando o como; bueno quizás se debía al extraño comportamiento de su novio y que había hecho que se encontrara tan metida en sus propios pensamientos intentando desentrañar el raro proceder del muchacho, que olvidó de poner atención de a donde se dirigía.

Soltó una pequeña exclamación entre dientes al notar que su bota se había chocado con una piedra ¡Maldito y sinuoso camino!. Era obvio que esa no era la ruta que conocía de memoria… dio otro paso, y casi se fue de bruces al darse cuenta que esta vez había tropezado con una raíz. La raíz sobresalía arrugando el sendero, o finalizándolo, no supo bien, pero sus manos encontraron la áspera superficie de un árbol alto y robusto. Fin del camino, o algo como eso.

Se dejó caer contra la corteza de este mientras recobraba el aliento. Esperaba que alguno de los dos hombres reparara en su ausencia y saliera a buscarla. Porque si bien los pokémon que mantenía a resguardo el profesor Oak eran pacíficos, ignoraba que podrían llegar a hacerle al verla tan cerca de sus territorios, o de sus crías si es que alguno de ellos se encontraba cerca.

Suspiró intentando calmarse y subió las rodillas para rodearlas con sus brazos. Apoyó la barbilla en ellas y se dedicó a escuchar. Lo único que se oía era el silbido del viento y el silencio característico del lugar.

Se armó de coraje y resolvió ponerse de pie otra vez, pero al no reconocer el lugar que pisaba volvió a tropezarse con la inoportuna raíz del árbol. Soltó un colorido improperio mientras se apoyaba en la corteza y se giraba, oyendo al mismo tiempo unos pasos que sonaban próximos.

- ¿Misty?. ¿Eres tú, cariño?-

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

- Me parece que ella ya debería de estar aquí- murmuró Gary a su compañero que estaba despreocupadamente apoyado en un costado de su lujoso automóvil, la cabeza vuelta hacia arriba mirando como las nubes cruzaban el firmamento. Se quitó los anteojos de sol y lo miró.

- Fue tu idea dejar que ella fuera sola a buscar a su cachorro.

- Lo sé, solo creo que se está tardando demasiado.

Ash se enderezó, su gesto varió repentinamente -¿Le habrá pasado algo malo?

Gary intentó restarle importancia sonriendo con confianza -No, supongo que es su forma de descargarse contigo, después de todo no quería irse y debe estar tardando a propósito solo para molestarte.

Se oyeron unos ladridos del otro lado, y ambos se giraron para ver a Growlithe corriendo hacia ellos, solo. Rápidamente se acercó a Ash y le saltó, lamiéndole la cara y meneándose de un lado a otro.

-¿Dónde está Misty?- preguntó el joven tras aceptar de mala gana el cariño del cachorro. Este le contestó ladrándole en un tono que casi sonaba recriminatorio. Ash se volvió a Gary, pero el joven ya se había lanzado a correr hacia el fondo, donde el sendero desembocaba en el camino principal al bosque Verde.

- ¡Dijiste que era seguro que fuera ella sola!- le reclamó tras alcanzarlo, con el animal corriendo a su lado.

- ¿Desde cuando lo que digo es ley para ti?- le contestó Gary frunciendo los labios y se adelantó -No puedes cuidar de ti mismo, es lógico que no pudieras cuidar de ella.

- ¡Eso no es cierto!. Yo…

- Solo sé que si Misty estuviera conmigo, esto nunca hubiera pasado…- finalizó el joven profesor con voz amarga.

Ash lo miró con sorpresa, intentando no darle un doble sentido a su último dicho. Pero Gary se alejaba tomando mayor velocidad, y él se detuvo en pleno camino dándose cuenta de que si hubiera hecho todo como debía ser, eso nunca hubiera pasado, y Misty estaría con él en ese momento, y posiblemente podrían estar disfrutando de una deliciosa merienda en casa de su madre. Y…

La perspectiva podría ser tan diferente a lo que era ahora.

Suspiró sonoramente con cierto pesar, y entonces se hizo la promesa a si mismo: en cuanto la encontrara lo primero que haría sería decirle la verdad. Sí, esta vez no había marcha atrás.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

- Oh cariño déjame verte ¡estas preciosa!

La muchacha sonrió ante el cumplido maternal y se dejó abrazar y besar con una sonrisa melancólica.

- Gracias señora Ketchum- murmuró palpando la mano de la dama que en ese momento le rozaba las mejillas.

Delia miró cuidadosamente el rostro triste de la muchacha, le acomodó el cabello con ternura -¿Ocurre algo Misty?

Ella no supo si reír o llorar. Había imaginado muchas veces el reencuentro con esa mujer que era lo más parecido a una madre que tuvo en su vida. Le guardaba un profundo apego, y un cariño sincero, que en nada había variado desde su distanciamiento con Ash. Asintió levemente antes de rodearla instintivamente con sus brazos, sintiendo que ella la mecía con los suyos, como cuando era pequeña, y solía consolarla ante los desplantes conscientes o inconscientes que su hijo le provocaba.

- Estoy… estoy ciega…- murmuró en un sollozo débil, sintiendo como el abrazo se intensificaba y la dama se quedaba inmóvil ante la sorpresa -Por eso es que… que… ¡Lo siento!

- Misty, Misty…- susurraba Delia sintiendo que los ojos se le llenaban paulatinamente de lágrimas. Despegó a la muchacha unos segundos y la miró de cerca. Sí, sus hermosas pupilas verdes estaban fijas en la nada y parpadeaban algo asustadas por el largo silencio que de pronto se había formado.

- Lamento no habérselo dicho antes…- explicó sintiéndose culpable de haberle ocultado esa verdad -Sufrí un accidente en la piscina a principio del año pasado, me golpeé la cabeza y… solo un reducido grupo lo sabe, por eso es que no había vuelto a visitarla. Pero usted entenderá que…

- No querías que Ash lo supiera…- completó por ella tomándole de las manos, sin poder quitarle la vista de encima, sintiendo un dolor enorme por esa criatura a quien consideraba una hija. Se limpió las propias lágrimas e intentó sonreír- Tranquila.

Misty asintió, algo avergonzada porque ahora la decisión que había tomado le parecía en extremo infantil.

- Lo entiendo, cariño. No tienes que preocuparte, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo…- le palmeó la mano en tanto observaba el lugar en el que se encontraban -Dime que haces aquí, estamos un poco lejos…

- Si lo sé, me extravié. Vine con mi novio a la casa del profesor Oak a buscar a mi Growlithe, salí un momento por él pero equivoqué el camino y me perdí…- rió abochornada -Estaba esperando que alguien se diera cuenta y viniera a buscarme…

- Es peligroso para ti andar sola por estos lugares, y no me refiero solo a los pokémon salvajes. Vamos, te acompañaré de vuelta hasta la reserva- Delia enlazó el brazo de Misty al suyo y se puso en marcha, sonrió de lado -Así que tienes novio, ¿es formal?.

- Para mí lo es…- le confesó con pena -Es un buen hombre, siempre me cuida. A veces se excede.

- Hasta hoy, es imperdonable que en tu condición te haya dejado salir sola en un lugar tan grande y peligroso.

Misty sonrió quitándole importancia al tema -Yo le pedí que me dejara hacerlo, conozco los caminos de la reserva Oak como la palma de mi mano. O quizás, creí conocerlos- rió, contagiando a su compañera -¿Y usted que hace por aquí señora Ketchum?- aventuró.

Delia mantuvo la vista al frente, su sonrisa se ensanchó al decir -Pikachu vino a buscarme, vi el auto de Ash desde el jardín de nuestra casa. Creo que está haciéndole una visita a Gary. Ese muchacho hace mucho tiempo que no viene a verme, parece ser que olvidó que tiene una madre…

-Un momento ¿Ash está aquí?.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Ash se había separado de Gary y Growlithe para seguir su propio camino. La reserva pokémon del profesor era en extremo grande, ocupaba varias hectáreas de tierra, y una parte se fundía con el comienzo del bosque Verde.

Siguió caminando varios pasos más por ese camino polvoriento mirando en ambas direcciones, buscando algún vestigio de cabello rojo que le resultara familiar, pero todo lo que se veía eran praderas doradas, iluminadas a pleno por un sol que comenzaba a morir.

- ¡_Pikapiii_!

Ash se giró al tiempo en que el pequeño roedor le saltaba encima y se subía en su hombro.

- ¿Dónde demonios estabas Pikachu?

El ratoncillo ignoró el tono severo con que le hablaba, sonrió de ese modo malicioso que hace mucho no usaba, y contestó sacudiendo su pequeña cabeza -_Pika, pika pikapi_.

- ¿Así que no es un asunto de mi incumbencia?- explotó el pobre muchacho, tomando al pequeño roedor y depositándolo en el suelo con enfado -Porque mientras te decides a pasear por ahí, Misty se ha perdido y no sabemos donde está ¿te parece correcto contestarme así cuando tú debieras de haber estado con ella?

Pikachu infló las mejillas unos segundos, pero luego decidió detenerse. Soltó un suspiro resignado y añadió, otra vez en su lengua e intentando sonar calmo.

-_Pikachu pikachupi pika, pikapi_.

- ¿Sabes dónde esta Misty?

- _Pika… Pikachu…_- finalizó resignado el pokémon mientras señalaba hacia el costado, donde curiosamente se encontraba su hogar.

- ¿Por ahí?

- _Pi_.

Ash se masajeó la nuca y rompió a caminar para ese lado, con el pequeño roedor pisándole los talones. Su mente iba más adelante de él, y la pregunta obvia retumbaba en su cabeza ¿Qué estaba haciendo Misty por ahí? ¿Y que tanto pudo haber descubierto…?. Eso último decidió no pensarlo demasiado, y se concentró en el camino que estaba frente a sus ojos. Pikachu escogió ese momento para adelantarse y corretear dejándole atrás. Obviamente su olfato ya la había encontrado. La preocupación descendió de su semblante al cabo de varios pasos más, y visualizar la silueta de una persona. Pero sus ojos le traicionaban. No era una sola persona, sino que eran dos. Se puso pálido.

Y el corazón se le fue a los pies.

- _¡Pikachupii!_- exclamaba gustoso el pequeño ratón frotando su mejilla roja contra la de la muchacha que bien él sabía era su adoración -¡_Pi Pikachu pika pikachupi!_- seguía comunicándole en su idioma, pese a que Misty no le entendiera ni una palabra. Pero lo intuía sin necesidad de más. Abrazó con cariño genuino al roedor amarillo y apoyó la barbilla en la pequeña cabeza, riendo con obvio afecto.

- ¡También te extrañé harto Pikachu! Pese a que sentí que por momentos seguías acompañándome…- le confesó riendo no dándole mayor atención a sus propias palabras, para luego abrazarlo con ternura.

Delia se volvió con una sonrisa al recién llegado que se había quedado atrás, a casi tres metros de distancia de donde el reencuentro se sucedía. Su rostro sombrío y desencajado hablaba por si solo.

- ¿Ash?- aventuró con una ceja arqueada al notar que los segundos corrían y el joven seguía ahí plantado, inmóvil como si fuera una estatua de hierro.

Misty se tensó horriblemente al oír ese nombre. Se irguió lo mejor que pudo, y corrió el cabello que le tapaba las mejillas, adoptó ese gesto frío y altivo que le sentaba a la perfección, y se mantuvo digna e imperturbable como si fuera consciente de todo lo que ocurría. Obviamente no iba a permitir que su gran secreto fuera develado de esa forma, pese a que sabía que su comportamiento era en algún punto caprichoso. Pero primero estaba su dignidad.

- Hola mamá- murmuró finalmente el joven, con aire vencido. Su voz libre del casanova al que daba vida a diario, intentando sonar como él mismo. Su mente en blanco. No sabía que pensar, ni como actuar. Se encontraba a la deriva, siguiendo el curso de lo que fuera que su destino le trazara.

- ¿No pensabas venir a saludarme, jovencito?- prosiguió Delia con maternal reproche -Si no hubiera sido por Pikachu que vino a buscarme ni me hubiera enterado de tu presencia- Ash le dirigió una mirada ceñuda al causante de todo eso que lo miraba tranquilamente desde los brazos de Misty -Además vi tu auto estacionado frente al laboratorio… ¿cuándo llegaste?

- Hace un rato, estaba visitando a Gary, pero él también tenía visitas así que…- se cortó no sabiendo que más decir.

Delia se corrió hacia un lado como señalándole lo obvio -¿No vas a saludar a Misty?

Ash dio un paso hacia el frente, su rostro decayó, al igual que su voz.

- Hola Mist, ha sido mucho tiempo…

Ella casi se sobresaltó al oírle hablar. Ni siquiera parecía él, había sonado extraño, como si se tratara de otra persona. Y aunque quisiera negarlo tenía bien presente el recuerdo de su voz.

- Ash- replicó con un movimiento de cabeza tratando de sonar cortés -Un largo tiempo de hecho. Por cierto felicitaciones por tu nombramiento.

- Gracias, no ha sido fácil- asintió y se aclaró la garganta para que su voz saliera clara y libre de nervios -¿Tú como has estado?. No tuvimos oportunidad de hablar mucho aquella vez…

- Muy bien- contestó con rapidez -Estoy actualmente paseando con mi... amigo, y recogiendo a mi cachorro.

- ¿Verdad que se ve muy bonita?- interrumpió Delia abrazando a la muchacha de la cintura, ansiosa de sembrar un poco de paz entre esos dos.

Ash solo asintió sin decir palabra. Metió las manos en los bolsillos y se acercó otro paso, completamente entregado.

- Ya que estamos todos aquí…- comenzó la señora Ketchum, pero fue interrumpida rápidamente por unos ladridos, y luego por una inmensa bola marrón que se lanzó hacia la muchacha pelirroja ocasionando que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera sentada en el suelo, con Pikachu riendo a su lado.

El joven se adelantó preocupado, olvidando _quien_ se suponía que era en ese momento. Tomó a Misty de los hombros y la levantó, sosteniéndola con firmeza. Ella seguía riendo, manteniendo al impulsivo cachorro pokémon contra su lado.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó examinándola de pies a cabeza, tocándole la mejilla.

- ¡Por supuesto que estoy bien! ¡Suéltame! ¿Quién te crees que eres?- le gritó librándose de sus brazos con un gesto seco y retrocediendo varios pasos.

- Perdona…- Él se quedó ahí, pasmado, con las manos en el aire, sus ojos abiertos desmesuradamente. La señora Delia lo miraba con ambas cejas arqueadas, su rostro de pronto pálido. Como si no quisiera entender lo que pasaba allí.

Growlithe aprovechó ese momento para acercarse a Ash y ladrarle amistosamente, mientras le tironeaba de la manga del jean como si quisiera enseñarle algo.

- Déjame en paz- le siseó entre dientes, pero este comenzó a ladrarle y a lloriquearle -Sal de aquí.

Pero el cachorro no se amedrentó, dio varios saltos ante él de forma juguetona.

Misty parpadeaba sorprendida ante aquel cambio de escenario, intuía lo que ocurría aunque no se animaba a preguntarlo. Por dentro la respuesta no habría de gustarle, y las dudas que estaban dormidas en algún lado de su cabeza acabarían por trastornarla.

- Parece que le agradas, Ash…- murmuró Delia con una sonrisa en alusión a lo que pasaba, pero entonces el animal reparó en ella y al hallar a un ser humano que desconocía empezó a ladrarle como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Se obligó a apaciguarlo -Calma pequeño…

- Growlithe ya basta - la voz de Misty sonó firme y autoritaria y se hizo oír por sobretodo el ruido aquel. Se disculpó apenada -Señora Ketchum lo siento. Será mejor que regrese ahora, antes que ocasione un problema mayor…

- Pero cariño- intentó retenerla la dama.

- Deben estar todos preocupados por mí- rió ella levemente -Growlithe conoce el camino a la perfección…- apretó su mano con una sonrisa húmeda- Además es mejor así.

- Pero…- intentó una vez más.

- Adiós Delia, prometo mantenerme en contacto con usted. Y de verdad es mejor que todo finalice así. Pikachu adiós, ojalá podamos vernos pronto algún otro día…

- _Pikachupi…_

- Lo siento, en verdad debo irme…- y así diciendo se alejó por el camino. Ni siquiera pudo pensar algo más, su mente se encontraba saturada de emociones encontradas y preguntas. Sus pies se movían solos en línea recta rumbo al laboratorio, y ni siquiera se despidió de Ash.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Delia miraba a su hijo con semblante triste. Notaba los cambios que se reflejaban en sus facciones. Ese hombre joven que descubría y que se parecía tanto a su difunto esposo. Era atractivo y seductor, más sin embargo lo seguía viendo como ese pequeño niño que a los diez años decidió recorrer el mundo en busca de convertirse en un maestro pokémon. Seguía sorprendiéndose de lo diferente, y a la vez tan familiar le era. En esos meses realmente había crecido mucho.

- Te eché de menos, hijo- murmuró Delia.

- Si, lo sé…- Ash se masajeó la frente con aire cansado -Lo siento mamá, todo esto me mantiene ocupado. Es mi sueño lo sé, pero es agotador…- la miró con pena -También te extraño. Añoro mucho tus consejos, pero…

- Hubiera bastado una simple visita, o un llamado telefónico que durara más de cinco minutos. Últimamente parece que no tienes tiempo para mí.

Ash rió liberando un poco de la tensión acumulada -No es cierto, y sabes que no es así. Mi vida es un completo caos…

Delia entrecerró los ojos -¿Sin embargo planeaste una visita a Pallet y no pensabas venir a verme?

Él volvió a reír, esta vez nerviosamente -Ya te dije que no, ahora mismo iba para allá ¿Verdad Pikachu?- murmuró incorporando al roedor que se había quedado con la mirada perdida, siguiendo el camino por donde Misty se había ido. Este ni siquiera contestó.

Delia suspiró cerrando los ojos, se cruzó de brazos -¿Vienes a cenar, verdad?

Miró el cielo que se teñía lentamente de violeta, poco faltaría para que salieran las primeras estrellas de la noche -Claro- respondió intentando no verla a los ojos -Solo debo ir a despedirme de Gary y mover el auto…

El silencio se extendió. Delia no le quitaba la vista de encima al joven, como si aún esperara que dijera algo más, pero los segundos pasaban y la quietud se dilataba sin que él se dignara a romperla. Ella sacudió la cabeza con suavidad como negando para si, miró por última vez al alto muchacho grabando su expresión incierta en su memoria.

- Bien cariño, te estaré esperando. Haré tu comida favorita.

- Si mamá, gracias- respondió, y la mujer se puso en marcha, tomando el camino contrario al que había elegido Misty.

- Te estaré esperando- repitió luego de girarse a verlo. Ash seguía inmóvil en el lugar donde había quedado -Siempre te espero hijo, lo sabes.

Él asintió no queriendo demorar más ese momento. Resopló y se rascó la nuca con nerviosismo antes de tomar el camino inverso. Rápidamente, mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

_Lo siento…_

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Finalmente las emociones confusas pudieron con ella, y antes de que pudiera hacer algo se derrumbó a un costado del sendero a pocos metros del laboratorio. Sus ojos derramando lágrimas dolorosamente contenidas, lágrimas de rabia, frustración, dolor…

Growlithe le ladró preocupado, deteniéndose a su lado.

- Lo siento pequeño…- palpó la cabeza suave del cachorro, mientras con la mano restante se secaba las mejillas -Fueron demasiados sentimientos para un solo día…

Rió forzadamente pese a que las lágrimas volvieron a formarse en sus ojos al recordar el cálido abrazo de Delia, y su contención siempre tan desinteresada. El cariño obvio que le tenía, y que aún se conservaba intacto pese a la egoísta decisión que había tomado. Y el llanto escapó de su garganta.

Se cubrió la cara con las manos, sintiendo como el pequeño cachorro pokémon se desesperaba al no poder ayudarla.

Hacia tiempo que no se sentía tan vulnerable. Luego del accidente había caído en una especie de pozo depresivo y no había día en el que no acabara llorando. Ahora se sentía como transportada a esos momentos. Llena de frustración, rabia, hacia sí misma, por darse cuenta de las personas maravillosas que había perdido por sus decisiones.

Y lo peor es que ese pensamiento no se reducía solo a Delia. Dios era testigo de cuanto había echado de menos Ash, y cuan frecuente era su memoria en sus pensamientos. Y tenerlo, y sentirlo tan cerca…

La había desmoronado. Como un castillo de naipes que se viene abajo por una mínima corriente. Un simple abrazo, una sola palabra había tenido el mismo efecto en ella y sus emociones.

Soltó un gruñido al no poder contenerse, y con decisión se secó las mejillas. Suspiró sonoramente una y otra vez en un intento de calmarse. Se incorporó apaciguando el ánimo de su pokémon.

- Ya paso Growlithe, ya estoy mejor. Volvamos rápido ¿si?-

Y mientras caminaba los pocos metros que la separaban del edificio ya iluminado, se hizo la silenciosa promesa de que no importaba cuanto le costara, pero que pondría todo su empeño en recuperar todo lo que había perdido, y no se refería solo a la visión, sino a las amistades que había descuidado por causa de su enfermedad.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

- ¡Por fin!. ¿Dónde diablos estabas?. ¡Estábamos preocupados de muerte por ti!- Gary se acercó a la recién llegada, tenía el teléfono pegado al oído el cual dejó a un lado nomás verla.

- Lo sé, lo siento- rió ante el apretado abrazo que el joven doctor le dedicó, se separó de él -¿Dónde está Alan?.

- ¿Y dónde puede estar?. ¡Buscándote obviamente!

- Dios, armé un pequeño revuelo- rió con mucho humor -No era mi intensión provocar todo esto, ocurre que me extravié…

- La próxima vez dile a tu novio que te obsequie un celular, y nos ahorramos este mal trago, _red_ ¿está bien?

- Gary no exageres, no me ha ocurrido nada.

Él la miró fijamente, reparando por fin en su rostro sonrojado y en las mejillas aún húmedas -¿Estuviste llorando?

Ella le rechazó las manos y se alejó riendo -No pasó nada, he dicho que estoy bien- declaró con énfasis.

Él la miró con el ceño fruncido -¿Sabes que eres muy mala mintiendo?

- Y tú eres un metido.

Gary despegó los labios para agregar algo más cuando la puerta se abrió dejando entrar la silueta del alto joven moreno. Este soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver a su novia y en largos trancos se acercó a ella.

- ¿Dónde estabas?

La joven riendo se lanzó hacia él rodeándolo con sus brazos. Apoyó la cabeza en su pecho y se tranquilizó al sentirlo tan cerca.

Ash también le devolvió el gesto, manteniéndose varios segundos así con los ojos entornados, advirtiendo el suave respirar de la chica. No quería admitirlo, pero para él suponía un alivio que ella ahora no lo estuviera rechazando. Aumentó levemente la presión con que la aprisionaba y descansó la barbilla en su cabello, hasta que escuchó la risa de Misty.

- Me estas ahogando- despegó la cara de él todavía riendo, e impulsándose lo besó en la boca -Lamento hacer que te preocuparas, y lamento haber sido tan caprichosa…

Ash le retribuyó otro beso intenso -Disculpa aceptada, pero nunca vuelvas a hacer lo mismo…- luego suspiró como no lo había hecho en ese día. El alivio que experimentaba al volver a sentir a su novia entre sus brazos pudo más que cualquier sentimiento de arrepentimiento o de mentira.

También advirtió el brillo inusual en sus pupilas, y la punta de su nariz que se había vuelto roja, le tocó la mejilla con los nudillos -¿Estuviste llorando?

Misty rió sonrojándose apenas, negó con la cabeza con energía- ¿Nos vamos ya?- prosiguió en cambio besando la mejilla de su novio y rodeándolo de la cintura, ignorando olímpicamente a Gary que incómodo jugueteaba con Growlithe.

- Pero…

- ¿No tienes obligaciones mañana?. Siempre dices que estás asfixiado de trabajo.

Él asintió con un gesto brusco -Ya, mañana me espera un día largo y tedioso.

- Sin embargo cuentas con la suerte de poder pedirle a tu jefe que te deje faltar- Gary se acercó a ambos sonriendo con ironía.

Pero Ash lo ignoró, atrajo a Misty hacia él y juntos se dirigieron a la puerta. Ya era noche cerrada cuando salieron afuera.

- Gracias por cuidar a mi cachorro- la muchacha abrazó a su amigo con cariño -Sabes que eres bienvenido por el gimnasio cuando quieras.

- No creo que a tu novio le agrade la idea, _red_, a juzgar por la cara que tiene- rió el joven profesor tirándole un mechón de cabello a la chica.

- Deja de ser así, acabarás espantando a todos mis amigos- protestó dirigiéndose a Ash quien en respuesta soltó un gruñido. Luego la muchacha caminó hacia el automóvil y abrió la puerta del lado del acompañante -Adiós Gary.

- Adiós _red_- el aludido esperó que ella se pusiera el cinturón de seguridad antes de cerrarle la puerta y acercarse a Ash que todavía estaba parado junto a la vivienda -¿Qué pasó?-preguntó en voz baja, pese a que estaban algo alejados del vehiculo conservaba el tono bajo para que ella no oyera.

Ash miró en dirección al auto y suspiró con recelo. Bajó el tono -No puedo decirte ahora. Te lo contaré luego.

- Está bien- palmeó el hombro de su amigo -Buen viaje.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Llevaban una hora viajando por la oscura carretera que separaba Pallet Town de Cerulean city. Y la culpa lo carcomía de un modo horrible. Le había mentido a su madre. Le había dicho que cenaría con ella, cuando ni siquiera pensaba hacerlo. Nunca le había mentido a Delia. En realidad él no era una persona que se valiera de engaños…odiaba la mentira y a las personas que la practicaban. De pronto rió sin mucho humor ¡Justamente él decía eso, cuando se había convertido en una de esas personas que detestaba…!

De pronto se tragó la risa. Realmente no era divertido en absoluto. Suspiró.

- ¿Qué ocurre?. Ríes y ahora suspiras…- Misty que estaba a su lado le tocó el brazo con suavidad

- Solo pienso que hicimos tremenda travesía por ese bicho- replicó sin gracia observando por el espejo retrovisor al cachorro que dormía en el asiento trasero junto a su roedor -Y que llegaremos cerca del amanecer a Cerulean…

- Oh, lo siento. Fue mi culpa.

Él titubeó -Si el viaje sirvió para hacerte feliz, entonces no hay nada por lo cual lamentarse…

Misty volvió la cabeza al frente, Ash notó por el rabillo del ojo que se encogía débilmente y se mordía el labio como solía hacer cuando estaba nerviosa.

Y se moría por interrogarla pero no podía hacerlo si ella no le daba el pie. Él era un caballero ante todo, aunque su otro yo muriera lentamente ante el rechazo, aunque le doliera aceptar que ella estaba enamorada de otro que no era _Ash_, tenía que atenerse a sus propias decisiones.

- ¿Porqué tan callada?- le preguntó con calma fingida, apretando los dedos sobre el volante.

Misty se sobresaltó, su cabeza había volado lejos de ahí; al abrazo tibio de Delia, a esa tierra añorada, al cariño familiar de Pikachu… ¿Y también a su sorpresivo encuentro con Ash?. No podía precisar que era lo que había sentido en ese momento. Ansiedad, rabia, y otra emoción que no quería, ni podía analizar…

- Fue un paseo muy especial- susurró finalmente, entrelazando las manos y ubicándolas sobre la falda.

- Genial…- agregó el joven entre dientes, molesto en algún punto de que ella no le compartiera el porqué lo consideraba _especial_. Misty guardó silencio y jugueteaba con los dedos. Estaba pensativa. Y eso lo volvía loco. Quería saber que pensaba, que sentimientos la recorrieron al encontrarse con _él_. Con su otro yo cara a cara. Pero ella se había cerrado excluyéndolo.

Un extraño sonido musical que rompió el silencio ajeno a ellos, hizo que ambos se sobresaltaran.

- ¿Qué es eso?

- Mi móvil creo…- soltó un suspiro, posiblemente era alguien de la Liga. Quizás ya no podría seguir escapando de Lance. Había logrado evadirlo con éxito en las últimas semanas, pero sus constantes ausencias seguramente habían llegado a oídos del Presidente, y le llamaba para amonestarle en persona -Está allí junto al estereo- añadió al ver que la muchacha lo buscaba a tientas sobre el gabinete hasta que lo encontró y se lo tendió. Seguía reproduciendo la melodía cuando lo miró rápidamente; un ojo atento a la carretera que transitaban, el otro en la pantalla táctil. Era un mensaje de texto. Leyó en silencio.

'_La mentira también es desgastante hijo. Hubiera esperado cualquier cosa de ti, menos esto. Me has decepcionado completamente… y no solo a mí, sino también a Misty…'_

En su mente podía oír la voz de su madre escupiendo cada palabra con voz fría, apretada, sin entonación. Normalmente ella era una mujer muy elocuente y vivaz, pero cuando la situación así lo ameritaba toda su elocuencia desaparecía, la seriedad tomaba lugar y hablaba con dureza, en un tono estricto y sin rodeos. Era directa, concisa. Y parecía que cuando más enojada estaba, más breve se volvía.

Ash ahora lo comprendía. A juzgar por el mensaje duro, casi cruel, podía asegurar que Delia no exageraba. Realmente la había decepcionado…

Se quedó pasmado, con el celular titilando en la mano. Mirando las palabras, e imaginando cuan molesta estaría para ni siquiera hacerle una llamada, solo conformándose con enviarle ese mensaje de texto tan impersonal.

- ¿Ocurre algo?- aventuró Misty preocupada por el silencio mortal que mantenía su novio.

Él la miro, y volvió a oír en su mente la voz de su madre. ¡Delia lo sabía! ¡Lo había sabido desde el principio!. Solo estaba probándolo para ver si a ella también le mentía… y lo había hecho. Se había prometido no entremezclar a la dama en su teatro, y sin embargo indirectamente eso había sucedido. Había sumado otra actriz a esa charada gratuita.

- ¿Alan?

Misty le había apretado el brazo volviéndolo a la realidad.

- No era nada importante- respondió al fin, dejando caer el aparato en el suelo, ni siquiera molestándose en recogerlo.

- Te quedaste callado como si hubieras recibido malas noticias.

- Son asuntos de trabajo…- murmuró con voz grave mirando el camino al frente, ignorando el escozor impropio que le cosquilleaba los ojos. No quería mostrarse vulnerable frente a su novia, sin embargo la culpa era demasiado intensa para soportarla. Sabía que debía darle explicaciones a Delia, pero no podía hacerlo en ese instante. Giró la cabeza y observó a Misty, ella seguía tocándole el brazo, su rostro dirigido hacia él esperando su reacción. No, no podía llamar a su madre en ese momento.

- Tranquila- la consoló rozándole la mejilla -¿Por qué mejor no intentar descansar un poco?, aún falta para que lleguemos- le sugirió intentando sonar normal.

Ella sacudió la cabeza -No estoy cansada…

- Pero han sido muchas emociones en un solo día…- tras decirlo casi se arrepintió de las palabras que había elegido. Misty se había quedado absorta, sus grandes ojos abiertos desmesuradamente, se había puesto ¿pálida? Quizás y sí había acertado y ella tenía mucho porqué pensar.

- Tienes razón- murmuró a media voz, girándose en el asiento, en dirección a la ventana. El cabello le tapaba el costado de la cara, como si de verdad intentara escudriñar el paisaje de allá afuera, pero tenía los ojos cerrados, y una sutil arruga marcada en su entrecejo -Necesito descansar...

Misty luchaba consigo tal vez, con las emociones que sabía _ya _no debía sentir.

Ash se arrepintió toda la noche de lo que le había sugerido. Los celos que sentía hacia si mismo tomaron nuevas proporciones, y pudieron más que cualquier pensamiento racional.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

El cielo aún estaba oscuro cuando el vehiculo entró por la avenida principal de Cerulean. Considerando la hora tan temprana, la ciudad entera se encontraba profundamente dormida. Al igual que los pasajeros que viajaban con él. Pikachu y Growlithe habían sucumbido apenas salieron de Pallet, Misty se había dormido en el transcurso entre Pewter y la ciudad costera. El viaje había sido largo y tranquilo, demasiado silencio y tiempo para pensar, para arrepentirse, para sentirse decepcionado y culposo consigo mismo. Tiempo de sobra para replantear situaciones, quizás enmendar decisiones…

Y por milésima vez llegaba a la misma conclusión: decir la verdad. El deseo que ardía por sus venas de hacer las cosas bien, por una vez era demasiado latente como para no ser tomado en cuenta.

Suspiró, sintiendo la adrenalina correr por su cuerpo. Esta vez sabía que ya no había marcha atrás.

- Ya llegamos…- murmuró la voz adormilada de su acompañante.

- Estamos a punto ¿dormiste a gusto?

- ¿Puedes desviarte un momento?- prosiguió la mucha reacomodándose en el asiento, quitando el cabello que le cubría la cara, e ignorando su pregunta. Al parecer ella también había tenido el tiempo suficiente para meditar muchas cosas…

- ¿A dónde quieres ir?

- A la playa.

- ¡¿A esta hora!?- protestó el joven mirándola de reojo -Estas loca, hace un frío terrible.

- Por favor- Misty se aproximó a él al decir aquello. Sus ojos verdes lucían oscuros, y turbios como un estanque. Quizás se debía a las sombras de la noche que aún no se habían disipado.

Ash asintió a regañadientes, recordando su nueva resolución y el arduo deseo de ser absuelto -Esta bien… además tengo que decirte algo. Algo importante…

Misty no respondió, volvió a acomodarse mientras él seguía conduciendo, y buscaba un cruce de calles para dar la vuelta en dirección al balneario.

- Espero que seas bien consciente de que esta es una tremenda locura, estamos en invierno y tú no dispones de ropa de abrigo adecuada y…

- Lo sé, solo será un momento- lo interrumpió.

El viaje siguió así por varios minutos, hasta que del costado derecho del camino fue fácilmente visible la extensa masa de agua. El cielo aún estaba violeta en algunos lados, pero se notaba la claridad del alba que no tardaría en llegar. Finalmente estacionó el auto en uno de los miradores que rodeaban la playa, y salió afuera. El día nacía gris, y cubierto. Ese día no habría sol.

Estiró las piernas y los brazos algunos segundos, ignorando el frío crudo de esa hora, y se dirigió a abrirle la puerta a su novia, quien descendió con agilidad. Como hizo apenas llegaron a Pallet, volvió a acomodarle la chaqueta y a abrazarla con fuerza a su cuerpo para que no sintiera frío. Ella no se negó, suspiró contra su cuello retribuyéndole el gesto.

- ¿Te convences de que es una mala idea?. Además parece que en cualquier momento va a llover- intentó disuadirla.

- Quiero bajar a la playa.

- ¿Porqué?

Se incorporó de él -Realmente necesito hacerlo.

Ash suspiró entre dientes. Tomó la mano de su novia y juntos descendieron por la escalera en el mismo momento en que el día terminaba de nacer. Como lo había supuesto amaneció gris y lleno de nubes encapotadas.

El viento salino era violento. Era muy frío y parecía traspasar sus ropas para aguijonearles los huesos. El olor a sal se confundía con la humedad reinante, y el chocar de las olas producía un ruido impresionante. El mar rugía con furia, completamente opuesto a la última visita que le habían dado.

Pero la muchacha no se asustó. Soltó la mano del joven apenas hubieran llegado a la arena y una vez que la humedad le lamía la cara, corrió hacia el borde del inmenso océano picado y se detuvo puntual a sus pies, sin mojarse.

Ash la dejó hacer conservando cierta distancia, cruzándose de brazos, reprimiendo la ansiedad, el terror, que sentía.

'_Quiero despedirme de él!' _pensó ella cerrando los ojos, sintiendo que lágrimas tibias bajaban sin control por sus mejillas _'No quiero seguir atormentándome más… Realmente necesito proseguir mi vida…'_

Ash la observaba inseguro, Misty tenía la cara volteada hacia el cielo, el cabello que revoleteaba en todas las direcciones no le permitía verle bien el rostro. Y el ruido de las olas era ensordecedor así que no podría oírla por más que intentara.

Misty sabía que el duelo había llegado a su fin. Tenía que librarse de él de una vez por todas. Dejarlo ser… Así que se limpió las mejillas con las manos y exhaló un sonoro suspiro

- Adiós Ash…- dijo, y la liberación que sintió fue tan grande que por poco y cayó de rodillas sobre la arena, pero se sobrepuso como pudo y siguió repitiendo, advirtiendo como se iba redimiendo poco a poco, sus pulmones se abrían y el alivio anhelado la tomaba por entero -Adiós, adiós, adiós Ash…

Guardó silencio unos minutos sintiendo que no podía haber tomado una decisión mejor. Con eso se había desahogado, liberando su odio, su resentimiento, su… ¿amor…?

Sintió una mano sobre su hombro y sonrió con alivio. Tomó la mano y la sostuvo entre las suyas antes de incorporarse y envolver con un abrazo apretado a su novio. Se quedó así, tranquila y feliz contra él sabiendo que había hecho lo correcto.

Pese a que Alan temblaba de un modo imperceptible y se había quedado algo tieso.

- Tengo que decirte algo…- comenzó, susurrándole al oído -Es algo delicado y…

- Yo también tengo que decirte algo- le interrumpió separando su rostro y enfrentándolo con una sonrisa.

- Mist…- susurró bajando la voz, saliendo del personaje y usando el apodo que cariñosamente _él _había compuesto para ella.

La sonrisa de Misty levemente murió al oír como la llamaba, sacudió la cabeza en negación y de un impulso lo besó en la boca. Pero no lo hizo del modo suave y tímido que la caracterizaba, apegó los brazos tras el cuello del muchacho y se arqueó junto a él cuando profundizó la caricia con su lengua.

Pese a la sorpresa, Ash le retribuyó con ahínco propio, aún con la verdad latente en alguna parte de su mente, pero que lentamente comenzaba a disiparse conforme los besos de Misty tomaban mayor arrojo y pasión, haciéndolo suspirar y gemir sin remedio.

Finalmente se separaron, ambos sin aliento, respirando con dificultad. Ella fue la primera en hablar. Depositó en la mejilla de su novio un sendero de besos húmedos que se dirigían a su oído, y ahí susurró.

- No quiero ir a casa aún…

Ash miró esos ojos parpadeantes de deseo, un deseo muy diferente al que sentía él en ese instante. Esos labios sensualmente teñidos de rojo, húmedos y turgentes que volvieron a unirse a los suyos con violenta necesidad y que lo incitaban a probar, morder, haciéndole olvidar cualquier sentimiento razonable, o cualquier idea de confesar una verdad que no iba al caso, supliendo otra clase de necesidad. Una necesidad carnal y humana.

Así que le devolvió el beso de un modo brusco, haciéndola suspirar, gemir, suplicar contra su cuerpo. El deseo que sentía fue fervorosamente opacado por el _otro deseo_…

- ¿Estas segura…?- preguntó mordiéndole el labio con suavidad, una mano en su nuca, la otra en su cintura pegándola aún más contra si.

Pero la respuesta a la pregunta la dio el cielo, quien en ese momento decidió abrirse soltando un aguacero sobre ambos. Y pese a que la lluvia se derramaba sin clemencia sobre la playa, ellos continuaban ahí; frente a frente. Bebiéndose como si recién acababan de encontrarse.

El primer paso lo dio él. Tomó a la muchacha de la mano y ambos volvieron sobre sus pasos, completamente empapados, hasta el vehiculo. Riendo, como si lo anteriormente ocurrido hubiera sucedido en otro momento, otra circunstancia, pero apenas se encontraron a resguardo dentro del auto, volvieron a besarse, reencendiendo esa ardorosa sensación que juntos habían encontrado en la playa la primera vez.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Mover a los pequeños les puso nuevamente los pies sobre la tierra. Ambos estaban tan dormidos, que tuvieron que cargarlos en brazos. Misty a Pikachu que apenas se movió, y Ash al cachorro que se despertó a mitad de camino, haciendo el resto por si mismo.

La lluvia arreciaba cuando entraron en la casa de Ash en Viridian city, y ya era mañana avanzada. Los pokémon se acomodaron en el sillón de la sala principal y volvieron a dormirse uno junto al otro. Dispuestos a pasar el resto del día en completo letargo.

Misty se palpó la ropa húmeda y tiritó nerviosa al sentir el calor del split que él acababa de encender. Se abrazó a si misma sintiendo que el corazón le latía agitadamente.

- ¿Tienes problemas con esto?- le ronroneó Ash junto al oído, apresándola con sus brazos. Su ropa tan mojada como la de ella.

Las mejillas de Misty se encendieron cuando se giró y lo besó ansiosamente a modo de respuesta.

Lo que siguió fue una caminata desesperada hacia la habitación principal. Y luego el sonido suave de una puerta al cerrarse ocultando a dos amantes del mundo.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

_Nota!_

_Vaya! no puedo creer que después de año y medio de ausencia, hoy vengo a colgar un nuevo capitulo de este fic! Estoy taaan contenta por eso ^^. Hoy encima!, que para muchos será una fecha común y corriente pero que para mí es un día muy especial porque… ¡Es mi cumple! Si hoy 21/09 es mi cumpleaños! ^^ Y pues quería obsequiarles un pequeño regalo de mi parte por tanto cariño recibido en estos 10 años en los que formo parte de este fandom (En noviembre es mi aniversario como escritora aquí, así que planeo hacer algo bonito) Pero volviendo, espero me dejen muchos saludos de cumples via Review, quizás no lo crean pero me ha dado cuenta que siempre suelo actualizar el día de mi cumpleaños, creo que es una forma de festejar con ustedes jajaja._

_Respecto a este capitulo en especial... Huh! No sé que decir! solo que Ash es débil, y obviamente elige su felicidad por encima de los demás. Puede que esté mal pero todos sabemos que no la va a pasar muy bien en el futuro u.u. Respecto a Gary y el apodo 'Red' que usa para con Misty; en los fics en inlges siempe la llama así (Colorada, pelirroja) y me gustó! así que decidí respetar eso, ya que traducirlo sonaba -para mí- un poco chocante. En cuanto a Misty, ya hizo el duelo por su amor perdido ¿que pasará?  
_

_Bueno! Próximos temas a desarrollar… (roguemos antes de navidad! Haré el esfuerzo lo prometo) los pondré en Ingles porque me da pena/vergüenza traducirlos, y como sé que la mayoría sabe ingles no habrá problemas por eso (Y aparte porque cuando los lean se darán cuenta inmediatamente de lo que pasará a continuación xDD) Desire between the sheets (63 y 66 respectivamente). Por cierto luego del próximo capitulo el fic será pasado a M_

…

_Siguen ahí? Me morí de la vergüenza! Pero es lo que tiene que pasar u.u_

_Bueno me voy a dormir gente! Gracias por tanto cariño, sé que debo sonar pesada diciendo siempre eso, pero es la verdad. Gracias! _

_Cuidense!_

_Feliz cumpleaños a mí, feliz cumpleaños a mí… _

_Sumi Chan_

_Pd-Por cierto revisen **Juego de Poder**! Sumi está tan feliz con su aniversario que el día de su cumple decidió hacer actualización doble :) _


	12. Deseo entre las sabanas

_La noche en tus Ojos._

Autor: _Sumita Chan_

Fandom: _Pokeshipper obvio!_

Pareja: _Ash/Misty._

Tema:_ 63 Desire y 66 Between the sheets /Deseo entre las sábanas_

Disclaimer: _Mis únicas adquisiciones son: varios tazos de Misty que salían en unos yogures varios, muchos años atrás; un llavero con una mini-Misty; una camiseta de Misty (hecha y pintada por mi) dibujos miles, la banda sonora de la 1ra pelicula, y la de la serie, mas algunos mangas de Poke 'El cuento eléctrico de Pikachu' que son como seis u ocho no recuerdo porque los tengo bien guardaditos para que no se arruinen. Varias revistas Lazer con especiales de Pokémon. Y esa es toda mi basta colección. Esta es la mía, mi hermano tiene sus cosas, aparte :P _

_Por lo tanto, pokémon es © de una corporación inservible cuyo único fin en la vida es hacernos desgraciados u.u_

Spoilers: _T_T_

Advertencia:_ Este capítulo contiene __**LIME**__! Así que si no te gusta __**NO**__ lo leas_

Rating: _Estará en T, no creo que tenga escenas para estar en M_

Música que escuché para escribir este capítulo: _Corre!__ By Jesse & Joy (L)_

Días que me llevó escribir este capítulo: _Creo que tres semanas._

Nota de autor: _Como presente de Navidad ya no llega, espero que llegue como presente de Año Nuevo! Como el titulo dice, será un capitulo corto y cursi xD_

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

_Capítulo 12: Desire between the sheets_

_- Deseo entre las sábanas-_

El sonido ácido de la tormenta, cuyas gotas chapoteaban violentamente contra el techo, la despertó. Se estiró perezosamente en su lugar, sacando los brazos de la tibia prisión de mantas que la protegía del frío. Estaba desnuda, pero eso poco pareció importarle, estiró las extremidades y reprimió un suave gemido de satisfacción ante la sabrosa sensación de bienestar que recorría sus miembros. Se quitó el cabello de la cara y se lo acomodó en lo alto de la cabeza formando un rodete que amarró con mechones de su propio pelo. Tras eso, rodó sobre el colchón extendiendo una mano inquisitiva hacia el costado de la cama, pero para su desazón la halló vacía.

Suspiró con suavidad antes de restregarse los ojos. Sin querer se mordió el labio y rió avergonzada ante los recuerdos que la asaltaron, esos que finalizaban con ella en su estado actual de desnudez. Su momento, sin embargo no duró mucho, la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando entrar a alguien cuyo aroma inconfundible le reveló quien era. La sonrisa se mantuvo cautelosa en los perezosos labios femeninos.

- ¡Finalmente! -la voz seria del muchacho se dejó oír antes de que tomara asiento a un costado del lecho -Buenas tardes bella durmiente…

- ¿Buenas… tardes…? ¿Qué hora es?

Ash rió notando la confusión en los ojos de la chica -Pasan de las seis de la tarde.

- Las seis… ¡Dios mío, mis hermanas!

- Ya hablé con ellas. De hecho, me levanté antes para poder solucionar ese tema.

- ¿Qué les has dicho?

- Que te quedarías aquí por tiempo indefinido…

- Pero ¿Y tu trabajo?

Él carraspeó y por primera vez agradeció que ella no pudiera verlo -Mi jefe se fue a pasar unos días a… su pueblo natal. En la mañana llamó dándome la semana libre.

- Vaya suerte la que tienes- rió Misty. De pronto pareció recordar su estado actual y se envolvió rápidamente con las sabanas, apenada de lo que pudo haber mostrado antes.

Pese a que sabía que él la había visto desnuda durante toda la mañana, y en más de una ocasión. Y en ese entonces ni siquiera le había importado.

- Así es, por eso vas a quedarte aquí por el resto de la semana- prosiguió Ash sonriendo ante el despliegue de pudor que hizo mella en las mejillas sonrojadas de la chica.

- ¡Ni siquiera tengo ropa!

Ash se inclinó lo suficiente a su oído para susurrar -No la necesitas…

Misty soltó una risita ante su audacia, quiso golpearle el hombro con una mano, pero Ash fue más veloz y la inmovilizó entre el colchón y su propio cuerpo.

-Cuidado con lo que haces, no te encuentras en condiciones muy favorables que digamos…

Ella volvió a reír y forcejeó inútilmente bajo su peso, hasta que los labios de él se hundieron en su cuello y tuvo que rendirse. Cerró los ojos, soñadora, ante la magnitud de sensaciones familiares que la recorrían.

Ni cuenta se dio cuando el joven dejó caer su peso sobre ella, y las caricias tiernas a su cuello se dirigieron a sus labios en un beso ardiente y descontrolado. Las manos de Misty viajaron bajo la camiseta del muchacho y le tocó la piel con ansiedad.

Ash se obligó a detenerse soltando un agrio gruñido, se incorporó lo suficiente como para no aplastarla.

- Levántate, tienes que comer algo…

Misty rió. Sus mejillas rojas, y sus labios húmedos y turgentes. Sus ojos verdes eran dos cálidos estanques de esmeralda liquida. Se la veía lánguida y muy sensual, con su cabello despeinado y echado de cualquier forma sobre las almohadas.

- ¿Quién piensa en comer en un momento como este?- le contraatacó con voz ronca. Sus manos aún se encontraban debajo de su camiseta y seguía acariciándolo sin pudor, notando como los músculos que tocaba se endurecían imperceptiblemente a su paso.

- Tú… no has comido nada desde ayer…

- No es comida lo que quiero ahora…- le respondió y medio se incorporó. La sabana que decentemente la cubría resbaló de su pecho hasta la mitad de su cintura. Estaba completamente desnuda, y su piel de marfil creaba un exquisito contraste con el color encendido de su pelo. Era seductora por naturaleza, no le tenía miedo a los retos; y eso se notaba al plantarle batalla con esa sonrisa perfecta en los labios y con esas turgentes curvas que desafiaban a la vergüenza -Al menos no _ese_ tipo de comida…- finalizó reclamado su boca con violencia, invirtiendo los roles, desvistiendo con prisa al muchacho que con gusto se dejaba hacer. El largo cabello de Misty se enredaba a sus dedos mientras la sujetaba de la nuca para devolverle esos besos que le quitaban el aliento.

Ella aprendía demasiado rápido.

O era tan apasionada como él.

Desde que se besaron por primera vez, Ash supo que eran una extraña y combustible combinación. Quizás se debía a la forma apasionada en que él hacía las cosas, sumado al ímpetu propio del carácter de la chica… todo en conjunto evolucionaba en esa pasión increíble que no podían dejar de experimentar cada vez que se unían como lo descubrieron la primera vez.

Y quizás era ese el secreto, porque de pronto la cándida inexperiencia de ambos, se convirtió en maestría, habilidad, sensualidad. Y no tenían el mínimo recato en demostrarlo.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

- Realmente necesito algo de ropa- decía ella en voz baja para no despertar a los pequeños que dormían a su lado en la cama -No puedo estar todo el tiempo usando un piyama tuyo…

- ¿Por qué no? No escucho que el piyama se esté quejando.

Misty le dio un golpe a modo de advertencia. Reía en voz baja sin poder evitarlo. El sonido, sumado al movimiento de Ash para evitarla hicieron que Growlithe rezongara audiblemente y se moviera echándose cómodamente sobre el joven antes de volver a dormirse. Este reprimió un gemido de impotencia. Gracias a él ahora su cama acabaría llena de pelos.

- Maldito bicho…- sentenció, pese a que deslizó los dedos por la cabeza del animal que con gusto se acomodó en su pecho.

Misty se arrellanó contra las almohadas sujetando a Pikachu que se había dormido junto a ella disfrutando de su calor.

- Creo que ellos piensan dormir con nosotros- dijo en un susurro.

- Fue _tu _idea dejar que estuvieran aquí.

Misty rió ante el tono ofendido que uso él para hablar. Alargó la mano y a ciencia cierta le tocó la mejilla. Supo que el joven había girado la cabeza para verla -Te amo…- le susurró con ternura. Sintiendo plenamente cada palabra en las sensaciones que su cercanía y el recuerdo de su primera entrega a él, le provocaba. Se sentía tan plena, tan eufórica. Tan viva. Y más mujer que nunca.

Alan la hacía consciente de su femineidad, de la suavidad de su cuerpo. Jamás pensó que entregarse por primera vez a un hombre abarcaría un plano tan intenso. Más allá de la pasión, tomaba conciencia de la enormidad del acto, y no se arrepentía. Él había sido tan cuidadoso, tan atento, tan… suave. Que apenas había sentido alguna molestia.

Todo había sido _perfecto_. Adictivo. Y fascinante.

- También te amo- contestó él en iguales condiciones. Tomando la mano de ella y depositando un pequeño beso en la palma.

Eso la hizo estremecerse, y también ser muy consciente de que estaban separados por dos pokémon que dormían en el medio de la cama. Rió silenciosamente con algo de frustración, oyendo que Alan hacía lo mismo, seguramente compartiendo su mismo pensamiento.

- Será mejor que durmamos un poco…- agregó sin levantar la voz, buscando ahora la mano libre del joven.

- Ni siquiera tengo deseos de dormir- fue la respuesta entre dientes, logrando que la risa silenciosa de ella se ampliara -Sin embargo, es cierto que necesitas descansar… has gastado mucha energía en ciertas _proezas_ sensuales y…necesitas recuperar fuerzas…

- ¡Alan!- le siseó ruborizándose toda.

- Vamos a dormir - le indicó con la voz ahogada por la risa, y finalizó con un último susurro que le dio escalofríos -Mañana no te salvas…

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Otro día amaneció. Ya esta vez sin tormentas, pero con el clima bajo cero. El invierno se hacía sentir pese a la calefacción que inundaba la habitación haciendo agradable el ambiente. Se restregó los ojos y se sentó en la cama reprimiendo un bostezo. Otra vez amanecía sola. Se tocó el cabello notando lo alborotado que estaba, soltó un suspiro de frustración y finalmente movió las mantas para levantarse. A tientas acomodó el ruedo de la camisa de dormir que usaba y corrió las piernas para incorporarse.

- Finalmente despiertas bella durmiente- sonó tranquilamente una voz a su costado -Creí que me haría viejo esperándote…

Casi pegó un salto ante la sorpresa que le causó no haber advertido su presencia. Se mordió el labio con ansiedad antes de palmearse el cabello y revisar que sus piernas no lucieran tan indecentes.

- Buenos días- le dijo.

- Es un poco tarde para decir buenos días- respondió riendo -De verdad, nunca he conocido a nadie que duerma tanto como tú…

- No es mi costumbre, es solo que mucha actividad física…- se ruborizó lentamente.

Él seguía riendo cuando se acercó a ella y le besó la frente con suavidad -Tus hermanas te enviaron esto- depositó una bolsa en sus manos.

- ¿Las has visto?

- Llamé a Daisy en la mañana, le expliqué que te quedarías aquí por unos días y que según tú no tenías nada decente para usar. Me dijo que ella se encargaría de buscarte varias mudas de ropa y que fuera por ellas. Eso hice.

- Gracias- murmuró con sinceridad -¿Dijo algo más?

- Si, por cierto. Mencionó algo así como: dile a Misty que no haga nada que yo no haya hecho…

El tono ladino que usó para hablar hizo que sus mejillas se sonrojaran aún más, si eso era posible. Se mordió el labio y emitió una risita avergonzada, haciendo que Alan se carcajeara a gusto. Obviamente disfrutaba de la incomodidad de la jovencita.

- Ven niña inocente, asumo que deseas darte un baño- tomó la mano de su novia hasta que se incorporó del lecho -Usarás el baño de abajo, a mi criterio es mucho más cómodo y menos peligroso que el de esta habitación.

- Exageras…

- Y me sentiré más tranquilo. Ahora, súbete a mi espalda- ella riendo accedió y se trepó enredando las piernas a su cintura y los brazos a su cuello -Así bajaremos más rápido y ahorraremos tiempo…

- ¿Tiempo para que?- preguntó con picardía tras salir de la habitación, y luego mientras descendían las escaleras.

Ash la miró de soslayo, sabía que ella no lo veía, pero si que podía sentir el peso de su mirada -No es _eso _lo único que tengo en mente las veinticuatro horas al día. Debes comer, distraerte un poco…

- ¿No es eso?- le contraatacó imitando su tono -Seguro que no…

- Bueno, soy hombre, pequeña insaciable.

- ¿Insaciable… yo?- protestó en un grito que la ruborizó toda. Decidió darle una pequeña lección, afianzó el agarre al cuerpo masculino y depositó un beso húmedo en la base de su garganta.

- No hagas eso…

- ¿Por qué no? Si parece que te gusta- siguió besándolo agónicamente hasta que llegó a su oído, ahí dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro audible con toda intención, antes de apresarle el lóbulo con los labios. Lo sintió tensarse y apretar la mandíbula.

- Déjalo ya…

- ¿Acaso no estas a gusto?

Alan no contestó.

El último trecho lo hicieron en un santiamén. Llegaron al baño en silencio. Antes de que Misty pudiera decir algo, él la depositó en el suelo y empujándola contra la puerta ya cerrada, la tomó de la nuca con rudeza y asaltó su boca en un beso exigente que la tomó por sorpresa. Soltó un respingo contra él al sentir sus manos afianzándola íntimamente contra el cuerpo masculino.

Sin embargo antes de que la pasión desencadenara en algo más, el beso se interrumpió abruptamente. Misty quedó con los ojos verdes muy abiertos, sus labios húmedos e hinchados. Su corazón latiendo en anticipación.

- No vuelvas a tentarme de ese modo- le advirtió Alan con voz profunda, como si estuviera conteniéndose. Luego la soltó dejándola aturdida y temblorosa. Advirtió que se movía y luego el sonido del agua corriendo atrajo toda su atención -Será mejor que te bañes antes de que decida tomarte aquí y ahora.

Ni siquiera esperó a que le contestara. Abrió la puerta y salió dejándola librada a su suerte.

Misty no tuvo tiempo de enfadarse. Al contrario sus labios se ensancharon en una gloriosa sonrisa; descubrir que era muy capaz de seducirlo era algo de lo que todavía no se acostumbraba. Pero la hacía feliz.

Dejó caer la bata que usaba a modo de piyama, se revolvió el cabello y a ciencia cierta se metió en la tina cerrando la llave del agua. El vapor olía a limón, y con placer se dejó caer en la bañadera, hundiéndose en el líquido tibio.

Soltó un suspiro de delicia, y cerró los ojos. Realmente en esos momentos era plenamente feliz. Muy feliz.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

- Pedí comida china- anunció él tras verla entrar al living, cuarenta minutos después.

Misty sonrió contando los pasos hasta encontrar su mano, que solícita se extendió para que se acercara. Gracias a Daisy ahora vestía de un modo más decente, y eso se veía en el sweater largo de lana, y en los leggins que estilizaban sus delgadas y largas piernas, junto a las botinetas acordonadas. El cabello suelto y húmedo olía a limón.

- Me gusta la comida china- respondió yendo a sentarse en el sillón, cuando Alan que aún sostenía su mano, tiró de ella acomodándola en su regazo. El gesto no tenía nada de pasional, más bien era una muestra de ternura.

- Lamento como me comporté en el baño- le dijo en voz baja, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de la joven.

- No tienes que disculparte- le dijo en un susurro -En todo caso yo debería pedirte unas disculpas, aunque no planeo hacerlo.

Ash la miró con sorpresa, arqueando una ceja, divertido ante su sinceridad -¿Te gusta provocarme?

- Mucho.

- He creado un pequeño monstruo…

Misty soltó una carcajada antes de acomodarse en sus brazos -Gracias por estos días, son _casi _perfectos- entrelazó su mano con la de él, y se mordió el labio -Siento como si fuéramos una pareja de recién casados…

Ash soltó una risita silenciosa ante su ocurrencia -¿Lo dices por…?

- Por _eso_ que piensas exactamente- y se ruborizó, maldiciéndose por haber traído ese tema a colación.

- ¿Crees que los recién casados pasan toda su luna de miel entre las sabanas?

- ¿Acaso no es así?

- No lo sé, nunca me he casado. Aunque planeo hacerlo muy pronto...

Algo en su tono de voz hizo que su rubor se incrementara -¿Comemos?- preguntó en cambio, para variar de tema.

- Ahora sí tienes apetito.

- Siento que no he comido nada sólido por semanas.

- Está bien, comamos- la acomodó en su regazo y le puso entre las manos una caja pequeña que olía espectacular. Él desplegó un par de palillos de madera y tomando un bocado se lo introdujo en la boca -Mastica- le ordenó antes de servirse para si mismo un trozo.

Misty sonrió -Está delicioso- e iba a agregar algo más, cuando otro bocado se introdujo en su boca, obligándole a seguir masticando.

- Calla y come. No quiero una novia famélica, o escuálida. Debes reponer energía.

El tono mandón que usaba le pareció gracioso, y familiar… aunque no pudo relacionar porque. Se concentró en seguir masticando con una sonrisa de satisfacción pintada firmemente en los labios.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Era entrada la noche cuando terminó de arropar a los pokémon en la cocina. Había jugado con ellos durante la tarde y estaban tan exhaustos que ni siquiera se quejaron cuando Ash dejó zanjado que a partir de ese día ambos dormirían en la cocina.

Improvisó una enorme 'cama' para Growlithe y Pikachu, y los cubrió con varias mantas de lana de diversos colores.

Cuando estuvo segura de que los pequeños se hubieran dormido, uno junto a otro, se alejó despacio, apagando a tientas la llave de la luz, para luego cerrar la puerta con sigilo, volviendo sus pasos hacia el living desde donde se oían los sonidos de un televisor encendido.

- ¿Se durmieron ya?

Misty se sobresaltó un poco al oír su voz, parecía tan concentrado en su partido de football, que no esperaba que reparara en ella.

- Si.

Se acercó al sillón y se sentó junto a él, subiendo las rodillas al mullido mueble se acurrucó contra su novio buscando su calor.

- ¿Tienes frío?

Ella negó con la cabeza y se quedó silenciosa contra él, notando que aunque le hablaba con cortesía su atención estaba puesta en el partido que estaba viendo.

Pasaron varios minutos cuando sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse inevitablemente. Se pasó la mano por el cabello y se incorporó parpadeando.

- ¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó Alan tomándole la mano.

- Tengo sueño, creo que iré arriba.

- Voy contigo- fue la respuesta. El televisor se apagó en un segundo, y luego lo oyó que se movía de un lado al otro, seguramente cerrando bien todo, apagando las luces de la planta baja. Finalmente se volvió a ella y tomándola de la cintura con gentileza, la incorporó acercándola hacia su cuerpo -Vamos a dormir- fue todo lo que dijo, en tanto caminaban en línea recta hasta la escalera, para luego subirla con tranquilidad, seguir caminando otro poco más hasta que encontraron la habitación.

Misty esta vez ni siquiera contó los pasos, el trayecto luego de ese par de días le estaba resultando tan familiar que inconscientemente lo había memorizado.

De hecho podía decir con certeza que ya podía moverse sin problemas dentro de la casa. Había memorizado todo con absoluta rapidez.

Ambos se dejaron caer en la enorme cama. Misty se desabotonó los borcegos, y mientras él encendía de nueva cuenta el televisor, se quitó los leggins. Ash observó esas lindas piernas largas y torneadas, y tragó en seco, ignorando la sensación extraña que se anidó en su estomago nomás verla. Se quitó las zapatillas y se dejó caer en el lecho, al lado de la joven, quien tras tomarlo del brazo se acurrucó junto a él cerrando los ojos.

La calefacción era agradable y el silencio se extendía animosamente sobre ambos, siendo interrumpido por el partido que él persistía en mirar. Misty se puso de costado usando su hombro como almohada, y enlazó un brazo a la cintura de él. Segura de tenerlo junto a sí.

Alan parecía tranquilo y sereno pese a que las acciones de su novia no le pasaban desapercibidas. Finalmente cuando se hubo convencido de que ella estaba dormida, lo sorprendió sentir que el brazo que antes estaba quieto atravesando su abdomen, de repente empezaba a moverse en una suave caricia. La miró de soslayo entornando los ojos; Misty parecía dormida y respiraba apaciblemente. Intentó concentrarse en su partido, que ya había alcanzado el segundo tiempo, pero la endiablada mano de alguna manera se había metido bajo su camiseta trazando círculos conscientes sobre su piel.

Y sus dedos inseguros le quemaban.

La muy diablesa estaba provocándolo sin ningún tipo de pudor. Y él se sorprendió del mágico encanto que ella le inspiraba, y del escaso autocontrol que tenía sobre si mismo. Cuando los verdes ojos de Misty inocentemente parpadeaban en confusión y entrega olvidaba todo juramento de controlarse. El magnetismo que le inspiraba era casi imposible de dominar. Ella obviamente desconocía el enorme poder que tenía sobre él. ¿Sería siempre así? ¿Todo tan apasionado y espontáneo?

Los labios de Misty se acercaron ahora a su mejilla dejando una estela de besos. Y al cabo de varios segundos más ya no pudo concentrarse en nada que no fuera la mujer que tenía a su lado. Apagó el televisor y arrojó el control hacia un lado, antes de darse vuelta y aprisionar el cuerpo de la joven bajo el suyo, reclamando su boca seductora en un beso que le arrancó un largo suspiro.

Ni siquiera fueron necesarias las palabras, parecía que sus acciones se entendían a la perfección sin necesidad de decir algo, por más acertado que fuera.

Rodaron sobre el colchón, como si compitieran por quien llevaría el control de la situación. Misty se sentó a horcajadas encima de él, su largo cabello caía como una larga cortina sobre ambos mientras continuaba besándole, riendo al salir momentáneamente victoriosa. Él la dejaba hacer, sujetando sus piernas al mismo tiempo que le devolvía las caricias. Y mientras se quitaba la camiseta dejándola a un lado, sentía los dedos tentativos que se deslizaban por los botones de su jean. Tragó con sorpresa ante la osadía de su novia y la observó; sus mejillas estaban rojas en contraste con sus ojos claros que se habían obscurecido de deseo.

En cuestión de segundos se despojó de su ropa y permitió que Misty tomara el control otra vez. Ella se quitó el sweater sin ceremonia dejándolo caer a un costado de la cama, debajo no traía nada puesto así que sin más se entregó a los brazos masculinos, disfrutando de esa deliciosa sensación donde la piel desnuda toca la piel desnuda.

Cuando la danza primitiva empezó, los halló enlazando sus cuerpos en un vaivén oscilante y poderoso, marcando el ritmo con delicadeza al principio, desesperación y soltura al final, pese al silencio que seguía extendiéndose sobre ellos como un velo de fuego, roto algunas veces por los besos vehementes que se daban. Las emociones estaban en su punto máximo durante ese segundo cumbre donde el placer desmedido ahogó sus mentes en oleadas de satisfacción pura. Parecía imposible que el simple instinto primitivo pudiera desembocar en la magnitud de un acto tan perfecto, tan sublime como aquel.

Y así siguieron, unidos por varios segundos más, disfrutando de la sensación de regresar juntos lentamente a la realidad. Ambos saciados y satisfechos, lejos de la vergüenza inicial que habían experimentado la primera vez.

Ash miró los ojos abiertos y soñadores de Misty, lucían turbios pese a que parpadeaban inocentemente en su dirección. Él sabía que lo que habían hecho distaba mucho de ser inocente, ella lo descontrolaba todo de un modo alarmante, pues en algún momento durante la pasión él había rodado hasta quedar encima de ella reclamando el dominio y control, y aún ahora recargando su peso sobre el de la joven se negaba a alejarse.

Luego de unos segundos de lucha interna, decidió apartarse de su cuerpo dedicándose a su otro pasatiempo favorito; observarla, y lo hizo con ternura, acomodando el cabello que él mismo había despeinado con sus manos, tocándole las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios turgentes y enrojecidos de besos ávidos. Y eso lo llevaba al otro asunto, el cual agradecía en silencio como una plegaria, pues ella no había gemido su nombre inventado en ningún momento; eso sería algo que nunca podría soportar, por eso durante esos segundos de entrega total reclamaba sus labios para evitar cualquier desliz involuntario de su parte, le gustaba creer que era _Ash_ y no _Alan_ quien disfrutaba de los encantos de la mujer que amaba.

Y mientras Misty respondía a sus besos de un modo intenso, Ash no dejaba de susurrar su nombre, sintiéndose pleno con solo decirlo contra su boca en ese momento tan importante, entre jadeos, susurros, risa… no podía dejar de nombrarla como un talismán. _Su _talismán. Porque ella le pertenecía a Ash, siempre lo hizo, pero ahora era algo real y palpable.

- Misty- dijo con voz ronca, como cuando segundos atrás lo recitaba con los ojos abiertos viendo como las irises de la muchacha se aclaraban ante la maravillosa sensación que estaba experimentando.

Ella sonrió, lánguida y muy sensual, buscó su mejilla y lo besó con cariño. Suspirando rendida, y sin temor a demostrarlo -¿Si?

- ¿No era que tenías sueño?

Misty rió con obvio bochorno -Esta actividad es mucho más divertida que dormir… Creo que voy a extrañarla cuando regrese a casa…

- No tienes que regresar, si eso es lo que quieres.

- ¡No puedo quedarme aquí!

- ¿Por qué no?- Ash le besó la frente antes de incorporarse y desplegar sobre ambos las mantas que yacían olvidadas y desordenadas a sus pies. Ambos se acurrucaron uno junto al otro, buscándose.

- Pues, porque tengo el gimnasio, y muchas obligaciones que cumplir, y debo cuidar a mis pokémon, pese a que actualmente no soy la líder oficial debo…

- Cásate conmigo- la interrumpió susurrando contra su oído en una voz que remotamente se parecía a la suya.

- ¿Qué…?

- Si, quizás no mañana, o dentro de una semana, o en un mes. Pero cásate conmigo.

- ¡Alan es una locura!- rió sorprendida y algo desconcertada con tamaño de prepuesta.

- Solo te pido la promesa de que te casaras conmigo, quizás en un par de años o más- siguió susurrando, esta vez mirando el efecto que sus palabras traían a sus ojos. Pero ella parecía sorprendida más que asustada, y confundida en lugar de enojada. Sus ojos verdes habían regresado a la normalidad tras la intimidad y brillaban en todo esplendor, al igual que sus mejillas.

- Pero, es que…

- Estas rechazándome. ¿Crees que no seré capaz de cuidar de ti como es debido?

- ¡No! Nunca quise decir eso…

- Entonces. Tan complicado es decir sí o no.

- Sí- le respondió tomando el rostro masculino con sus manos y estampando un beso certero en esos labios que a estas alturas conocía a la perfección -¡Sí!

Él le devolvió la respuesta con otro sinnúmero de besos que escalaron en intensidad en cuestión de segundos. Ambos se separaron jadeando para luego reír ante el bochorno que las acciones de sus propios cuerpos provocaban.

- Será mejor que esta vez sí, vayamos a dormir- refirió él con una sonrisa antes de extender el brazo y apagar la lámpara. Acomodó a la muchacha sobre su pecho y la cubrió con las mantas afianzándola contra si -¿Te sientes bien Mist…?- preguntó con cierta inquietud, recordando que si bien esos días habían abusado de la actividad física, no dejaba de ser la primera vez de ambos.

Ella alcanzó su barbilla con una mano, y le rozó los labios con los dedos, conocía su rostro de memoria. Tardó bastante en responder -Estoy bien, duerme…

Sonrió, y antes de que pudiera pensar algo inteligente para decirle, se había quedado dormido.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

El sonido del teléfono lo despertó. Había olvidado que su móvil estaba en la mesa de noche junto a la cama. Se movió apenas para no despertar a Misty que dormía abrazada a él y manoteó el aparato que seguía sonando ruidosamente.

- ¿Hable?- dijo sin humor, y mientras se restregaba los ojos con una mano. Era temprano y eso podía advertirlo por la tenue luz del sol que se filtraba por las persianas bajas.

- ¿_Señor Ketchum?_- le respondió una voz femenina que no pudo identificar.

- Si, ¿Quién habla?- le ladró sin ánimos de ser cortes, notando que la joven entre sueños se movía acomodándose a él.

- _¿Podría concederme una entrevista ahora?. Soy de la revista Time, y deseo hacerle algunas preguntas respecto al romance clandestino que mantiene con la menor de las hermanas sensacionales…_

- ¿Qué? ¿Una entrevista, ahora?- prosiguió en igual tono. Luego su mente procesó lo dicho por la desconocida, y las palabras _romance clandestino _y lo que eso significaba hicieron mella en su mente, obligándole a salir apresuradamente de la cama con el teléfono pegado a su oído. Observó sobre su hombro a Misty que soltando un suspiro de disconformidad volvía a acomodarse bajo las sábanas -¿Quién es usted y que diablos quiere?

- _Soy Mary Stone, una periodista de espectáculos, señor. Y solo quiero hacerle algunas preguntas respecto a la relación que mantiene con la líder de Cerulean City._

- ¿De dónde ha sacado eso?

_- ¿Acaso no ha visto su foto? Ha sido tapa de revistas y diarios desde ayer. Un fan aficionado la tomó con su móvil, la imagen lo muestra a usted y a la dama en cuestión en un lujoso restaurante en Viridian city, y por la calidad debió ser de varios meses atrás…Los testigos lo confirmaron. Debió filtrarse de algún modo que…_

Ash dejó de oírla mientras fruncía los labios y endurecía la mandíbula reprimiendo las maldiciones ácidas que subieron a su boca. Recordaba la única salida oficial que habían hecho allá a finales del verano, casi otoño, cuando visitaran aquel bonito restaurante. Luego su paseo por la playa, y el momento en que todo su fogosidad amenazaba con quebrarse. Sin embargo en el lugar le habían prometido absoluta discreción ¿cómo es que nunca vio venir todo esto? Resopló furioso.

- Solo somos amigos- dijo cortante. Usando su frase favorita para echar por tierra cualquier rumor que pudiera relacionarlo con alguna mujer. En el pasado solía serle de mucha ayuda.

_- Señor Ketchum, con todo respeto la imagen lo muestra a usted y a ella en una situación bastante comprometida…_

Volvió a maldecir alejándose del pasillo y bajando las escaleras, al parecer sin importarle que todavía continuara desnudo. Su frase no había funcionado. Tendría que pensar en otra cosa, mientras el miedo extendía sus garras invisibles por todos sus miembros.

- Señorita, concretamente ¿Qué es lo que desea saber?

_- Todo. Si me da los detalles precisos la revista Time le pagará una jugosa suma por la primicia…_

Se desordenó el cabello con la mano libre y cerró los ojos -No hay ninguna primicia que dar.

_- Claro que si, alguno de los dos tiene que reconocer el romance…-_ se puso pálido -_Si usted se niega a dárnosla, entrevistaremos a la señorita Waterflower, estoy segura de que ella estará más dispuesta a hablar del tipo de relación que mantienen…_

- ¡No se les ocurra acercarse a Misty!- gritó sin importarle que ella pudiera oírlo desde el piso de arriba -¡Manténganla fuera de esto!

- _Todo se soluciona con una pequeña entrevista suya, señor…-_ dijo la voz con un falso tono de suficiencia _- Piénselo, en algún momento uno de ustedes dos tendrá que reconocer los rumores. Y mis colegas no serán tan pacientes como yo, sería un milagro que ahora no haya periodistas apostados en el gimnasio de Cerulean City, haciendo guardia para entrevistar a alguna de las hermanas sensacionales…_

El terror le corrió por la espalda como una fría corriente de reconocimiento ¡Violet! Ella podría delatar todo. ¿Y si alguno de esos periodistas se encontraba con Misty y…?

¿Acaso sería _ese_ el modo horrible en que se enterara la verdad?

Sacudió la cabeza para si, negándose con horror. No, no… Su idilio _no_ podía terminar de esa forma. Debía luchar para resguardarla de esos buitres…

- Acepto la entrevista señorita con la única condición de que ese dinero sea enviado a una fundación de beneficencia…

_- Eso puede arreglarse, desde luego. Anote esta dirección, nos encontraremos en una hora._

Ash tomó nota del lugar; una cafetería reconocida de la zona, que estaba en plena ciudad. ¿De verdad pensaba que él era demasiado estupido como para no darse cuenta de que sería visto por todo el mundo?. Pero tenía experiencia en tratar con la prensa y eso lo tranquilizaba. Negaría todo.

Aún no estaba preparado para que Misty supiera la verdad, aunque sonara cobarde. Y la amaba demasiado como para dejarla ir. Luego de la mutua entrega de ambos, donde su amor desembocara en el acto más grande de todos… sencillamente no podía perderla. Aún no.

- Una pegunta más ¿Cómo consiguió mi número?- murmuró masajeándose el cuello intentando que la tensión que sentía se aplacara un poco.

_- Usted debería saberlo, conseguimos todo lo que nos proponemos, señor Ketchum._

Soltó una agria maldición y sin contestar cortó la comunicación. Arrojó el aparato al otro lado de la habitación sin molestarse en el daño que le pudo haber ocasionado tras estrellarse contra la pared o con el suelo. Caminó de un lado al otro soltando más juramentos y de los más variados, desordenándose el cabello, apretando los ojos, la mandíbula para evitar estallar en gritos de cólera. Al parecer sin importarle que todavía siguiera desnudo caminando como animal enjaulado en la sala de su propia casa.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Misty despertó entre sueños tiempo después, oyendo el sonido de la ducha que provenía del baño en la habitación. Alargó a tientas la mano sobre la cama para comprobar que efectivamente estaba sola. Se hizo un ovillo entre las mantas tibias y volvió a sumirse en aquel sopor delicioso que tiraba de ella hasta el mundo de los sueños.

Tiempo después oyó los sonidos apagados de él al ingresar a la habitación. Advirtió el peso extra en la cama, junto a una agradable fragancia a canela y sándalo que impregnó todo el ambiente, seguida de pequeñas gotas de agua que cayeron sobre su rostro. Rió entre dientes, aún luchando por dormir.

- Buenos días, remolona…- sonaba la voz de él suave y acariciadora. Sus labios besando sus parpados aún cerrados.

Se dejó hacer entre risas, mientras él seguía goteando su cabello húmedo sobre ella. Le decía entre susurros que tenía que cumplir un trámite urgente y que debía marcharse.

Por su tono de voz, Misty entendía que el tener que salir tan repentinamente iba en contra de su voluntad. Luchó por prestarle atención, pese a la oleada de somnolencia que amenazaba con engullirla. Captaba fragmentos cortos de lo que decía, pero logró escuchar que había llamado a sus hermanas para que fueran a buscarla. Así que se marchaba por un largo rato.

Le besó los labios con suavidad y finalmente pareció incorporarse. Misty suspiró, después de todo había logrado que despertara. Se giró en la cama hacía el costado donde provenían sus movimientos y se desperezó abriendo lentamente los ojos. Entre brumas distinguió la silueta de una espalda ancha y atlética, antes de ser cubierta por una camiseta oscura que pareció amoldarse completamente a ese torso. Parpadeó antes de volver a sumirse en ese delicioso letargo por otro par de segundos.

Tiempo después volvió a bostezar y girándose hacia el otro costado, abrió los ojos. Y así como los abrió, los volvió a cerrar; la luz del sol la encandilaba de un modo tal que era sumamente molesto. Sin embargo la imagen volvió a encenderse en alguna parte recóndita de su mente, y antes de volver a pensarlo reabrió los párpados segura de no estar imaginando, o alucinando. El paisaje de una habitación espaciosa y muy bien iluminada por la cálida luz del astro rey la recibió. Volteó lentamente, pues la sensación le producía mareos, y no podía enfocar bien. No obstante cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, la habitación espaciosa seguía ahí, y esta vez pudo admirar algunos detalles más; las paredes estaban pintadas de un color pastel claro, y la iluminación era perfecta gracias al ventanal que abarcaba todo el muro ubicado a su costado. Tenía pocos muebles y parecía espaciosa. Aún no podía analizar bien lo que sus ojos descubrían, pero estaba feliz de que cada vez que alzaba las pupilas las imágenes que veía continuaban ahí, a la espera de que ella las reconociera.

Rió sin poder evitarlo, y se tocó los parpados antes de darse cuenta que podía ver sus manos, sus dedos pálidos y temblorosos. Sin embargo un brillo particular le llamó la atención. Deslizó los dedos por ese intruso antes de acercar la mano izquierda a sus ojos expectantes. Le costó mantener la vista fija en ese pequeño elemento, pero finalmente su visión corroboró lo que su tacto había descubierto mucho antes: un anillo. Un anillo en su dedo anular. Un anillo de compromiso.

Así que finalmente se había salido con la suya con esa idea de comprometerla a él…

Misty rió, olvidando todo por unos segundos. Abrazó con ternura la mano que portaba aquel emblema dorado, antes de besar el anillo riendo.

Ni siquiera esperó más, mandó a volar las mantas color celeste de la cama y se sentó. El súbito movimiento la mareó como era de esperarse. Cerró los ojos unos segundos antes de reabrirlos y estudiar sus piernas desnudas y sus pies descalzos que rozaban la alfombra azul que cubría el suelo. Reconoció su ropa echada de cualquier manera, y lentamente se agachó a recogerlas. Mientras las iba tomando una por una, la felicidad que le daba recordarlas hacía que la sonrisa que delineaba sus labios se ensanchara, y ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando sus ojos se humedecieron, solo fue consciente cuando una lágrima cayó cuesta abajo, mojando su mano que sostenía el sweater color crudo que había usado la víspera.

Se lo colocó con prisa secándose las mejillas pese a que la humedad seguía cayendo de sus ojos, tomó sus leggins del otro lado de la cama y se sentó en un costado de esta para ponérselo, no había tiempo para calzarse los borcegos. Oía que Alan seguía dentro de la casa y quería verlo y agradecerle la sorpresa antes de que se fuera. Verlo finalmente, y conocer de quien se había enamorado perdidamente para estas alturas. Frente al espejo ubicado junto al closed admiró por varios segundos un rostro que apenas le resultó familiar; había crecido mucho en esos casi dos años de ceguera. Sus ojos parecían más grandes y vivaces, sus pómulos se veían más definidos y delicados, hasta sus labios color rubí gracias a tantos besos interminables, parecían más turgentes y femeninos de lo que recordaba. Su cabello había crecido considerablemente, pese a que en ese momento estaba revuelto y despeinado. Se lo aplacó con prisa, recordando su resolución.

Salió de la habitación apoyándose en las paredes para recordar el camino hacia abajo. Cruzó el pasillo, deteniéndose tan solo en lo alto de la escalera. Las brumas que otrora cubrían sus ojos, luchaban por volver, y ella se esforzó por enfocar, por ver. Descendió los escalones con calma dándose cuenta que volvía a contarlos como la primera vez. Su pequeño cachorro pokémon le salió al encuentro cuando hubo llegado abajo, brincando de gusto al reconocerla. Y Misty soltó una risita al ver lo grande y precioso que este era. Le tocó la cabeza por varios segundos, oyendo voces junto a la puerta que parecía ser la de entrada. Reconoció la voz de Alan junto a la de Daisy y Lily. Se dirigió hacia allí con toda la prisa posible que pudo imprimirle a sus pies descalzos, considerando que se sentía mareada y ansiosa por _conocerlo._

La puerta se abrió en cuanto cruzó el umbral, y dos pares de brazos la apresaron sin darle tiempo a nada.

- ¡Pequeña hermanita, al fin!

- ¡Fueron tres días! ¿Cómo la pasaste en tu escapada romántica? Déjame decirte que Violet no está de humor, y creo que Alan no podrá volver a poner un pie en el gimnasio por meses…

Misty despegó los brazos de su cuello y miró a las jóvenes mujeres. Más lágrimas cayeron al reconocerlas. Daisy tenía el cabello corto y conservaba ese aire maternal que siempre le sentó a las mil maravillas, magnificado obviamente desde que empezó a salir con Tracey. Lily tenía el cabello lacio, más largo quizás, y su rostro tenía una expresión suave y dócil que no la recordaba.

- ¡Chicas, me alegra tanto verlas!- exclamó volviendo a abrazarlas, mientras daba rienda suelta al llanto que no sabía estaba quemándole la garganta.

- ¿Mist…?

- ¿Acaso tú… nos ves?

Volvió a abrazarlas, asintiendo, mientras todas reían y lloraban a la vez. Abrió los ojos en tanto miraba hacia el otro lado, hacia el vehiculo gris estacionado muchos metros más allá. Y de pronto recordó a que había salido.

Soltó a sus hermanas y se abrió paso de ellas. Estas se miraron dubitativas antes de darle espacio.

Misty dio algunos pasos indecisos en su dirección. Saboreando los primeros detalles que saltaba a la vista de quien en ese momento era su mundo entero. Vio su espalda ancha y supo que no había imaginado cuando lo veía vestirse minutos atrás en la habitación. Todo él parecía de complexión fuerte, atlética, y era alto. Y aún a pesar de la distancia pudo advertir que su cabello era negro tal y como lo había imaginado. Solo faltaba verle el rostro, pero este le daba la espalda, ocupado en abrir la puerta de su auto.

No pudo moverse más, las brumas regresaron justo en el momento en que un pequeño roedor eléctrico se subía al hombro del joven.

Esa última estampa se le hizo tan familiar, como si la hubiera visto antes. Como un _deja vu _cruel. Sus piernas empezaron a temblar y el mareo que antes estaba allí, volvió con más intensidad seguido de la bruma que otra vez envolvió sus sentidos en ese sopor delicioso que tan bien conocía. Ni siquiera sintió cuando sus hermanas la sujetaron antes de caer en el suelo.

Lo último que recordaba era haber visto ese vehiculo gris ponerse en marcha y alejarse de la escena, luego no recordó más solo la sensación familiar de vacío. Y todo se puso negro.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

_Nota:_

_No sé porque pero cada vez que tengo que actualizar este fic, como que algo malo pasa, o nunca lo termino o no sé que… Para variar estoy sin Internet hace 1 semana, y no se imaginan el lío que tuve que hacer para que este capitulo este aquí -hoy- online…_

_En fin, luego de mi descargo quiero desearles a todos FELIZ AÑO 2013! Sí, ya se que estamos casi a mediados de Enero, pero este capitulo debió salir el 31 de diciembre, pero ya ven u.u_

_Espero la hayan pasado genial! Yo la pasé muy bien, con un poco de frío, raro, considerado que aquí las fiestas las pasamos en verano, y por ende con un calor insoportable xD_

_Jaja estoy alargando la nota de autor porque se que algunos no se esperaban el desenlace de esto (¡yo tampoco para variar!) Las hojas se amontonaron tras algo que se me había ocurrido (la verdad este capitulo debió acabar tras la primera escena romántica) pero se me ocurrieron un par de cositas más para agregar, y cuando me di cuenta había escrito todo esto y decidí darle una oportunidad! Ni modo que borre todo, no? Porque lo explico? Bien, porque aún faltaban varios -muuuchos- capítulos más de trama para llegar a esto O_O así que sinceramente no sé como le haré para encausar la trama de nuevo! Jajajaja…Sí, me río de nervios!_

_Bueno, por dicho motivo no puedo adelantarles el próximo tema a seguir, tengo que ver que hago con esta historia…-en serio!-_

_Que la pasen lindo gente! Gracias por los reviews y MP pidiendo continuación! Aquí está y espero haber satisfecho a todo el mundo (tengo la sensación de que si… la que queda hecha un lío con esta historia soy yo!)_

_Por favor envíenme inspiración para saber como continuar este lío! En serio!_

_Pásenla en grande! Os adoro con mi alma y corazón!_

_Sumi Chan :)_


End file.
